


Little Sun Dragon

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Aang (Avatar), Beta Toph Beifong, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Pregnant Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: In a different twist of events, Zuko must fight the war and defeat his father whilst carrying a little extra.
Relationships: Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271954
Comments: 152
Kudos: 628





	1. One Night

He and Jet only had one night together in the end. Zuko didn’t mind. He didn’t want any kind of relationship, didn’t want another person to focus on. He had his uncle and that was all he needed. He wasn’t planning on making a life in Ba Sing Se. It was just temporary. It was just temporary.

And Jet himself certainly wasn’t what Zuko needed. Yes, they had fun together on the boat, but their goals were far to different to ever allow them to be anything to each other- Jet’s attempt at arresting Zuko and Iroh was proof of that.

But… their one night of passion had stirred something in Zuko. A deep, aching loneliness in his chest, something that even his uncle couldn’t temper.

It reared in the quiet of the night as he lay curled in his bed. A desperate longing for _something_ to make him feel whole again.

But Zuko stubbornly pushed it down, locking the feeling away. It was a nuisance, a distraction, one he could not afford to allow himself to feel. So he didn’t.

Until he did.


	2. At The Crossroads

“This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. I don’t know if it would work, but…”

The offer. She was offering Zuko a chance to be free. For so long, his scar was a brand of shame. A constant reminder of his failure. His shame. Humiliation. A mark far too unique that allowed him to be easily identified.

And she was offering for him to be free of it.

Something in Zuko twisted. He wanted to be rid of the scar but… at the same time, he couldn’t imagine not having it any more. It had become a reluctant part of him. For so long, he’d dreamed of having it gone, but now the chance was right there, he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to let go.

The Waterbender stood before him. He closed his eyes as her fingers pressed softly against his rough skin. Though his scar was numb, he could feel the slight pressure there.

His heart thudded in his ears and his dry throat wouldn’t allow him to make a sound.

Then the wall exploded.

Out of the dust and clatter emerged two figures.

“Aang!”

As he was hugged tightly by the Waterbender, the Avatar glared icily over her shoulder at Zuko. Zuko glared back but was startled by a sudden weight crashing against him. His uncle was embracing him tightly.

Had- had they come _together_?

“Aang, I knew you would come.” The Waterbender was saying.

“Uncle, I don’t understand.” And he didn’t. Zuko’s mind was whirring and racing with confusion. “What are you doing with the Avatar?”

“Saving you. That’s what.” The Avatar snapped back.

It was only his uncle’s firm and steady hands that kept him from- from- whatever he was going to try and do to the Avatar. He honestly didn’t know.

“Zuko,” his uncle soothed, “It’s time we talked.” The old man turned to the Avatar and the Waterbender. “Go and help your other friends. We’ll catch up with you.”

The Avatar gave a small bow before running back into the tunnel, the Waterbender following behind. Zuko closed his eyes against the pitying look she cast him.

“Why, uncle?” he croaked weakly. He felt dazed, like the world was spinning around him even though he could see that it was still.

“You’re not the man you used to be, Zuko.”

Not Prince Zuko.

“You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It’s time for you to choose. It’s time for you to choose _good_.”

Zuko bowed his head as his uncle’s words echoed in his mind. The ground lurched under him and his eyes snapped open. Green crystals encased Iroh before either of them had time to act. Zuko only just had time to shift into a defensive stance before two Dai Li agents came skidding into the cavern.

Followed by Azula.

“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you’re a lot of things, but you’re not a traitor, are you?” she said, her tone as sharp and acidic as ever.

“Release him immediately!” Zuko demanded defiantly.

“It’s not too late for you, Zuko,” Azula purred, oozing Alpha confidence, “You can still redeem yourself.”

“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.” Iroh called out.

The contrast between the two Alpha scents made Zuko’s head spin. Both were hot and smouldering, but where his uncle’s was warm, crackling and comforting, Azula’s was scorching and burned Zuko’s nose.

“Why don’t you let him decide, Uncle?” Azula snapped. Then she softened, leaking out what was meant to be a comforting scent. But she’d used it too many times and Zuko wasn’t fooled.

“I’ve plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have Father’s love. You will have everything you want.”

Father? Love? Honour? Home? Could he? Could he really?

“Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.” His uncle’s voice was steady, but his eyes were desperate.

Zuko turned his head away.

“You are free to choose.” Azula said in a voice like syrup as she beckoned the Dai Li agents away. She then strode past the two and further into the cavern.

Zuko sighed. He wanted to go home. To be back where he belonged. But… was that in the Fire Nation palace anymore? He wasn’t sure.

He could feel his uncle’s eyes boring into him, but the old Alpha didn’t speak. Zuko couldn’t find the voice to ask for his advice.

Did Azula mean it?

Would Father take him back?

Could he restore all that he’d lost?

Could he fill the aching void in his chest?

But…

Azula always lies.

_Unless it’s to hurt someone._

Azula always lies.

_Was she lying this time?_

Azula always lies.

_Maybe she’s not._

Azula always lies!

Zuko’s eyes snapped open and he braced himself. “Uncle, how do I get you out of here?”

Iroh gasped a laugh. His eyes brimmed with pride. “Don’t you worry about me, Zuko. You go and stop Azula.”

“But Uncle!”

“Go Zuko!”

Zuko nodded once and sprinted after Azula. His lungs were burning before he’d even started fighting. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. Just that he had to stop Azula. But he didn’t think he could. Azula had always been better than him. Could he really stop her now?

When he reached the second cavern, blue flames and rubble and waves were crashing everywhere. The Avatar, the Waterbender and Azula were circling each other.

Zuko blasted a ball of fire between them and they froze. Their eyes settled on him, waiting for his choice. Zuko sucked in a deep breath to steady his shaking hands.

And sent a burst of fire at Azula. She deftly dodged and glared at him. “Zuko, think about what you’re doing; what you’re giving up.”

Zuko winced. But sent out another round of fire with a defiant growl.

“You idiot!”

“Zuko?!” the Avatar called out in confusion.

“Don’t just stand there!” Zuko snapped, “Fight!”

The Waterbender sent a wave up to counter Azula’s blast. Azula turned on Zuko, eyes gleaming with cruelty.

“Oh, Zuzu,” she sighed, “Father was right. You really are a lost cause.”

It stung.

Azula lunged.

Zuko stepped out of her reach and kicked her ankle out from under her. She stumbled but sent a large blast to cover herself. Zuko deflected with his own and jumped back. But he miscalculated and hit a crystal with a painful thud.

He bit back a groan as he slumped to the ground. An air attack from the Avatar drew Azula’s attention away from him. Whist they engaged in a heated one on one, the Waterbender ran over to him.

“Zuko! You changed!”

He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to sit up. “Obviously. Shouldn’t you be helping him?”

She looked back worryingly as Azula and the Avatar charged each other. “Aang will be okay. I know he will. And you need healing. It’ll be easier to fight with all three of us.”

As she spoke, water covered her hands and they hovered over his chest. They glowed for only a moment, but the pain vanished.

Zuko blinked in surprise but nodded gratefully to her as he jumped to his feet.

The Avatar crashed to the ground.

Dozens of Dai Li agents descended and surrounded them.

The Waterbender surrounded herself with tentacles of water and Zuko summoned fire whips. But neither dared attack. Not when there were so many Earthbenders. More than they could handle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw the Avatar cast a sad, apologetic glance at the Water bender before turning away and sitting down. The green crystals formed a dome around him, and the cavern went still.

Waiting.

The crystals began to glow brighter and brighter and brighter still.

The Dai Li moved back.

The Avatar exploded out in a burst of white light and a rush of wind. His eyes and tattoos were glowing with power.

The Water bender smiled as she watched him.

A determined, angry frown was set into the Avatar’s face. And then his mouth widened in a silent cry of pain as his body crackled with electricity.

Azula’s hand was smoking. Her lips were smirking.

The Avatar tumbled from the air and the Waterbender was crying. She surged upwards on a tidal wave of her own making. The water swept away the Dai Li, Zuko being pulled into the floods as well.

But she caught the Avatar.

Zuko rushed over to where she was kneeling, readying himself for another barrage of attacks. Azula was stalking towards them with victory all over her.

Zuko couldn’t help but flinch.

A wall of fire shot between them and Iroh leapt down into a fighting stance.

“You’ve got to get out of here!” he yelled, “I’ll hold them off as long as I can!”

Zuko had never seen his uncle look so powerful, had never felt so intimidated and yet so protected at once before.

“No, Uncle! We can’t leave you!” he cried. His throat felt full and his chest felt crushed.

“Go, Zuko!” Iroh roared as he started blasting fire.

Blinking back tears, Zuko helped the Waterbender hoist the Avatar up and drag him into the waterfall. The Waterbender lifted them up and Zuko listened to the sounds of his uncle battling until he could hear them no more.

Zuko’s memory was blurry after that. He didn’t remember how he got onto the giant bison with the Water bender, the Avatar, her brother, the blind girl, the Earth King and his bear. Oh, and the lemur. But somehow he had, and no one had outwardly protested his presence. Only his uncle stuck in his mind, forming a fog around everything else. He hadn’t wanted to cry this much in a long time.

The Waterbender cradled the Avatar and produced the flask of Spirit Water. The small droplet swirled in her palm, glowing. It seeped into the scorch mark on the Avatar’s back and the glow faded.

The Waterbender let out a soft cry and held the Avatar closer. The arrow on his head glowed and he groaned. Very weak. Very quiet. But there. Alive.

“The Earth Kingdom has fallen,” The Earth King murmured in defeat, gazing out into the night as they sailed over the wall.

They somehow ended up on a Water Tribe ship with another rag tag group of misfits. Though they were primarily comprised of the Water Tribe warriors, there were the oddballs. Zuko didn’t know what to make of any of them. When they landed on the ship, there was a flurry of activity while they got the Avatar settled and bandaged. Zuko slunk into a corner of the deck and curled up. His eyes burned with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He would not show weakness.

It was nearly an hour before anyone remembered he was there. The Water Tribe boy and a tall man Zuko assumed to be the leader loomed over him. Zuko could not hide his flinch and refused to look at the pity on their faces.

They were both awkward and cautious when they showed him to a tiny side room under the deck while they decided what to do with him. Zuko didn’t complain. It was a decent enough room, and anything was better than the cell he was expecting. He sat back on the pallet, leaning against the wall and tucked his knees to his chest.

He wasn’t sure how long he was left alone for. Long enough to fall into a light doze. All he could think of was his uncle and what Azula would do him. The aching in chest felt more like a chasm. It hurt. So painful, he doesn’t know if he could ignore it any longer.

A knocking at the door roused him from his daze.

“Come in.” he called. He didn’t want company, but he didn’t want to irritate his captors any more than strictly necessary.

It was the Water Tribe boy and the man again. This time, they had three plates of food with them. The boy sets one down on the bed in front of Zuko. He and the man sat down on the floor.

“Hello, Prince Zuko.” The man said.

Zuko looked between them and the food before uncurling and sitting cross-legged. “I'm not a prince anymore. Don't call me that. What do you want?” he growled, doing his best to put up a threatening front.

"Zuko then."

The two don’t seem at all convinced by his act and just shrugged. They were both Alphas, Zuko could smell it. Their scents were similar; snow and a cold breeze, but the boy had pine mixed in, while the man had mint.

Zuko forced his shoulders up and back. He could not seem submissive before them.

“Just to give you dinner,” the boy said casually, “You probably need it after the fight you’ve had.” His somewhat cheery front slipped, as his mind probably went to the state of the Avatar.

Zuko hummed noncommittally. That wasn’t all they wanted, he could tell that. But he was tired, had been tired for a long time. He wanted to avoid a fight if he could.

“My name is Hakoda,” the man rumbled, “And this is my son Sokka. But I gather you’ve already met.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Sokka grumbled, though there wasn’t as much heat to it as Zuko was expecting.

“Yeah. We have.” Zuko muttered. He cursed his social awkwardness yet again.

“So…” Sokka began, “How come you helped Aang and Katara back there?”

Zuko shrugged. “It was the best option for me at the time. Don’t read too much into it.”

“But the other Fire Nation girl…”

“Azula always lies.” Zuko mumbled in response.

“You two know each other then?” Sokka asked. Both he and Hakoda looked more and more confused.

Zuko sighed heavily, staring at the ground. “She’s my sister. We don’t get along.”

“Yeah, I can relate.” Sokka grinned.

“I doubt that,” Zuko retorted acidly, “Let’s just leave it at that. What do you want from me?”

“That depends,” Hakoda said, “What do _you_ want?”

Zuko almost laughed at that. He wanted so many things: his honour, his home, his uncle. Deeper things, safety, warmth, affection, love. None of those he’d ever admit, but he longed for them none the less.

“I want to rescue my uncle.”

Sokka and Hakoda exchanged glances. 

“He’s probably been taken back to the Fire Nation. Getting him out would be very difficult.” Hakoda said.

Zuko scoffed. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Do you… have anywhere to go? We could drop you off somewhere if you wanted?” Sokka asked carefully.

“You’d just let the prince of the Fire nation go?” Zuko snorted scornfully.

“You turned against the Fire Nation to help Aang,” Sokka shrugged, “That kinda makes you seem less of a threat.”

Zuko hummed. “There’s nothing stopping me from trying to capture the Avatar again.”

“Will you though?”

Agni, they could see right through him couldn’t they?

Zuko just shook his head. There was no point. If he couldn’t do it with soldiers and a ship, he had no chance alone. And he was alone.

“So do you have anywhere to go?” Sokka repeated.

Zuko almost laughed as he shook his head again. “I’m a traitor to the Fire Nation. They’ll be hunting me down like a dog.”

“Then stay here.” Sokka chirruped.

“ _What_? Why?! I hunted you down, I’m the prince of the Fire Nation, I- I…”

“Well, you’re not really the prince anymore, are you? But the inside information you could give us is priceless.” Sokka shrugged.

Zuko sighed. “This as good a prison as any, I suppose. Far better than anything I’d get in the Fire Nation, as the very least.”

Both Sokka and Hakoda were gaping at him.

“Zuko,” Sokka said slowly, “You’re not our prisoner. You joined us yourself and you can leave whenever you want.”

“Oh… I- thank you.”

Hakoda smiled at him. Zuko didn’t know how to feel.

“We’ll leave you alone now. Enjoy your meal.”

As the Alphas stood to go, Zuko noticed their plates were mostly empty. He had barely seen them eat during the conversation. He must have been more out of it than he thought. He hadn’t touched his.

“Get some rest,” Sokka smiled, “You’re going to need it.”

And then they were gone.

Zuko just sighed. His eyes were burning and this time, he didn’t think he could hold back. He set the plate aside and curled up on the bed. He cocooned himself tightly in the blanket, pretending that he wasn’t imagining warm arms wrapped around him instead.

Tears poured from his good eye and trickled from his bad one. He pressed his face into the pillow and sobbed. That night, Zuko cried himself to sleep.


	3. The Avatar Awakens

Zuko woke early the next day after a fitful sleep. He sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He sighed heavily as he realised where he was and what he’d done all came flooding back to him. He’d joined the Avatar. There was no going back.

His stomach rumbled.

Right, he hadn’t eaten in… actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. The plate Sokka and Hakoda had given him sat on the side. It didn’t look that appealing, cold and probably stale. Zuko clambered to his feet and picked the plate up.

Poking his head out of the door, he found the corridor empty. Good. He really didn’t want company. He kept his steps as silent as possible to avoid attracting attention. Though he hadn’t been given a tour, the ship was easy enough to navigate. He stepped into a wide, open space that he assumed was some sort of kitchen area.

What he was not expecting was the Waterbender to be there. Zuko froze in place, but before he could back out of the room, she’d turned around and was smiling wanly at him.

“Hey Zuko.” She said. Exhaustion hung heavy in her voice and the usual spark in her eyes was dim.

“Uh…”

That drew a weak chuckle from her. “Do you want breakfast?”

“Uh…”

“Sit down and I’ll make you something, alright.” She ordered, gesturing to the table. Zuko didn’t think it was a good idea to argue with her. He let her take his cold food and obediently sat. The Wate bender placed a glass of water in front of him, which he sipped from silently.

She then ladled two bowls from the pot she’d been stirring and set one down for Zuko. She sat opposite to him. Now that he could focus on her scent, his nose tickled with snow and sea salt, with a flowery undertone. Another Alpha.

“It’s porridge. I don’t know what you’re used to but…”

“It’s fine,” Zuko muttered, already taking a spoonful. “How’s the Avatar?”

The Waterbender sighed. “He’s still unconscious but he’s stable. For now, at least.”

“He’s strong. He’ll pull through.”

“I hope so. We need him. And Zuko… I’m sorry about your scar, about saying I could heal it.”

Zuko shook his head, brushing the damaged skin with his hand. “Don’t be. The Avatar is more important.”

“I know. But still, I…”

“If you had used your Spirit Water on me, the Avatar would be dead. And it would be over for good. Besides… I don’t know if I would have accepted your offer. I hate my scar but… it’s part of me now.”

“Oh.”

“But I appreciate you trying to help me. It- it really meant a lot.”

She smiled again, a little bit of light returning to her eyes. “Don’t mention it.”

Zuko just nodded and turned is focus to his porridge. It was bland but it was surprisingly good. He’d grown used to plain foods whilst in the Earth Kingdom compared to the heavy flavouring and spices of the Fire Nation.

“My name’s Katara, by the way. I don’t know if you knew that.”

“Uh… I didn’t actually.”

“Well, now you do. I can introduce you to everyone else later if you want.”

He didn’t really, didn’t want to be exposed to their mistrusting glances and warning glares. But he probably deserved it, and he’d be better off ingratiating himself sooner rather than later.

“Maybe.”

They fell into silence for a few minutes. In an attempt to break the awkwardness, Zuko asked, “What are you doing up so early?”

Katara shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep but I needed to get away from Aang’s room for a while. I figured making breakfast for everyone would be a good distraction. What about you?”

“Firebenders rise with the sun,” Zuko shrugged, “and I didn’t sleep well either.”

“Sokka told me that Firebender girl was your sister. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Hmm.” Azula was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He might throw up if he did.

Another girl padded into the kitchen. The blind Earthbender. He vaguely remembered flashes of her skills during their escape from the Earth Kingdom and the fight with Azula before that. She paused for a moment, before plonking herself into the seat next to Zuko. She smelled of dirt and oak; and thankfully, she was a Beta.

“I’m Toph. Nice to meet you, Sparky.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“Are you sticking around then?” she asked.

Zuko didn’t know what to make of her rough bluntness, or how to react to her. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Good. Hopefully, you’ll be less of a dumbass than these other idiots.”

“Toph!” Katara chastised.

Toph just shrugged uncaringly.

Katara just sighed. “Do you want any porridge?”

“Sure.”

Katara rolled her eyes but filled a bowl out for Toph none the less.

“Thanks.” Toph grunted. “You seem tired, Sparky.” She commented casually.

“Uh… my name’s Zuko.”

“Like I said. Sparky. You’re still tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure.”

Her flippant dismissal grated on Zuko’s nerves more than he was expecting. “I said I’m fine!” he snapped.

Toph grunted unflinchingly and Katara seemed too tired to care about Zuko’s temper. Still he softened and forced himself to calm down.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Toph said, “But you are proving my point. Go back to bed, Sparky. There’s nothing to do around here. You might as well catch up on some sleep.”

His bowl was empty, anyway. He’d practically scraped it clean. He supposed the girl was right, even if she was bossy and rude. Though it was hypocritical of him to criticise her on it.

“Alright,” he grunted, “Wake me up if you need me.”

“Get some rest, Zuko.” Katara called after him as he made his way back to his room. When he got there, he immediately collapsed face first onto the bed. Which sent a pang of nausea up from his stomach. He curled up onto his side and groaned. The writhing feeling vanished just as suddenly as it appeared. Zuko shrugged it off and allowed himself to fall asleep.

When he woke, he was even groggier than he had been the last time. But he felt far more refreshed. After a quick rake through his hair with a comb, he padded out of his room.

“Hey, Zuko!”

Zuko turned to see Sokka waving and jogging up behind him. He stopped while the other boy caught up with him.

“How’re you doing?” Sokka asked cheerfully as he kept on walking past Zuko.

Zuko stuttered in confusion, before hurrying to catch up. “Uh…”

“You’re a lot less talkative when you’re not trying to capture us. Huh.” Sokka remarked.

“Sorry.” The warm rush in his cheeks shattered all Zuko’s hopes of not blushing in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I’m over it.”

“You’re… what?”

“Over it,” Sokka repeated, “You helped Katara and Aang back there, against your own people- against your own _family_. That’s pretty redeeming in my eyes.”

“Really?” Zuko searched Sokka’s face for any sign of deception or dishonesty. He had been an enemy of these people only a few hours ago. There was no way they were going to just trust him after everything he’d done. But Sokka’s eyes gleamed so sincerely. It almost knocked Zuko off his feet entirely. He was so used to a world where everyone lied and only did things for their own agenda. For a long, long time, the only eyes he’d been able to trust were his uncle’s. But Sokka’s eyes were so beautiful. A piercing sapphire blue, that shimmered with intelligence and spirit.

Zuko was completely entranced.

“Yeah, really. You’re on our side now. You’re part of our group now.”

Agni, the boy’s smile was beautiful.

Wait- what was Zuko thinking?

He’d been so distracted by Sokka’s looks that he hadn’t realised they were heading on deck. There was only a handful of people but it was enough to make Zuko's chest thrum nervously. He wanted to duck back under deck, but he didn't think Sokka would let him.

The bison was curled in one corner and let out a friendly rumble when it saw Zuko and Sokka. At least Zuko thought it was friendly. And it was probably more to Sokka than him.

Sokka smiled again. “Come on.”

Zuko just nodded. Obeying seemed to be the best course of action. Sokka lead them over to the bison. Toph was there, alongside a tiny child and a much bulkier and big one. Zuko didn’t remember ever seeing them before.

“Zuko, this is Pipsqueak and The Duke. Pipsqueak and The Duke, Zuko.” Sokka introduced. He’d pointed the small one as The Duke and the larger one as Pipsqueak. Zuko didn’t know if he’d misunderstood, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“Uh, hello. Nice to meet you.” He stuttered.

“You’re from the Fire Nation, aren’t you?” Pipsqueak said.

And there it was.

“Yeah. I am.”

“But you left them?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“That’s good, then.”

“But I still got my eye on you!” The Duke warned from Pipsqueak’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s sensible. I don’t blame you.” Zuko muttered.

“Hey, now!” Sokka interrupted, “Try not to look so gloomy. That’s not what Aang wants to see when he wakes up.”

“I doubt he’ll want to see me at all,” Zuko groaned in self-pity, “He once said we could be friends and the first thing I did was attack him- Ow!” He rubbed his smarting arm. Toph’s fist dropped back to her side.

“What was that for?” Zuko yelped. He could practically feel his arm bruising.

“What’s done is done. Quit whining about it.” She retorted.

Zuko just sighed. He hadn’t seen much of what she could do, but the simple fact that she was there in the group showed she was strong, and he didn’t want to test her. Even if they were on a boat in the middle of the ocean, his instinctive reaction was to avoid fighting her.

Footsteps thudded on the wood behind him. Zuko spun around, already raising his arms defensively. Hakoda and another Water Tribe warrior stood there. Hakoda chuckled, his hands raised in surrender. But Zuko could see the glint in his eyes that was certainly not any kind of humour, but he couldn’t place it.

“Steady on there, Zuko. We come in peace.”

Zuko felt a blush rising in his cheek, as his heart hammered in his chest. “Sorry,” he mumbled submissively, “I’m just jumpy, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hakoda rumbled, “I just thought you needed to be filled in our plan. Everyone else has.”

“Oh.”

“And this is Bato, by the way.” Hakoda said, gesturing to the other man next to him. Bato nodded to Zuko. His arm was scarred. Zuko looked away.

“We’re going to draw too much attention on these ships and we’re not equipped to handle battle right now,” Hakoda continued, “So we’re going to take a Fire Navy ship.”

“Oh.”

“What do you think?”

“I- uh- well,” Zuko cleared his throat, “It can be done. But you’d need to be quick. Not give them any time to react.”

Hakoda nodded. “We’ve plotted out the Fire Navy patrols so we can be in the perfect position to strike.”

“What do you need me to do?” Zuko asked heavily. He already had a feeling of what he would be expected to do: bait, a distraction, a scout. Whatever they needed to keep their own people as safe as possible.

Hakoda looked _surprised_ by his question. “You don’t need to do anything, Zuko. You’ve had a rough enough time already. Leave it to us.”

“Oh. I- I thought you’d- never mind.” They didn’t want him to anything? Then what was he there for? They said he wasn’t a prisoner so, why were they keeping him if he wasn’t going to be useful?

“You don’t need to do everything, Zuko. You’re still a child. Let us take care of this. You’re among friends here.” Hakoda said gently.

Zuko didn’t know what to make of his words. His heart was thundering away in his chest.

“We’ll leave you to get settled, now.” The other man spoke up- Bato, was it?

Zuko nodded silently. He didn’t have the voice to say anything else. He felt his heartbeat calm slowly as the two of them retreated away.

“Not much of a social butterfly, are you?” Sokka remarked in a mix of teasing and concern.

“So!” Zuko glowered defensively.

Sokka held his hands up in surrender. “Just an observation.”

Growling wordlessly, Zuko stormed away across the deck, retreating into a quiet, empty corner. Thankfully, no one tried to follow him. His head was still spinning from the whirlwind of events his existence had been until that point and he really didn’t need to entertain company while trying to adjust.

Agni, he was tired. His eyes ached. Who knew switching sides would be this exhausting. The idea of sneaking away to go back to sleep crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside. He didn’t want to disrupt his sleep schedule any more than strictly necessary. His early days of banishment when he was still healing was proof that that was a bad idea, never mind his time as a refugee where there was no schedule to be had.

Instead, he watched the comings and goings of the Water Tribe. There weren’t many of them that he could see, but there two other ships he hadn’t noticed when they’d landed the night before. Still, it was incredibly small for what he understood to be the whole fleet. Could three ships even be called a fleet? Maybe he should have scoffed and laughed, but instead he felt a swell of awe that they were still fighting, despite the hopeless odds. He wished he could be so brave. His scar twinged with a reminder that he was the furthest thing from brave.

Footsteps thudded past him and he flinched back but was ignored. Everyone seemed to be leaving him alone. He was expecting gawks and glares, taunts and jeers; but no. He was left to himself in his corner. He appreciated it.

“Uh, hey, Zuko.”

Zuko looked up to see Sokka standing before him.

“What do you want?” he sighed resignedly.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Lunch. Unless you’re not hungry.”

Zuko ignored the jab. “How- how long have I been over here?”

Sokka shrugged. “Couple of hours. I wasn’t sure if you were still awake or if you could sleep with your eyes open or something.”

“No, I can’t.” Zuko replied.

“Right. So are you coming to eat or not because I’m starving?”

Zuko nodded. He was not so proud as to refuse food when there was no reason to. Before he could get up, a hand was thrust into his face. He stared up in confusion.

“You want some help up?” Sokka asked, “You haven’t moved in, like, two hours. You’ve got to be pretty stiff.”

He was right but Zuko didn’t want to admit it. Eyes narrowed suspiciously, he grasped Sokka’s hand and let the other boy pull him up. His legs were numb, but Zuko refused to show it.

“Come on,” Sokka grinned, “We don’t want to be late.”

Zuko just hummed and followed Sokka down to the kitchen room. Compared to the emptiness of that morning, it was near packed with Water Tribe warriors. Adults. Alphas. Looking at his scar. Muttering. Zuko whined softly under his breath, staring at the floor and trying to distract himself.

Sokka eyed him worriedly. “Hey. How about we get ours and then go back up on deck? You can never have too much fresh air.”

Zuko nodded gratefully. He didn’t dare speak. He didn’t even want to move further into the room to get food. He could go without food, that was fine. He could do that. He’d retreated into his head so much that he hadn’t realised Sokka had left his side until the Water Tribe boy returned, two bowl in hand, and was leading him back up on deck.

“Thank you.” Zuko croaked once he could breathe again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sokka smiled. And Zuko was promptly mesmerised. He barely noticed when Sokka passed him a bowl and guided him over to the bison. Zuko eyed the fluffy creature warily, but it just rumbled quietly.

“You haven’t been properly introduced to Appa, have you?” Sokka asked. “Well, Zuko meet Appa. Appa, meet Zuko.”

“We’ve already met,” Zuko mumbled, ducking his head shyly- wait what? What was wrong with him? He wasn’t _shy_ \- “When I set him free under Lake Laogai.”

As if on cue, Appa leaned his head up and- “ _Ugh_!”- a huge, wet, slimy tongue dragged over Zuko’s body. He just barely managed to shield his food from the monsoon of saliva.

If he wasn’t so disgusted, he would be laughing at the astounded expression on Sokka’s face.

“That was _you_?!”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Zuko just shrugged. The reason was simple; his uncle. The gaping ache in his chest burned. Leaving him behind had left a raw, open wound that hurt too much to recount the tale.

“It just seemed like the best course of action at the time.” Zuko muttered after realizing he should give Sokka a better response.

Sokka eyed him but didn’t fight him on it. Instead he just sat down and patted the floor beside him. Zuko obediently sat.

“I don’t know what you’re used to, but its better than nothing, right?” Sokka joked.

Zuko knew that feeling all too well. Phantom hunger pains gripped his stomach as his refugee days flickered in his mind. “I know.”

“It’s fish stew, if you were wondering.” Sokka said.

Zuko didn’t care. At least it was food. Who knew if his uncle was being given anything? Guilt turned his stomach before he could take a bite. He dropped his spoon back into the bowl and bowed his head to hide his trembling lip. He bit into it to try and hold the tears back. He clenched his fists. His nails dug into his palms painfully.

“Zuko, are you okay?”

Zuko attempted a nod but a sob burst from his chest before he could stop it.

In a last desperate attempt to salvage his pride, he buried his face in his hands.

The arm that settled on his shoulders nearly made him jump out of his skin. A warm weight settled at his side- his right, he was glad of- and Zuko couldn’t help but lean into it. Soak up as much of it as possible. Sokka didn’t say anything and just let him cry. Zuko was thankful for that. There weren’t any words the Water Tribe boy had to comfort him. Instead, the Alpha just hummed a quiet tune that Zuko didn’t recognise. Maybe it was a Water Tribe song? Or something Sokka made up?

Zuko didn’t care either way. It was a nice tune and did help ground him away from the painful memories and fears. After a while, his tears were spent, and he raised his head. Wiping his face roughly, he glanced at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy was looking at him with concern and kindness; but no pity. Zuko felt a rush of gratefulness. His time in the Earth Kingdom had been filled with the pity of strangers. He absolutely despised it.

“Sorry…” he rasped. He winced out how _pitiful_ his voice sounded.

“Don’t be,” Sokka said gently, “It’s good to cry it out once in a while.”

“My uncle…” Zuko whispered, so horribly exposed to the agony in his chest, so horribly exposed to the judgements of others. “I- I don’t know what’s going to happen to him. He’s a traitor- Azula- she’s- _Arhg_! Why did I leave him behind! I should have- I should’ve stayed with him! Now I don’t even know if he’s-“

Sokka pulled him into another hug, Zuko’s face pressed into his chest. Zuko expected to be seething with anger and panic: but he wasn’t. He found that he didn’t care. No. that he _liked_ the feeling. Liked the embrace, feeling protected and comforted.

His chest burned.

“I get it,” Sokka said, “When my dad went away to fight after- after my mum was killed. It felt like I was losing everyone I cared about. For so long, I had to be the man of the village and protect everyone. And I took it really seriously because I just couldn’t stand to lose anyone else.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But-“

“You didn’t send those soldiers to raid my village. You didn’t kill my mother. You didn’t take my father away.”

“Well, I-“

“Okay, so you attacked once, but you didn’t do that much damage and you didn’t hurt anyone. And you realised it was wrong. And I forgive you.”

“Oh…” Zuko nuzzled into Sokka some more, inhaling his strangely calming scent. If Sokka was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. “I am sorry. Really sorry.”

“I know.”

“I just- I just wanted to go home.”

“Huh?”

Abruptly, Zuko pulled away to compose himself. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

Sokka looked sceptical but didn’t question him. Desperate to cut the tension that now lingered over them, Zuko blurted out, “Thank you. For the hug, I mean. I think I needed that more than I realised.”

Sokka smiled encouragingly. “No problem. You’re part of the group now. We take care of each other.”

“Oh. I- I don’t think I’m… very good at… that.” Zuko groused lamely. He’d never taken care of anyone in his life and had no idea how. There weren’t exactly many people who’d ever tried to take care of him: his mother, who’d left him when he was only a child, his uncle, who he’d pushed away at every turn. He supposed his crew on the Wani had tried to take care of him in the very limited way they could. He missed them. Far more than he would’ve ever thought he would.

Sokka just laughed and ruffled Zuko’s hair playfully. “That’s okay. We can teach you.”

Zuko blushed as he realised how close they were. Now he wasn’t crying his eyes out, were they meant to be that close together? Sokka seemed to realise that as well; he pulled away from Zuko, face a brilliant red.

“Oh, uh, just so you know, we’re uh, ambushing a Fire Navy ship tonight, so uh, yeah.” Sokka stammered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem.”

Sokka glanced at Zuko’s full bowl and his mostly full one. “We should really eat up. It’s probably cold though.” He sighed morosely.

“I could fix that if you wanted.” Zuko offered. He held his hand out. A small flame rose up from his palm. Sokka’s face lit up. Zuko’s chest swelled with an odd sense of pride that he was able to bring that expression to Sokka’s face. It was nice.

“By all means. Heat away, Sunshine, heat away.”

A blush promptly rose in Zuko’s cheek, matched by Sokka when they realised what he said. Still, Zuko took Sokka’s bowl and held it over his flaming hand. When the liquid steamed, he handed it back.

“I hope that’s okay. And careful, the bowl’s hot.”

“Thanks,” Sokka took an experimental sip and grinned, “Delicious! Thanks, Zuko. You’re really useful to have around.”

“Uh, really, it’s nothing… nothing special…”

Sokka scoffed. “I’ve seen you in action. You’re really cool. Besides, at least I’m not getting soaked.”

“Huh?”

Sokka laughed and launched into the story. “Well, when Katara was trying to practice Waterbending when we were kids, I’d always end up getting drenched. Every time! And this was the South Pole, so the water was really _cold_. This one time-“

Zuko didn’t know how long he spent being regaled by tales of Sokka’s childhood sufferings at the hands of his sister. Some of the stories blurred together, but Zuko found that he wasn’t bored at all. Watching Sokka reminisce about his happy memories was fun. And so was learning more about the Water Tribe’s culture. Who knew after all the time he’d spent scorning his uncle’s appreciation for the other elements, he’d be contently enraptured by a Water Tribe peasant.

Eventually, Sokka yawned and stretched out. “I should get going. We gotta plan our next move and work out the invasion plan. See you later.”

“Uh, bye.” Zuko replied dumbly to Sokka’s retreating back. As soon as the Water Tribe boy disappeared from view, Zuko dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh.”

Why did he have to make a nice conversation end awkwardly? Why did he want Sokka to come back so badly? And what invasion plan? Ugh, he was way too tired for this.

Appa rumbled beside him and Zuko flopped against the fur with a sigh. It was softer than he was expecting, and he buried himself in it. Appa huffed. Zuko didn’t think the bison minded him, so he stayed there.

“Thanks, Appa,” he mumbled, “This is nice.”

Thankfully, he didn’t fall asleep. He just stared up at the clouds passing by overhead. It was nice. Peaceful. In the back of his mind, he could feel the rising anxiety over not being useful. But no one had given anything to do. Sokka didn’t care that he wasn’t doing anything. But Sokka was a child. Even though his father was in charge, how much power and authority did he have? Zuko reminded himself that no one had given him anything to do or told him off, so he was probably fine.

Besides Appa was comfortable. So comfortable. Zuko really didn’t want to move.

“Hey, Zuko. Are you still awake there?”

Zuko glanced to the side as a shadow fell over him. Sokka, Katara and Toph were standing beside him. Zuko sighed and sat up. “Yes, I’m awake.”

“Can we steal Appa away from you? We’re dropping the Earth King off in the Earth Kingdom so he can travel. We’ll be gone for a while.” Sokka said.

Reluctantly, Zuko stood, giving Appa a friendly pat. He watched as the three of them mounted easily, Sokka taking the reins.

“We’ll be back soon,” Sokka called down, “Appa, yip, yip!”

The bison floated upwards, and over to one of the other ships. The Earth King and his bear clambered aboard, and they climbed higher into the sky before disappearing.

Zuko pushed down the sudden swell of abandonment.

“Zuko!”

Zuko flinched.

Hakoda paused at Zuko’s left side. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Zuko shook his head, still trying to calm his racing heart. “It’s fine, I’m fine. What do you need?”

Hakoda still looked concerned, but he allowed Zuko’s deflection. “As soon the sun goes down, we’ll be taking a Fire Navy ship.”

“Okay.”

“Katara and Sokka won’t be back for a while. I need you to stay with Aang until we’ve taken the ship. He won’t wake up, but if we fail, we’ll need you to protect him should the ship be overrun. Can you do that?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes.”

Hakoda smiled. “Thank you.”

Zuko’s pounding heart calmed as Hakoda walked away. Sighing, he lowered his head to avoid any gazes on him and made his way down to Aang’s bed.

The Avatar was laid in a quiet corner, on soft blankets and furs. He was paler than Zuko had ever seen him. His face was lax, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked dead. Zuko had to look very closely to see Aang’s chest rise and fall slowly. Shallowly. 

Zuko sat down and closed his eyes to meditate. He had been neglecting the practice during his time in the Earth Kingdom severely. He’d had to hide his bending then, but now he needed it, needed to be as strong as possible. He certainly needed the practice. His erratic breathing was clear evidence of that. He needed his control back.

The rolling of the ship helped. It was calming, familiar. Something to distract his mind from the nagging guilt. But Aang was alive. He would heal. They hadn’t lost yet. The hope that bloomed in Zuko’s chest was cautious and tentative, but it was there. The Avatar was alive. Zuko had a place. A purpose. He was tolerated, if not accepted yet. Maybe they could win. Maybe they could end the war and save the world.

A small smile graced Zuko’s lips. He allowed it to stay there. He liked the new warmth in his chest. He hoped it would stay.

It was two hours later that footsteps pulled him out of his meditation. Hakoda and his second in command- Bato, was it?- entered the room.

“We’ve taken the ship.” Hakoda grinned.

Zuko cautiously let himself smile back. “That’s great news, sir.”

“We’re going to take Aang across now. Thank you for looking after him.”

“It- it was nothing.”

Zuko shifted to the side to allow Hakoda and Bato to hoist up Aang’s pallet. The boy barely stirred; just a slight twitch of his face. Zuko watched them make their way to the stairs, suddenly unsure of himself. Hakoda glanced back at him.

“Are you planning on staying here?” he teased, sounding a lot like Sokka, “Come on.”

Nodding early, Zuko pulled himself to his feet and followed after the two older Alphas. Stepping onto the Fire Navy ship nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. So familiar, yet so alien. So safe, yet so dangerous. The conflicts nearly made his head spin. In a desperate attempt to distract himself, he turned to Hakoda and Bato.

“I uh- I think I know where the larger quarters are. That would be better for the Avatar- for- for healing.”

Hakoda smiled at him. Zuko’s chest twisted. “Thanks, Zuko. That would be really useful.”

Zuko nodded and lead the Alphas down dim red lit corridors that were entirely too familiar. The ship wasn’t the same as the Wani, but it was similar enough that Zuko could navigate it with ease.

“Here. This should be alright.” He mumbled at last, sliding the door open. Inside was indeed a warm, spacious room. Hakoda and Bato set Aang down on the bed carefully. Zuko gazed across the room at the Fire Army banner hanging on the wall.

“Are you alright? Zuko?”

“Hmm? Sorry, what was that?”

“Are you alright?” Hakoda repeated. “You seem very lost in thought.”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“It wasn’t a criticism. You don’t have to apologise.”

“Sorry.”

Hakoda sighed. He looked almost… sad. Maybe Zuko was reading him wrong. Why would Hakoda feel sad?

“It’s fine. You’ve had a difficult time. Get some rest. You look like you need it.”

“Uh, okay. Come and find me if you need me.” Zuko said as he backed out of the room. He wandered aimlessly down the corridors until he found a small, tucked away room at the end of a dark hallway.

He relished the blissful silence and solitude. His eyes ached with a sudden wash of exhaustion. He collapsed onto the bed and curled up beneath the blankets. He practically cocooned himself in them. He steadfastly refused to acknowledge the part of his mind imagining a warm embrace around him. His heavy eyes didn’t stay open for long and it didn’t take long for him to slip into a restful sleep.

It was the sound of loud knocking on his door was what woke Zuko up. Grumbling under his breath, he padded over to the door. Opening the door revealed Sokka’s wide grinning face.

“Morning, Hothead. Sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah… What, uh, are you doing?”

“Well, it’s way later than you were awake yesterday and I wanted to make sure you’re okay and-“ Sokka leaned in and sniffed the air, “Wow, you smell really good.”

“I- I- I do?” Zuko gave his shoulder a quick sniff and realised his scent _was_ obvious. Oh Agni, he’d run out of his scent blocking ointment. And he had no way of getting more. It was a miracle his lost dose had lasted this long. But now…

“You’re an _Omega_?” Sokka exclaimed with wide eyes. “Seriously? I thought you were a Beta.”

“Well… I’m not… I’m an Omega…” Zuko croaked weakly. He coiled back, ready to spring, eyes tracking Sokka carefully.

Sokka stared back for a long moment. Then he leapt backwards, hands clasped over his nose. “Are you in heat? Is that why your scent is so strong?”

“No. I’m not in heat. I just don’t have my scent blockers anymore. Is- is it going to be a problem?”

“No, no, no, no,” Sokka laughed nervously, waving his hands dramatically, “Sorry, it just surprised me is all. Did I mention you smell really good? Like lilies and honey and warmth. It’s nice.”

There was no hiding Zuko’s furious blush. “Uh, thanks.”

“Oh, and don’t worry. No one’s going to bother you. I promise.”

“Thanks, Sokka.” Zuko smiled.

“No problem,” Sokka grinned back, “Now let’s get some breakfast.”

True to Sokka’s word, no one said anything about Zuko’s newly revealed scent. Toph’s slight smirk made Zuko suspect she already knew, but that was it. It was nice.

For so long, his Omega scent had drawn scorn and dismissal, pity and coddling. Being treated like an equal for the first time in his life was refreshing. Zuko almost burst out laughing. He reined himself in and let the chatter of his new companions wash over him. The peace wasn’t enough to completely calm the nervous stutter of his heart that was waiting for something to go wrong, for him to do something wrong and it all to be snatched away from him- but it was a start. 

It was two weeks before the Avatar awoke. Zuko had somewhat settled into life with the group. Seeing them dressed in Fire Navy garb was somewhat disconcerting. Several times, he thought he was back on the Wani with his crew and is breath would hitch in excitement. Then he’d blink and the faces would shift back to the Water Tribe warriors. He missed his old crew. He didn’t even know if they were still alive after the siege of the North Pole. He had managed to.... liberate a pair of duel dao, which was a comfort.

He was not expecting the Avatar to come crashing up from bellow deck. He paused in grooming Appa to look over at the dazed Airbender.

“Twinkle Toes,” Toph exclaimed excitedly, “That’s gotta be you!”

She and Katara ran towards him joyfully. Zuko’s lip quirked up as relief uncoiled a slight amount of the tense twisting of his chest. But he hung back, deciding to let them have their moment and not overwhelm the Avatar. Just yet at least.

“Aang you’re awake!” It was nice to hear so much happiness in Katara’s voice.

“Are you sure?” the Avatar mumbled, “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Katara slammed into him for a full force hug. “You’re not dreaming. You’re finally awake.”

“Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy.” Sokka greeted from under his stupid Fire Nation helmet. He pulled Aang into a hug of his own; albeit much more gentler than his sister’s had been.

“ _Sokka_?” was the Avatar’s only response. His eyes swam and rolled in his head.

“Uh oh, somebody catch him!” Toph warned, “He’s gonna…”

The Avatar’s body hit the deck with a thud. Katara wasted no time in pulling him onto her lap protectively.

Appa hefted himself to his feet with a grunt and ambled over to check on his master. Zuko sighed heavily. He sat down and glanced up at the clouds in the sky.

It didn’t take the Avatar long to wake up again and was sequestered away in the corner of the ship with Appa and his friends. Zuko watched them from across the deck but they paid him no mind. It stung more than Zuko felt it should. He didn’t begrudge them their time together. If he ached to be included and not sit alone and go back to running his hands through Appa’s soft fur- well, that was his problem and not theirs.

The Avatar quickly started spouting out a fountain of questions. He sounded so tired and sat so still. Zuko missed the Beta boy’s usual exuberance and energy. He hoped it would return with time.

Toph and Sokka walked away and left Katara alone with the Avatar. They made their way over to Zuko and sat down beside him. One either side.

“Hey, Sparky.” Toph grunted as she sat.

“How’re you doing?” Sokka asked kindly.

“Uh, I’m fine.” Zuko muttered. Why were they asking him that? Shouldn’t their worry be saved for the Avatar. “I’m glad the Avatar is awake.”

“You know, you can call him Aang,” Sokka pointed out, “Since you’re friends now.”

“I- uh- no- but we haven’t- I mean, I don’t know if he’ll forgive me yet. You all have, but it was him I was trying to capture. He might not want to be friends with me after everything I’ve done. I know I wouldn’t.”

Sokka and Toph laughed. Agni, Zuko’s heart melted a little every time Sokka smiled.

“Oh, trust me: I know Aang. He’ll be thrilled to have you aboard.” Sokka grinned.

“If you say so…” Zuko sulked doubtfully. He watched as Hakoda approached Katara and Aang and how Katara tensed up and turned away. Heart skipping a beat, he tensed too. Preparing to spring up and get in between them, protect Katara. Preparing to run from two angry Alphas.

Toph punched him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” he growled, but it was nowhere near her usual force level.

“Keep outta your head, Sparky.” She said, “There’s nothing to worry about right now. Enjoy it.”

Zuko wanted to snap back that there was everything to worry about. But he didn’t. Instead he sat back and sighed. He didn’t untense, but he turned his attention to maintaining his breathing.

Hakoda didn’t look angered by Katara’s attitude. Just resigned like he always was when it came to her acidic bite. She had been sharp with him for the entirety of Zuko’s time on the ship. He didn’t know if that was how their relationship always was or not. All he knew was that he didn’t even want to think about what his own father would do to him if he behaved like that. He steadily ignored the worries about how far Hakoda’s patience would go, how long it would be before he snapped and….

No, no, no, no, no.

He wasn’t supposed to think like that. Hakoda was different to Ozai. Ozai wasn’t how fathers were meant to be. Hakoda was. He didn’t have to fear for Katara and Sokka. Sokka looked concerned about Hakoda and Katara but not scared. That meant everything was fine, right?

“Sparky!” Toph snapped. “I said, do you know any good Fire Nation food Appa might like?”

“Oh. Sorry. I- uh- I don’t know…”

Aang was breaking the tension with his standard friendliness. Good. Zuko allowed himself to relax. “He might like zazzberries or sarjin peppers.”

But Katara snapped back at her father and he left in defeat. Aang looked confused, but it was quickly overridden by his grimace of pain. Katara quickly pulled him away back to his room.

It was strangely easier to breath with them gone. Zuko stood and walked back over to Appa. The bison always greeted him with a friendly rumble and it always brought Zuko’s nerves down.

“Hey buddy. I bet you’re really glad to have the Avatar back, aren’t you?”

Appa grumbled and grunted in what Zuko thought was agreement. But nevertheless, the big bison tilted his head towards Zuko for scratches. The young Fire bender allowed himself to laugh.

And he decidedly ignored Sokka and Toph watching him with smiles on their faces.

The Avatar didn’t appear again that evening and Katara stayed with him for most of that time. For Zuko, bed did not come soon enough. He wasn’t sure why the day had been so harrowing, but he was exhausted. Of course, his luck had him chasing sleep for far longer than he wanted. The darkness that followed was restless and disturbed, so Zuko was no less exhausted when the sun rose and tugged him up with it.

As a result, he was not in the mood to be dragged around by Sokka that morning. And yet the Alpha shoved a bowl of breakfast into his hands and yanked him onto deck with a wild grin. Zuko’s grumbles and protests were completely ignored: and as was becoming increasingly and frustratingly obvious, he had problems saying no to Sokka. Probably just because he was an Alpha, but still. Annoying.

As he was towed across the deck, Zuko’s eyes widened as he realised what Sokka was doing. “Sokka, no! Don’t you dare!”

He was promptly ignored. Of course.

“Hey, Aang!” Sokka yelled, waving for too madly for Zuko’s liking, “Look who we found!”

The Avatar was talking with Katara and Toph. He looked so odd with brown hair. Zuko hadn’t really noticed before but it was glaringly obvious under the bright sun. The Avatar’s eyes widened as they met Zuko’s.

“ _Zuko_?! What are you doing here?”

“I- uh, well, I- I sort of joined the group. That is- if uh, if you’ll have me.”

“Well, yeah, sure. But I thought you weren’t interested. Last time I offered to be friends, you shot fire at me.” The Avatar said.

Zuko was struck by how casual the Avatar was. Like his enemy at his mercy and trying to join his group wasn’t a big deal to him at all. “I am really sorry about that. But I’ve changed. And I want to be better. And help you stop the Fire Lord.”

The Avatar broke into a wide smile. It warmed Zuko’s heart, but not quite as much as Sokka’s did. “Great! We’re really grateful to have you with us, Zuko.” The Avatar’s nose twitched, and his eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“Thank you. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Great!” Sokka interrupted, “Now that’s out of the way, it’s time for a strategy meeting!”

And that was how Zuko found himself sat on the floor between Aang and Toph while Sokka got a box to deliver his speech. But seeing Sokka so excited was strangely endearing and Aang did need to know their plan for the net move. A necessary evil that Zuko would have to hear it all over again. He supposed he should be glad of the step of accepting him into the group.

“After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel to travel the world alone, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it or disguise. Since then we’ve been travelling west. We crossed through the Serpent’s Pass a few days ago. We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.”

“So what now?” Aang asked.

“We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.” Hakoda replied.

“It’s _Sokka_ ’s invasion plan.” Katara said icily.

Zuko flinched slightly at the angry Alpha pheromones she was leaking.

Hakoda just backed down but Zuko could see how his daughter’s temper was weighing on him. “Yes, Sokka’s plan. We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.”

Zuko knew what their plan was, but he still felt sick to hear it. To hear them discussing his weakness, his vulnerability to use against his people unnerved him. He knew that most of the Fire Nation was innocent of their ruler’s crimes, but they were lumped in with him anyway.

“So we’re planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka continued, oblivious to Zuko’s discomfort, “Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke.”

“Good to see you again, Aang.” Pipsqueak greeted.

“And the best part is, the eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage. We have a secret.” Sokka stage whispered conspiratorially. Zuko didn’t know why since everyone on the ship already knew about the Avatar.

“You.”

“Me?” The Avatar repeated.

“Yep, the whole world thinks you’re dead. Isn’t that great?” Sokka cheered.

The look of sheer horror on Aang’s face said otherwise.

“The world thinks I’m dead?” he spluttered, “How is that good news? That’s terrible.”

“No, its great.” Sokka said. How he could be so oblivious, Zuko had no clue. Even _he_ wasn’t that socially awkward, for Angi’s sake.

“It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore.”

“Speak for yourself.” Zuko muttered sulkily under his breath. There was no way his father or Azula was giving up on him. He was ignored though if anyone even heard him.

“And even better, they won’t be expecting you on the Day of the Black Sun.”

“No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!” Aang cried, but the blare of the foghorn interrupted him.

“I’ll handle this,” Aang declared as he reached for his staff, “The Avatar is back.” But then he groaned and clutched at his chest. Still. He tried to climb onto his glider.

“Aang wait. Remember, they don’t know we’re not Fire Nation.” Katara said.

Aang reluctantly folded away his glider.

“Everyone, just stay calm,” Hakoda instructed, “Bato and I will take care of this.”

They donned their helmets and Zuko pulled up the hood of his red cloak. Pipsqueak and The Duke deftly rolled the tarpaulin over Appa. Zuko, Toph, Aang and Katara ducked into the hold.

“I hate not being able to do anything.” Aang grumbled.

“Hopefully, you won’t need to.” Toph whispered back as Sokka climbed down with them.

The plank hit their ship with a loud clang and a trio of soldiers made their way across.

“Commander, why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to help with the occupation.” The commander demanded.

“Actually, we’re from the eastern fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo.” Hakoda lied.

“Ah, eastern fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way.”

Admiral Chan. Not anyone Zuko had come across before.

“I’m sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir.” Bato said.

“I mean, how har is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?”

“Next time we’ll send two hawks to be sure you get the message.” Hakoda joked and bowed.

One of the foot soldiers said something to the commander. Zuko couldn’t hear what it was but he had a sinking feeling it wasn’t good.

But Toph could.

She leapt out from the hold, yelling, “They know!” she grabbed hold of the metal floor and twisted it. The plank fell away, and the soldiers dropped downwards. Katara pulled massive wall of water up. With a grunt of effort, she pushed the other ship away.

They accelerated. Fireballs came hurtling at them from the other ship. Toph hurled boulders back at them. The ship lurched as they were harpooned. Katara iced over the holes almost immediately. But Zuko was rattled enough and starting to worry about their chances.

“I’m gonna give us some cover!” Katara yelled.

They were engulfed in mist before Zuko had time to blink. But the fireballs still crashed down on them. Toph’s rocks were blasted into smithereens. Sokka was fighting with Aang to get him to stay put. Zuko’s attention was being pulled in every direction.

“How we doing?” Toph called out.

“Things couldn’t get much worse.” Sokka groaned back.

And then of course, a giant sea serpent erupted from the waves. Typical.

“The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?” Sokka whined.

“You make it too easy!” Toph jabbed.

The sea serpent reared up: only to be smacked in the face by a fireball. With a roar, it plummeted back under water. Zuko watched with dread as the dark shadow surged towards the enemy ship. He could barely breathe as it coiled around the ship and shrieked, constricting the vessel even more.

“Thank you, The Universe.” Sokka breathed in relief.

Zuko felt none of it. Would those sailors survive the serpent’s assault? He had no idea. But leaving his people like that turned his stomach. But he had no choice. His companions would never agree to go back for a Fire Nation ship that had just been shooting at them. What could they even do against a creature like that anyway?

They docked into the nearest port. Zuko didn’t feel like helping repair the ship. He slunk down to his room and bundled himself in the blankets. His eyes burned with tears. He fought against them, but a few slid down his cheeks anyway. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there for before a knocking on his door disturbed him.

The door creaked open and Sokka’s head poked into the room. Zuko hastily wiped away his tears and sat up.

“What do you want?”

If Sokka was offended by his flat, disinterested tone, he didn’t show it. “We’re going into town for dinner. Wanna tag along?”

“No thank you.” Just the thought of leaving his little bubble of safety on his bed made his heart race.

“Okay then. We’ll bring you back something.”

“Alright.” Zuko didn’t care. He wasn’t hungry, but just wanted Sokka to leave so he could be alone.

“Bye. See you later.”

And with that, Sokka was gone and Zuko was alone again. The silence made his ears ring. Groaning softly to himself, he curled up and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for sleep to find him.

He was being shaken. “Zuko! Zuko, wake up!”

Zuko’s eyes snapped open. Heart leaping, he lashed out with a blast of fire.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Zuko blinked. “Sokka?”

“Who else?” Sokka snapped from the floor, where he’d managed to roll away from Zuko’s attack, “What did you do that for?”

Zuko felt sick. His eyes were scorching. “I- I’m sorry. You just- you startled me.”

Sokka softened from indignant to worried. “Don’t apologise, it was my fault. I’m sorry. I won’t do that again, I swear.”

Sokka was apologising? Why? But before he could ask, Sokka interrupted.

“Aang’s disappeared because he thinks he has to do this alone so we’re going to find him and make our own way to the Fire Nation and meet back up with Dad for the invasion. Are you coming?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to. You’re welcome to stay here.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Sokka smiled. It was softer than Zuko had seen before and twisted his chest tightly. “Let’s go then.”

They flew for hours across the ocean. It was only at daybreak that they found the Avatar lying on a tiny volcanic island. The others all flocked to his side, but Zuko stayed back. He doubted he was welcome in their reunion.

“You’re okay!” Katara gasped as she pulled Aang against her. The others quickly enclosed them, joined by Appa and Momo.

“I have so much to do.” Aang sighed determinedly.

“I know,” Katara smiled, “But you’ll have our help.”

“You didn’t think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?” Toph teased.

“What about the invasion?” Aang asked.

“We’ll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse.” Sokka explained.

“Hey, what’s..?” Toph exclaimed, pulling some driftwood from the water. “Oh. Its your glider.”

It was; ragged and broken. It was quite sad, if Zuko was honest.

Aang took it from her and sighed. “That’s okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. Its better for now that no one knows I’m alive.”

With steely eyes, Aang jumped onto a ledge and twirled his staff above his head like Zuko had seen him do countless times. Then he stuck it into the ground and leapt down just as it burst into flames.

“Wait, Zuko?” he exclaimed, staring at the Omega in confusion, “You came too?”

“Obviously.” Zuko sighed.

“Great. Welcome to the group.”


	4. Return to the Fire Nation

“I think I see a cave below.” Aang pointed out.

“Shh. Keep quiet.” Sokka reprimanded.

Aang pushed the clouds away and they dropped to the ground with a loud thud; courtesy of Appa. The motion sent bile up Zuko’s throat. He swallowed it back down with a wince. After three years at sea, Zuko had a strong stomach. Odd. He didn’t dwell on it though. He was exhausted from the journey, but Sokka didn’t seem like he was going to let them rest any time soon.

“Great job with the cloud camo, but next time let’s disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut.” The Alpha complained.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in.” Toph scoffed.

“Hey! We’re in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds.” Sokka pointed up at the puffin on his head. It squawked loudly.

Zuko just raised an eyebrow. “Actually, we don’t use birds as spies in the Fire Nation.” He deadpanned.

That got a laugh out of Toph, Aang and Katara. The sound filled Zuko’s chest with a sudden warmth. It was nice.

They started walking into the cave, only for Sokka to dive over their heads and crash to the ground. The Water Tribe boy looked around before turning to the group. “Well, this is it. This is how we’ll be living until the invasion begins.”

Oh joy. Zuko really missed sleeping rough.

Sokka continued, “Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave,” he drooped despondently with every word.

“Sokka, we don’t need to become cave people,” Katara sighed, “What we need is some new clothes.”

“Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out.” Aang agreed.

Zuko just sighed heavily. He’d never blended in anywhere in his life. Hiding in caves it was for him then. Terrific.

“If we get Fire Nation disguises, we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.”

Zuko begged to differ, but he said nothing. The last thing he wanted was for the others to realise how much of a liability he was and leave him behind.

“Plus, they have real food out there,” Toph added from her spot lounging against some rocks. “Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?” she punched the wall for emphasis, sending several of the white bugs scattering. Momo eagerly snatched one up and started munching.

“Looks like we got outvoted sport.” Sokka said, slightly disgusted. “Let’s get some new clothes.”

The others nodded and started making their way towards the cave entrance. Zuko sighed and just sat down to wait for them to come back.

Aang glanced back at him. “Hey, Zuko, aren’t you coming?”

“What’s the point? New clothes won’t make me any less recognisable.” He grumbled, gesturing to his scar.

“New clothes wouldn’t hurt though.” Sokka shrugged.

“You don’t have to come into town with us if you really don’t want to.” Aang pleaded.

“Fine. I suppose a hood will have to be enough.”

“Great!” Sokka beamed and pulled Zuko to his feet. Zuko’s face flushed as he caught himself on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka’s face was equally bright.

“Ugh, come on, you guys. Quit wasting time.” Toph complained.

Zuko and Sokka broke apart and quickly hurried to catch up. They found an isolated house in the rocks. It must have been laundry day because there were several lines of clothes hung up outside. They crouched behind a rock, watching.

“I don’t know about this. These clothes belong to somebody.” Aang whispered hesitantly.

“I call the silk robe!” called out surprisingly Katara, excitedly. She jumped over the rock and dashed through the lines, snatching fabric as she went.

“But if it’s essential to our survival then I call the suit.” Aang grinned as he followed after Katara. Toph followed after him with little deliberation on what she wanted. While Sokka meticulously selected his choice. Zuko followed cautiously, picking the softest silk tunic he could find.

When they snuck back to the rocks, he twisted Sokka and Katara’s hair up into the traditional Fire Nation top knots. It felt odd to be styling anyone’s hair, let alone Alphas. But they looked good. Especially Sokka.

“Thanks, Zuko!” Sokka chirruped, “Now can we please get changed now?”

“I’ll meet you guys back at the cave when you’re done exploring.” Zuko said.

“Okay, see you later!” Aang waved cheerfully.

Zuko managed to return it not as awkwardly as possible. And he didn’t get lost on the way back to the cave. But then he blushed while changing with Appa outside- as if the bison cared at all. But Zuko had always had a strong sense of privacy that he defended viciously. Maybe spending so long surrounded by Alphas, even if they were his family, and strangers. Or what could happen if he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

“Looks like it’s just you and me for a while, then.” He murmured to the bison. Appa grunted sleepily and Zuko realised how tired he was. When was the last time he’d gotten a good night’s rest again? He couldn’t remember. “Appa, you have the right idea.” He mumbled, barely containing a yawn. The bison rumbled in what Zuko was pretty sure was an invitation. He cautiously stepped closer. When he wasn’t bitten, he curled up on one of Appa’s legs and nestled against his fluffy side. The bison was soft: the kind of soft he’d been missing since his banishment. He’d missed his silky nests to no end. Appa’s fur wasn’t quite the same, but Zuko was practically purring anyway. “You don’t mind if I stay here a while, do you?”

Appa grunted. Zuko took that as a no. He didn’t think he could move if he wanted to. Sleep was closing in on him fast.

“Shh! Don’t wake him.”

“But where’s Aang?”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Katara. Is it just me or is that the most adorable sight ever?”

“Sokka!”

“Ugh. Are you guys always this loud?” Zuko groaned. He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his bleary eyes.

“Sorry Zuko.” Sokka replied sheepishly. “We’ll try and keep it down next time.”

“Zuko, have you seen Aang anywhere? He disappeared in town and we can’t find him anywhere.” Katara interrupted.

Zuko blinked. Missing Avatar= recipe for disaster. “No, I haven’t.”

Katara moaned. “I was hoping he came back here.”

“If he did, I didn’t see him. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault,” Sokka soothed, “Aang’ll be fine. He can take care of himself. Plus, Momo ”

“I hope you’re right.” Katara sighed.

It was nearly sunset by the time the Avatar returned. They had lit a fire and were huddling around it in case he hadn’t been kidnapped and came back on his own. Katara’s scent was drenched in worry. It was starting to make Zuko feel sick. Then Aang strolled in. In a- school uniform?

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick.” Katara demanded.

“I got invited to play with some kids after school.”

Sokka shot upright. “After what?” he screeched.

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school. And I’m going back tomorrow.” Aang declared.

Sokka looked two steps away from a heart attack. “Enrolled in what?” He hit the ground not unlike a plank of wood.

“That explains the outfit.” Zuko sighed.

“Yeah. You couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?” Aang asked, though he didn’t seem angry about it.

Zuko shrugged. “I didn’t see what you took.”

“Oh well. I had fun today, so it worked out in the end.”

Sokka recovered and dragged himself to sit on a rock with the rest of them. “Aang, I’m trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds… really terrible.”

“Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?” Toph asked.

“Every minute I’m in that classroom I’m learning new things about the Fire Nation.” Aang explained. Zuko blinked in surprise. Aang wanted to learn about Fire Nation culture? Zuko’s people for so long had been seen as faceless monsters. that he was stunned by Aang giving them a chance. His heart stuttered in his chest.

“I already have a picture of Firelord Ozai.” Aang whipped the poster out so fast that Zuko didn’t have time to brace himself before coming face to face with his father’s cold eyes. His already unsteady heartbeat shot up. It pounded wildly under his ribs. He clutched the rock he was sat on to hide the shaking of his hands. His face felt clammy. He couldn’t turn away from the illustration’s gaze. His own mind filled it with menace and contempt. The words rang in his ears like a spectre.

“And here’s one I made out of noodles.”

Zuko felt whiplashed. The poster was replaced by one that was indeed covered in very artistic noodles. He almost laughed at the insanity of Aang’s creation. The torrent of fear he’d just felt seemed continents away from this picture. He felt dizzy and breathless, but calmer.

Toph also looked a little more relaxed.

“Impressive I admit,” Sokka conceded, “But I still think it’s too dangerous. Plus, we have Zuko anyway.”

“I guess we’ll never find out about the secret river, then.” Aang shrugged, “It goes right to the Fire Lord’s palace. We were supposed to learn about in class tomorrow…”

“Hmm… I am a fan of secret rivers.” Sokka said.

“You know there is no secret river, right?” Zuko croaked. He cleared his throat. Toph frowned suspiciously.

Aang shrugged unabashedly. “Yeah, but who knows what else I might learn about?”

“What’s wrong with just asking Zuko?” Toph asked.

“Well, no offense Zuko, it’s not the same as really experiencing it. And if I start learning about the Fire Nation, I’ll know what questions to ask and what I want to know more about. Right?”

“I think it makes sense.” Zuko murmured quietly, just hoping no one told him to be quiet or that his opinion didn’t matter.

“Fine, let’s stay a few more days.” Sokka sighed.

“Flamey-o Hotman!” Aang cheered.

“We… we don’t say anything like that.” Zuko said.

Aang just shrugged. “You used to. And I think it should make a comeback.” Then he was running off again.

Zuko sighed. He really wanted to go back to sleep. Which, thankfully, they did after a quick dinner. He much preferred Appa’s soft fluff to the hard, rocky ground under his sleeping bag, but who was he to complain.

Aang left early the next morning for school. Zuko just sighed at his enthusiasm. Actually… he was worried about the Avatar. The Fire Nation education system was… not kind, to say the least. Mai and Ty Lee had complained extensively about it, though Azula boasted non-stop. As an Omega, Zuko hadn’t been allowed to attend an actual school and had merely had private tutors. But he knew none the less how cruel the system was from the gossip of the servants and guards. And he did not think Aang was prepared for it.

“What’s on your mind, Sparky?” Toph asked as she plonked herself down next to him.

“I’m just- I’m just worried about the Avat- Aang.”

“Why? It’s just school, I think he can handle it.”

“This is Fire Nation school. And, well, you’ve seen how harsh the Fire Nation is.”

“Yeah, but… isn’t that just with the other nations? Not their own children?” Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head. “Especially with their own children.”

“Did you go to school?” Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. “Father didn’t let me. He said it was unbecoming for an Omega to mingle with so many Alphas. Azula got to go though.”

“Seriously?” Toph scoffed.

Zuko just shrugged. “In the Fire Nation, Omegas have always been seen as lesser. They’re allowed to go to school, but a lot of families home school their Omega children if they can afford it. It’s not considered polite for Omegas to be around strange Alphas for long periods of time.”

Both Katara and Sokka were gaping at him, while Toph just scowled at the ground. “That’s stupid,” she growled, “Omegas aren’t any less capable than anyone else. They’re people too!”

“I guess.” Zuko sighed.

“Zuko, _you’re_ an Omega and you’re awesome.” Toph snapped.

“Azula was always better.” Zuko muttered back, cowering away from the Earth bender slightly.

She softened. “I doubt it.”

“I can’t believe we’re not over this yet,” Katara groaned, “Why can’t everyone just be equal?”

“I don’t know.” Zuko sighed.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you are to us.” Sokka said decisively.

Zuko smiled. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”

“No problem.”

The group drifted into their own separate activities. Zuko ran through his much neglected katas and meditations. The familiar movements helped ease his nerves and focus his mind. He’d been restricting his Fire bending so much over the past few months that he nearly cried with the swell of freedom. And the others let him. They let him practice his bending freely and didn’t immediately turn on him. He hadn’t expected that too feel so good.

“Katara! Sokka! I need you guys to be my parents!”

Zuko glanced over at the panicked Avatar running over.

“Uh Aang, did you hit your head on something?” Sokka asked.

“No! I got in trouble at school and the headmaster wants to have a meeting with my parents, so…” Aang explained in a rush.

Zuko slapped a hand over his face, suddenly feeling very tired. “Alright. Katara, can I do something with your hair? It’ll make you look a little older?”

“Uh sure.” She shrugged and sat down in front of him. He carefully twisted her hair into two rounded bunches.

“There.”

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“Speaking of looking older,” Toph grinned conspiratorially, “Put these down your shirt.” She held up two rounded rocks. “They’ll really make you look older.”

Katara scowled but sighed. “Fine.”

How that then ended with Katara having a rolled up sleeping bag under her shirt as a fake baby bump and Sokka having acquired a beard, Zuko didn’t know. But there they were and off they went.

“You wanna get comfy on Appa? They might be awhile.” Toph asked.

Zuko only deliberated for a moment. “Yes please.”

If anything, having Toph there made it even better than the day before. He’d never been able to share his nest with anyone before. Though Appa was far from a nest, it gave him the same sense of safety and comfort that it should have. Toph seemed quite pleased with herself from her seat on Appa’s other leg. The peaceful quiet was blissful. Unfortunately, it didn’t last for long.

“That settles it! No more school for you, young man!” Sokka mock roared. Zuko flinched back, trying to hide himself in Appa’s fur. Toph squeezed his hand gently. He managed a tight smile for her. He belatedly realised she couldn’t see it, but she seemed to understand anyway.

“I’m not ready to leave,” Aang protested, “I’m having fun for once. Just being a normal kid. You don’t know what it’s like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time.”

“Ha, ha.” Toph crowed.

Sokka frowned. “Listen guys, those kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.” Aang said.

“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters? No offence, Zuko.”

Zuko just growled lowly. He nuzzled against Appa to calm himself down.

“I’m gonna throw them a secret dance party!” Aang grinned. He accompanied his statement with a bizarre slapping motion. Zuko wasn’t the only one who was stunned by Aang’s idea.

“Go to your room.” Sokka snapped.

“Aang, you do realise dancing is forbidden in the Fire Nation, right?” Zuko asked.

Aang rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. That’s why we need to do it. To show them a good time.”

“If you’re sure…” Zuko said doubtfully.

“Oh, I am.” Aang grinned.

Yeah, Zuko was terrified.

If Zuko had to light one more candle, he was going to light _Aang_ on fire.

“I can’t believe we’re having a dance party. It seems so… silly.” Sokka complained.

“Don’t think of it as a dance party but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork.” Aang shrugged. Combined with a ridiculous kicking.

“They’re coming!” Toph called out, “Everyone stop bending.”

Aang jogged over to Appa. “Sorry buddy. You should probably wait out back.”

Appa growled but plodded further into the cave.

“I know, you’ve got fancier feet than anybody and six of em.”

“Don’t worry Appa,” Zuko sighed, pulling up his hood, “I’m coming with you.”

Appa’s rumble of approval echoed through the cave.

The music that followed was chirpy and bright. Zuko smiled. The cheerful laughter made him smile. It had been so long since anything about his nation had been able to do it. He combed his fingers through Appa’s fur to work out the knots and just listened. It certainly sounded like Aang’s plan had actually worked. The kids really sounded like they were enjoying themselves. Zuko just hoped that there would be more days like that- days that wouldn’t have to be secret.

Aang, Katara, Toph and the still bearded Sokka came running out of the cave all adorned with bright grins.

“Come on, let’s go.” Aang said as he leapt onto Appa’s head.

Zuko scrambled into the saddle along with the others and Appa took flight.

“We’re safe, Sokka. You can take off the moustache now.” Katara laughed.

“Oh no I can’t,” Sokka said, “It’s permanently glued to my skin.”

“I could burn it off for you?” Zuko offered.

“No thanks! I’m good!” Sokka squawked.

“Way to go, Dancy Pants. I think you really did help those kids.” Toph smiled. “You taught them to be free.”

“I don’t know,” Aang replied bashfully, “It was just a dance party, that’s all.”

“Well, that was some dance party, Aang.” Katara said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His face lit up. At least it was someone other than Zuko for a change.

“Flamey-o, sir, flamey-o.” Sokka applauded.

“Even if it was just a dance party, I know it helped them. It’s the kind of thing I needed when I was younger. Thank you, Aang. It means a lot that you gave them a chance like that.” Zuko mumbled shyly.

The smile that stretched across Aang’s face was worth gold. “Any time, Zuko.”


	5. Dance of the Dragons

“Hey, Aang,” Sokka called out as he unloaded the sleeping bags, “Why don’t you ask Zuko to teach you Firebending?”

“Huh?” Both Aang and Zuko chorused in surprise.

Sokka shrugged. “You’re the Avatar, aren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to learn all four elements?” he asked sarcastically.

Aang chuckled nervously. “Well, yeah, but… I thought I was gonna defeat the Firelord during the invasion, so I don’t need to master all four elements, right?”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt to start learning a few things, anyway, right?” Sokka said.

“Aang doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Katara admonished sternly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sokka huffed.

Aang frowned thoughtfully. “No, Sokka’s right. Zuko, would you teach me Firebending?”

“Uh… if you really want me too. I mean, I’m not that good at it and… you know, I used it to attack you before…” Zuko stammered shyly.

“No, you’re really good at it,” Aang said, “And like you said, you used it to attack us, so we know that. And I’d be honoured for you to teach me.”

If that was a joke or just an unfortunate choice of words, Zuko didn’t know. He just shrugged it off all the same. “Sure. We’ll start tomorrow at sunrise, alright?”

Aang nodded with a smile, but his eyes were hesitant. Nervous. He was quiet for the rest of the day; slow to joke and harder to draw a laugh from.

Zuko remembered what that was like. It had taken a long time and a lot of coaxing from his uncle before he started Firebending after… He wasn’t as patient or as gentle or understanding as his uncle, but he hoped he could help Aang overcome whatever was holding him back. If the Avatar trusted him enough to let him, that is. So far, they’d been infinitely more open and welcoming than Zuko ever hoped for- but would that extend to actively Firebending at the Avatar? He didn’t know yet.

It was hard to fall asleep that night. The cloying scent of Sokka’s fish turned his stomach and Aang was restless. It was only when the Avatar finally settled down, that Zuko managed to drift off as well.

Zuko woke Aang at the break of dawn the next morning and lead him to a quiet outcrop of rocks devoid of any vegetation. Perfect for Firebending practice.

“I know you’re nervous, but remember, Firebending in and of itself is not something to be afraid of.” Zuko explained.

Aang just sighed, already looking down trodden. “Okay. Not something to fear.”

Zuko folded his arms. “But if you don’t respect it, it’ll chew you up and spit you out like an angry Komodo rhino!”

Aang squawked nervously. Yeah, that was probably too harsh, but Zuko didn’t want to admit that.

“Now show me what you’ve got. Any amount of fire you can make.” 

Aang sucked in a deep breath, squared himself and- released a tiny burst of smoke from his hand. “Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?” he meeped hopefully.

“Good idea. You might want to take a couple of steps back.”

Zuko breathed in deeply, instinctively falling into position. The flames crackled from his fist; controlled enough not to scare the Avatar, but free enough to make a point.

Aang applauded with the first genuine smile Zuko had seen from him all day. “That was really cool.”

Zuko shrugged. “It was nothing special. Now you try again.”

Nodding reluctantly, Aang readied himself again. A puff of smoke. The Avatar winced. So did Zuko. And unfortunately, that was the course for the rest of the day. Zuko corrected Aang’s positionings to no end, made him run through several of the most basic katas until he had them perfected: and still nothing more than a tiny spark. It was only when Katara called them for lunch that they conceded defeat. Aang just shrugged sheepishly, head hung low.

“Sorry, Zuko.”

“It’s fine, Aang. You’ll get it.” Zuko said, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe.” Aang muttered despondently.

“Oh. Jerk bending didn’t go so well then?” Sokka grimaced.

Zuko just growled at him. He tightened his grip on Aang protectively.

Sokka held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. Heh. Jerkbending. Still got it.”

“I found that positive reinforcement is the key to training Aang.” Katara suggested as she passed around the bowls.

“Or just annoy him into Firebending.” Toph shrugged.

Aang shook his head. “It’s not Zuko’s teaching that’s the problem. I don’t _want_ to Firebend. I’m trying but… I guess I’m just stopping myself.”

“I see.” Zuko really wished for his uncle. Iroh would know exactly how to help Aang. Zuko, on the other hand? No idea.

“I guess all I’ve seen of fire is pain and destruction.” Aang sighed.

Zuko hung his head and slumped. “I am really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Aang replied quickly.

“All those times I used my fire against you…”

“Is all in the past.” Sokka assured with a warm smile.

Zuko couldn’t help but smile back, just ever so slightly.

“I have an idea,” Toph interjected, “Why don’t you go back to the original source of Firebending and relearn it or something?”

“What, by jumping into a volcano?” Sokka joked.

“No,” Toph replied, “I mean going back to whatever the original source of Firebending is.”

“So is it jumping into a volcano?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t know. For Earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That’s where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn’t just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world.”

“That’s amazing, Toph.” Aang breathed excitedly, “I learned from the monks, but the original Airbenders were the sky bison.” He leaned around Toph to grin at Appa. “Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy.”

Appa growled and continued eating his hay. Zuko scowled as he felt himself becoming more and more hopeless. He picked at his food and his stomach swirled uncomfortably.

“Well, that doesn’t help us. The original Firebenders were the dragons and they’re extinct.”

“What do you mean?” Aang asked. “Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty around when I was a kid.”

“Well they aren’t around anymore, okay?” Zuko snapped. Agni, why did he need to be so harsh? He was supposed to be _nice_ now. Why was he so bad at this?

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Aang apologised nervously. As if Zuko didn’t feel bad enough.

“But there might be another way,” Zuko mused, his mind whirring, “The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors.”

“Sun Warriors?” Aang repeated, “Well, I know _they_ weren’t around when I was a kid.”

Zuko so desperately wanted to snap back that Aang still was a kid. But he held his tongue.

“No, they died off thousands of years ago. But I know where their civilization is. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins.”

“It’s like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt in the present.”

And didn’t Zuko know it.

“So what?” Sokka interrupted, “Maybe you’ll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 100 years ago?”

“More or less.” Zuko shrugged. “Otherwise the Avatar won’t be learning Firebending.”

Aang gulped.

It was a very irritable Zuko who set out on Appa with Aang the next morning. Not only had the Avatar’s tossing and turning kept him awake in addition to his own insomnia, but he also had to choke down his breakfast while trying not to gag on it.

“We’ve been riding for hours.” He scowled at the ocean.

Appa growled lowly.

“Appa’s right, Zuko,” Aang chirruped, “In our group, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude.”

Zuko leaned back against the saddle and groaned. “I can’t believe this.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it.” Aang grinned.

Zuko didn’t respond. He was too busy trying not to throw up over Appa’s side.

The breath taking ruins they soared over were definitely worth the nauseating flight. Carved from dusty gold stone and ensnared in emerald green vines, it was truly a sight to behold. Zuko could only imagine the craftsmanship that went into building it so many centuries ago. What was it like back then? When the city was flourishing, and its civilization was blooming?

“Even though these buildings are ancient, there’s something eerily familiar about them.” Zuko pondered as they wandered through the desolate empire. “I can tell the Fire Sages’ temples are somehow descended from these.”

“Okay, we’ve learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we’ll learn something about Firebending too.” Aang replied. “’ _The past can be a great teacher_.’” He quoted, semi seriously. He let out a startled scream as he tripped on a wire. The paving beneath him opened up; revealing a bed of deadly spikes. The Avatar blew out a gust of wind and messily somersaulted over.

“Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me!” he gasped.

Zuko ignored the theatrics and knelt down to examine the trap. “I can’t believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old and it still works.”

“There’s probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn’t be here.”

Ignoring him, Zuko ran across the wall to join the younger Beta on the other side of the pit. “Where’s that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides people don’t make traps like this unless they’ve got something worth protecting.” He stared up at the towering pyramid looming above them.

They climbed the steps in a comfortable silence until the came to a huge mural.

“Look. This seems promising.” Aang remarked.

The intricate carvings showed a figure surrounded by flames. Flames that emerged from the mouths of two dragons.

“Though. I’m not sure what this tells us about the original source of Firebending.”

“They look pretty angry to me.” Zuko replied.

“I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors. “ Aang said.

“Well, they had a funny way of showing it.” Zuko hung his head and turned away.

“Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you’re not telling me.” Aang frowned.

“My great grandfather Sozin happened,” Zuko sighed. “He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate Firebenders and if you could conquer one, your Firebending talents would become legendary and you’d earn the honorary title Dragon. The last dragon was conquered long before I was born by my uncle.”

He ran his hand along the stone statue next to him. Recounting his uncle’s crimes always stung. And knowing that it was his family that wiped out a race of such magnificent creatures was just another shame for him to bear. His chest twisted at the thought of how much more he could take before he crumbled under it all.

“But I thought your uncle was, I don’t know, good?” Aang asked.

“He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess.” Zuko huffed. “Let’s just move on.” He deflected, stalking away.

They came to a courtyard. At the far end was a huge, golden door, topped with a red jewel. Aang ran over to try and pry it open. Useless, of course. “It’s locked up.” He grunted.

Zuko looked between the door and the ornate pillar behind him. “Wait. It’s a celestial calendar.” He realised. “Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that sun stone opens the door. But only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice.”

“Monkey feathers!” Aang cursed, “The solstice again! We can’t wait here that long.”

“No we can’t,” Zuko agreed as he drew his sword, “But we might be able to speed time up.” He set the blade against the ground, angling the light up. “Let’s see if we can outsmart the sun stone.”

“Nothing’s happening.” Aang said.

“Come on.” Zuko muttered. Sure enough, the doors parted with a loud rumble.

“You know Zuko, I don’t care what everyone else says about you. You’re pretty smart.”

And Zuko could have really done without the elbow to the stomach. But the praise. The friendship. He couldn’t help but smile as his chest bubbled warmly.

The inside of the chamber was odd, to say the least. Angry looking statues snarled at them from the dim room. Aang gasped in surprise.

“Relax,” Zuko soothed, “They’re just statues.”

“It says this is something called the ‘Dancing Dragon’.” Aang read. Curiously, he copied the position of the statue. Abruptly, the tile under his foot clicked downwards.

“Zuko, get over here!”

Zuko startled as the Avatar blurred across the room and grabbed his arm tightly.

“I want you to dance with me!”

“What?” Zuko exclaimed, yanking his arm back.

“Just do it.” Aang groaned.

It was Zuko’s turn to groan as Aang pulled him across the room. Apparently the Avatar didn’t take no for an answer. “Let’s follow the steps of the statues.”

Reluctantly Zuko copied the statue’s position. The tile pressed down as he stepped on it.

“Don’t you see? These aren’t dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson. I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior Firebending form.”

“This better teach us some really good Firebending.” Zuko grumbled. He really hated dancing. He was not outgoing enough to like drawing attention to himself. Aang didn’t reply as they completed the last sequences.

They both turned and watched as a pedestal emerged from the floor in the middle of the room. On top was a golden egg.

“Hooray!” Aang cheered. “Wait. What exactly is that?”

“It’s some kind of mystical gemstone.” Zuko replied confidently. What else could it be, after all? He strode over to it and reached out to touch it.

“Well don’t touch it!” Aang yelped in protest.

“Why not?”

“Remember what happened out there with those spikes? I’m just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals.”

Zuko picked it up. It wasn’t as heavy as he was expecting. The energy thrumming from it though. That, he wasn’t expecting either. “It feels almost alive.”

He went to put it down. Only to be slammed upward by a torrent of green fluid.

“Oh no, its another trap!” Aang cried as the doors slammed closed.

Zuko grunted and groaned against the goop pinning him to the barred ceiling. “I can’t pull free. It’s like some kind of glue.”

The Avatar deftly dodged the spurts of green, climbing one of the statues. He sent up a gust of wind to try to free Zuko. All he succeeded in doing was flipping Zuko over, so his chest was against the bars. The chamber was filling fast. As a last ditch effort, he leapt up to join Zuko. Only to be immediately pinned as well.

“I can’t move,” he grunted, “Zuko, do something.”

“Me?” Zuko snapped, “I can’t move either.”

The glue surged upwards. It pressed them painfully against the bars before finally receding. “It stopped.” Aang said.

“At least we have air,” Zuko sighed, “Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this.”

“You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn’t you?” Aang huffed as they stared up at the stars.

“At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we’d have never made it past the courtyard.” Zuko barked bark.

“ _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp_!” Aang bellowed.

“Who are you yelling to? Nobody’s lived here for centuries.”

“Well, what do _you_ think we should do?”

“Think about our place in the universe?” Zuko suggested. It was his main hobby after all.

Aang just sighed.

“Who’s down there?” a gruff voice demanded. A man in vibrant red and yellow stepped into view.

They were pulled out of the glue and Zuko tried not to think too much about the anteater saliva all over him. Instead, he focused his attention on the group surrounding them. Including Firebenders. The Sun Warriors, he presumed.

The leader stepped forward. He had the sharp, tangy scent of an Alpha. “For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severely punished.”

“We didn’t come here to take your sun stone.” Zuko shot back. He refused to be submissive. Not while he was on the ground and at their mercy. “We came here to find the ancient source of all Firebending.”

“Yeah, right,” One of the Warriors scoffed, “They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures.”

“Please. I don’t normally pull this card, but I’m the Avatar.” Aang pleaded with a nervous smile. “Just hear us out.”

Zuko stood. His chest steadied just a fraction. “My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of Firebending, to be fuelled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence.” He bowed his head, forcing down his ragged, unsteady breathing. “Please teach us.”

“If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn from the Masters Ran and Shao.” The leader said.

“Ran and Shao?” Aang echoed, “There are two of them?”

“When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They’ll read your hearts, your souls and your ancestry.”

With the last line, he loomed over Zuko threateningly. Zuko held back a whimper and clenched his shaking hands.

“If they deem you worthy, they’ll teach you. If they don’t, you’ll be destroyed on the spot.” With that last growl, he pulled back out of their personal space.

Aang and Zuko exchanged nervous looks.

Come morning, they were brought to the top of the pyramid, where a large fire was burning in a temple-esque building.

“If you’re going to see the Masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame.” The leader explained. “This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years.”

“I don’t believe it.” Zuko muttered.

“You will each take a piece of it to the Masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of Firebending. “

“Um, mister Sun Chief, sir? Yeah, I’m not a Firebender yet. Couldn’t my friend here carry my fire for me?” Aang asked sheepishly.

“No.” was the resolute answer.

The Sun Chief reached into the Flame, cupping a small fire in each hand. “This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control.”

Eyes narrowed determinedly, Zuko took his flame. Aang hesitated.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” He cautiously reached out his hands and allowed the Sun Chief to pass him the fire. And tentatively smiled. “It’s like a little heartbeat.”

“Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flames up there. The cave of the Masters is beneath that rock.”

Zuko lead the way as they hiked up the mountain. He repeated everyone of his uncle’s lessons that he could remember to confidently balance the flame in his hands. Aang lagged behind, watching his small flame intensely.

“Hurry up.”

“I can’t,” Aang protested, “If I walk too fast, my flame will go out.”

“Your flame’s gonna go out because it’s too small. You’re too timid.” Zuko pointed out. It probably sounded sharper than he meant it too. “Give it more juice.” He advised.

“But what if I can’t control it?” the fear was palpable on Aang’s face.

“You can do it. I know you can. You’re a talented kid.” Zuko assured through a wash of guilt. The smile Aang gave him did little to alleviate it, but it warmed his heart none the less. Aang scrambled up the rock and his flame grew just that little bit brighter.

When they arrived at the rock, the Sun Warriors were already there waiting. The sun was starting to dip in the sky.

“Facing the judgment of the Firebending Masters will be very dangerous for you.” The Sun Chief warned. His eyes narrowed on Zuko. “Your ancestors were directly responsible for the dragons’ disappearance. The Masters might not be happy to see you.”

Zuko turned away at the reminder of the shame and guilt his family carried.

“I know I wouldn’t be.” The Chief’s snide companion smirked smugly.

“But once they find out I’m the Avatar…” Aang began.

“Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too.”

The Chief swept part of their flames and passed it along to the other Warriors.

“We could turn back now,” Aang whispered, “We’ve already learned more about fire than we’d hoped.” He smiled unconvincingly.

“No, we’re seeing this through to the end. We’re gonna meet these masters and find out what’s so great about them.”

“What if they judge us and attack us?”

“Well, we’re the Fire Prince and the Avatar. I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are.” Zuko said with a grin, unsheathing his sword for effect. Aang didn’t look entirely convinced but nodded anyway.

“Bring em out.” Zuko said to the Sun Chief.

He spread his arms wide and called out, “Chanters!”

Drums started playing and the women started praying in turn. The Firebenders held up perfect rings of fire effortlessly. The Chief and his companions stepped aside and Zuko and Aang began the climb to the stone platform. Two caves lay at each end.

“Those who wish to meet the Masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire.”

Aang and Zuko turned to the ends and bowed with the hands held out. Zuko’s entire body throbbed with nerves and he felt faintly dizzy.

“Sound the call.”

A horn blew. The caves started crashing. Aang jumped and spun around, letting his flame extinguish. “What’s happening?”

He gasped loudly. “Zuko! My fire went out!”

“What do you want me to do?” Zuko hissed.

“Give me some of yours.” Aang was already trying to grab for it like his infuriating lemur. Zuko pushed him away.

“No, just make your own.”

“I can’t.” Aang whined, snatching for Zuko’s again.

“Get some from one of those Warriors.” Zuko suggested. “Hurry. Stop cheating off me.”

“Quit being stingy.”

They grappled with each other some more. They looked at each other in horror when the flame flickered out. More crashing sounded from the caves.

“Uh oh.”

Two enormous dragons shot out of the caves; one red, one blue. They circled the platform, creating a windstorm around them.

“These are the Masters…” Zuko breathed in awe. There _were_ dragons left. His family hadn’t killed them all.

“Still think we can take them?” Aang whispered.

“Shh. I never said that.”

Zuko and Aang stood back to back, watching the dragons swirl around them- both too unsure to move.

“Zuko,” Aang whispered, “I think we’re supposed to do the dragon dance with them.”

“What? What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?”

“Well, I think they want us to do something. Let’s just try it.”

“Fine.” Zuko sighed. If he was going to die, why not die looking like an idiot. Angi, he had regrets.

They went through the steps through the wind, the dragons still circling them. Zuko pushed aside his terror, focusing every part of his body on performing each movement as perfectly as possible. There was no way he was risking disrespecting the Masters by doing their dance wrong if that’s what they wanted from him. He and Aang joined their fists and the dragons stopped. They hovered eerily still. Staring. Zuko met the blue dragon’s eyes, his own wide with fear. Aang whimpered at his back.

The dragons sank into the rocks. And fire erupted from their mouths. Aang and Zuko both screamed out. Zuko’s hands were shaking as they covered his face. Not again, not again, not again.

Only this time, he really would die.

But the burning never came. Instead, a vortex of colours whirled up around them. Twisting and bright. Dancing. A new, sudden warmth bloomed in his stomach with an unexpected weight.

It was so beautiful.

“I understand…” Zuko breathed in wonderous awe.

The rainbow of flames faded, and the Masters vanished back into their caves, leaving Zuko and Aang standing alone.

Zuko’s legs shook slightly as they made their way down the stairs again. “Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colours, colours I’ve never imagined.”

“Like Firebending harmony.” Aang agreed softly.

“Yes,” the Chief rumbled, “They judged you and gave you visions of the meaning of Firebending.”

“I can’t believe there are still living dragons. My uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it.”

“So your uncle lied.” Aang said.

“Actually, it wasn’t a total lie,” the Chief said, “Iroh was the last outsider to face the Masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret on to him as well.”

“He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them.” Zuko realised.

“All this time, I thought Firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I’ve been too afraid and hesitant but now I know what it really is. It’s energy and life.”

“Yeah. It’s like the sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?” Zuko exclaimed.

“Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors, so yeah.”

“That’s why my Firebending has been so weak,” Zuko continued, “Because for so many years, hunting you was my drive. It was my purpose. And my fire came from my hate and rage. But now I’m not angry any more. I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world.”

Zuko stepped easily into his katas and felt the flames come so easily, so naturally, so brightly. Was this how it was for Azula? No, she didn’t understand any of this. All she knew was spite.

Aang copied him, with his own brilliant burst of fire. Now, that smile was something Zuko wanted to store in his memory forever.

“Now that you have learned the secrets and you know about our Tribe’s existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever.” The Chief boomed.

Aang and Zuko startled in fright, but the Chief broke into a smile. “Just kidding. But seriously, _don’t tell anyone_.”

“We won’t. We promise.” Aang chirruped.

“Good. Now let’s find that bison of yours. What a magnificent beast.” The Chief said as he beckoned them to walk with him.

Aang beamed with pride. “Yeah, he is.”

The Chief lead them down a short cut back to the city ruins. It didn’t take them long to find Appa, happily munching on the undergrowth. He turned to Zuko. “You know, had you been any further along, we wouldn’t have allowed you to complete the trial.”

Zuko’s face furrowed in confusion. “Huh? Further along in what?”

The Chief raised his brows in surprise. “In your pregnancy.”

“ _What_? I’m _not_ _pregnant_. I don’t know where you got that from.” Zuko growled furiously.

The Chief raised a placating hand. “We Sun Warriors have keen noses, and the Masters are never wrong. You are expecting, Fire Prince.”

“I’m not! I can’t be! There’s no way, I- _oh_ …” All of Zuko’s breath left his body as he remembered that one night. Surely that wasn’t enough. But… but it did make unfortunate sense.

The Chief frowned uncomfortably. “Ah. I didn’t mean to spring this on you like this. I sincerely apologise.”

“No, no, no. It’s fine. Thank you, for everything. We’ll be leaving now.” With that, Zuko climbed onto Appa’s saddle and curled up.

Aang glanced helplessly between the two Firebenders for a long moment. Then he muttered his own quiet thanks to the Chief and jumped onto Appa’s head. Appa picked up on the tense atmosphere and his take off was half hearted and lazy. They flew in silence for a long time before Aang cautiously turned around. “Zuko?”

“ _What_?” Zuko spat back.

“Well… do you think he was right? That you’re… _pregnant_?”

Zuko wanted to deny it. He ached to deny it. But he knew he would be wrong. He should have had a heat by now. He’d blamed it on his recovery from so many months of malnutrition. But that was wrong. The nausea. The warmth in his stomach in the dragons’ fire. There was no denying it.

“I’ve been nauseous all day. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He glowered.

Aang cowed away. “Okay.”

Zuko sighed and laid down in Appa’s soft fluff. It didn’t bring the comfort he was hoping for, but it was somewhat calming none the less. He hoped he would fall asleep and escape this mess. But his mind was whirring too much for that. He fisted his hand in his shirt, resting it against his flat, not empty stomach. There was another life inside of him. A life he was entirely responsible for. Agni, how did he always end up in the worst situations possible?

The silence hovered over them for the rest of the journey. If Aang slept at all, Zuko didn’t know. It was only when they neared their campsite that Zuko sat up and spoke. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

Aang frowned. “Are you sure? We don’t keep secrets, especially not ones this big and Katara can help you and it seems kinda risky to hide this and-“

“Aang!” Zuko hissed, “I don’t want anyone to know. Not while I’m still figuring it out myself. Now can I trust you to keep it to yourself?”

Aang didn’t look at all like he agreed with Zuko’s decision, but he nodded sullenly anyway.

“Good. Thank you.”

To Aang’s credit, as soon as they were in view of the others, he shifted to his usual upbeat self. As soon as they had landed and dismounted, Appa dropped to the ground with a thud. Aang laughed and obediently lifted the saddle off.

“How was it?” Katara asked. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Aang shot Zuko an unsure look. At Zuko’s warning glare, he grinned brightly. “It was great. With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable.”

Zuko took the hint and followed Aang into the dragons’ routine, with blasts of shining flames. Toph, Katara and Sokka obediently clapped.

“Yeah, that’s a great dance you two learned there.” Sokka teased.

“It’s not a dance. It’s a Firebending form.” Zuko snapped.

“We’ll just tap dance our way to victory over the Firelord.” Sokka continued.

Zuko stalked towards him, seriously contemplating murder. “It’s a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old.”

“Oh yeah?” Katara chimed in. “What’s it called?”

Zuko scowled in defeat. “… the Dancing Dragon.”

Had he been in a better mood, he might have taken their friendly teasing better. As it was, he wasn’t and being laughed at was the last thing he needed. “Hah, hah. You’re hilarious. I’m tired. I’m going to bed, so try and keep it down. If that’s possible for you.”

“Zuko, we didn’t mean to offend you,” Katara said apologetically, “It really is a good form.”

Zuko sighed. “I know. It’s fine, I’m not offended. I just really want to sleep.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some dinner first?” Aang asked worriedly.

If he tried to eat anything now, it was definitely coming back up. “No, thanks. I just want sleep.”

“Okay then. Well, good night.”

The other three echoed Aang but Zuko didn’t have the energy to reply. He slunk off as far as he dared and curled up. There was no fighting the tears that dripped down his face that night.


	6. The Fishing Village

Zuko was _this_ close to throwing up. The river they were floating through wasn’t a river so much as just a stream of mud. And it smelled _disgusting_. When his nose had gotten so sensitive, he wasn’t sure, but he found himself cursing it every day.

How Aang was playing in the sludge, he had no idea. He also didn’t know why Sokka was trying to fish in it. Any fish in that river were probably long dead.

Aang flew back onto the saddle and looked down at himself. “Hey guys, I think this river’s polluted.” He took a deep breath and the mud flew off him in every direction. Including all over Katara, Toph and Zuko. Zuko had to force back a gag as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

“Aang!” he snapped sharply.

Aang cringed. Maybe a little too apologetically for comfort. “Sorry.”

He blew a gust of wind over them that blew the mud away. It was effective, but messy. Zuko’s hair was already mussed anyway, but he pitied Katara and her long locks.

“Well, that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here.” Sokka grumbled. “Because normally my fishing skills are… off the hook.” He held up the fishing hook for emphasis to blank looks.

“Get it? Like a fishing hook?”

“Too bad your skills aren’t on the hook.” Toph shot back playfully.

Now that was funny. So was the pout Sokka gave them as they all laughed.

“It looks like we’ll need to go somewhere else to get food,” Katara said, “Assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s schedule.”

On cue, Sokka rolled out his long, colourful sheet of paper. “Hm… it’d doable,” Sokka said, reading it over, “But that means only two potty breaks today.”

Aang pointed across the river at a cluster of wooden buildings. “Hey, maybe we can get food there.”

They pulled in on shore by an outcrop of mossy boulders. Appa settled down comfortably on the ground and Aang draped a sheet of moss over him. “Now you look just like a little hill with horns. Bye, buddy.” Appa snorted a farewell and Momo peeked out from under his own moss covering with a curious chatter. Zuko pulled his hood up as they approached a small cliff edge. He tried to grimace too much.

“I don’t feel anything.” Toph said. “Where’s this village.”

“It’s in the middle of the river.” Sokka pointed redundantly.

“Sure is!” came a voice from below them. They looked down to see an old man standing on a boat at the tiniest dock Zuko had ever seen. If it could even be called a dock. “My name’s Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?”

“We’re, um, from the Earth Kingdom colonies.” Katara lied.

“Wow, colonials. Hop on, I’ll give you a ride into town.”

Zuko didn’t think he’d ever prayed for the sweet release of death more than he did on that boat ride. He sat with Katara and Aang behind him and Sokka and Toph in front. Which meant that no one could see his pale face or how much he was swallowing to keep his stomach where it should be.

“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked.

“Because we’re a fishing town.” Dock replied. When he swooped his paddling stick over their heads, Zuko actually had to clap a hand over his nose and mouth to keep himself from throwing up. If anyone noticed, they said nothing.

“Or at least that’s how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.” Dock explained as they drifted past the hulking metal building spewing thick black smoke. Zuko flinched slightly. His people should not be having to live like this.

They reached the village quickly and climbed onto the wooden decking.

“Thanks for the ride.” Aang waved to Dock.

Zuko gazed around with dread in his stomach. Everyone he could see lay lethargically around the village. They were pale and gaunt and so, so, so hopeless. Zuko was beginning to wish he’d already lost his stomach. Because this was heartbreaking and revolting.

“Look at this place. It’s so sad.” Katara murmured mournfully. “We have to do something to help.”

“No, we can’t waste our time here,” Sokka dismissed, “We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own.”

Katara grabbed his shoulder. “These people are starving but you turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?” she demanded.

“I’m not turning my back, I’m being realistic. We can’t go around helping every rinky dinky town we wander into,” Sokka argued, “We’ll be helping them all by taking out the Firelord.”

Toph clapped a hand to his mouth. “Hey, loudmouth, maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about _taking out the Firelord_.”

“Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first.”

Katara hung her head. “I guess so.” She sighed reluctantly.

Aang smiled comfortingly. “Let’s just get what we need and go.”

Agni, yes, please. Let’s go. Zuko didn’t know how much more of this damn nausea he could take.

Katara smiled back and they made their way to what seemed to be the centre of the village. It was definitely a market stall of some kind. Sokka poked the bell on the counter and Dock turned around to face them with a smile.

“Hey, Dock. You work here too?”

“I’m not Dock, I’m Shoe.” The old man said. “Dock’s my brother.”

“But we just saw you,” Aang said, “You’re even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat.”

“Dock works on the docks. That’s why they call him ‘Dock’. And I work in the shop, that’s why they call me ‘Shoe’.”

“I don’t get it.” Aang said.

“Me neither.” The old man shrugged. It was definitely the same one though- the bland Beta pondweed scent was identical. He vanished under the counter and pulled out a box. “What can I get you?”

Zuko risked a glance inside. And immediately wished he hadn’t. The clams and fish were grey, drippy and leaking mud. Toph grabbed hold of his arm as the other three peered in closely. He just let her cling.

“Hey. I’ll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I’ll throw in a clam for free.” The old man offered.

Sokka hesitantly poked a clam. The mud the squished out nearly had Zuko gagging. Katara and Aang gave simultaneous groans of disgust and jumped back.

“We’ll just take the fish,” Sokka sighed, “Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore.”

The old man handed the packaged fish to Katara, disappeared under the counter and popped back up wearing the hat he’d been wearing earlier. “Hey, colonials. My brother says you need a lift.”

Zuko didn’t know what was wrong with the old man and he didn’t really care. Just as long as he got as far away from the river.

A little boy ran up to Katara and tugged on her skirt. “Can you spare some food?” he lisped.

Eyes gleaming with pity, she knelt down and handed him a fish. “I wish I could help more.”

The boy grinned triumphantly and scampered across the deck to one of the huts. He knelt by a woman laid out on the floor and showed her his prize. She set a weak hand on his shoulder.

Zuko turned away.

When they got back to their campsite, the first thing Zuko did was bury himself in Appa’s fur. While the bison didn’t smell exactly nice, it was far better than the stench of the river.

Aang, Toph and Katara separated the mud from the water while Sokka paced with his schedule.

“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule,” he complained, “It’s going to take some serious finagling to get us back on track.”

“Finagle away, O schedule master.” Toph snarked.

“Well, for starters, it looks like we’ll need to wake up 43 minutes earlier every day.”

“43 minutes?” Katara repeated.

“Look, we don’t have long to get to the Firelord in time for the invasion and the eclipse. Which, by the way only lasts for _8 minutes_. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early.”

Zuko didn’t really care. He was up long before anyone else was. But he could see that not everyone felt the same.

“Well, I’m not waking up early.” Toph said.

“Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks.” Sokka threatened.

“No way.”

“What?”

“Forget it.”

Zuko snorted. The one who would suffer most without out food breaks was without a doubt Sokka himself. It was an empty threat.

“I got it, how’s this? From now on, we’ll take our food breaks and potty breaks at the same time.”

“ _Eww_.”

“Hey, it might be goss, but it’s efficient.”

“Not if we all die of food poisoning!” Zuko snapped.

“ _Zuko_ ,” Sokka groaned, “Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.”

With that, he stalked off to sulk in a corner that no one was listening to him.

When dinner rolled around, Zuko couldn’t bring himself to touch the fish and practically begged for some of Aang’s meatless food. The Avatar was more than willing to let him but cast him a long concerned glance- that thankfully none of the others noticed. Sokka just teased him on his delicate, princely taste buds. Zuko just rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted to rise to the bait.

They were all very eager to go to bed if they had to get up early the next morning. Zuko found himself thankful of Sokka’s rigid scheduling. Sleep did not come easy that night for him. His little secret was all too eager to make its presence known.

It was pitch black when he realised he couldn’t hold back anymore. He staggered upright and stumbled as far away from the camp as he could before he doubled over. Acid scorched its way up his throat, and he retched forcefully, as if his body was getting vengeance for keeping it together for so long. Tears were brimming in Zuko’s right eye as he coughed again. Panting haggardly, he spat out the last traces of bile.

At least his stomach was calm now.

He groaned and trekked back to the camp. They were all still asleep. Except- Katara’s sleeping bag was full of moss. That definitely wasn’t her there. But she hadn’t followed him, so where was she? He glanced around and squinted at the lake.

There was a figure gliding across the water. Of course. She’d gone to help the villagers. Zuko sighed; too exhausted to care. He just wanted sleep. He curled up in his sleeping bag and let sleep finally claim him.

Regretfully, he still woke with the dawn. The others were still fast asleep. Katara was back in her sleeping bag. Zuko was very tempted to wake Sokka up to annoy him, but then Sokka might wake everyone else up and he did not want to have to deal with a grumpy Toph.

He felt less nauseous than the day before, but still not great. He was probably at least a little hungry as well. It was hard to tell when absolutely nothing was in any way appealing.

It didn’t take too long for the others to wake. Zuko allowed himself to fade into the background: in no mood for company. He pointedly ignored the looks Aang was sending his way. Fortunately, the Airbender was distracted from Zuko by Katara fussing over Appa.

“What’s the matter, Katara?” he asked.

“I think Appa’s sick.”

On hearing that, Zuko shot to his feet and strode over to the bison. Appa was curled on his side and let out an occasional groan.

“What, Appa’s sick? That’s awful!” Sokka cried, practically sprinting over to the bison’s side.

“Wow, Sokka, I didn’t realise you cared so much.” Toph snarked.

“Of course I care. I might as well throw our schedule away now.”

“Sokka!” Zuko growled, alongside the others’ disapproving glares.

Sokka whimpered nervously and nuzzled against Appa’s face. “And I’m concerned because my big furry friend doesn’t feel well.”

“He must’ve gotten sick from being in the polluted water.” Toph said.

“He doesn’t look sick,” Aang frowned, “Are you okay buddy?”

Appa groaned. Aang reached into his mouth and pulled out his tongue.

“His tongue is purple!” Aang exclaimed, “That can’t be good. Katara, can you heal him?”

Katara shook her head without even trying to heal him. “It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town.”

Aang pulled Momo off of Appa’s tongue then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Let’s do that.”

Zuko could not face another trip like that. “I’ll stay here with Appa. So he’s not left on his own.”

Aang nodded happily. “Thanks Zuko. That’s really sweet of you.”

Zuko couldn’t tell if Aang knew about his ulterior motive or not. He didn’t care either way. And he didn’t miss the subtle nervousness in Katara’s eyes as they walked away, as Sokka complained loudly about his schedule.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Zuko turned to Appa and ran his hand down the fuzzy face. “Guess you’re not feeling well, either? You and me both. At least you’ll get better soon.”

With a grunt, Appa rolled over onto his front and gave Zuko a solid lick. “Eww, Appa!” Then he caught a whiff of fruit. “Oh, I see. You’re not really sick, are you? Someone’s just been giving you zazzberries. And I bet I can guess who.”

Appa grunted affirmingly. Zuko sighed and slumped against the fur. “I guess it’s just me who’s feeling awful then?”

Appa grumbled sympathetically.

“I just- I don’t know what to do. I don’t- I don’t have time for a baby. This is a war. They need me at my best, not fat and useless. And I don’t even know how to take care of a baby anyway! But… but it’s _my_ baby… How- how can I turn my back on my own child?”

Appa groaned and licked him again. Zuko laughed. Or tried to. It quickly dissolved into sobs and he buried his face in Appa’s fur. Momo slunk over and settled himself in Zuko’s lap, nuzzling his hip. Zuko just sobbed even harder.

When his tears were finally spent, he croaked out. “I wish you could tell me what to do. Because… I really need help. I wish Uncle were here. He would know…”

Appa just grunted again.

“Thanks, Appa. Thanks, Momo. I really appreciate this.”

He received another grunt, and some chitter. He felt lighter than he had since the Sun Warriors. It was cathartic, allowing himself to rid himself of the shock and confusion. Now all he needed to do was figure out a way ahead. He could only hide it for so long and he could only ask Aang to hide it for so long. But he still had time. He would tell them once he figured out what he wanted to do.

By the time the other four returned, he didn’t obviously look like he’d been crying anymore. Appa rolled back onto his side with a feeble groan. Aang rushed over to the bison’s side.

“How’s he doing?”

“Uh, he’s- I think, sleeping it off.” Zuko stuttered. That sounded believable, right?

It was good enough for Aang. “And how are _you_ doing, Zuko?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes warningly. “Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Aang got the hint and sighed. “You might want to stay clear of the fish again. It’s… bad.”

Sokka scoffed. “Come on, it’s not _that_ bad.” He held up the fish for emphasis. Zuko nearly threw up right there. It had not one, but two heads oozing sludge. What kind of fish had two heads? Definitely not any he wanted to eat.

“Yeah. I’m going with Aang on this one.” He rasped.

Sokka just grumbled about how men needed meat.

Zuko finished his dinner as quickly as he could without making himself sick so he could retreat to bed. Even without such bad nausea, he was still exhausted. Was that to with the baby as well? Probably, but what did Zuko know? He hadn’t been given as much Omega information as he felt he should’ve been; especially not the ins and outs of pregnancy. He’d been too young for much of it when his mother disappeared and his father- well according to his father, an Omega heir was useless, a mark of weakness. He sighed. Eyes closed tightly, he begged for sleep.

Unfortunately for him, just as he was starting to drift off, someone go up. He cracked his good eye open to see Katara stuffing her sleeping bag with moss. She must be going back to the village again. She could take care of herself. He shut his eye and settled back in his sleeping bag. Someone else could deal with her. Tomorrow.

Appa’s tongue was still purple the next morning. So they were sticking around the river of horror for yet another day. Zuko wanted to bang his head against a rock. Once again, he stayed behind with Appa and Momo while the others went into the village. This time, instead of uncontrollable crying, he filled the time with manic pacing.

“So I can’t… get rid of it. They others would find out and I- I don’t think I could do it anyway. So I have to- to-“ he gulped nervously, “Carry it to term. But this is war. I could die tomorrow. And if we fail, nowhere will be safe to hide it. Just- _argh_! I have no idea what to do!”

Appa huffed sympathetically.

“Thanks, Appa. Very helpful.” But what was Zuko expecting from a bison? Comprehensive life advise? Why not, his life was strange enough.

He was still no closer to making a decision when the others returned; tense and awkward. Especially between Katara and Sokka.

“Did something happen?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s fine.” Katara snapped.

Zuko flinched back at her harsh tone. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at her. “Don’t worry about her, Zuko. She’s just being grouchy because she’s wrong.”

“You’re the one being heartless, Sokka!”

“Realistic.” Sokka corrected testily.

“Is- is this about the village?” Zuko asked.

“Yes, this is about the village. I’m glad _someone_ remembers it.” Katara said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Zuko flinched again and Sokka glowered. “Leave him alone, Katara. He didn’t do anything.”

“Both of you shut it!” Toph barked, “You’re scaring Sparky.”

“I’m fine!” Zuko shot back. But he didn’t feel it. He was tired and sick and stressed to breaking point. And, yes, watching siblings argue was uncomfortable for him, but that wasn’t the point.

The only reply he got from the Earthbender was a dismissive hum and a look of curiosity on her face. He didn’t miss the reproachful look Aang was giving Sokka and Katara either.

The Water siblings both softened.

“I’m sorry, Zuko. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Katara said.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, too.” Sokka echoed.

“It’s fine.” He rasped.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. No one wanted to start another fight. Zuko didn’t even have to ask for meatless portions. That was nice. He slunk off to bed again, hoping for a good night’s sleep.

Which of course, Katara had to ruin. Once again, he woke to her filling her sleeping bag with moss and slipping away. Maybe he should go with her. He had an uncomfortable feeling that she was going to do something stupid. Momo started chattering and he heard Aang’s sleepy voice.

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

Oh good. Aang was awake.

“It’s her.”

And he’d seen Katara. Brilliant. Aang could deal with that and Zuko could go back to sleep. In hindsight, if Zuko hadn’t been so tired, he would have known that Aang was the worst person at getting people to stop doing stupid things. But he was exhausted and was content that they would look after each other.

He regretted that when he woke the next morning to both Aang and Katara missing. Heart jumping nervously, he shook Sokka’s shoulder. Hard.

“Sokka! Sokka! Wake up!”

“Huh?” Sokka mumbled dumbly, still half asleep. “Wha’ ‘s it?”

“Aang and Katara are gone!”

“Huh?” That snapped Sokka awake in a blink. “What do you mean, they’re gone?”

“I mean, Katara has been sneaking out to heal the villagers and now she and Aang are gone.”

Sokka groaned. “Of course she has. Why am I not surprised? How come you didn’t mention this earlier?”

Zuko bit his lip. “I- I know you’re right about it not helping the villagers in the long run, but she wasn’t in any danger and it was making her feel better and it made me feel better too; that someone was caring for my people and helping them when their own nation was killing them and there was nothing I could do and I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you and-“

Sokka held up a hand. “Okay, I get it. I’m not mad at you, Zuko. You’re right, Katara and Aang can look after themselves. Let’s just wait here for them for now. They’ll probably be back.”

Zuko nodded. “Okay.”

“Toph-“

“I’m already awake, dumbass. You two are _loud_.”

“Sorry.” Zuko cringed.

“Toph! Open your mouth!” Sokka exclaimed.

“What, why?”

“Your tongue is purple.” Zuko said.

“Oh.”

“Not ‘oh’!” Sokka cried, “You’ve got whatever Appa has!”

“Zazzberries.” Zuko said.

“Huh?”

“That’s what Appa has. Katara’s just been feeding him zazzberries to make it look like he’s sick, but he’s fine.” Zuko explained.

Toph laughed. “Yeah, I did help myself to a little midnight snack last night. Needed something other than that disgusting fish.”

Sokka looked ready to explode.

Katara and Aang did return not long after the others woke up. Zuko folded his arms, feeling worryingly like a disapproving parent.

“Hi… Sokka,” Katara grinned sheepishly, “We were just out on a morning walk.”

“Oh, really?” Sokka drawled, “A _morning walk_?” He tipped up Katara’s sleeping bag, watching the moss fall out.

Katara and Aang’s faces fell.

“I know you’re the Painted Lady. I know you’ve been sneaking out at night. And I know you’ve been lying about Appa and feeding him purple-izing-tongue berries.”

“Zazzberries.” Zuko corrected quietly. He was ignored as Toph stuck out her purple tongue and held up the bag of berries for emphasis. Momo jumped on them greedily.

“Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We’re leaving _right now._ ”

Katara and Aang slunk past miserably.

“And how long did you know about this?” Sokka asked Aang.

“Hey, I just found out this morning.” Aang defended before scurrying off.

They were packing up their camp when the sound of motors drew their attention. Zuko gasped as a dozen small Fire Army boats whizzed past. Heading straight for the village.

“What’s going on?” Toph asked.

“Fire Nation soldiers are heading to the village.” Aang replied.

“What did you do?” Sokka snapped at Katara.

“I kind of destroyed their factory.” She muttered.

“ _Katara_.” Zuko groaned despairingly.

“You what?” Sokka yelled.

“It was your idea.” She snapped back.

“I was joking,” He retorted, “I also said to use spirit magic and funny noises. Ugh, did you even think this through? The army’s going to blame the villagers. They’re headed their right now to get revenge.”

“Well what was I supposed to do?”

“Leave! Do nothing!”

“No! I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me! I’m going down to the village and I am gonna do whatever I can.”

With that she stormed away. Zuko was a little in awe of her ferocity and determination. Sokka, on the other hand, looked downcast. Cautiously, Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka smiled and nodded. And ran after his sister. “Wait,” he said, clasping her shoulder, “I’m coming too.”

“I thought you didn’t want to help.”

“You need me, and I will never turn my back on you.”

“Sokka, you really do have a heart.”

They ached warmly. Zuko’s chest ached with what could have been. Tears coursed down Aang’s face. “He really does have a heart, doesn’t he?”

He earned the punch Toph gave him with that one.

They snuck as close to the shore as they could, hiding behind rocks as the soldiers boarded the village decking. Zuko couldn’t hear what they were saying; but he could definitely imagine. He winced as they started burning and demolishing the houses.

Maintaining smoke was something Zuko had never tried before. It took a surprising amount of concentration to create thick smoke but no flames. But it seemed to be working. With the thick cloud of smoke and mist, Sokka’s eery tune, Toph’s thudding rock and Appa’s threatening growls, the atmosphere was perfect for a vengeful spirit. He just hoped Aang and Katara could pull of the rest of the ruse.

The boats crashing into the cliff gave the impression that they were.

So did the retreating soldiers pulling the commander out of the water.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He allowed Sokka to pull him onto a boat with him and Toph to join the others on the village. Toph clung tightly to his arm the whole way. They stood to the side while Katara stood before the village in her Painted Lady regalia.

“I knew you’d come.” The little boy grinned.

The old man- wearing his ‘Dock’ hat- stepped forward. “Thank you.”

“Painted Lady, you’re the best!” someone in the crowd cheered.

“Me and my brothers really owe you a lot,” the old man squinted and then his eyes widened in realisation, “Hey, wait a minute, I know you. You’re not the Painted Lady. You’re that colonial girl.”

Katara reached up to touch the smudged paint on her face.

“Yeah, you’re the lady that gave me a fish.” The little boy added.

“You’ve been tricking us,” the old man continued, “You’re a Waterbender.”

“She’s a Waterbender!” someone in the crowd echoed.

“How dare you act like our Painted Lady!” another voice called out. Soon the whole crowd was grumbling and complaining.

Sokka shot out between his sister and the villagers, leaking defensive, protective Alpha pheromones. “Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won’t be polluting your river and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her.”

Katara placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, her scent like a balm to his. “Sokka, it’s okay.” She stepped forward and removed her hat and hood. “I shouldn’t have acted like someone I wasn’t, and I shouldn’t have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn’t matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can’t wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself.”

“She’s right. But what should we do?” the old man asked.

Toph slipped into the crowd and called out, “Maybe we can clean the river.”

“Yeah, we can clean the river.”

The crowd cheered and started dispersing.

“Thank you,” the old man said, “You know, you’re not so bad for a Waterbender.”

“You wouldn’t mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?” Sokka asked.

“No problem,” The old man agreed, “Keeping my mouth shut is a personal speciality. My brother Shoe, on the other hand, no, he’s a blabbermouth.”

Sokka groaned and facepalmed.

“So, Dock,” Katara said, ignoring her brother, “Are you gonna help us clean?”

“No, ma’am, I’m going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers.” He pulled off his hat to reveal a green hat underneath. The green cap expanded out into a wide brimmed straw hat. “Alright, I’m Bushi. Let’s get some river cleaning done.”

“Ah ha, I knew it,” Aang declared, “I knew you were the same guy. You’re the shop owner and the boat guy.”

“Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Shoe.”

“No, I just saw you,” Aang argued, “You switched hats and called yourself a different name.”

“Oh, you know who does that? My brother Dock. He’s crazy.”

Aang was seconds away from exploding as the old man walked away laughing.

While the others worked on the river, Zuko slunk back to Momo and Appa. He wasn’t very useful anyway. Now that the adrenaline and the danger was gone, he was right back to all consuming nausea again. And he wasn’t sure how the villagers would react to a hooded stranger in their midst. Perhaps they wouldn’t be able to identify him, living so remotely, but he didn’t want to risk it. It was just safer to wait onshore for the others to finish so they could finally leave.

Zuko felt infinitely better in the air and away from the phantom stench of the river. Katara hadn’t stopped smiling all morning. He turned to her, ducking his head shyly. “Katara? Thank you.”

She blinked in confusion. “What for?”

“For caring. About my people.”

She smiled warmly. “Anytime, Zuko.”


	7. Katara's Quest

Zuko was filling out. And panicking. He had always been slim, and he had lost a lot of weight travelling the Earth Kingdom; so far he didn’t look- he just looked healthy. But it wouldn’t stay that way for long. He had already started loosening his tunic to hide it and he knew Aang was getting antsy about the whole situation.

He just didn’t know what to do yet. He’d tell everyone when he figured it out. Yeah.

He was sitting away from the group, staring up at the night sky. Quiet footsteps sounded behind him and Katara sat down. “Hey, Zuko,” she said, “I was wondering if… if you knew who killed my mother.”

Zuko blinked in surprise. That was not what he was expecting. “Uh- no- but, maybe I can work it out. Is- is there anything that you know?”

Katara took a deep breath, her eyes already brimming with miserable tears. “It was years ago. We were so young. Just playing when the black snow started falling. We knew what it meant and I- I just ran straight to find her. But when I got to our house… there was a Fire Nation soldier already there. My mother, she- she told me to go find Dad and that- that everything was going to be okay… so I did. But by the time we got back- she- she was already…” her voice broke into sobs. Zuko glanced back to the campfire for help. But the others were too busy doing… something. Well, he was pretty sure Toph had noticed, but she wasn’t going to do anything. He’d need to remember to get her back for that later.

Carefully, he placed a comforting hand on Katara’s shoulder. Scenting wasn’t his forte, but he tried to release as much calming scent as he could. Without giving away his little secret.

It seemed to work and Katara wiped away her tears with a sniffle. “Sorry. I’m okay.”

“It’s okay. Can you remember any details about the soldiers? Like what the lead ship looked like?”

“I didn’t see it, but I remember my dad talking about it- sea ravens. The flag had sea ravens on it.”

“The symbol of the Southern Raiders.”

“Do you know how to find them?” Katara asked, a desperate longing burning in her wide eyes.

Zuko nodded. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Yes. I need to do this, Zuko.”

Zuko sighed. “Sleep on it.”

She looked set to protest but he interrupted her. “For my sakes. I need to know you’re sure.”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, thanks Zuko.” With that, she stood up and left. Zuko flopped down onto the grass. Now what had he gotten into? He was pretty sure involving himself with Katara’s revenge scheme was a bad idea. But wasn’t helping a friend get closure a good thing? And he wanted to be friends with these people so desperately. It would be fine.

He risked a glance at his stomach. It poked up under his clothes like a little hill. He abruptly sat up to hide it even from himself. He needed to help Katara with this. He needed to prove he could be a good friend before he inevitably lost it all. With those uneasy thoughts ringing in his head, he slipped over to the quiet corner he’d set up his sleeping bag in.

Like he expected, sleep was not his friend that night. Echoes of nightmares flashed behind his eyes and it felt like his entire body was crackling with nerves. His old friend nausea also was not helping either. After a few fitful hours of sleep, he gave up on proper rest just before dawn. He resigned himself to an exhausted day and waited for Katara to wake up.

She was pulling a comb through her hair when he padded over to her.

“You look terrible.” She frowned.

“I’m fine,” he huffed, “I just didn’t sleep well.”

She didn’t seem much appeased but let it slide. “I haven’t changed my mind. I still want to find the man who murdered my mother.”

Terrific. “Alright then.” He followed her as she marched across the campsite to where Aang was feeding Appa. The fiery determination on her face was truly fearsome. Zuko was very glad she was no longer his enemy.

“I need to borrow Appa.”

“Why, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?” Aang joked.

“Yes, it is.”

Aang startled at her hard tone, his wide eyes concerned and worried. “Oh… What’s going on?”

“We’re going to find the man who took my mother from me.”

“I know who did it, and I know how to find him.” Zuko added.

“Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?” Aang asked cautiously.

Katara scoffed darkly. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.” She turned to storm away.

Aang called out, “Wait, stop, I _do_ understand.” How could he not when his entire people was murdered? By Zuko’s, the Omega thought bitterly.

“You’re feeling unbelievable pain and rage,” Aang continued, “How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?”

“She needs this, Aang.” Zuko interrupted. He had seen it in her eyes. How this would consume her if she didn’t go through and find what she was looking for- be it closure or vengeance. “This is about getting closure and justice.”

Something like betrayal stirred in Aang’s eyes but he held his ground. “I don’t think so. I think it’s about getting revenge.”

“Fine, maybe it is!” Katara snapped, “Maybe that’s what I need. Maybe that’s what he deserves.”

“Katara, you sound like Jet.” Aang said.

Zuko’s heart skid to a halt. He couldn’t mean- not _Jet_ Jet? Not the Jet who- they couldn’t. Could they?

“It’s not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he’s a monster.” Katara growled.

Zuko’s legs were tense. Coiled to run from the enraged Alpha.

“Katara, she was my mother too,” Sokka spoke up, “But I think Aang might be right.”

“Then you didn’t love her the way I did.” Katara snarled.

Zuko flinched. His rapid breathing caught in his throat. He wanted to run. From the Alpha, from the sibling attacking sibling. Just run. But an equally strong urge fought against the flight instinct; to comfort Sokka, the pain in his eyes nearly unbearable to Zuko. Instead, he just froze in place.

“Katara…” Sokka whimpered. Zuko’s chest lurched wrenchingly.

“The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper,” Aang sighed, “While you watch your enemy go down, you’re being poisoned yourself.”

“That’s cute but this isn’t Air Temple preschool. It’s the real world.” Zuko groused.

“Now that I know he’s out there, now that I know that I can find him, I feel like I have no choice.” Katara said.

“Katara, you do have a choice,” Aang protested, “Forgiveness.”

“That’s the same as doing nothing.” Zuko snapped.

“No, it’s not. It’s easy to do nothing but it’s hard to forgive.”

“It’s not just hard,” Katara argued, “It’s impossible.” With that she stormed away. Zuko trailed after her, not sure if Aang and Sokka would want him around. Katara put some distance between her and the camp. If she’d noticed Zuko, she hadn’t protested his presence. She sank down onto a grassy bank with a heavy sigh. Zuko sat obediently next to her.

“It felt good, to help that village,” she said, “I know we’ve helped plenty of people before but- with everyone telling me there was nothing I could do for them, and then doing something- it felt really good. But then it started reminding me of when I couldn’t help someone. And I can’t get it out of my head. She’s there every time I close my eyes.”

“I know how you feel.” Zuko murmured.

“Zuko… what- what happened to your mother?”

Zuko stiffened.

“Just you mentioned it in Ba Sing Se and…”

Zuko sighed. “I don’t know. One night she came into my room, told me she loved me and everything she did was to protect me. The next day she was gone.”

“Oh…”

“My grandfather Azulon died the same night and my father became Firelord ahead of his older brother. I doubt there’s any coincidence.”

“Zuko…”

“Azula said my father was going to kill me. She always lies, but that would be the one thing she’s honest about. We eavesdropped on a conversation between my father and grandfather. Azulon was angry with my father for disrespecting Uncle after his son died and he abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se. My father wanted Azulon to revoke Uncle’s birth right and make him the next in line. Azulon refused. I ran away when he got angry but Azula stayed. ‘ _You must know the pain of losing a firstborn son by sacrificing your own’_ she said he said. And then- Azulon was dead and my mother was gone. And it’s my fault.” Tears dripped down Zuko’s face. He bowed his head as his breath hitched with barely contained sobs. Before he could blink, Katara’s arms were pulling him close. He froze; the touch unexpected and startling but not unwelcome. But what if she pressed too close and felt his rounded stomach? Could he explain that away? He doubted it. Azula could pull it off. But then Azula wouldn’t have gotten herself into this mess.

“It’s not your fault, Zuko. None of it is.” Katara whispered.

Zuko blamed the hormones for the choking lump in his throat that kept him from speaking.

“We’ll go tonight, alright.”

“Yeah.”

Dusk came startlingly quickly. He and Katara both dressed in black. He was just thankful his clothes hid his stomach. He was loading Appa up while Katara tied back her hair- when Sokka and Aang jumped out from behind a rock.

“So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?” the Avatar demanded.

“Yes.” Katara snapped.

“It’s okay because I forgive you. That give you any ideas?”

“Don’t try to stop us.”

“I wasn’t planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man.”

Katara nodded and climbed up onto Appa’s head.

“But when you do, please don’t choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him.”

“Okay, we’ll be sure to do that, Guru Goody- Goody.” Zuko drawled. As he turned to climb onto Appa’s back, Aang grabbed his arm.

“Are you sure about this, Zuko?” The look in the Avatar’s eyes told Zuko exactly what he was hinting at.

Zuko growled lowly and snatched his arm away. “I’m fine, Aang.”

Aang sighed despondently but said nothing as Zuko pulled himself into the saddle.

“Thanks for understanding, Aang.” Katara said. “Yip- yip.”

Zuko watched Aang’s forlorn face grow smaller as Appa plodded upwards.

“What was that about? You and Aang?” Katara asked.

“I don’t know. He was probably just trying to convince me not to come.” Zuko replied. That wasn’t a bad lie: by his standards anyway. Had Katara not been so focused on the quest in front of her, she would have definitely caught on. But there was just a tiny nugget of good luck on Zuko’s side.

“We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower,” Zuko said, “All the Navy’s movements are coordinated by messenger hawk and every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed.”

“So once we find the communication tower we bust in and take the information we need.”

“Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise they’ll warn the Southern Raiders long before we can reach them.”

They swooped down behind a cluster of boulders and pulled up their masks.

“Ready?” Zuko whispered.

Katara nodded determinedly. She froze a block of water. Zuko clung to the ice as Katara propelled them forwards. His stomach churned when they surged upwards on a wave to meet the cliff. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were on solid ground.

Then they were running.

Sneaking into the compound was easier than Zuko was expecting. He nearly slapped himself for thinking that.

They ducked away from patrols and crept into the vent shafts. They crawled through in silence until they found the records room. Compared to the cold steel of the rest of the compound, the warm wood of the records room was almost comfortable.

There was one lone guard sat at the desk. She was drawing a picture. With a flick of Katara’s fingers, the ink spattered across the page and the guard’s hand. The guard got up with an annoyed sigh and left the room.

Katara and Zuko jumped down into the room. Zuko immediately started scanning the shelves. “Okay, Southern Raiders.” The scroll was easy enough to find. He rolled it out across the table to reveal the map of the Southern Raiders’ routes.

“Bam, on patrol near Whale Tail Island.”

“Whale Tail Island here we come.” Katara glared.

Zuko was sure that if she was a Firebender, the paper would have been incinerated by her gaze alone.

Getting out of the tower was easier than getting in. Zuko reluctantly let himself be glad about it. Appa grunted in greeting as they climbed aboard. Apparently, the energy Zuko had was all adrenaline. As soon as he relaxed in the saddle, he slumped, eyelids drooping. Katara was staring dead set into the distance, barely noticing him. Zuko sighed and let himself succumb to sleep.

It wasn’t long after that he blearily awoke. On his stomach, he realised belatedly. Katara still sat on Appa’s head, gazing out into the horizon. Had she moved at all?

“You should get some rest,” Zuko advised, “We’ll be there in a few hours. You’ll need all your strength.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I’m not the helpless little girl I was when they came.” She seethed. “I ran as fast as I could. But we were too late, when we got there, the man was gone… and so was she.”

“Your mother was a brave woman.” Zuko murmured- but his mind was filled with the memory of gentle touches, warm smiles, the scent of honeysuckle and lilies, and turtleducks.

Katara touched the pendant around her neck. “I know.”

They sat in silence until Katara started drooping at the reins. After a few minutes of that, and her rubbing furiously at her eyes, Zuko bullied her into switching places and resting. She resisted at first; but after Zuko added a careful dose of protective, irritated Omega scent to his nagging, she conceded.

Now that he was left alone in the silence with time to kill, he noticed how pinching his belt was. He grimaced as he pulled at it. There wasn’t as much give in the black fabric as there should have been. Oh, Agni, how much long could he hide it?

He pushed back the terror and bile, to focus on the mission at foot. A stupid idea, really, when all there was to do was sit and watch the clouds go by. But he still hadn’t gotten to the stage where he could think about his- his secret- without having a major freakout. And the worst place for a major freakout was on a flying bison in the middle of the ocean, alone with Katara.

So to the back of his mind it went.

The sky was just starting to dim and darken when he woke Katara: his eyes fixed on a lone ship floating on the water. “There! See those sea raven flags?” He tossed the telescope back for her. “It’s the Southern Raiders.”

“Let’s do this.”

They dived into the water, Katara forming an air bubble around them. Once again, Zuko found himself wondering how he’d ever survived against a prodigy like her. No, no, no. Now was literally the worst time to start comparing her to Azula.

Appa was a deceptively fast swimmer and the grey hull was looming above then ominously. But Katara didn’t hesitate. Didn’t falter. Her water whip snaked upwards and pulled a soldier down into the water with the greatest of ease.

She rose them up in the water and sent a whole tidal wave crashing against the ship. Appa dropped onto the deck. Only one lone soldier remained, shaken and dripping wet. He fired one blast, before a jet of water smashed him overboard. It was a little excessive in Zuko’s opinion, but he wasn’t going to argue with an angry, powerful Alpha.

They ran into a corridor. Katara’s water coated arms were an ingenious strategy, if Zuko ever did see one.

A door opened and a soldier stepped out. His form was sloppy. Zuko easily grabbed his arm and shoved him back inside the room. He set one of his swords in the door to keep him there. he’d come back for it when they were finished.

They were running again.

They came to an orange bathed door and skidded to a halt before it. Zuko knew exactly where it lead. “This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?”

Katara pulled down her mask. With a roar, she blasted her water outwards, blowing the door back. Zuko leaped in front of her, blocking the captain’s fire blasts easily.

“Who are you?” the man growled.

“You don’t remember her? You will soon, trust me.” Zuko sneered back. He shot a warning blast at the controls.

The captain moved to retaliate. Serpents of blue twisted around his body. His hand twisted back. His bones cracked. His face twisted in agonised horror.

Zuko looked into Katara’s icy cold eyes. There was no mercy there as she squeezed tighter. The captain groaned and crumpled. Zuko’s eyes widened. For once, the sickness bubbling in his gut had nothing to with his secret. But he couldn’t fight against her. He could only try to speed up the process, so she could free herself of whatever had its hold on her.

“Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The captain wheezed, “Please, I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie!” Zuko snarled, “You look her in the eye, and you tell me you don’t remember what you did!”

Katara wrenched the man upright. His wide, terrified eyes met hers. In an instant, the dark rage drained from her pale face. “It’s not him.” She whispered.

The water binding fell, drenching the floor. The man collapsed to join it.

“He’s not the man.”

“What? What do you mean he’s not?” Zuko snapped, “He’s the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy.”

Katara just lowered her head and turned away. Feeling his patience dwindle away, Zuko hauled the captain to his feet and pinned him against the window. “If you’re not the man we’re looking for, who is?”

“You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago.” The captain replied.

Katara froze. “Where?”

The captain wheezed out the name of a small, nearby village. Zuko punched him in the face for good measure and hauled Katara down the corridor. He hastily removed his sword from the door in the corridor as they went past. He pushed her towards Appa and took the reins wordlessly.

Once they were in the air and had distance between them and the ship, he turned to her. “Are you sure you want to keep going? He’s retired now. He won’t hurt anyone else.”

Her eyes were sharp and glinting. “No. You don’t know that. I need to find him.”

Zuko sighed. “Fine.”

He endured Katara’s silent seething for an hour until they reached the village. Dark clouds were beginning to gather overhead, heralding a storm.

Yon Rha was surprisingly easy to find. Zuko and Katara skirted the main market place. Though there were few people, some were gossiping about an old man as he walked by- calling him Yon Rha. Zuko and Katara turned to each other and nodded. They trailed behind him, ducking out of sight. The man’s instincts were good. Zuko would give him that.

The man was on edge and alert as they followed him from the market. He paused and looked around. “Hello? Is anyone there?” When he got no reply, he frowned suspiciously and carried on walking.

“That was him,” Katara snarled, “That was the monster.”

Rain began to pour down as they stalked the man. The man halted and whirled around. “Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!” He shot a jet of fire outwards. It scorched across the ground, igniting a nearby tree.

While he was distracted, Zuko pulled the trip wire taught. Almost immediately, Yon Rha fell into the mud. Zuko loomed above him.

“We weren’t behind the bush. And I wouldn’t try Firebending again.” Zuko said, backing Yon Rha against a rock.

“Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever you want. I’ll cooperate.” The old man pleaded. Zuko had never seen such a submissive Alpha before.

Katara pulled back her hood and mask. “Do you know who I am?” she demanded.

“No… I’m not sure.”

Katara snapped. “Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don’t you take a closer look?”

“Yes, yes I remember you now. You’re that little Water Tribe girl.”

Thunder crashed overhead. Yon Rha’s eyes widened in terror. He gulped. The thunder echoed again.

“She lied to you. She was protecting the last Waterbender.”

“What? Who?”

“ _Me_!” Katara roared. She raised her arms up and the rain stopped. Yon Rha went pale as a dome of water formed around them, the rain hammering above. Katara’s eyes steeled. Water erupted forward, freezing into ice blades. Yon Rha whimpered, arms covering his face. He opened his eyes, gazing at the shards hovering around him fearfully.

Katara slumped.

The water fell.

Yon Rha pushed himself to his knees. “I did a bad thing, I know I did, and you deserve revenge. So why don’t you take _my_ mother? That would be fair.”

Zuko scoffed at that. Taking the mother of an old man was hardly a fair trade for that of a little girl’s. And from the way he willingly offered her up, it seemed Yon Rha would benefit from losing his mother.

“I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing,” Katara said, “But now that I see you, I think I understand. There’s just _nothing_ inside you, nothing at all. You’re pathetic, sad and empty.”

“Please, spare me.” Yon Rha whimpered.

“But as much as I hate you… I just can’t do it.” She turned away from the cowering man before her and walked away.

Zuko stared down at his quivering form for a moment before following after her.

He wrapped his arm around her and lead her back to Appa, where he bundled her into a blanket. She didn’t protest. She slept the whole journey back to the camp. Zuko managed to doze off here and there as well. He was absolutely exhausted and feeling more than a little rough. He couldn’t really place it, but he really just wanted a proper rest in a proper nest.

Aang and Sokka ran over to greet them as they landed. The sunset painted their faces with an orange glow. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” Aang cried as he flittered between the two of them. “You’re soaking wet.”

“We got caught in the rain.” Zuko huffed irritably.

“What happened?” Aang demanded again.

Sokka crossed his arms sternly but said nothing.

“I didn’t kill him.” Katara whispered brokenly.

Aang smiled warmly. “I’m proud of you.”

Katara shook her head. “I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn’t. I don’t know if its because I’m too weak to do it or if it’s because I’m strong enough not to.”

“You did the right thing,” Aang said, “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

“But I didn’t forgive him. I’ll never forgive him.”

Aang frowned but didn’t try to argue with her.

Zuko sighed testily. “Can we please just go to bed now?”

Aang focused on him with worried eyes. “Zuko are you okay? Cause you look really pale- paler than you usually do- and you’re soaking wet and you just look really not okay!”

“I’m fine, Aang!” Zuko snapped.

“But Zuko-“

“Aang, enough!”

“But-“

“Is something wrong, Aang?” Katara asked, instantly switching to her protective mother mode.

Aang gulped as he realised his mistake. Zuko wanted to throttle him.

"No, no, everything's fine."

“Are you sure?” Sokka joined in, “Because the 3rd degree you’ve been giving Zuko says otherwise.”

“You look like Sokka with his hand caught in the seal blubber jar.” Katara observed.

Aang chuckled nervously. Sweat was beading on his brow. “It’s nothing guys. Really. We should really get to bed.”

“Aang, if you’re hiding something…” Katara frowned.

“I’m not, guys. Really, I’m not.”

Toph padded over disinterestedly. “Is this about Sparky’s bun in the oven?”

Zuko flatlined.

“What are you talking about?” Katara said.

Zuko could feel the rapid uncontrolled rise and fall of his chest. But he couldn’t control it. Toph couldn’t know, Toph couldn’t know, Toph couldn’t know. He couldn’t move- his limbs locked in place. His mouth was dry, and he couldn’t speak. He felt dizzy. There wasn’t enough air in his lungs. They couldn’t know, they couldn’t know, they couldn’t know….

“Sparky’s bun in the oven.” Toph repeated devastatingly casually.

Aang glanced between the other Beta and the Omega fearfully.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Zuko yelped pathetically.

“You’re lying.” Toph shrugged.

“Zuko,” Katara said slowly, “ You’re pregnant?”

A strangled whimper escaped Zuko’s throat. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe_. Before he could think, he was running.

Stumbling through the undergrowth, he gasped and whined. He didn’t know where he going but he just had to get away. His foot caught and he collapsed to the ground. He choked on his sobs as they spilled from his lips. His stomach twisted and he coughed on dry heaves. He yanked at his hair, desperate for a distraction.

“Zuko! Zuko! Hey, Zuko!”

The sudden voice startled him. He flinched with a cry.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re hyperventilating. I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?”

Zuko was still gasping desperately. His vision was fuzzy, but he could vaguely see a blue blur slowly move towards him. A soothing scent filled his nose- snow and pine. He crawled towards it, slumping against the warmth. He was propped up with his back against the warmth.

“Now breathe with me Zuko. In and out. That’s it.”

The warmth moved against his back. Zuko fought to copy the motions, head spinning. The first thing he became aware of was the wetness on his cheeks and the stinging of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mewled, “I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_!”

“It’s okay, Zuko. It’s going to be okay.”

Zuko just bowed his head and sobbed. One hand came up to hide his face and the other cupped the tiny rise of his stomach. His chest ached with the force of his cries. His throat burned.

He cried and cried until he was spent. He sagged back, practically collapsed. A face smiled above him.

“Sokka?” he croaked.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Wha’- wha’re you doin’ here?” Zuko slurred exhaustedly.

“Helping a friend out.”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“No offence, buddy, but I kinda think I did. You’re not doing very well right now.”

“Sorry. I’ll be fine.”

“No, Zuko, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I- I’m useless to you now. I can’t fight, can’t teach the Avatar properly.”

“Zuko, you’re our friend. You don’t need to be _useful_ to us. We just want you safe.”

“Sokka, I’m a- a- a _pregnant, unmated Omega_. I’m a disgrace.” Though the truth of the words stung to his core, saying it out loud, that he was pregnant, was freeing.

Sokka just pulled him closer, held him tighter. “You’re not a disgrace. You’re just having a baby.”

Zuko didn’t believe what Sokka was saying, but he nuzzled closer for comfort all the same. “Thanks, Sokka.”

“Any time. We’re friends, remember.”

“Okay. You can go back to the others now.”

Sokka sighed loudly. “Come on, Zuko, what did I just say? We’re friends. I’m staying with you as long as you need me.”

“I- I’m fine now.”

“You’re using me as a giant pillow.”

Zuko jerked his head up so fast his vision blurred for a moment. He was indeed piled onto Sokka’s lap, cuddled against him. Oh, Agni, this day couldn’t get any worse. “Sorry.” He muttered, face furiously red.

Sokka instinctively gripped tighter, holding Zuko safely in place, although a pink tint lit up his cheeks. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Okay. We should get back to the others. They’ll be getting worried.”

“Are you ready for that?”

“No,” Zuko sighed, “But I don’t think I ever will be, and we can’t stay out here for the rest of our lives avoiding them. Besides, I think I should eat something soon.” He didn’t mention that staying out there with Sokka alone seemed like a really good idea for some reason.

Sokka nodded approvingly at the mention of food. “Alright then. Up you get.”

He slid himself out from under Zuko and helped the Omega to his feet. Zuko clutched at the Alpha’s arm as his head swum again.

“Zuko, are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded.”

“Okay then. You really should have Katara look you over when we get back to the camp. She’s no midwife, but she’s the best we have right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That is a good idea.” Zuko’s free arm snaked itself around his middle. He refused to call the action protective. He clung to Sokka’s arm as they made their way slowly back to the camp. Zuko forced himself to keep up his deep, even breathing, the way Uncle had taught him.

Aang, Katara and Toph were sat around the campfire in silence. Toph had probably let them know Zuko and Sokka were coming. The pair of them sat, Zuko sticking close to Sokka’s side.

Aang was the first to speak. “We’re really sorry, Zuko.”

“It’s okay, Aang. You were just trying to help.” Zuko sighed.

“I wasn’t,” Toph said, “It was really wrong of me to say that. I revealed your secret and I’m really sorry, Sparky.”

“It’s okay, Toph. I forgive you.”

“Can I hug you?”

Zuko started but nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Toph bounded over eagerly and practically glued herself to his side, pressing her head to his stomach.

“Uh, by the way, how did you know anyway?” he asked.

“I heard it.”

“You heard it?” Zuko repeated.

“Yeah. I can hear the baby’s heartbeat. It’s still really quiet, so it took me way too long to realise. But once I did, it was impossible to ignore. Plus, your scent’s starting to change. I’m surprised that none of the rest of you noticed.”

“But you knew, Aang?” Said Katara.

Aang looked intently at the ground and nodded. “Zuko, can I-“

“Go ahead.”

“I was there when Zuko found out he was pregnant at the Sun Warrior ruins.”

“And you didn’t think to tell _us_?” Katara said.

Aang frowned.

“I asked him not to,” Zuko said, “I wasn’t ready for everyone to know. I’m sorry I kept it a secret for so long.”

Katara sighed. “I really wish you didn’t try to hide it, but what’s done is done. How far along are you?”

“Uh… about 4 months now.”

“And you haven’t seen a healer or a midwife at all?”

Zuko shook his head. “Like Aang said, I didn’t find out until we went to the ruins. And then I just panicked. I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Why not?” Aang asked.

“Because where I’m from, an unmated, pregnant Omega is a huge dishonour. And it’s _my_ child- I’m not exactly the Fire Nation’s favourite person. My bastard child would be an outcast.”

Both Sokka and Toph were already hugging him tightly and Aang quickly joined in.

“It won’t be an outcast with us.” Aang said.

Zuko smiled, ruffling Aang’s hair. “Thanks, Aang. I appreciate it. And I’m sorry about your Firebending lessons.”

“What about them? Can’t you do Firebending if you’re pregnant?”

“We can, but- it’s not really socially acceptable in the Fire Nation to be publically displaying pregnancy. Teaching Firebending would be out of the question. And I won’t be able to demonstrate the movements properly once I get bigger.”

“Well, do you feel comfortable around us while you’re pregnant?” Toph asked.

“I- uh- yes. Yes, I do.”

“Then it’s settled Sparky. You’re going to stay as Aang's Firebending teacher and we’re going to spoil your baby rotten. You can just tell at Aang from the sidelines to teach him.”

Zuko laughed. “Thanks, Toph. That means a lot.”

“Can I check you over?” Katara asked, “I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Zuko nodded. Aang and Sokka moved back as Katara came forward, but Toph stayed where she was.

“Can you lift your shirt up please?” Katara asked.

Blushing, Zuko did as she asked, revealing his pale, rounded stomach. Katara’s cool water coated the skin and glowed for a moment. Then she stepped back and let Zuko pull his shirt back down.

“It looks good. The baby’s healthy, you’re healthy, although I want you to start putting on some serious weight.” Katara said.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Katara.”

“No problem. We’ll be doing this every week, so you’d better get used to it.”

Zuko nodded, rubbing at his droopy eyes. He muffled a yawn into his elbow.

“Right, food then bed. It’s been a long day.” Sokka declared.

“Thanks.” Zuko murmured, feeling more at peace with his life than he had in a long, long time.


	8. The Swords Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and comment on this. It's been amazing to see how much support this story has gotten.  
> I thought I would give you all a little Christmas present with it.  
> Here's to hoping next year is a better year than this one.

“Wow, this is amazing to watch.” Katara breathed. Zuko had to agree with her. The dazzling lights darting across the sky above them truly were a sight to behold. The blue glow shone down, casting a hazy sheen over his sight. But it was so peaceful and the stars so breath taking that he didn’t mind.

“Kind of makes you realise how insignificant we are.” Sokka commented from Zuko’s left.

“Eh, you’ve seen nothing once, you’ve seen it 1000 times.” Toph shrugged. It was very rare that Zuko ever felt pity for her blindness, but he did feel a swell of sadness that she couldn’t witness the spectacle above them. He promptly kicked himself, knowing she’d pummel him into oblivion if she knew what he was thinking.

He gasped in awe with the others as a shooting star soared overhead; burning bigger and brighter than any of the others.

“Oh man,” Sokka exclaimed, “You’ve never not seen anything like this.”

Zuko bolted upright in shock. “That’s a meteor!”

The ball of flames roared perilously close overhead. Zuko tracked it in his gaze until it disappeared over the ridge: and hit the ground with a tremendous blast. Ducking down low, he curled around his belly to shield it from the explosion.

The others stood up to peer up at the rising smoke. Sokka helped Zuko shakily stand to join them. They exchanged worried glances. Within a moment, they were climbing onto Appa and flying over to inspect the damage.

“The fire is going to destroy that town!” Katara cried at the sight of the raging blaze.

“Not if we can stop it!” Aang called back.

With a growl, Appa landed. They others all leapt off. Zuko stubbornly ignored the dizziness that followed his slide down. Katara jumped onto Appa’s head and took up the reins.

“There’s a creek over here. I’ll bend the water onto the fire.”

“Toph, let’s make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer.” Aang said.

“I’ll try and keep the flames under control while Katara gets the water.” Zuko added.

The three benders shot forward, but Sokka stayed back, swinging his machete. “What should I do?”

“Keep an eye on Momo.” Aang suggested.

“So what, I’m just a lemur sitter?”

The dejected look on Sokka’s face was sad. Zuko wanted to do something about it, but he knew there was a job to do. Making sure he stayed out of the way of Aang and Toph’s trench, he reached out to the flames. They spat and hissed angrily. Zuko fought to pull them back. Containing them was hard. He struggled against their temper, keeping himself calm and collected. His breathing remained steady and even. Partly to cool the fire and partly to fight his way through the lingering dizziness.

As Toph and Aang pushed the fire back, it spat out several small jets of flames. Zuko nearly put them out but let Sokka and Momo do it instead. Hopefully having something to do would make Sokka feel better.

Appa and Katara flew over, a huge ball of water hovering behind them. It doused the flames as they went. Zuko felt the fire stutter and fade as the water touched it.

Toph rolled huge stone slabs over the remaining flames to fully put them out. Zuko released his hold on them and let the others finish the job. As he clasped his knees, breathing through the dizziness, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Sokka sitting sadly on the ground.

“Sokka, stand clear!” Aang ordered.

“Right. Stand clear.” Sokka repeated miserably.

With that, Aang blew out an icy breath- spreading the water out across all the last fires.

Zuko brushed ashy snow from his hair and made his way over to Appa.

“Zuko, are you okay? You look really pale.” Katara asked worriedly.

Zuko waved a dismissive hand. “I’m fine. Just tired and pregnant.”

“If you’re sure,” Katara frowned, “But I’d like to check you over, just in case.”

“Tomorrow,” Zuko said, “Right now, I think we all could do with some sleep.”

He looked at Sokka’s hunched figure, staring down at his feet, lacking all of his usual energy and flair. Zuko didn’t like it. At all.

As soon as they returned to their campsite, they collapsed into bed. Zuko curled up on Appa’s tail- having been ordered by Katara that he was not to be sleeping on the ground anymore- trying to banish Sokka’s sad face from his mind.

The next morning, they decided to take advantage of the civilization nearby and go out for breakfast. Zuko was drawing surprisingly less attention in his hooded cloak than he thought he would. Maybe it was the scent of his pregnancy. Even though his belly wasn’t visible under his cloak, he still exuded the calming maternal scent of a pregnant Omega.

“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night.” Aang commented as they ate.

“Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don’t het the hero worship anymore. I miss the love.” Toph lamented.

Zuko was more interested in devouring his bread than participating in a conversation. His morning sickness had faded, leaving him absolutely ravenous with an appetite to rival Sokka’s. Or at least, it would, if Sokka had any appetite.

He was sitting away from their table on the steps, plate untouched beside him. “Boo hoo, poor heroes.” He groused.

“What’s your problem?” Katara asked, “You haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug.”

“It’s just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff, like putting out forest fires and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can’t fly around, okay? I can’t do _anything_.” Sokka sighed miserably.

For maybe the first time in his life, Zuko wanted to hug somebody. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. Should he go up and hug Sokka? Or would that be weird? Was this just a hormone thing?

“That’s not true.” Katara protested. Yes, let Katara handle it. Emotions and mothering were her thing. “No one can read a map like you.”

“I can’t read at all.” Toph added.

“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?” Aang said, “I mean, look at Katara’s hair, right? What’s up with that?”

“What?” Katara said with an embarrassed blush, “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing, I was just trying to…” Aang said.

“Look, I appreciate the effort,” Sokka interrupted, “But the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special, and I’m not. I’m just the guy in the group who’s regular.”

Zuko stuttered. He was a disgraceful disappointment with a legion of bad decisions under his belt. How could Sokka think Zuko was so special and amazing, but not see that he was so much better than that? But the Omega didn’t voice those opinions, for fear of making Sokka feel worse. Zuko had that kind of luck after all.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way.”

Sokka said nothing, but Katara grinned and set a hand on his shoulder.

“I know something that’s gonna make you feel better. “

“You do?” Sokka mumbled pitifully.

Before Zuko knew it, he was whisked across town to go _shopping_. Terrific. But Sokka brightened up immediately, running to the racks of weaponry, so Zuko didn’t complain.

“Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling. Hey, how about these? ” Sokka said, plucking up a pair of nunchucks. His attempt at twirling them around ended with him hitting himself on the head, knocking both him and a rack of spears over.

Next he tried a guandao. He didn’t seem to like it very much. He couldn’t even lift the mace he tried. Zuko cringed so hard at his attempt with dao that he quickly put them back. Then tangled himself up in a chain. The spear didn’t work either.

Then something caught his gaze and his eyes lit up.

Zuko followed his stare to the sword hanging on the wall. From the distinct, intricate craftsmanship, he knew it was Piandao’s work. A sword. Yes. That might be what Sokka needed.

Judging from Sokka’s awed gasp, he seemed to agree. “That’s what Sokka’s talking about.”

The shopkeeper ambled over to where they were browsing. “You have a good eye. That’s an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.”

“That’s it!” Aang exclaimed, “That’s what you needed all along, Sokka.”

“A sword?”

“Not the sword. A master. We’ve all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao.”

“That’s a great a idea,” Katara chimed in, “I could’ve never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher. ”

“I learned from badgermoles. They don’t talk, but they’re still good teachers.” Toph announced.

“It would be nice to be a master swordfighter.” Sokka said, examining the sword again. “Zuko, do you know anything about this Piandao?”

“Shh,” Zuko hissed, “Not so loud.”

“Sorry.”

“But yes, I do. He’s the one who trained me.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Aang grinned.

Zuko shrugged. “He’s definitely the best of the best. If he takes you on, you’ll be a master in no time.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him.” Sokka said.

“Great. Can we please go back to Appa now? My back is killing me.” Zuko drawled.

“Oh right. Yeah, absolutely.”

Katara frowned, already starting to hover obnoxiously as they made their way out of the shop. “I still haven’t checked you over from last night.”

“Katara, I’m fine. I was just a little bit dizzy. Nothing to kick up a fuss about.” Zuko groaned.

“You don’t know that,” Katara shot back, “Exactly how much do you know about pregnancy?”

“It’s my body! I’m fine.” Zuko snapped.

“Guys calm down. Arguing with Zuko isn’t going to help him.” Aang interrupted.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Zuko.” Katara said.

“It’s fine.” Zuko sighed.

They made their way in silence back to the camp. Zuko had just enough time to point Sokka in the direction of Piandao’s house before Katara had him stretched out across his sleeping bag with his shirt rolled up. Glimmering water coated his skin and her hands gently probed the soft swell. Apparently the chi sensing ability water healing granted her allowed her to sense the development of the baby. Zuko didn’t really understand it, but he appreciated it none the less. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the baby once it was out; but he did know he wanted it as healthy as possible.

“Well, you and the baby both look good.” Katara sighed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I told you so.”

“But you will be dizzy throughout your pregnancy, so you really need to take it _easy_. We don’t want you to end up getting hurt.”

Zuko just groaned and buried his face in Appa’s fur.

“Sokka’s been gone awhile.” Aang said.

“That’s probably a good thing. Piandao’s probably accepted him as a student.” Zuko replied.

“Oh good.”

“Either that, or he’s been kidnapped or murdered or something.”

“Zuko!”

“But he’s probably fine.”

What Zuko wasn’t expecting to learn was that the group seemed entirely dysfunctional without Sokka. While was running through and attempting to modify his katas, the others stretched out across the floor, bemoaning their boredom.

“What should we do today?” Aang asked.

“I’m tapped out,” Toph replied, “I already picked my toes twice.”

“Twice?” Aang repeated.

“The first time was for cleaning, but the second time’s just for the sweet picking sensation.”

“Sokka’s been in charge of the schedule. I’m not sure what we should be doing.” Katara said.

“Plus it’s so hot today.” Toph moaned.

“How hot is it?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know. Real hot?” Toph said.

“It’s so hot Momo is shedding like App,” Katara joked, “Huh? Huh?”

Zuko was the worst at jokes and even he knew that that was truly awful.

“I guess the jokes don’t run in the family.” Aang muttered.

“Oh, everyone’s a critic.” Katara huffed.

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you practice your Firebending? You’ve been neglecting it.” Zuko suggested.

Aang groaned. “ _Zuko_ , that’s _boring_. And it’s _hot_.”

“Then don’t complain about being bored if you're not going to find something to do.”

“Hey, Zuko maybe you should come and take a break,” Katara said, “You’ve been training for a while.”

“But I’ve barely gotten started.”

“You shouldn’t be overworking yourself in your condition.”

“Katara. You can’t keep nursemaiding me just because you’re bored.”

“ _Zuko_. Just humour me today. Please.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Zuko also wasn’t expecting to learn that Sokka was apparently the only one who could read a map. Yes, he knew Sokka was the best, but he didn’t realise Aang and Katara were completely clueless.

“We’re starting from here.” Katara began, pointing on the map.

“No, we’re over on this island.” Aang interrupted, pointing somewhere completely different.

“You noodle brains don’t know what you’re doing,” Toph complained, “I miss Sokka.”

“Ooh, I got one,” Katara declared, “If you miss him so much, why don’t you marry him?”

Toph just rolled over. A fly buzzed past noisily. Aang blew it away.

Zuko rolled his eyes and settled down next to the map. “Here, let me help. Right now, we’re here.”

“Oh, thanks Zuko.”

The group had drifted into nap mode over the course of the afternoon. While the others were content to spread out on the ground, Zuko settled himself on Appa’s fuzzy foot. He was just letting go of the last shreds of consciousness when Toph bolted up right excitedly. “Sokka’s coming!”

Aang and Katara both jerked upright with identical wide grins. Zuko slowly peeled his eyes open and stretched.

“Hey guys. What are you doing?” Sokka asked as he walked over. Zuko was pleased to note that the Water Tribe boy was dressed in the standard brown clothing of one of Piandao’s students.

“Sokka?” Aang exclaimed.

“You’re back.” Toph squealed as they all converged on Sokka, swarming him.

“We missed you so much.” Katara added.

“Say something funny!” Aang begged.

“Funny how?”

Zuko didn’t understand how the response warranted the ruckus of laughter that followed. Sokka didn’t look like he understood either. it made Zuko feel a little bit better.

“What’s their deal?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t know. They missed you or something. I didn’t care.” Toph shrugged. But Zuko didn’t miss her blush.

Sokka cast him a questioning look and Zuko just shrugged.

“Thanks,” Sokka sighed, “That warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help.”

“What with?” Zuko asked, slowly getting to his feet.

“Well, Piandao’s helping me make my own sword and I want to use the meteor from last night. I just need help getting it back to Piandao’s house.”

“Alright, let’s get going.”

“Hold it!” Katara said, “You stay here and rest. We’ll handle the meteor. Besides, Piandao might recognise you.”

“Fine,” Zuko said as he flopped back onto Appa’s foot, “You guys have fun.”

Although getting in some extra napping wasn’t so bad, really.

“Hey, Zuko.” Sokka greeted as he sat down next to Zuko.

Zuko sat up properly and rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. “Hey, Sokka. Do you need something?”

“No. We’re friends, remember? That means casual conversations.”

“Oh. What about?”

“I was just curious- what was Piandao like to train you?”

Zuko shrugged. “He was nice. He didn’t make me feel like I was useless. I wasn’t the kind of student he likes to take on, but he still treated me fairly.”

“What do you mean?”

“He only trains those he deems worthy. He took me on when I was 11 as a favour to my mother.”

“Oh, right.”

“Well, I told you how Azula was a Firebending prodigy, didn’t I? And how I wasn’t very good? Well, I think my mother arranged for Piandao to train me so I could have my own thing to be good at.”

“Oh. Well, I think you’re plenty good at sword fighting _and_ Firebending.”

Zuko smiled. “Thanks. We should spar sometime- you know, once I’m not carrying extra.”

“That would be great. You know Piandao said I could become a master one day.”

“And when it comes to swords, he’s never wrong. I look forward to the day when people are coming from all over the world to be trained by Master Sokka.”

Sokka pulled a little pouch out of his pocket and held it out. “Piandao’s a good guy though. He knew I was Water Tribe and still trained me and knew that Aang was the Avatar and he didn’t care. Crazy, right? Oh, and he gave me this. Does it mean anything to you?”

Zuko reached inside and stared at the white lotus tile. _“The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.”_ That was just a coincidence, right? A very eery, very weird coincidence. His uncle wasn’t the only one in the world who enjoyed pai sho. There had to be at least a handful. It wasn’t too far out of the realm of disbelief that Piandao was one of them. Was it? He was just being silly. Probably the hormones.

“I don’t- no, it doesn’t.”

“Oh well,” Sokka shrugged. “Worth a try. _Oh_! You have got to see my new space sword! It is the coolest thing ever!”

Zuko smiled again as Sokka brandished the weapon proudly. It was a truly impressive piece of work, gleaming in the sunlight. Something inside Zuko’s stomach fluttered. With wide eyes, he pressed his hand to his bump. And smiled even wider.

“Zuko?”

“Sorry. I’m just really glad you’re my friend Sokka.”

“Aww. Me too, Zuko.”


	9. A Random Assassin Appears

Zuko laid across the ground, dipping his feet in the water. Appa sat at his side, occasionally lapping at the water.

“Aang,” Toph said from her rock, “I know swimming’s fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up.”

Aang floated by and shrugged. “What? I’m wearing trunks.”

“I know, it’s your tattoos I’m worried about. What if someone sees you?”

“There are walls all around us. We’re completely safe.” Katara pointed out.

Momo chirped on Aang’s chest. With a grin, the Avatar turned and leapt down the cavernous water fall at the ed of the pool.

“Is that really a good idea?” Zuko asked over his echoing whoop.

“Probably not.” Sokka replied blandly. Zuko didn’t have the heart to tell him there was almost definitely no fish in the lake.

“That was awesome!” Aang cheered as he flew back down. “You guys have to try this!”

“No, thanks, Aang.”

“I’m busy fishing.”

“I’m blind.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Aang huffed in disappointment. He recovered well enough once he dove back in the water again. “I’m going again!”

“No,” Zuko said, “Out there’s exposed. You could be seen.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

To solve this dilemma, Aang decided the best course of action was to make his own water slide in the lake. To do this, of course he decided to make the slide purely out of water. “A water tunnel!” he declared proudly. “But more fun!”

Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t quite figure out how to keep the water in place while he slid through it. Katara was too busy- or just unwilling- to help him. The result was that Zuko kept getting drenched.

“Augh! Aang!”

“Sorry, Zuko!”

Zuko shifted out of the puddle he now found himself. A sharp ache spread across his belly. He winced and pressed a hand to it.

“Zuko, are you okay?” Katara asked.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Aang chittered nervously.

“No, you didn’t. I’m fine, it’s just the usual ache.” Zuko said.

“Do you want me to try and heal you again?” Katara asked, already wading over.

“No. Like you said, you can’t heal normal pregnancy stuff.”

“There’s no harm in trying again.” Katara huffed stubbornly.

“ _Katara_. You said this last time; it’s just my body stretching out for the baby. You still can’t heal it.”

Katara frowned, but once she was in Mother Mode, there was no stopping her. Zuko was learning that the hard way. “Fine, but you really need to get out of those wet clothes. The last thing right now is to catch a chill.”

“Well, there are benefits to being a Firebender. One of those is drying clothes quickly.”

“Good. Then get some rest.”

“What do you mean, ‘get some rest’? I’ve been doing nothing but resting for weeks.”

“Zuko, you’re pregnant! You need to take it easy and not strain yourself!”

“Katara, I know how to take care of myself! I don’t need you to do it for me!” Zuko was getting seriously tired and fed up with how much Katara was doting on him. He almost wanted to chase Aang around to capture him just so she’d stop.

“Zuko!”

With a gut wrenching screech, his mind realised what was happening. He was arguing. With Katara. Over his wellbeing. Like he did with Uncle. It was a nightmarish mixture of anxieties, melding Uncle and Azula and Katara together.

He flinched. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

Katara softened immediately. “Oh, Zuko, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was being pushy and overbearing. I’m sorry.”

“I- uh- I- it’s fine.”

Toph stomped her way over to him and headbutted his arm lightly to get his attention. “Come swim with me. A bit of exercise would do you good, I think.”

Zuko nodded without protest. Toph lead him into the water with a self satisfied smirk. He didn’t bother with taking off any of his still damp clothes: in his light trousers and undershirt, he was the most over dressed in the group. His belly was only getting rounder and rounder and he wasn’t ready yet to expose it.

Swimming with Toph wasn’t exactly swimming. She couldn’t swim or see properly in the water, so the stuck to the shallows. It was still relaxing none the less. Zuko enjoyed the constant movement of it. He felt like he’d been still for so long and to actually just move uninhibitedly was surprisingly freeing.

Eventually they all came out of the water, dried, ate and settled for bed. As fun as the swimming had been, curling up on Appa’s fluff and sleeping was overwhelmingly appealing. Zuko was pretty sure the rumble Appa let out when he lay down on his tail was pleased. Huh. Maybe Appa enjoyed having a human cuddled up against him. Zuko wondered why Aang didn’t do it more often. Appa was like sleeping on a cloud. Maybe because he was a _sky_ bison. Who knows.

“Guys, you’re all going to think I’m crazy,” Toph said, “But it feels like a metal man is coming.”

Zuko lurched upright. That description sounded ominously familiar. A beam of light shone down on Aang’s face. Zuko gulped when he saw what was causing it.

“He’s a Fire Nation assassin!” He hissed, “We have to get out of here now!”

A burst of fire exploded the rock beside them. Zuko clung to Appa, curling up around his belly.

Toph sent a volley of rocks up. The assassin blasted them back. Aang blew the chunks away and Katara dove for the water. The assassin blasted away her wave.

Appa roared as steam and smoke quickly filled the area. “We have to get out of here,” Zuko coughed, “It’s his third eye, he can Firebend with his mind.”

“This is crazy!” Sokka shrieked, “How can we beat up a guy who blows things up with his mind?”

“We can. Jump on Appa. I’ll try to distract him.” Aang said determinedly. He disappeared into the steam.

Zuko was already scrambling aboard. He’d heard all kinds of horrible stories about that assassin and his parental instincts were in overdrive. All he could process was get away and protect his baby.

Aang appeared above them. He jumped around, drawing the assassin’s fire. Then he vanished again over the wall. The assassin was in hot pursuit.

“Great. What do we do now?” Sokka asked.

“We’re going after Aang!” Katara said. The determined set of her face was almost identical to Aang’s.

They swooped above the fight- ignored- until Aang shot upwards into the sky. Deftly, Appa followed his descent so the Avatar landed perfectly in the saddle.

“I’m okay.” He sighed.

“Well that was random.” Toph commented.

“I don’t think so,” Katara said, “I get the feeling he knows who we are.”

“Zuko, do you know him?” Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. “I know _of_ him. Like I said, he’s an assassin- one well known for taking any job, never questioning it and always getting it done.”

“Why would he be after us?” Aang asked.

“My money would be on Azula. She knows you’re still alive, though letting the world believe you’re dead pretty much kills morale and hope. But she still wants you dead. And me too, probably. Or my father.”

“Great. Just what we needed.” Sokka groaned

“Yeah.” Zuko sighed morosely. As if on cue, his belly twanged with another stabbing ache. “Ugh. I’m going to sleep. Wake me up if someone’s dying.” He muttered as he curled up with his arms as a pillow.

“Night, Zuko.”


	10. Fires From The Past

Zuko ran his hands gently over his belly, blowing out a long breath. The movement did little to calm the rapid tapping of the baby inside. The little nudges were becoming more and more firm as time went on. And more and more distracting. He was supposed to be mending all the ripped clothes, but he’d had to put his needle down to try and calm the baby down.

Toph ambled over from watching Katara and Aang’s Waterbending training. She plonked herself down with a grin. “Bun acting up again?”

Zuko laughed softly. Toph’s attentiveness to his pregnancy continued to surprise him. “Yeah. It’s starting to move more.”

“I can’t wait to feel it.” She said, leaning down to rest her head against the bump.

“Toph, you can already feel it.” Zuko pointed out.

“Yeah, but I want to feel it properly, like everyone else does.”

“Since when do you want to do anything like everyone else?”

“Since everyone else’s way is cooler.”

“I think feeling the baby move with Earthbending is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, but not as cool as feeling it through your skin.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

Katara walked over and sat down beside them. “Are you feeling okay, Zuko?”

Zuko rolled his eyes and huffed. “Yes, Katara, I’m fine. The baby’s just moving a lot, that’s all.”

Katara beamed. “That’s great. Do you want any help sewing? Aang and I have finished for today.”

“No, that’s alright. It won’t take me very long to finish.”

“Okay then. I should probably start on dinner anyway.” With that, she walked away again to where the cooking supplies were laid out.

Zuko sighed heavily. “Is she going to be like this until I have the baby?”

“Yep,” Toph replied, “She’s an Alpha with a mum complex and you’re a pregnant Omega. She probably won't get any better once the baby's born either."

“ _Great_.”

“Yeah, I don’t envy you there, Sparky.”

Zuko found himself sandwiched between Sokka and Toph. The Beta girl seemed especially hesitant to let him out of her sight. She ate with her head leaning against Zuko’s belly, looking very pleased with herself.

“You comfortable, there Toph?” Sokka grinned.

“Yep.” She replied, shovelling more rice into her mouth.

Zuko just sighed. “And what if I don’t want to be your personal pillow?”

Toph sat up. Immediately, the baby jabbed its foot against Zuko’s side. Multiple times. Toph grinned triumphantly and laid back down. The baby settled down under her gentle weight. Zuko just sighed. “Why me?”

“Is that enough food, Zuko?” Katara asked.

Zuko sighed again. “Yes, Katara. If I find myself starving to death, you’ll be the first to know.”

Katara frowned in mock anger but Sokka burst out cackling. “Oh, that’s a good one, Zuko.”

“Uh, thanks,” Zuko yawned widely, “Alright, I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight.”

“Night Zuko.”

Appa grunted welcomingly as Zuko laid down on his tail. “Goodnight Appa.”

“We need to go to Roku’s island!” Aang blurted out first thing in the morning.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Aang hopping around anxiously.

“What happened?” Katara asked worriedly.

“Roku appeared in my dream and said he wanted to show something to me and Zuko.”

“Me?” Zuko uncurled from his meditation position. “Why would Avatar Roku want to talk to _me_?”

Aang shrugged. “I don’t know, but we have to go to his island on the solstice.”

Zuko sighed. “I guess we’d better get going then.”

Aang held out a hand and helped Zuko to his feet. Zuko cast him a grateful smile.

They soon found themselves floating across the ocean under the cover of Aang’s cloud. Zuko tried not to let his anxieties twist him up too much, but it turned out that being told the spirit of a dead avatar wanted to talk to you was pretty unnerving. He found himself rubbing his belly gently to try and calm himself down.

“There it is,” Aang called out, “That’s Roku’s home.”

The island was little more than a patch of rock. Zuko remembered vaguely learning about the eruption that happened there before the war from his tutors. That probably explained the empty, desolate landscape.

“But there’s nothing here.” Katara said.

Toph jumped from Appa’s back with a heavy thud. “Yes there is. An entire village, hundreds of houses. All completely buried in ash.”

Aang frowned sadly. “Come on. Let’s find somewhere to meditate.”

Somewhere was a small peak over looking the setting sun. Aang and Zuko sat down near the edge. Zuko eagerly soaked up Agni’s golden rays to comfort himself.

“Uh, Aang, do you have any idea how Roku is going to talk to me?” he asked.

Aang shook his head. “Just meditate and let Roku do his thing.”

“Okay then.” Zuko folded himself into his meditation position, focusing on the sun’s warmth. Aang began to glow beside him. There was a flash of blue-white light behind his eyelids. When he opened his eyes, he knew he wasn’t in the physical world anymore. He and Aang looked at each other. The Avatar looked like he used to- bald and dressed in yellow and orange. Huh. Odd. He looked down at himself to see his bump was still there. He sighed in relief.

The second thing Zuko noted was that they were on a tiny, circular mountain surrounded by clouds. And that there was a dragon flying towards them.

With Avatar Roku on it’s back.

“Come Aang, Zuko.” The old man smiled as he gently pulled them onto the back of the dragon. Zuko startled at the weightless physics of the Spirit World. He clutched nervously and the dragon’s scales; relishing in it’s solidity.

“Where are we going?” Aang asked.

“To visit my past,” Roku replied, “Our shared past.”

Aang grinned while Zuko frowned. The scene around the blurred with cloud and suddenly they weren’t in the sky. Instead they were in a very familiar garden. Two teenage boys were sparring, throwing fire effortlessly at each other. Both boys were startlingly familiar.

One boy tripped on a tree root and the other grinned above him.

“Looks like I win again, Roku.”

“Are you kidding?” the other one said, “The tree root did all the work.”

Thy were still both grinning and Young Roku was pulled to his feet by the other boy.

“Nice one Sozin.”

“You were friends with Firelord Sozin?” Aang exclaimed.

“Back then, he was just Prince Sozin, and he was my best friend.” Spirit Roku said wistfully.

Young Roku and Sozin walked out of the gardens. A girl their age walked passed and Young Roku’s face burned bright red as he watched her. Young Sozin elbowed him in the ribs. “Say something to her.”

Young Roku followed her for a few steps but said nothing and she walked away. He groaned, flopping onto the ground. Young Sozin plopped down beside him.

“Love is hard when you’re young.” Spirit Roku said. Young Sozin sprinkled grass onto Young Roku’s face.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Aang sighed.

Spirit Roku set a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. It gets better. Now come with me. We have a party to attend.”

Zuko trailed after them, feeling very much an awkward third wheel. Though his bump still stuck out under his shirt, the baby was still and quiet. He wished for its usual rambunctious movements to feel less lonely.

The scene shifted again. Now they were at some sort of Fire Nation gala. Zuko instinctively looked around for his father or Azula or Mai. Of course, none of them were there. Young Sozin and Roku appeared in the grand doorway.

“Wait, whose party is it?” Aang asked.

“Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday.” Spirit Roku explained.

Young Roku caught the girl from earlier’s eye. He blushed again. He would have pitched headfirst down the stairs if Young Sozin hadn’t caught him. They laughed. The rest of the party guests quietened immediately as the Fire Sages strode through the throng.

“Did something happen to my father?” Young Sozin asked.

“No, Prince Sozin,” the lead Sage replied, “We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar.”

Gasps and murmurs sprang up from all corners. The Sage continued as if they hadn’t. “It is our honour to serve you, Avatar Roku.”

Young Roku’s eyes widened as the Sages knelt down before him. The rest of the party quickly followed suit: leaving just the three spritely guests and Young Sozin standing. Glancing around, Young Sozin dropped awkwardly to one knee.

The scene changed yet again. Now they were standing in a bedroom. Young Roku was sitting morosely on the bed when Young Sozin appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, why aren’t you packed yet, All Powerful Avatar?” he joked.

Young Roku didn’t reply. Young Sozin frowned for a moment before donning an even bigger smile. He jumped into the room, vaguely impersonating the other bending styles. “Come on, show me how it’s done using all four kinds of bending.”

“I started packing but then the Fire Sages told me I won’t need any worldly possessions anymore.” Young Roku said.

“Oh.” Young Sozin said and sat down on the bed.

“It happened so fast. Everything’s gonna be different now.” Young Roku lamented.

Young Sozin reached up and removed his hair piece. The same hair piece that Spirit Roku still wore.

“Here. I hope you’re at least allowed to have this.”

“But this is a royal artifact,” Young Roku protested, “It’s supposed to be worn by the crown prince.”

“I want you to have it.” Young Sozin insisted.

Young Roku took it and placed it in his own hair. They both stood and bowed to each other. Zuko wasn’t quite sure what to make of how kind his great grandfather was in his youth.

The scene around them shifted again. Now they were back on the dragon, soaring through the clouds.

“Hey, we’re almost at the Southern Air Temple.” Aang cheered.

“This was the first stop on my Avatar journey,” Spirit Roku said, “It was the place where I was trained to master Airbending and also where I met an old friend of yours, Monk Gyatso.”

A group of children in the same yellow and orange as Aang stood on a balcony on a cliff, all holding staffs. Young Roku stood out easily- his long hair billowing in the wind as he towered above the bald Airbenders. The boy next to him glared and blew Young Roku’s hair away from him. Young Roku frowned and elbowed him playfully.

“No way.” Aang exclaimed.

The boys then jumped off the balcony, staffs expanding into gliders.

“Hey, Gyatso, you want to see a new glider trick?” Young Roku called out. He flew backwards into two loopty-loops.

Gyatso laughed. “Check this out!” He climbed onto the glider and began surfing it through the sky.

“He’s air surfing,” Aang commented, “I can’t believe I never thought of that.”

Then Gyatso fell off his glider. Young Roku dived down to catch him. They promptly crashed into the other boys waiting back on the balcony.

“That’s amazing. I can’t believe you were friends with Monk Gyatso just like I was.”

“Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend life times.” Spirit Roku smiled.

Zuko felt a strong, sick feeling that he was intruding on a private moment. He really wanted to go- well, it wasn’t as though he had a home, but back to the others in the physical world. He really needed a nice long nap on Appa and to feel the baby move again.

The dragon took flight again, taking them across the ocean to the icy pole. A slightly older Young Roku was sparring with a Waterbender on an iceberg.

“After my years mastering Airbending, I travelled to the Northern Water Tribe. Waterbending was especially challenging for me. But in time I mastered it as well.”

Once again, the scene shifted, and they were in what could only be the Earth Kingdom. Young Roku was racing up a mountainside alongside an Earthbender.

“I moved on to the Earth Kingdom. My Earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn and blunt,”

Where had Zuko heard that before.

“And a lifelong friend. It was bitter work, but the results were worth it.”

An adult Young Roku strode through the Fire Palace, to where an adult Young Sozin sat on his throne, crown adorning his hair.

“Sozin, or should I say Firelord.” The Avatar said.

“Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me.” Young Sozin rumbled. Zuko couldn’t hold back a flinch at how eerily like his father the man sounded.

Young Roku halted in bewilderment. Young Sozin rose to meet him with a smile on his face. “But you’re the exception.”

They pulled each other into a tight hug and Zuko’s chest twanged painfully. Why couldn’t his family have stayed like this?

“After all these years, he was still my best friend,” Spirit Roku said, “And a few months later, he was my best man.”

The scene became a brightly lit party, with Young Roku, Young Sozin and a veiled woman centre stage.

“Roku, it’s that girl who didn’t even know you were alive.” Aang said.

“Ta Min,” Spirit Roku said, “I was persistent. When love is real, it finds a way,”

The two newly-weds bowed to the cheering audience.

“And being the Avatar doesn’t hurt your chances with the ladies either.” Spirit Roku teased.

The pain flared up in Zuko’s chest. He wished this was the life his mother got; a husband who loved her, who she loved, instead of a mate who stole her away from her family and destroyed her.

Young Sozin walked over to the couple’s greeting table and squirreled Young Roku away to a secluded balcony.

“What’s on your mind?” Young Roku asked.

“I’ve been thinking hard about the state of the world lately.”

Young Roku set a hand on his shoulder. “Sozin, it’s my wedding. Have a cookie. Dance with someone. Lighten up.”

“I know, I know, but just hear me out. Right from the start, I was destined to be Firelord and although we didn’t always know it, you were always destined to be the Avatar. It’s an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn’t it? Together we could do anything.”

“Yeah, we could.” Young Roku said hesitantly.

“Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we’re so fortunate in many ways.”

“Where are you going with this?” Young Roku asked.

Zuko knew. Sozin’s ideals had been drilled into his head his entire life. He’d always been taught to uphold them- even if he failed miserably at every turn.

“I’ve been thinking. We should share our prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It’s time we expanded it.”

“ _No_. The four nations are meant to be just that: four.”

“Roku, you haven’t even stopped to consider the possibilities.”

“There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this.”

“That was my first real test as the Avatar,” Spirit Roku said, “Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning.”

An Earth Kingdom city loomed above them. It looked like Ba Sing Se with it’s impressive wall, but Zuko didn’t know if it actually was. His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the red banner blazing on the wall.

An older Young Roku stormed into the stronghold with his dragon. His eyes burned furiously. “I’ve seen the colony, Sozin. How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory?”

“How dare you,” Young Sozin rumbled, “A citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Firelord this way? Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor.”

Zuko flinched hard.

“Don’t do this Sozin! Don’t challenge me. It will only end badly. It’s over.” With that, Young Roku turned and walked away.

Young Sozin leapt from his throne and send a torrent of fire towards Young Roku.

When the flames cleared, Young Roku was gone. Young Sozin froze. Young Roku emerged from the ground behind him and swept his old friend up in a whirlwind. Young Sozin hit the door with a thud. A pillar of rock shot up beneath him, pinning him to the ceiling. Young Roku’s eyes lit up and a surge of wind blasted the room apart around them. Only Young Sozin was left, dangling from the rock. Young Roku flew up to him.

“I’m sparing you, Sozin. I’m letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end.”

Young Sozin scowled but slumped in defeat.

“Sozin and I didn’t speak or see each other for 25 years after our battle,” Spirit Roku explained as they soared over his island, lush and green, “I spent most of my spare time here at my home.”

A now elderly Young Roku lay asleep in bed with his wife next to him. Was he still Young Roku or Old Roku now? A loud crash shook the ground. Young/Old Roku sprang out of bed. As balls of fire rained down outside, he and Ta Min ran out into the ashy air.

The hair piece clattered to the floor.

“Let’s go!” Alive Roku yelled as the volcano belted out more smog. He pulled Ta Min along as he Airbended their way through the impenetrable smoke.

A throng of people joined them, running from the burning rivers rushing towards them. Roku let go of Ta Min’s hand and turned back towards the village. He surged upwards on a rock, just as the volcano spat out a plume of fire. It poured down the mountainside, spilling over Roku’s dam. Roku opened up a trench into the ocean, diverting it away from the fleeing boats.

“This is amazing Roku!” Aang cheered, “You’re battling a volcano and you’re winning.”

“Unfortunately, my success didn’t last, Aang,” Spirit Roku said, “There was no way I could do it all.”

A huge tower of magma burst from the volcano. Alive Roku flew up towards it and blew col air to solidify the lava.

“Battling the elements was hard enough, I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous volcanic gases were overwhelming.”

Alive Roku’s dragon shrieked, and a blast of fire steered it away from its master.

“It’s all right, Fang!” Alive Roku called out, “Get out of here, I’m fine!”

The Avatar Glow sparked in his eyes and a blasted back a huge flow of lava. He stared in defeat as another volcano erupted.

“Need a hand, old friend?”

Roku whirled around to see Sozin on a dragon of his own, hovering above him.

“There’s not a moment to waste.” The Firelord said.

Together, they stilled the lava and dispelled the gasses away.

The rock under Sozin’s feet crumbled away. Before he could fall, Roku brought up a slab of rock to catch him.

The volcano shook and they both jumped clear. “Don’t breathe the toxic gas!” Roku cried. They staggered their way down the mountain, dodging geysers of gas left and right. Roku took a blast to the face and stumbled, coughing viciously. “It’s… too much…” he groaned through his wheezing. He crumpled to the ground, desperately choking for air. “Please…” He reached out a pitiful, trembling hand towards his oldest friend.

Sozin gazed down at him coldly. Zuko had seen that look in the eyes of too many firelords. “Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku.”

His dragon flew down and he climbed onto it’s back. Roku watched in a mix of horror, despair and anger as the man he once considered a brother took flight- leaving him alone in the fire and ash.

Fang appeared, screeching miserably. He landed and curled around his master as the tidal wave washed over them.

Tears were burning Zuko’s eyes. There was no time to even try to process Roku’s horrific end when a flash of light blinded him. The sound of a baby crying drew his attention. The sound resonated deeply in his chest; it scared him a little.

“Who’s- wait, that’s me, isn’t it?” Aang asked.

“Make sense of our past, Aang,” Spirit Roku said, “And you will bring peace and restore balance in the world. And you, Zuko, are an important part of that peace. ”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Zuko stuttered.

“There must be a new leader of the Fire Nation, must there not?” Roku teased.

“It should be my uncle.” Zuko protested.

“Though Iroh is very wise, it is _you_ who must lead the Fire Nation to peace. It is your legacy.”

“My legacy is death and destruction!” Zuko cried.

“On your father’s side, perhaps. But your mother was my granddaughter.”

“She- _what_?”

“Zuko, you are my blood too. Mine and Sozin’s. This is why you are so essential to restoring the world and the Fire Nation.”

“I- I-“ Zuko didn’t know what he wanted to say but he couldn’t force any words past his throat. All he could do was burst into tears and bury his face in his hands.

Aang startled, but Roku just pulled him to a hug. Zuko didn’t think a spirit would feel so warm, so _there._ He sobbed into Roku’s robes, not entirely sure why he was even crying. Roku crooned softly, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“It will be alright, Zuko. You’ll see.”

Zuko pulled away, sniffling and rubbing his eyes furiously. “Thanks. Sorry.”

Roku petted his hair affectionately. Zuko couldn’t even be angry. “Don’t be sorry.” The Avatar spirit leaned down and ran his hand along the curve of Zuko’s belly. “I look forward to seeing all the amazing things my great- great grandchild will do.”

Zuko startled as a tiny foot nudged at Roku’s hand. Roku laughed and vanished.

“Roku!” Aang called.

Searing white blinded them. Zuko woke with a gut wrenching start: promptly headbutting Sokka. They both cried out and pulled away from each other.

“Zuko, are you okay?” Katara exclaimed, hovering over him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He groaned.

“Are you? You’re crying.” Sokka said. His brow was furrowed in concern.

Zuko reached up to feel the wetness on his face. “Oh. Well. I’m fine now.”

“That was insane…” Aang said.

“You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?” Katara asked once Aang had finished recounting the tale.

Toph scoffed, “No offense, Sparky, but apart from you and Uncle Tea, it’s like they’re born bad.”

Zuko winced but didn’t have the will power to contradict her.

“No, that’s wrong,” Aang said, “I don’t think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all.”

“Then what was the point?” Sokka asked.

“Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? So are Zuko and his uncle. That proves that anyone’s capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Firelord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they’re worth giving a chance.”

“Thank you, Aang.” Zuko murmured quietly.

“I’m sorry, Zuko,” Sokka sighed, “That was pretty jerkish of me to think that all Fire Nation people were bad even after everything you’ve done for us and showed us.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Toph added.

“It’s okay.” Zuko smiled. He opened his arms and let them tackle him- very gently- into a hug.

Aang grinned broadly. “And I also think it was about friendships.”

“Do you really think friendships can last more than one life time?” Toph asked tentatively.

Aang clasped her hand. “I don’t see why not.”

Katara took her other hand with her patented caring smile.

Sokka added, “Well, scientifically speaking, there’s no way to prove that-“

“Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!” Katara interrupted.

Sokka grabbed her hand and Zuko’s. Zuko blinked up in confusion. Sokka cast him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. Zuko smiled back.

“Zuko, you look exhausted. Go and have a nap.” Katara ordered.

For once, Zuko was too tired to fight with her. He eagerly nestled down into Appa’s fur; feeling the baby twist and squirm under his skin. He reached under his shirt, ran his hand along the skin of his belly and murmured softly, “Settle down, little firefly.”


	11. Scams and Scammers

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Zuko asked from his comfortable rock seat.

“Yes,” Katara said firmly, “No combat training while you’re pregnant.”

Zuko huffed. “The Fire Nation won’t care if I’m pregnant and Aang really needs more Firebending practice.”

“You can give him a lesson afterwards.” Katara said.

“Fine.” Zuko grumbled, settling back as Katara and Toph readied their stances.

Aang tied a blindfold around his eyes a little too enthusiastically for Zuko’s taste. “Okay, I’m ready for some training.” He took his stance and braced himself. He nimbly dodged out the way of rocks shooting up. He deflected Katara’s water whip skilfully. He hurled a rock towards Toph. She caught it with an easy grin.

“Good job, Twinkle Toes. Visualize, then attack.” She launched the rock back towards Aang. He tunnelled into the ground to avoid it and it slammed into Katara’s stomach instead. Zuko winced as she fell with a grunt. Suddenly, he was very glad he wasn’t fighting. His hand strayed to his bump protectively.

Katara clambered to her feet, scowling. “Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph.”

Zuko winced as Toph snarked back, “Can’t handle some dirt, Madam Fussy Britches?”

Katara’s scowl deepened. A tidal wave rose up from the river behind her, flowing across the ground until it drenched Toph. “Oh, sorry, did I splash you, mud slug?”

A nervous whimper escaped Zuko’s clenched jaw. He watched with wide eyes as Toph rock- surfed towards Katara, who was ice- surfing towards Toph. The two bridges collided, throwing both girls to the ground.

“Are we taking a break?” Aang asked innocently.

“Yes!” Zuko yelped.

Sokka jumped up from behind a rock and sprinted towards Aang. “ _Sneak attack_!” He yelled.

Aang lazily Earthbended a rock up for the Alpha to crash into. “Sokka, sneak attacks don’t work if you yell it out loud.”

The bitter mix of angry Alpha and Beta scents drew Zuko’s attention to where Toph and Katara were literally wrestling in the mud. He flinched again watching them.

“Hungry for a mud pie!” Toph grinned and kicked mud up into Katara’s face.

Katara stumbled back as she wiped her eyes clear. “I’ll give you a mud pie!”

She slapped Toph to the ground, only to be thrown away by a rock. She hit a cliff face and Toph ran at her.

“Uh, guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me?” Aang interrupted. Was he playing dumb or did he really not know what was going on?

Katara and Toph froze in place.

“Very well, pupil,” Katara said sagely, “I believe we’ve had enough training today.” With that she stalked away.

“While Katara cleans up, let’s go and have some fun.” Toph laughed.

Aang and Sokka cheered.

“You coming, Sparky?”

“Not today, Toph. My ankles are feeling a little sore. Maybe next time.”

“Okay.” Toph accepted his refusal with far less complaining than Zuko expected. Probably because he pulled the pregnancy card as an excuse. No one ever dared argue against it.

With a worn out sigh, he pulled himself slowly to his feet and went to curl up on Appa. After all that excitement, he needed a break. Maybe a nap. The baby kicked. Zuko laughed. “Guess you agree, huh?”

He was just settling down and finding a comfortable position when a freshly cleaned, still slightly irritated looking Katara walked over. “It’s time for your check up.” She said bluntly.

Zuko was very sure it wasn’t but he wasn’t going to argue with a grumpy Katara. Regretfully, he rolled onto his back and lifted his shirt. Katara kneeled beside him and coated his stomach with water. Zuko shut his eyes against the familiar warm glow. He winced slightly as she prodded firmly at his stomach. The baby kicked harshly in response.

“Sorry.” Katara muttered.

“It’s fine.”

Katara sat back with a sigh, moving her hands away from Zuko’s belly. “You’re both perfectly healthy, but I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible to keep them from swelling.”

“Is that bad?”

“It can be, but a little bit is normal. Right now, you’re fine.”

“Thank Agni for Waterbenders’ healing.”

Katara scoffed. “Thank Tui and La, more like. I really wish we had better options though. You really should be seen by an actual healer or a midwife. Injuries I can do, but if something goes wrong, I’m not sure I’m skilled enough to do anything.”

“Yeah, but I can’t risk being recognised. We’ll just have to hope that nothing does go wrong. We’ll just have to cross that bridge if we come to it.”

Katara huffed. “You’re way too reckless with your health, you know?”

“Yeah. Uncle mentioned it a couple of times.” He did more than mention it and more often than a couple of times, but Zuko really didn’t want to go into any detail about that. His eyes shut of their own accord. The lure of sleep was growing sweeter by the second.

Katara laughed. “You get some rest while I start on lunch.”

“Alright.” Zuko yawned as he curled up onto his side.

It was all too soon that he was roused by the loud ruckus of Sokka, Aang and Toph. He peeled his eyes open as they approached; laden with baskets and laughing uproariously.

“Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?” Katara asked.

“Toph got us money,” Aang replied, taking a large bite of an apple, “She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky like.”

Katara frowned disapprovingly.

“She used Earthbending to win the game. Classic!” Sokka added.

“Ah, so she cheated.” Katara said stiffly.

“Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What’s wrong with that?” Toph protested.

“I’m just saying this isn’t something we should make a habit of doing.” Katara said.

“Why?” Toph challenged. “Because it’s fun and you hate fun?”

“I don’t hate fun!” Katara grabbed Momo and plonked him on her head. “See? Fun.”

Zuko wasn’t sure where the humour was supposed to be. He settled himself in the circle, stretching his legs out. Momo slid off Katara’s head with a thud and scampered away.

“Fire Nation punishments are pretty severe. If you get caught, it won’t be pleasant.” Zuko said.

Aang nodded and stood up, pulling his bandana up to show his arrow. “Katara, I’ll personally make you an Avatar Promise that we won’t make a habit of doing these scams.”

Yeah, where had Zuko heard that before?

Over the next few days, Aang, Sokka and Toph were spending all day in town scamming. Zuko was getting more and more antsy about it. it would only be so long until they were caught. And once they were caught, their identities would be revealed and the Firelord would find them and then he’d kill them and everything would be over and-

No, no, no. Everything was under control. Definitely. Besides, Katara was getting irritated too.

“Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen.” She declared when they returned from another one of their jaunts. 

“Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?” Toph groaned, tossing a coin to her.

Katara caught it with a scowl. “Oh, I’m sorry. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Toph retorted, “Maybe then you’d see how great we have it.”

How great they had it. _How great they had it?!_ Was Toph suddenly deaf? Was she hearing the words coming out of her mouth? What exactly was so great about their situation?

“We’re travelling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do.”

Zuko shot to his feet. Angry tears were already scorching their way down his face. “And you think that’s _great_?”

“Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because we’re in the middle of a war, Toph! A war against _my father_! Who we are training Aang to _kill_! Because I am unmated and pregnant, and I can’t even see a proper healer and have no way of taking care of a baby! Because I’m a criminal among my own people! Because my uncle is in prison and maybe _dead_ and my father and sister hate me, and I can never _go home_!” Zuko screamed through the lump in his throat. His shoulders shuddered as sobs forced themselves from his throat. “So what exactly do I have that’s so great?”

“Zuko, I-“

“Save it!” he snapped, storming away.

Distantly, he heard Katara yell at Toph, “Oh I see! You’re acting like this because of your parents!”

He didn’t care.

He didn’t go far; just past some boulders where he’d have some privacy. He sank to the ground and drew his knees as close to his chest as he could. He sobbed into them loudly. He didn’t have the will to hold back anymore. They all knew he was crying anyway, so what did it matter?

Every repressed tear and hormonal cry was suddenly surging out of him all at once. There was no stopping the emotional tidal wave. Honestly, Zuko didn’t really want to. Uncle had always tried to get him to open up about his feelings. Zuko had always struggled, but now he was pregnant, he decided he should try harder to deal with his emotions better.

This included letting them out.

His sobs were just starting to slow down when heavy footsteps approached. Zuko looked up to Appa’s face staring down at him. The bison licked him once, then flopped to the ground and cuddled up to Zuko affectionately.

“Hey, Zuko.”

“Sokka? What are you doing here?”

Sokka sat down beside Zuko. “I came to make sure you were okay. You seem… pretty upset.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s the hormones. I’ll be fine once I get it out of my system.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about? I pretty much said it all out there.”

“Well… if you ever do want to talk, I’m here, okay.”

“Yeah, thanks Sokka.” Zuko’s hand rested on his bump. The baby thumped against his hand. “Can- can I try something?”

“Uh… sure?”

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand, placing it on the spot the baby had just kicked. Sokka stared at him blankly.

Another thump.

Sokka’s whole face lit up. A giddy laugh escaped his lips. “That’s a baby!” he cheered. “You’ve got a real, live baby in there!”

“What did you think being pregnant meant?” Zuko snarked, but there was no heat to it: only fondness. 

Sokka spluttered. “I know what being pregnant means! I just- it feels really _real_ now, you know?”

Zuko ran a hand gently over his bump. “Yeah. I do.” He sighed.

Sokka put an arm round his shoulders and pulled him close. Zuko leaned into the warmth gratefully. The only Alpha scent he’d ever found comforting before had been Uncle’s; but Sokka smelled good. Calming. Subconsciously, he inhaled more of it.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll figure it out.”

“Sokka, I’m going to give birth in less than 4 months.”

“And we’ll figure it out before then. You’re one of us now, Zuko. We’re gonna keep you safe.”

Zuko gave a soft snort of mock amusement. “In the middle of a war? Safe isn’t a luxury I have- any of us have.”

“As safe as possible then.”

Zuko yawned. “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.”

Somehow, while he’d been asleep, Appa had moved back to the main camp. Zuko huffed and closed his eye again, hoping to just go back to sleep.

Small footsteps shuffled over, and he knew it was Toph. She sat down beside him. Zuko could hear the jangle of coins.

“Hey, Sparky. Are you awake?” she muttered.

Zuko didn’t move.

“That’s fair. I wouldn’t want to speak to me either. I was an insensitive jerk.”

“Yeah, you were.” Zuko yawned as he sat up.

Toph looked surprised that he was actually talking to her but relieved none the less. “I’m really sorry. Leaving my home was just so freeing for me. I can be the most powerful Earthbender in the world and make my own choices now and- I guess I just forgot that it isn’t like that for everyone.”

“No, it’s not. Being here is freeing for me too, but I’m only here because I was banished for doing what I thought was right. I didn’t get the choice to leave home. I was forced. And it’s difficult to balance the two sometimes. I don’t know whether to be glad I’m here, or cry that I can’t go home.”

“That makes sense. I need to do better at thinking about other people’s feelings.”

“So do I. what do you say we work on that together?”

Toph flung herself into his arms. He oofed as her weight tackled him, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close all the same.

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“No problem.”

“Can you help me count out the money I just got?”

Zuko sighed. “Sure.”

They were only half way through the bag when Sokka strode over with a grim look on his face… and a messenger hawk perched on his shoulder?

“Toph, when I was in town, I found something you’re not going to like.” He dramatically unfurled a sheet of paper and held it out to her.

“Well it _sounds_ like a sheet of paper, but I guess you’re referring to what’s _on_ the sheet of paper.”

“It’s a wanted poster,” Zuko groaned, “Of you.”

“They’ve nick named you the Runaway.” Sokka added.

Toph’s face lit up. “A wanted poster? That’s so great! _The Runaway_. I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?”

Zuko and Sokka stared at the amateur scribbled portrait.

“Well, yeah, actually, it does look pretty good.” Sokka said.

Zuko groaned. “That is not the point. This is really bad. Wanted criminals get really harsh punishments when they’re caught.”

“Relax, Sparky. I won’t get caught. It’s fine.”

“Toph you’re missing the point,” Sokka said, “Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us.”

“Don’t be such a worry wart like your sister. Think of it this way. Now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan.”

“Well, that is true. I had this idea of making armour for Appa.”

Appa peeled an eye open and growled lowly.

Toph handed Sokka some coins. “Here’s a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation.” She paused before offering him the bag. “You know what, make it an atlas.”

“I do like expensive atlases.” He said, taking the bag.

“Sokka!” Zuko hissed.

“Of course you do,” Toph continued, “And that’s why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret.” She said, snatching it from his hand and tucking it into her tunic, before stalking away.

Sokka shot Zuko a conflicted look but sighed in defeat.

Aang and Katara emerged from the lagoon. Katara sighed in despair on seeing the hawk. “Sokka, tell me you didn’t buy a bird.”

“Not just a bird. A messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran- Gran.”

“Wow, how does that work?” Aang asked eagerly.

“Hm,” Sokka frowned, “Uh, I never actually thought about that. Hawky, Gran- Gran, South Pole. ”

The hawk squawked and didn’t move.

“I think he gets it.”

Zuko huffed. “Messenger hawks are intelligent birds, but you actually have to train them. He doesn’t know where the South Pole is because he hasn’t been trained to go there.”

“Oh.”

Momo leapt onto Aang’s shoulder and hissed angrily. He clawed at the hawk and dived for him. They swirled around Sokka’s head, hissing and screeching furiously.

“Hawky, make nice! Bad Hawky!”

Eventually the two separated and Sokka and his bird disappeared. Zuko just shrugged and went to help Katara with dinner. They were having to use more and more Fire Nation ingredients and the Waterbender wanted Zuko’s help in getting them right.

She scowled when Sokka and Toph returned- both carrying large bags. Zuko retreated away next to Aang.

“Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Of scamming again?”

“Yes, we were.” Toph replied stiffly.

“And I suppose you don’t think what you’re doing is dangerous at all?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Well, then, what’s this?” Katara asked, pulling out the wanted poster. Terrific.

“I don’t know! I mean, seriously, what’s with you people? I’m blind!”

“It’s a wanted poster of you; _the Runaway_. Is that what you’re called now? Are you proud of this?”

“Where did you get that?”

“It doesn’t matter where I got it. The fact is-”

“You went through my stuff! You had no right.”

Zuko muffled a whimper into his clenched teeth, shuffling backwards towards Appa. The arguing was making him nervous and the strong scents were making him nauseous. He really hoped Toph and Katara would just get over themselves so at least he could have some peace and quiet.

“Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I _happened_ to stumble across it.”

“That’s a lie! You’re lying, Katara.” Toph jabbed a finger towards the other girl.

Katara batted Toph’s hand away. “Fine, it’s a lie, but you’ve been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something, and you were.”

Zuko’s chest lurched as all he could suddenly see was Azula taunting him- searching and searching until she found something to hurt him with and never letting him catch her until it was too late.

Toph snatched the poster and threw it to the ground. She turned to storm away.

“Don’t you walk away from me while I’m talking to you.” Katara snapped.

“Oh, really, _mum_?” Toph snarked, “Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?”

“I wish I could.”

“Well, you can’t, because you’re _not_ my mum and you’re not their mum.”

Zuko, Aang and Sokka exchanged nervous, bewildered looks. Zuko reluctantly squeezed between them. Their scents were calm and comforting, a soothing distraction from the chaos they were being forced to watch.

“I never said I was.” Katara protested.

“No, but you certainly act like it,” Toph shot back, “You think it’s your job to boss everyone around, but it’s not. You’re just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!”

“I don’t act that way. Sokka do I act motherly?”

Sokka startled next to him so hard that Zuko flinched as well.

“Hey, I’m staying out of this one.” The male Alpha shrugged.

“What do you think, Aang?” Katara asked, “Do I act like a mum?”

“Well, I…” Aang mumbled, rubbing at his yes.

“Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Zuko?”

The Omega startled as Katara rounded on him.

“Yeah, You do.” He stammered.

Both Aang and Sokka looked at him in horror.

“I- I _do not_! Why would you think that?”

“Well-“

“You’re looking pale. Have you eaten today?”

“You watched me eat breakfast and lunch-“

“You need to take an extra serving of lunch and go and lie down.”

Zuko didn’t have the chance to protest before Toph was shouting, “I can’t be around you right now!” and storming away.

“Well, I can’t be around you!” Katara yelled after her and strode away in the opposite direction.

The hawk squawked.

“I know, Hawky. Why can’t they just get along?”

The sun was dipping low in the sky. Zuko stretched out to try and soak up the last of Agni’s rays. He needed every amount of comfort he could get to make it through all the tension bubbling in the camp.

Toph and Katara sat at opposite sides, backs turned resolutely to each other. There was no end in sight to their fight.

“Hey, Aang, Zuko, you want to test out my messenger hawk with me? I’ve got an idea.”

“No thanks.” Zuko mumbled absently.

“Sure.” Aang said.

He leaned in and Sokka whispered to him. “I’m gonna send a note to Katara and say it’s from Toph, who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again.”

Zuko sighed. That would work so well.

“I got to say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas.”

Was Aang being serious? Yes, he was. Ladies and gentlemen, the world’s only hope for peace.

“Eh, it’s a gift.” Sokka shrugged. He started writing out a note with a self-satisfied smile. “’Dear Katara, sorry for everything. Your friend, Toph.’”

“It isn’t going to work.” Zuko chimed in as Sokka rolled the note up and slotted it into the hawk’s pouch.

“Watch and learn, Zuko, watch and learn.”

With yet another squawk, the hawk flew from Sokka’s arm to Katara. Aang and Sokka exchanged grins.

“I know this is from you, Sokka!” Katara yelled, “Toph can’t write! Ugh, you’re all driving me crazy!” And there she went, storming off again.

“I told you it wouldn’t work.”

“I can’t believe we forgot the fact that Toph can’t write.” Aang groaned.

“Yep, we’re idiots.” Sokka grumbled.

“I guess plan B is we send a note to Toph pretending it’s from Katara.” Aang said.

Zuko sighed loudly. “I doubt you’ll have any better luck with that.”

“Oh right.”

“Sorry, Hawky,” Sokka said, “Looks like I’m gonna have to do this without your help.”

Zuko was pretty sure the hawk didn’t care.

He watched as Sokka took Toph over to a more secluded ledge to talk.

“Do you think he can get them to stop fighting?” he asked Aang.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. “No one knows Katara better than Sokka. He’ll have this sorted in no time.”

“He’d better. There is only so much of this I can deal with.”

“Oh yeah. Are you feeling better?”

“I’m fine, Aang. I just have a sensitive nose and a weak stomach, thanks to this little annoyance.” He patted his belly gently for emphasis.

“How is the baby doing?”

“Would you like to feel it?”

“Yes please!”

Smiling to himself at Aang’s sheer joy, Zuko placed the Airbender’s hand on the side of his belly. Immediately, the baby kicked into action, jabbing Aang’s hand.

Aang laughed in delight. “That’s so cool! Do you get to feel this all the time?”

Zuko nodded. “Morning, noon and night. It’s pretty annoying at night though.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine trying to sleep with a baby kicking my insides all the time.”

“It is hard. Now, let’s finish dinner. I’m starving.”

The sun was starting to go down by the time Sokka and Toph returned. Zuko just hoped they could eat soon. He’d been keeping the meal warm for a while now and he was quickly learning that keeping a pregnant Omega from eating was not a good idea.

Katara walked out to meet them. “Hi, Toph. Um, I want to-“

“Katara, stop,” Toph interrupted, “You don’t have to apologise. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control and I’m done with them.”

“Actually,” Katara grinned, “I wasn’t going to apologise. I was gonna say, I want to pull a scam with you.”

Zuko audibly groaned.

“What? _You_ want to pull a scam?”

“Not just any scam. The ultimate scam. What do you say, Toph? Just me and you, one last go. You in?”

“You know I’m in. Now what’s this idea of yours?”

Zuko was Done. Absolutely Done. He glanced at Sokka and Aang lying uselessly on the ground and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m going to eat if anyone wants to join me.”

That woke them up.

“Do you guys think this scam of theirs should be taking so long?” Aang asked, pacing worriedly.

“I was just wondering the same thing.” Sokka said.

“I think we should go and find them.” Zuko said.

“Aang and I will go, you stay here.” Sokka said.

Zuko groaned. “I’m not helpless you know.”

“Zuko, I said we would keep you safe. That means no going looking for fights. Besides, I need someone to make sure Hawky and Momo behave and you’re the best person for the job.”

“Ugh. Fine. Go and find the others. And don’t do anything stupid.”

As soon as Sokka and Aang were out of sight, Hawky and Momo were hissing and growling at each other. One roar from Appa had them both still and quiet.

“Thanks Appa.”

Appa rumbled lowly. Zuko made himself comfortable against his fluffy side. “Do you think they’ll be alright?”

Appa huffed softly.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s nothing they can’t handle. Katara and Toph are strong. Plus, Aang and Sokka will find them and back them up if they need it. They’ll be fine.”

He winced as the baby struck his insides painfully. “Easy, Firefly. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he murmured gently, “They’re going to be fine. I promise.”

Appa nuzzled him protectively. Momo scampered over and chittered at Zuko’s belly. Zuko laughed and petted the lemur’s head. “It’s just the baby, Momo. It’s fine.”

If only Zuko could convince himself of that.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Zuko rambled as he hovered over his companions. Damn his newfound maternal instincts.

“We’re fine, Zuko.” Katara assured.

“What happened?”

“Combustion Man trapped me and Katara in wooden cell while he attacked Aang and Sokka.” Toph replied.

“Who?”

“The assassin. With the metal arm who shoots fire from his brain.” Aang said.

“That’s- that’s not his name.”

“Yeah, but it fits so well.” Sokka shrugged.

Zuko sighed. “Whatever. If he’s here, then we did to leave now.”

The camp was quickly packed up and ready to go. Zuko didn’t protest Sokka helping him into Appa’s saddle. He just wanted to get as far away from that assassin- whatever his name was- as possible.

They flew until nightfall. Once they landed, he collapsed exhaustedly onto Appa’s tail. He really couldn’t be bothered to care about Katara’s ‘everyone helps unload’ rule. He was way too tired for that.

A warm weight settled in beside him. Zuko didn’t have to open his eyes to realise it was Toph.

“Zuko… what happened to your mum? You never talk about her.”

Zuko stiffened.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine. The truth is, I don’t know. She loved me and when I was a child, she offered her life in exchange for mine. I don’t know where she is now.”

“Oh. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. Now go to sleep.”

Toph snuggled against Zuko’s side, draping herself against Zuko’s belly. Zuko shrugged to himself and rested his arm around her shoulders. If his lips twitched upwards, that was no one’s business but his own.


	12. House of the Nightmare Witch

Zuko’s back was aching far too much for this. At 6 months, he felt huge and constantly in pain. Sitting on the ground like he was, was absolute murder on his back. But Appa had gone to sleep in a cave and Zuko really didn’t want to walk the measly distance on his own. It just seemed so far and so hard. It was better to wait for the others to go to bed so one of them could help him- as loathing of the idea he was.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be soon.

“Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark,” Sokka narrated, making spooky noises to accompany his tale, “It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing- Fun was haunted!” He yelled, pulling out his sword for emphasis.

Zuko winced at the shrill screech he made.

“I think I liked ‘The man with a sword for a hand’ better.” Aang said.

“Water Tribe slumber parties must stink.” Toph complained.

“No, wait, I’ve got one,” Katara said, “And this is a _true_ Southern Water Tribe story.”

“Is this one of those ‘a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to’ story?” Sokka asked.

“No. It happened to mum.”

Zuko leaned back against the overgrown tree root behind him, absently rubbing his back as he listened intently.

“One winter when mum was a girl, a snow storm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, mum realized she hadn’t seen her friend Nini since the storm, so mum and some others went to check on Nini’s family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, mum stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. ‘ _It’s so cold and I can’t get warm_ ’. Mum turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mum ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone.”

Aang was hiding under Momo and Sokka had dived behind the tree root. Zuko didn’t move but a chill ran down his spine. Freezing to death was one of the worst fates imaginable to a Firebender. The baby kicked hard in protest against his shaken mood.

“Where’d she go?” Sokka asked timidly.

“No one knows,” Katara replied, “Nini’s house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm.”

Toph let out a gasp, placing her hand on the ground. “Wait! Guys, did you hear that?”

Aang and Sokka clumped against Katara. Zuko yelped as Sokka pulled him in and held him close.

“I hear people under the mountain and they’re screaming.”

Sokka let go of Katara and Zuko and scoffed. “Pft, nice try.”

“No, I’m serious, I hear something.” Toph protested.

“You’re probably just jumpy from the ghost stories.” Katara said.

“It just stopped.” Toph muttered quietly.

“All right,” Aang whispered, “Now I’m getting scared.”

So was Zuko. The prickling sense of wrongness and unease was twisting his stomach up. The baby was getting more and more unsettled, which really wasn’t helping his nerves.

“Hello children.”

Zuko barely contained his cry of fear at the voice behind him. He staggered dizzily as Sokka pulled him upright and he was crushed between the Alpha and Toph. He leaned heavily on Toph’s shoulder, watching the old woman step into the firelight.

“Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn’t be out in the forest by yourselves at night, especially with a little one on the way.”

Zuko shivered uncomfortably when she nodded towards his swollen belly. He cupped it his with his hand protectively, and Toph pushed him backwards slightly, blocking his bump with her body.

“I have an inn nearby, why don’t you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?”

“Yes please.” Sokka squeaked. 

Zuko frowned as they put out the fire and followed Hama through the forest. He couldn’t shake the anxious jitteriness. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“What about Appa?” Zuko hissed worriedly.

“Don’t worry, Zuko. We’re not going far. He’ll be okay on his own until tomorrow. And if we need him, Aang has his whistle.” Sokka said.

“I still don’t like this.” Zuko said.

“Come on, Zu-“

“Sh! It’s _Lee_.”

Sokka rolled his eyes but nodded. “What’s wrong with a chance to sleep in an actual bed, with a roof over our heads and a hot meal waiting for us?”

“I don’t know yet, but _something_ feels wrong about this.”

“Don’t worry. I- we- _we’re_ not going to let anything happen to you, alright.”

Zuko nodded tentatively.

Though the inn Hama was leading them to wasn’t very far away, Zuko was still huffing and puffing by the time they reached the town. He did his best to disguise how out of breath he was, but Sokka still wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Toph still hovered by his side. He couldn’t prove anything, but he was sure she was using her Earthbending to make the steep path up to the inn easier for him to climb.

When they at last made it up, Hama ushered them all in with a smile that sent Zuko’s heart racing. He couldn’t place why, but there was something so unsettling about her. For a Beta, she had an unusually strong scent of salt and spices. Maybe it was just his nose being overly sensitive and his hormones running wild.

He doubted it was.

Despite his agitation, he gratefully sunk into a chair around the table, squeezed in between Sokka and Toph.

Hama quickly bustled around the kitchen, pouring out steaming cups of tea for them all. It was a spiced blend that Zuko couldn’t remember the name of. Uncle wasn’t fond of most spiced teas, but Zuko remembered Lieutenant Jee giving it to him once or twice on the Wani. He missed Jee. He hoped he was still alive.

“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight,” Katara said, “You have a lovely inn.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Hama chuckled, sliding into a chair to join them, “You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you’ve been camping in.”

And they’d left Appa there?

“What do you mean, disappearing?” Sokka asked.

“When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don’t come out.”

Zuko shuddered. Now were they going to go back for Appa and get out of the creepy woods, away from the creepy old woman?

“Who wants more tea?” Hama asked. The unnerving 180 of her tone was not helping Zuko trust her at all.

None of them moved.

Hama set the tea pot down and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’ll all be completely safe here. Why don’t I show you to your rooms, and you can all get a good night’s rest?”

No, no, no. It was safer if they stayed together. But the gentle squeeze of Toph’s hand in his and Sokka’s hand on his shoulder kept him from arguing.

“Don’t worry,” Sokka murmured, “I’m right next door. If you need anything I’m there.”

Zuko nodded mutely. Reluctantly, he watched Sokka disappear into his room. With a sigh, Zuko turned into his own room and closed the door with a quiet click.

He wanted to do a full search of the room, but his eyes were blurring, and he was pretty sure he was starting to sway of his feet. Biting his lip and battling paranoia, he crawled onto the bed and bundled himself in the blankets. They were cold and wrong and didn’t smell right but he didn’t have time to be upset about it before sleep had taken him.

Zuko woke with very first rays of dawn just barely over the horizon. He felt a little more rested; but the anxiety had yet to leave him. Coiled like a spring he got out of bed and started pacing. He wrung his hands back and forth in a desperate attempt to dispel some of the nervous energy. The baby squirmed and rolled uncomfortably under his belly.

“It’s okay, little firefly,” he murmured, “It’s okay.”

A quiet knock came from the door. Zuko flinched and froze.

“Sparky, can I come in?” Toph called quietly.

Zuko relaxed, rubbing his belly calmingly. He opened the door and let her in.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Depends. I came to check on you. You’re still on edge.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Ain’t nothing to be sorry for. You gotta listen to your instincts. If something’s telling you it doesn’t feel right, you should listen.”

“I just don’t know what’s wrong. I just can’t shake the feeling that there _is_ something wrong.”

Toph tugged him over to sit on the bed with her. “That’s okay. We can figure it out; especially if people are going missing around here. That definitely means we’ll be investigating.” 

“I suppose.”

Toph huffed and hugged him tightly. “Try not to stress out too much, okay. I know Katara’s annoying, but she knows what she’s talking about.”

Zuko laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks, Toph.”

“No worries.”

Zuko shifted position and a soft groan escaped his lips.

“Sparky, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a back ache.”

“Oh. Is there anything I can do?”

“Thanks, Toph, but I’ll be fine.”

“Zuko?” Katara’s voice called from the other side of the door, “Have you seen Toph? She’s not in her room.”

Zuko groaned and pushed himself up from the bed. Toph grumbled as he dislodged her, but he paid her no mind.

He answered the door to Katara and Aang.

“Keep it down and stop shouting my name like that. We’re supposed to be in disguise. Call me Lee.”

“Okay then.” Aang chirruped

“Sorry,” Katara said, “But have you seen Toph?”

“Right here, Sugar Queen.” Toph grumbled, padding over.

“Oh good, there you are.”

“Where’s Sokka?” Zuko asked somewhat impatiently.

“Snoozles is still in bed. Obviously.” Toph replied.

The creak of the stairs alerted them to the arrival of Hama and her chilling smile. “Are you ready to go?”

Go? Go where?

“We’re just waiting on Sokka. He always sleeps late.” Katara replied, unconcernedly.

Hama chuckled and opened Sokka’s door. Zuko frowned as she strode inside, followed by Katara.

“Time to go shopping.”

Great.

Zuko fiddled nervously with the hem of his cloak as they made their way through the market stalls. Thankfully Hama hadn’t questioned it, nor did she seem to realise who he was. At least he could be grateful for that.

The others were laden with baskets, but Zuko had been forbidden by Katara from carrying anything. Hama had chittered and agreed. It put Zuko on edge. He had tried to take one of Sokka’s baskets to prove a point- but the Alpha was having none of that.

Zuko, Toph, Aang and Sokka followed a little way behind Katara and Hama. The two of them were talking up a storm. Zuko wanted to pull Katara away, but he knew better than that.

They passed by a stall seller complaining to a customer about losing delivery boys in the woods during full moons.

“People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons, this just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans.” Sokka said.

“I bet if we take a little walk around town, we’ll find out what these people did to the environment to make the Spirits mad.” Aang suggested.

“And then you can sew up this little mystery, lickety split, Avatar style.” Sokka grinned.

“Helping people, that’s what I do.” Aang said.

“You might want to make keeping secrets something you do as well.” Zuko grumbled.

“Don’t worry, Zuko,” Sokka said, “No one’s listening to us.”

“That you can tell.” Zuko muttered.

Ahead of them, Hama and Katara stopped to wait for them to catch up.

“Why don’t you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a few more errands. I’ll be back in a little while.” Hama said.

“This is a mysterious little town you have here.” Sokka observed.

“Mysterious town for mysterious children.” Hama said, with an ominous grin. She slid away into the crowd, leaving the group confused and unnerved.

They walked back to the inn in silence. Zuko lagged behind, massaging his aching back as he walked. Just once, he’d like a part of pregnancy that was actually nice. Just one part that wasn’t painful.

“That Hama seems a little strange,” Sokka said, setting a basket down on the table, “Like she knows something or she’s hiding something.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Katara said, “She’s a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran- Gran.”

“But what did she mean by that comment ‘ _mysterious children_ ’?” Sokka pressed.

“Gee, I don’t know,” Katara snarked, “Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn’t that a little mysterious?”

“There’s something about her that really unsettles me,” Zuko said quietly, “I don’t know what, but I don’t like it.”

Katara shrugged. “Well, you don’t trust adults easily. You’re probably just spooked from the ghost stories last night and the disappearances and your hormones are getting the better of you.”

Zuko hummed. If only it was just his hormones being out of control. But he was sure that wasn’t the problem.

“I’m gonna take a look around.” Sokka declared, already walking out of the room. He started walking up the creaking staircase determinedly.

“Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing?” Katara exclaimed, “You can’t just snoop around someone’s house.”

“It’ll be fine.” Sokka said.

“She could be home any minute.” Aang said as Sokka started opening doors and peering into rooms.

“Sokka you’re gonna get us all in trouble,” Katara said, “And this is just plain rude.”

“I’m not finished yet.” Sokka said, tugging on cupboard handles. “Come on…”

Sokka fell back as the doors flung open. There was a collective startle as several puppets fell out. Sokka yelled, waving his sword about and stumbling over.

“Okay, that’s pretty creepy.” Aang whimpered.

“So she’s got a hobby,” Katara said, closing up the cupboard, “There’s nothing weird about that.”

Sokka pulled himself up from the floor and started to go further into the house.

“Sokka, you’ve looked enough,” Katara chastised, “Hama will be back soon.”

Sokka didn’t reply. He climbed a second set of stairs up into the attic. He rattled something, grunting.

“Just an ordinary, puppet loving innkeeper, huh?”

Zuko scowled as the others started following Sokka up the stairs. Did they not realise he could barely see his feet anymore and the thing was practically a ladder.

“Then why does she have a locked door up here?”

No, they did not realise and there was no way Zuko was staying down here by himself. It was an awkward climb; punctuated by several grunts and huffs as he felt his way up.

“Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff.” Katara snapped.

“We’ll see.” Sokka challenged. He squinted through the key hole. “It’s empty except for a little chest.”

Toph gasped excitedly. “Maybe it’s treasure.”

Sokka pulled out his sword.

“Sokka, what are you doing?” Katara asked, “You’re breaking into a private room.”

“I have to see what’s in there.” Sokka said, jamming the point of his sword into the lock. The door unlocked with a soft click and swung open.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Aang said as they all stepped inside.

Sokka picked up the chest and tried to open it. “Maybe there’s a key here somewhere.”

“Oh, hand it over.” Toph said. Sokka passed it over and she took off her space metal bracelet. She moulded it into the shape of a key and pressed it into the lock.

“Come on, come on.” Sokka urged.

“This isn’t as easy as it looks.” Toph grumbled.

“Guys, I don’t know about this.” Aang said.

“This is crazy. I’m leaving.” Katara said.

“Suit yourself,” said Sokka, “Do it, Toph.”

They all- including Katara- crowded around the chest- when a voice sounded from behind.

“I’ll tell you what’s in the box.”

They whirled around the see Hama standing in the doorway. A warning growl rumbled in Zuko’s chest. He tensed; readying to fight.

Hama stepped closer. The others all hung their heads guiltily. Sokka held out the chest. Hama opened it and took out a white and blue comb.

“An old comb?” Sokka exclaimed.

“It’s my greatest treasure,” Hama said, “It’s the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Katara and Sokka’s jaws dropped in shock.

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe?” Katara gasped.

“Just like you.” Hama nodded.

“How did you know?” Katara asked.

“I heard you talking around your campfire.”

Oh, for the love of Agni, how had these people not been captured yet? It seemed to Zuko like they couldn’t keep a secret to save their lives.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Sokka asked.

“I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can’t get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough.”

Aang mimed a gag. “Great.”

“I knew I felt a bond with you right away.” Katara beamed.

“And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we were both right.” Sokka crowed.

Katara smacked his arm.

“But I’m sorry we were sneaking around.” He amended.

“Apology accepted.” Hama smiled sweetly. Sickly sweet if you asked Zuko. “Now let’s get cooking.”

Aang jogged out to the barn behind the house. Zuko ambled behind, one hand on his back. He had a terrible feeling that the aches plaguing him wouldn’t go away for quite a while.

Appa rumbled cheerfully as they entered. Aang tossed him a cabbage, which he munched eagerly. Zuko walked over to him and they nuzzled each other.

“Come on Zuko,” Aang said, “Let’s get back to the others.”

Zuko sighed, reluctantly prying himself away from Appa. “Bye, Appa.”

Aang eyes him worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Zuko smiled reassuringly and patted the Airbender’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Aang. I just didn’t sleep well and it’s pretty tiring lugging this,” he patted his belly for emphasis, “Around all day.”

Aang frowned and then smiled back. “Okay. Hopefully you’ll sleep better tonight.”

“Yeah. Me too."

When they entered the house again, Katara swept them along to the table. Zuko perched on the end next to Toph.

“I’d steer clear of the sea prunes.” Aang whispered conspiratorially.

“I thought they were ocean kumquats.” Toph said.

“Close enough.” Aang replied.

“Who wants five flavour soup?” Hama asked cheerfully.

Sokka, Katara and Aang raised their hands. Zuko didn’t know what five flavour soup was and didn’t really want to be accepting food from Hama.

Hama raised her hand over the soup bowl and Waterbended it into everyone’s bowls.

“You’re a Waterbender!” Katara cried giddily, “I’ve never met another Waterbender from our tribe!”

“That’s because the Fire Nation wiped them all out.” Hama said grimly. “I was the last one.”

“So how did you end up out here?” Sokka asked.

“I was stolen from my home. It was over 60 years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too, was captured. I was lead away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Katara got out of her chair to gently wrap her arms around Hama as the old woman continued speaking. “They put us in terrible prisons, here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape.”

“How did you get away?” Sokka asked, “And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?”

“I’m sorry. It’s too painful to talk about anymore.”

“We completely understand,” Katara said gently, “We lost our mother in a raid.”

“Oh you poor things.” Hama crooned, patting Katara’s hand.

Zuko stared down at his bowl. He didn’t feel very hungry. He hoped that they could win the war and make everything right: just so then maybe he wouldn’t always feel this nagging, tugging, twisting guilt. Was that why he was so mistrustful of Hama? Because she made him feel guilty? No. That couldn’t be it. He hadn’t suspected she was a Waterbender at all.

Agni, he just wanted to get out of here.

“I can’t tell you what it means to meet you. It’s an honour. You’re a hero.” Katara said.

“I never thought I’d meet another Southern Waterbender. I’d like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I’m gone.”

“Yes! Yes of course!” Katara clapped her hands in delight, “To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me.”

Something shifted in Hama’s smile. Zuko shuddered.

“Hey, Zu- Lee, you have got to try these kumquats,” Sokka said, “They taste just like sea prunes!”

The look Aang was giving him was one of pure horror, but Sokka seemed so eager and excited. Cautiously, Zuko took a bite. It was salty, chewy and had a slippery texture.

“It’s not bad.” He said.

Aang spluttered in shock while Sokka grinned proudly. “Oh yeah. Water Tribe for the win.”

Zuko smiled. He finished of several of the kumquats, much to Aang’s dismay. The soup was not as good, and he didn’t eat most of it. Aang looked like he was about to cry.

That night, Zuko’s sleep was once again broken and uneasy. He pushed through the drowsiness and joined the investigation team while Hama took Katara away for Waterbending practice.

Zuko leaned wearily against a tree while Sokka hunted for clues and Aang gazed out at the view.

“This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation.” Aang said. “I don’t see anything that would make a Spirit mad around here.”

“Maybe the Moon Spirit just turned mean.” Toph suggested.

“The Moon Spirit is a _gentle, loving lady_. She rules the sky with _compassion_ and… lunar goodness.” Sokka said sharply.

“Right.” Zuko said.

Aang just shrugged and wandered off to flag down a passer-by. “Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that’s been stealing people?”

“Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that’s Old Man Ding.” The man said.

“Where does Old Man Ding live?” Toph asked.

Evening was settling by the time they reached Old Man Ding’s house. There was an old man outside- presumably Ding- boarding up the windows.

“Old Man Ding?” Aang said.

The man turned and yelped as his hammer struck his thumb. “Aw, dad blame it. What? Can’t you see I’m busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I’m not that old.” He crouched down and struggled to lift the plank of wood.

He huffed. “Well, I’m young at heart.”

Aang quickly stepped round to held him lift the board.

“Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster yet, at least.”

We wanted to ask you about that.” Sokka said, picking up the hammer and nails.

“Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?” Aang asked.

“Didn’t see no spirit,” Old Man Ding replied, “Just felt something come over me. Like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking towards the mountain.”

The four of them followed his point to the mountain looming above them.

“I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just high tailed it away from the mountain as quick as I could.”

“Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?” Sokka asked.

“Oh, no!” Toph exclaimed, “I _did_ hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there.”

They gazed up at the mountain in horror. What on earth had they stumbled into?

Old Man Ding grumbled under his breath and went back inside his house.

Sokka turned to the group. “Zuko, you go back to the inn while we go to the mountain and rescue the villagers.”

“What? No, I’m coming with you.”

“No. Look, there’s probably going to be running involved in this, and you’re not as swift as you used to be.”

Zuko glowered daggers at him.

Sokka flinched back but carried on. “Besides, if this goes wrong, we might need you and Katara to bail us out. Okay?”

“Fine,” Zuko huffed, “Be careful. I’d rather not have to launch any rescue missions.”

“We’ll try.” Sokka said.

“And you be careful, too, Zuko,” Aang said, “Get back to the inn in one peace, alright.”

Zuko nodded. “Go.”

With that, they were running. Zuko sighed, turning away and storming towards the inn. They didn’t think this whole splitting up thing through very well. Suddenly the shadows around him looked sinister and menacing. The sounds in the dark sounding unearthly and threatening. Zuko whimpered under his breath and hurried his pace.

The baby protested, but Zuko didn’t stop to settle it. He jumped at every slight sound, every shadow flittering around him.

It was too long before he reached the inn door. The place may not have felt the safest, but it was surely better than out in the night with people disappearing left and right.

He slunk up to his room and started pacing anxiously. The door creaked open. He flinched back.

“Hama. I- is there something you needed?”

She smiled, closing the door behind her. “Oh, nothing much, _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation_.”

His eyes widened and he backed away. “You know who I am.”

“I heard you talking around the camp fire.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to pay for all your sins!” she snarled.

“Hama please. I’m so sorry about what happened to you, but that wasn’t my doing. We’re trying to overthrow my father, we’re trying to make things better.”

“There is no making things better after you slaughtered my people.”

She stepped closer. Zuko backed away further; igniting his palm and holding it out in warning. She chuckled. She raised her arms: but she had no water. Zuko had only a moment to question it.

He lost control of his body.

His limbs jerked and twisted out of control. Hama pushed and pulled, and like a puppet, his body obeyed. She shoved him down to his knees. He could already feel bruises blooming. His teeth gnashed to bite back to terrified whimper lodged in his throat.

“How- what- please don’t-“

He tried to scream, but Hama clenched her hand and he couldn’t speak: not even a whisper of a croak.

“This is a most unexpected opportunity,” Hama said, “That I can start to cut out the Fire Nation’s evilness right at the source.”

From her pocket the pulled out several coils of rope. With her hideous powers, she held him down while she bound his ankles together. Then she gagged him. Finally she tied his neck to the bed frame.

With a sick smile, she forced his hands to press against his belly. Zuko’s eyes widened as he realised what she was doing. But he couldn’t scream. Couldn’t struggle. Could only watch with tears coursing down his face as she bound his wrists together and his arms to his sides- so that he couldn’t move his hands away from his stomach. The baby was pounding away at his insides, but there was nothing he could do.

“There we go. If you try to use your fire to escape, you’ll burn your offspring away in your womb. I doubt you want that. New lives are so precious, aren’t they?”

With that she stood and made for the door. “Now you wait there until I’m done teaching Katara how to continue my work.”

Zuko sobbed desperately against the rope, but it was no use. He was trapped. He couldn’t call for help- there was only Katara to hear, and he’d be placing her in danger. There was no way he could burn the ropes. He would almost certainly burn his belly and he couldn’t take that risk.

His only hope was that Katara would be able to get away from Hama and find the others for help.

But what could any of them do against someone who could control their very bodies?

Hopefully Aang’s Avatar-ness would protect him somehow.

As he sat there- body cramping, breathing ragged, lungs burning, eyes wet- all Zuko wanted was his uncle. His uncle who always had a plan, his uncle who was the most powerful Firebender he’d ever seen. His uncle who always protected him and made everything better.

He thrashed against his bindings, screaming for his uncle. Screaming for Katara. Screaming for Aang. Screaming for Toph. Screaming for Sokka.

Screaming for his mother.

But no one could hear his cries. The words he was speaking didn’t even come out as words; just mindless animal sounds.

Zuko thought he knew fear. But this- this was something else entirely. He didn’t care what Hama would do to him but knowing that she would certainly kill his baby- the mere idea brought madness to his mind. Seeing his baby hurt- seeing it dead- would break him more than if Hama shattered every bone in his body. Than if she ripped his heart right out of his chest and crushed it in her hands.

He screamed and screamed.

Somewhere in the eternity he’d been tied up for, he’d gotten lost in his own mind. When he heard the sounds of voices calling his name, he thought he was hallucinating. Then he realised he wasn’t and screamed again. His throat was already raw and scraped, but he didn’t care. He sounded like an animal. All he could think about was _getting free_.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs. The door crashed open and suddenly he was surrounded.

“Zuko!”

“Hold on, we’re gonna get you out!”

He breathed in sharply: inhaling pine and snow and sea salt and oak and willow and rainwater. The mix was chaotic, but grounding. He felt protected.

The gag was carefully removed from his mouth. His blurry vision focused on Sokka’s face just in front of his.

“ _Hama_ ,” he croaked painfully, “She- bending- where?”

“It’s okay, Zuko.” Sokka soothed. The scent of pine and snow dominated Zuko’s nose. “She’s in prison now. She can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Are you all okay?” Zuko rasped.

Aang and Sokka glanced sideways at Katara’s tear stained face.

“We will be.” Sokka said.

Katara dropped to her knees and quickly started undoing the ropes around his wrists. Sokka gently undid the one around his neck, while Aang unbound his ankles.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko.” Katara sobbed.

“Why? It’s not your fault.”

“You knew something wasn’t right and I ignored you. We stayed so long because I wanted to spend time with another Waterbender. And then- then she hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t know what Hama was doing. You didn’t know what Hama was doing. There was nothing any of us could do.”

More tears sprung in Katara’s eyes, but she nodded. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Sokka and Aang helped Zuko stagger upright. He wavered on his feet, his legs numb, and his body drained. Sokka lifted Zuko’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the Firebender’s waist. Zuko let Sokka take most of his weight as they made their way out of the house and onto Appa.

The night was late. They were all exhausted. They flew back to their original campsite and bundled themselves in blankets in one big pile on Appa; Sokka in the middle, holding Katara on one side, Zuko on the other, Aang cuddled up against Katara and Toph cuddled against Zuko. Zuko and Katara cried, but their friends- family- were there to hold them and remind them that everything was going to be okay.


	13. Overwhelming Fear

They clambered out of the bushes into a field full of koala-sheep. From his spot on Appa’s back, Zuko could see the almost endless stretches of fluffball laden grass.

“This is it,” Sokka announced, looking down at his map, “The official rendezvous point for the invasion force.”

“How did you pick this place?” Toph asked.

“Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map. It’s uninhabited and the harbour surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place. Zuko do you want some help getting down?”

“Yes please.” Zuko huffed quietly. Sokka quickly climbed up to Appa’s saddle. He steadied Zuko as the Omega stepped out of the saddle and helped him clamber down Appa’s tail.

“Nice choice, Sokka.” Katara said. “And we’re here four days ahead of schedule.”

“Wait, four days?” Aang yelped, shooting up into the air. “The invasion’s in _four days_?”

Sokka yawned widely, sinking down onto his sleeping bag. “Whatever, that’s like, four days from now. Let’s just calm down and…” He interrupted himself with his own snoring.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He refused to acknowledge how endearing he found the action. Nope. There was nothing cute about it all.

“Sokka’s got the right idea, Aang,” Katara said, “We’re here, we’re ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest.”

Aang groaned. “I guess.”

Zuko woke to Aang grunting and gasping. He cracked his good eye open. Aang was sitting upright, poking and tugging at his trousers. Then he sighed in relief.

Momo chittered curiously.

“It was just a dream, Momo,” Aang said, “I still have my pants.”

Okay then.

“Well, I better keep training then.” Aang stood up and started to move away from where everyone was sleeping.

Zuko grumbled and starting heaving himself to his feet. When had that become so difficult?

He walked over to where Aang was kicking a bush. His footwork was good, but he was sloppy. His form was weak.

“Aang, what are you doing?” Zuko yawned.

Aang startled and whirled around. “Zuko! What are you doing?”

“I asked first.” Zuko deadpanned.

“Oh. Right. I’m just training. Go back to sleep.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow. “First of all, you’re doing that badly. Second of all, you can’t train when you’re tired. You need rest as much as the rest of us.”

“No, Zuko. I need to be ready. I have to face the Firelord in four days.”

Zuko sighed heavily. “I get it. I really do. But part of being ready is being well rested.”

“Yeah, okay,” Aang sighed, “I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Good.” Zuko said.

They walked back to the sleeping area together. Aang laid down on the ground, while Zuko lowered himself onto Appa’s fluffy tail. He fixed the Avatar with a long hard look, before settling down to sleep.

And Zuko was officially going to murder the Avatar. When he woke up, Aang was repeatedly punching a tree. His shirt was off, exposing his lightning scar, and he’d clearly been awake for a while. Zuko scowled.

“Hey, how long have you been up?” Katara asked groggily.

“A couple hours.” Aang said.

Zuko strode over, arms crossed over his belly. “I thought I told you to go to sleep.”

“I did.” Aang glared back. “For a little bit. But I got a lot of skills to refine if I’m gonna fight Ozai.”

“You know, there is such a thing as overtraining.” Katara said.

Aang hit the tree again. This time the impact had him falling backwards. A huge mound of leaves landed on top of him. Quite effective for proving Katara’s point.

Aang popped up, looking somehow more tired. “You don’t get it do you? My form is bad, I’m sloppy and I’m still way behind in my Firebending.”

Zuko hated to admit it, but Aang was right. They hadn’t had a lot of time to dedicate towards Firebending practice: Aang’s other elements got in the way, and Zuko’s pregnancy was making everything he did more difficult. Aang had the basics down, but they hadn’t been able to advance much further than that.

“That’s okay, Aang, the eclipse will block all Firebending anyway. You don’t need any.” Sokka said.

Zuko bit back a frustrated growl.

“Okay, well, I still have to work on everything else,” Aang said, waving his arms about madly, “I better spend the whole day training.” He bowed to Zuko, Katara and Toph and then whizzed away on an air ball.

Zuko, Katara and Sokka exchanged worried looks. Toph didn’t seem to care.

By the time Aang returned, the others had all settled down for bed. Zuko was still sitting awake: partly because he was waiting for Aang and party because the baby would _not_ _stop_ wriggling.

Aang yawned widely and flopped onto the ground. “Good night Katara. Good night Sokka. Good night Toph. Good night Zuko. Good night Appa. Good night Momo. Good night Appa and Mo-”

“Go to sleep already!” Toph snapped.

Zuko just wished the baby would listen to her. Every time he would get into a comfortable position, it would kick or roll, and he’d have to move again. “Please Firefly,” he whispered, “Just let me get some sleep.”

Aang and Katara weren’t helping. Aang was up again and Katara was trying to coax him back to bed. Zuko supposed he could go and help her; but that would definitely set the baby off again. He could only deal with one person’s insomnia at once. He should prioritise Aang, but right now, he just wanted a moment for himself.

When Zuko awoke at dawn, he was glad to see Aang was at least asleep. The Avatar’s face was marred with a troubled frown. It wasn’t a restful sleep then. Zuko sighed heavily. He slowly sat down and began to meditate. He soaked up more and more of Agni’s rays as the sun peeked further over the horizon. The baby was quiet. The world was quiet. He could really get used to this.

“Sokka, get up, I need to know what day it is!”

And there it went.

Zuko opened his eyes as Aang shook Sokka awake.

“What? Who’s talking?” Sokka leapt to his feet- only to smack his head into a rock and fall back with a groan. “Ow.”

“Relax, it’s still two days before the invasion.” Toph grumbled.

Aang started tugging on Sokka’s leg. “Sokka, you’ve got to get up and drill your rock climbing exercises.”

“What?”

“In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff but you were too slow, and they got you.”

Sokka stood up with a frown. “But that was just a dream, I’m a great climber.”

Aang pointed to the rock face next to them. “Then climb that cliff and climb it fast.”

Sokka huffed indignantly but stalked off to climb the thing anyway. “Stupid Avatar, stupid cliff, stupid dream. I can climb fast.”

Toph lifted her canteen to her lips. Aang whirled around and yelled, “Don’t drink that!”

Toph threw the canteen away and spat the water out all over Katara. “Why, is it poisoned?”

“In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder.” Then Aang rounded on Zuko. “Don’t have the baby during the invasion. In my dream, when the baby was born, the eclipse was over early, and we lost because the Fire Nation soldiers had their bending back.”

“Aang, I’m not due for nearly another three months. Besides, I don’t think my baby would have any effect on the eclipse.”

Aang didn’t acknowledge he’d spoken and turned to Katara. “And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and…”

“Aang, I know you’re just trying to help,” Katara sighed, cupping his face with her hand, “But you really need to get a grip. You’re unravelling.”

Aang sighed. His hair was a mess. Dark bags hung under his eyes. He did look rather demented. “You’re right, I’m losing my mind.”

Sokka screamed as he fell down the cliff.

“It’s like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed,” Aang raved as he paced, “I’m like a big growing snowball of nerves.”

“Of course you are,” Sokka said, “That’s cause you gotta fight the Firelord, the baddest man on the planet and you better win, or we’re all done for.”

“Sokka!” Zuko snapped.

“You’re not helping.” Katara chastised.

“What?” Sokka shrugged, “It’s true, that’s the deal, he knows it.”

Katara smacked his head and shoved him back onto the floor. Aang started whimpering and shivering. She gently clasped his shoulders.

“You know what, I’ve got just the thing. Get ready to be de-stressified.”

The yoga exercises Katara had planned didn’t work. Instead, Aang shuffled off to Sokka and his newly reacquired beard. But Zuko thought he would take advantage of the hot springs himself. Hopefully it would ease his aching back just a little. He stripped down into his underclothes; and stopped. He debated taking off his undershirt. He knew no one would judge him, but he still wasn’t eager to show off his huge belly covered in stretch marks or his slightly swollen chest. He bit his lip, deciding to take the shirt off.

Getting into the warm water was blissful. He sank deeper into it, relishing the feel of his tense muscles uncoiling. The baby finally calmed, but he knew it was perfectly alright. He relaxed back against the edge of the pool, letting the tip of his bump poke out above the water.

From the side, Katara laughed lightly. “You look comfortable.”

“This is nice. I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah. You give up a lot when you travel, huh.”

“We didn’t have this on my ship either. The bathing water was never hot for very long and there wasn’t very much of it.”

“Weren’t you all Firebenders?”

“Not everyone. And it’s hard to enjoy a nice bath when you’re focusing on keeping the temperature decent.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”

They both looked up to the sound of Aang screaming.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Zuko asked.

Katara sighed. “I’d better go and check.”

“Okay,” Zuko huffed sleepily, “I’m going to stay in here a little longer.”

He was nearly asleep by the time Katara called him for lunch. He answered with an intelligible mumble. He would get out in just a minute. Just one moment to muster up the energy.

Sokka’s approaching laugh made him at least open his eyes. “And Toph calls _me_ Snoozles.”

“I’m growing another human. What’s your excuse?” Zuko huffed.

“Very true. Are you coming to eat or not? Also if you don’t, Katara will drag you out. I’m pretty sure she’s already convinced you’re drowning in here.”

“Yes, I’m coming.” With a grunt of effort, Zuko clambered out of the pool and stretched.

His eyes narrowed at Sokka; the Water Tribe Alpha’s gaze was directed intently at his exposed belly. “Is there a problem?”

Sokka shook himself out of his stupor. “No. You’re just really big- no, sorry! It’s just so cool to think there’s a real, live baby in there.” The sincerity glimmered in Sokka’s eyes.

Zuko relaxed. “I guess. I’m not doing anything special, though. People have babies all the time.”

Sokka shrugged. “And its special every time. Now come on, I want lunch.”

“Sokka, I’m dripping wet.”

“Katara will dry you off, don’t worry.”

Zuko just managed to pull his shirt back on, before Sokka linked arms with him and pulled him out of the cave.

“See,” Sokka called out, “I told you he was still alive.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. She lifted her hand and all the water dripping from Zuko was pulled away.

“Thanks, Katara.”

“No problem. Now come and eat, you must be starving.”

Now that she’d mentioned it, Zuko’s stomach growled for sustenance. Sokka and Toph laughed. Zuko blushed. Katara passed him a bowl with a knowing smile.

“Hey Zuko, do you have any relaxing ideas for me to try?” Aang asked wearily.

Zuko snorted. “Aang, do I really look like I know anything about coping with stress?”

”Well...”

Look, my advice is you’re overthinking things. Just give your mind some time to process and you’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t have time.” Aang groaned.

“There’s my point.” Zuko deadpanned, taking a long sip of his soup.

Aang just groaned again.

Zuko spent the afternoon running through his adapted katas. Most of them still worked with the accommodations in his position he’d made for his growing belly.

“How much bigger am I going to get?” he complained under his breath.

Katara laughed. “Quite a bit. The baby still has a lot of growing to do.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Sorry, no.”

“I officially hate being pregnant.” Zuko sulked, stepping into another form. The baby took that moment to strike out at his insides. An irritated growl rose in his throat.

“Do you want to come and sit down?” Katara asked.

“No. I need to be on my feet for a while.” The absolute last thing Zuko wanted to do was sit down. He’d go mad if he did. He just needed to spend some time actually moving. Maybe he’d wear himself out enough to be able to sleep through whatever nonsense Aang pulled tonight.

After an hour of practice, Zuko let Katara shove more food and tea at him, which he took without argument. Then he surrendered himself to another one of her check-ups. As she went to start on dinner, Zuko flopped down next to Sokka with a groan.

“You doing okay, there?” Sokka asked.

“I’m fine. I just don’t bend much at the waist anymore.”

“Oof.”

“Yeah. The baby’s kicking up a storm. Do you want to feel?”

Sokka’s eyes lit up excitedly. Zuko rolled his shirt up and pressed Sokka’s hand to the side of his belly. As always the baby thumped hard. Sokka laughed. “Does it always do that?”

“All day, every day.” Zuko replied dryly.

“It’s amazing.” Sokka said.

“Yeah. I guess it is.”

Toph charged over eagerly. “My turn, move over Snoozles!”

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks. Sokka reluctantly moved back and Zuko offered his belly towards Toph. She never needed him to guide her to where the baby was kicking. She always knew. Her small hands roved his belly. A tiny foot thudded against her. She grinned in delight.

“Hey, Twinkle Toes, get over here! You’re missing out!”

Aang obediently padded over and blinked uncomprehendingly at what was going on.

“Do you want to feel the baby kick?” Zuko asked.

Aang nodded. Toph moved out of the way so that Aang could sit down and Zuko guided his hand to where the baby was kicking.

“Awesome.” Aang breathed.

“Dinner’s ready!” Katara called.

“Thanks for everything, guys.” Aang said.

“So do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night’s sleep?” Katara asked.

“Uh, I kind of think I sort of might slightly feel a little better. Maybe.”

So not at all then.

“Then our work here is done.” Sokka said.

Sometimes, Zuko swore Sokka had the observational skills of a spoon.

Aang screamed.

Zuko leapt to his feet; fire in his hands. He stumbled and overbalanced, but his mind was sharp, ready for an attack.

Behind him, Appa curled into a defensive ball. The others rushed over to Aang. Zuko breathed out a long, steadying breath and extinguishing his flames, before jogging over to join them.

“What happened, Aang?” Katara exclaimed.

Aang turned away, ducking his head. “It’s the nightmares. They just get worse and worse.”

“Looks like it’s time for another _therapy session_.” Sokka said. Zuko was going to burn that wretched beard.

“No, that won’t help. Nothing helps.” Aang snarled. “There’s only one thing I can do. I’m gonna stay awake straight through to the invasion.”

Oh, Agni. Was there no end to the madness?

Aang stalked off to sulk in a corner. Katara decreed that there was nothing they could do and that they should get some rest themselves, as she hoped Aang would. Zuko wanted to do something about the Avatar’s dumb, reckless plan; but Katara and Sokka cajoled him into going back to bed.

Zuko was hoping that Aang would have fallen asleep during the night. One look at him the next day thoroughly dispelled any notions of that. Aang paced in swaying circles, mumbling incoherently to himself. “Invasion… All aboard for the invasion…”

Zuko sighed, leaning back against Appa and rubbing his belly. He looked over as Sokka plonked down next to him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Zuko shrugged. “Aang. I know what it’s like, being afraid to sleep. The nightmares after,” he gestured vaguely to his scar, “Were so bad I would scream every night. I didn’t want to sleep at all.”

“How did you get over it?”

“Time mostly. Uncle was always patient. He spent every night with me, holding me, talking to me, whatever I needed, he was there.”

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you had that. Your uncle sounds awesome.”

“He is. I just hope he’s okay.”

“We’ll get him back, Zuko.”

“He might not even still be alive. I wouldn’t put it past my father to kill him and get him out of his way.”

“Zuko,” Sokka turned Zuko’s face towards his, “We are going to get your uncle back. You’ve got a lot to catch up on.” He said, nodding to Zuko’s belly.

“Yeah..”

As if he could read Zuko’s mind, Sokka smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. He’s gonna adore your baby, okay. He’s not going to judge you or be mad at you.”

Zuko tried to picture telling Uncle: though at this point, it would be more showing him. Logically, he knew that Uncle will be most likely ecstatic. Maybe he’ll be disappointed at first, but he’d probably get over it quickly enough.

But, the fearful, untrusting part of Zuko was sure that Iroh would be very disappointed, and furious. That he’d condemn Zuko and his child.

Zuko shuddered. “I hope so.”

“Hey, if he has a problem, I have a space sword he can take it up with.”

Zuko laughed. As good as Sokka was with his sword, he was no match for the Dragon of the West. “Thanks, Sokka.”

“No problem.”

Zuko slipped into his own thoughts. It seemed from their conversation that Sokka was assuming he was keeping the baby. In fact, they all seemed too. In truth, Zuko really didn’t know what he was going to do. He loved his little Firefly, but he didn’t see how he could raise a baby.

He sighed. He could already feel the tears brewing.

“Hey, wanna help me build some armour for Appa?”

“Sure. Did you have an idea in mind?”

Zuko had to admit, the armour was coming along very nicely. For only a few hours of work so far, it was looking good: both aesthetically and practically. They were testing it against his Firebending as they went, adjusting it so that Appa would avoid being burned.

“You’re pretty handy to have around.” Sokka grinned.

“Uh, thanks.” Zuko blushed.

A sudden gust of wind knocked Sokka to the ground. “Hey, we’re trying to build Appa some armour here, so he doesn’t have to into the invasion naked. He’s _your_ bison.” Sokka complained.

Aang ignored him, muttering away to himself.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances.

Aang launched a round of air punches at the tree stump. They all missed. He proceeded to yell at the tree stump. He paused, looking around in confusion.

Zuko knew what that look was. The Avatar was officially hallucinating.

The group gathered to watch him chitter at Momo. Zuko just face palmed.

“Aang?” Katara said, “We’re all staring to get a little worried about you.”

“You’ve been awake too long.” Sokka added.

“And you’re acting downright weird.” Toph said.

“You’re starting to hallucinate.” Zuko sighed.

Aang groaned. “Look, I appreciate what you guys are saying but the stress and the nightmares, they were just too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Aang was glancing worriedly between Momo and Appa. “Guys, come on.”

Zuko exchanged looks with Sokka and Katara. “He’s hallucinating.” He shrugged.

Aang grabbed at Sokka’s lapels. “Sokka, what should we do?”

“About what?” Sokka asked.

“About that.” Aang said, pointing at empty space. “Come on guys, we’re all on the same side.”

Aang was sweating now, glancing around in confusion and whimpering.

“I just need to jump in a cold water fall.” Then he ran away screaming.

“What was that all about?” Toph asked.

“Appa and Momo were sword fighting.” Zuko shrugged.

“Uh.. what?” Sokka said.

Zuko just shrugged again. “Appa and Momo were sword fighting. I’m the most sleep deprived person I know. I know these things. Now, do you want to finish Appa’s armour or not?”

It wasn’t until dark that Aang came back, stumbling through the fog. He went straight to the woolly bed, poking it suspiciously. “Oh look, another hallucination… An imaginary bed made out of clouds…”

“Hey, it’s real,” Toph snapped, “We spent hours working on it.”

“We made it for you.” Sokka said. “A good night’s sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope.”

“Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can’t.” Aang protested. “The invasion’s tomorrow.”

“Aang...”

“No, Katara, there’s still so much I haven’t learned. I don’t need to sleep, what I need is practice. Quick, hit me.” He swayed on his feet.

“I’m not going to hit you.” Katara said softly.

“You want me to do it?” Toph offered.

Sokka elbowed her.

“I could-” Zuko said.

Sokka shook his head with a firm look.

“Listen to me,” Katara soothed, “You’ve been training for this since the day we met. I’ve seen your progress. You’re smart, brave and strong enough.”

“You really think so?”

“We all do.” Sokka grinned. “You can do this. You’re ready.”

“You’re the man, Twinkle Toes.” Toph added.

“If I couldn’t stop you at least once, my father doesn’t stand a chance.” Zuko said.

“Thanks, guys.” Aang smiled. He yawned and let Katara settle him down into the fluffy wool. “You know what? I think I am ready.” He was asleep in minutes.

“Great,” Zuko yawned, “Now that that’s sorted, the rest of us should get some sleep too.”

“You said it, Zuko.” Sokka said.

Zuko laid down on Appa’s tail and curled around his belly. “Good night Firefly,” he whispered, “We’re going to be alright. I love you.”


	14. An Honourable Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter. I'm not quite sure what happened with my computer, but here's the next chapter anyway.

Sokka was obsessively pouring over his maps. Katara pressed a glass of water into his hand. Zuko frowned at the troubled look on Sokka’s face. He clambered up from his meditation and sat down next to the Water Tribe boy. Sokka cast him a weary smile.

“Top of the morning, Momo.” Aang cheered as he flew out of bed. It was a little odd to see Aang still in his Fire Nation outfit while Katara and Sokka had returned to Water Tribe blue and Toph to Earth Kingdom green and yellow. There was something a little humorous in imagining Aang battling the Firelord in a school uniform. At least, as humorous as something could get when Zuko’s father was involved.

“Sounds like you slept well.” Said Katara.

“Like a baby moose-lion,” Aang grinned, “I’m ready to face the Firelord.”

Zuko really wished he didn’t look quite so excited. He himself felt ready to vomit at any minute.

“So what’s your strategy for taking him down?” Toph asked, “Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?”

Aang drooped. “I can’t. When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe.”

“You know what I just heard?” Toph huffed, “Blah blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah, blah, something about space.”

Katara gasped.

Zuko followed her gaze out to the sea. A mass of fog was rolling quickly towards them. He frowned.

“Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?” Katara asked.

Sokka stood, squinting. “No, that _is_ the invasion.”

With a disgruntled grumble, Zuko started pushing himself to his feet. Sokka quickly hurried to help him up. Zuko nodded his thanks, then turned to the fog. As it drew nearer, he could indeed make out the Water Tribe ships nestled within it.

They all quickly hurried onto Appa and flew down to the harbour. Aang and Toph wasted no time in Earthbending up some docks for the ships to rest at.

Zuko waited on shore, one hand on his belly, the other pressing against his back. He was slowly steeling himself for whatever was coming next. During his time with them, most of the Water Tribe warriors had at least tolerated his presence, but Zuko didn’t know if that would extend to actively invading his former home. Besides, they were supposed to have been gathering new people- new people who didn’t know him. Who may not be so accepting of the crown prince joining them.

But he still smiled as Sokka and Katara rushed out to meet Hakoda. “You made it, Dad!” Katara cried, slamming into him for a hug.

“Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?” Sokka asked.

“I did, but I’m a little worried, Sokka,” Hakoda said, “Some of these men aren’t exactly the warrior type.”

As if on cue, two strange men stepped down off the ship. They were practically naked, except for some green loin cloths, leaf hats and wooden chest plates. Um…. Okay. Zuko was not expecting that.

“Whoo-wheee,” the skinny one said, “This place ain’t nothing like a swamp. What’d you reckon that is, Tho. Some sort of Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?”

“It’s just a rock, Due.” The shorter man sighed in exasperation.

“Well. I’ll be.”

Zuko wondered if they were a mated pair. The skinny one was an Omega, while the shorter was an Alpha.

“Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf hat?” Hakoda asked.

No. It wasn’t just Hakoda.

“I just wish they would wear pants.” Bato said.

A third swamp man appeared, though older than the other two. “Pants are an illusion and so is death.” He rumbled.

Uh… right.

The Water Tribe family started making their way down the dock to shore. They made a beeline for Zuko. Hakoda’s eyebrows practically met his hairline as he took in Zuko’s rounded belly.

“Hello, Chief Hakoda,” Zuko said diplomatically, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Uh, right. Yes. It’s good to see you too, Zuko. Can I ask about…?”

“Oh, that. I’m pregnant.”

Hakoda laughed slightly. “Well, yes, I can see that. If I may, how far along are you?”

“Just about 7 months now.”

Hakoda breathed a nearly unnoticeable sigh of relief. Zuko supposed he was probably glad to learn that nothing had happened on his ship.

Zuko stood with Sokka and Hakoda while the others greeted incoming Earthbenders. There was the teenage boy Katara seemed fond of and his father and then two men Toph seemed to know. Athletes, Zuko supposed.

An explosion rattled the harbour.

Zuko swung into a defensive stance. Smoke was billowing from the end ship. Had they been found? Were they being attacked?

With Hakoda, Aang and Sokka, Zuko ran towards the smoking ship. Actually, running wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. That was nice.

A man’s head emerged from the hold, coughing and wheezing. He made his way down the plank, with Pipsqueak, The Duke and a boy in a wheeled chair.

Zuko slowly relaxed as he saw the grin on Sokka’s face.

“Was that a new invention?”

“Yes,” the man said, “But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure.”

What?

“You’re making peanut sauce bombs?” Sokka asked incredulously.

“They’re destructive.” Pipsqueak said.

“And delicious!” The Duke added from his shoulders.

Momo jumped onto them to lick their faces clean.

Sokka turned back to the man. “Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?”

“Yes I was. And I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised.” The man grinned.

“Speaking of the Fire Nation, this is Zuko,” Sokka said, gesturing to the Omega at his side, “Zuko, this is Teo and his father. You’ve already met Pipsqueak and The Duke.”

“Hello.” Zuko said, ducking his head shyly.

The man blinked. “Zuko? As in _Prince_ Zuko? Of the Fire Nation?”

“That’s me. But I’m not a prince anymore.”

“He’s on our side now.” Sokka grinned, slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders.

“He’s pregnant.” Teo pointed out.

“Yes he is.” Sokka agreed blandly.

Teo just shrugged. “Aang, my dad and I made this for you.” He said, holding out a wooden staff.

Aang took it. It unfurled blue wings and handles. “A new glider!” Aang gasped, “This is amazing!”

“And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment.” The man said. He cranked the handle and nuts fell into his open mouth.

Well, he was crazy too.

Aang looked just as confused as Zuko felt. “Oh, well, I’m sure that will come in handy.”

Zuko felt so out of place in his Fire Nation reds. There were eyes on him all the time. Suspicious, questioning his loyalty to them. Judging his pregnancy. Doubting his usefulness. He kept his own eyes low to try and avoid the stares, but it was hard when you were at the front of the crowd. It didn’t help that this was a _war meeting_. That alone was enough to have him on edge.

He sat with the others, in front of the gathered warriors, waiting for Sokka to explain their plan. He could feel the nerves radiating from the young Alpha. His scent was leaking it out everywhere. Zuko’s nose twitched as he accidentally inhaled a gulp of it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” Hakoda said comfortingly.

Sokka took a deep breath and stepped onto the small stage.

“Good morning, everyone!” He tripped with a thud, his scrolls scattering everywhere.

“Um… So, as you know, today we’re invading the Fire Nation. I mean, I know you know that. Because otherwise, why else would you be here.” He laughed weakly. “Anyway…” He dropped his scrolls again. He draped one over the easel on stage, but Zuko was sure it was the map Sokka wanted, not the artwork.

“The Firelord’s palace is here.”

Oh dear.

Sokka realised his mistake, hastily flicking through the sheets until he found the map he wanted. “Uh no, uh wait, uh wait, it’s here. And, uh, there’s an eclipse today. And Aang’s going to fight the Firelord. And the Firebenders won’t have any fire to use, so that’s good for us.”

Sokka was getting more and more hysterical the more he talked. Zuko winced. 

“And um- I’m sorry, let me start at the beginning.” He stood stiff as a board, with wide eyes. He looked almost like a puppet. “Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn’t like Aang at first, but I grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple, where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior.”

“Wow,” Katara muttered, “When he says beginning, he means the ‘ _beginning_ ’ beginning.” 

Hakoda sighed and stood up.

“Got Haru arrested, and then now he’s grown a moustache. Which if you look in the front-”

“Thank you, Sokka.” Hakoda interrupted. He put a hand on his son’s shoulder and murmured, “It’s okay, why don’t you take a break?”

Sokka nodded morosely and walked back the group. Agni, Zuko hated that dejected look. It didn’t belong on Sokka’s face. He wanted to be able to comfort him somehow, but they were at opposite ends of their little line. Zuko sighed grumpily about it.

Toph twitched in his direction.

“Let me just clarify a few points for everyone,” Hakoda said confidently, “Today is the Day of Black Sun, and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here. The Great Gates of Azulon.”

Oh, Zuko remembered that from his lessons. He had spent far more time than necessary learning about it. When he’d explained it to Hakoda and Sokka before they split up, he had practically given them a lecture on it.

“Next, we it the land, and we it hard. We must first fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it’s up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin.”

One of the Earthbenders raised his hand. “Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn’t the point to invade _during_ the eclipse? When the Firebenders are powerless.”

“The eclipse only lasts 8 minutes,” Hakoda explained, “Not enough time for the whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders. So that’s where we’ll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Firelord. We will have control over the Fire Nation capital. And this war will be over!”

Zuko sighed dismally at the loud cheering. Only he and Sokka didn’t join in. Seeing Sokka so miserable twisted Zuko’s chest.

Zuko felt very lacklustre as everyone geared up for battle. He had no embellishment or armour. Just his colours and his swords. He hung close to Sokka’s side, unsure of where he should be.

Sokka was quiet. Zuko gently headbutted his shoulder. He wasn’t quite sure what brought about the sudden display of Omega affection, but he didn’t have time to worry about it.

“Sokka, it’s okay.”

“Okay? Did you see me out there? That was _awful_. I shouldn’t have even tried. I’m no good at this.”

Zuko shook his head, spinning Sokka around to face him. “No. you’re _15_. No one expects you to be on the level of someone who’s been leading for decades. But you’ll get there. I know you’ll be a great leader someday.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. This is your plan after all. This level of strategy is incredible. You’re nearly a master already. I’ve overlooked you too many times. I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

Sokka chuckled slightly. “Well, I couldn’t have made the plan without the information you gave us. But thanks.”

“Besides, it could have gone at lot worse.” Zuko murmured, fingers ghosting over his scar.

Aang swooped up on his glider. His head was freshly shaved, and he wore a new set of orange and yellow robes. A fresh feeling of hope swelled in Zuko’s chest. He glanced down and realised Aang still had his Fire Nation boots and trousers on, but he was clearly ready to go. Zuko felt touched, even if there was no intentional gesture there.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you two,” Aang said, “The boats are ready to leave.”

Sokka’s face clouded with doubt again. “I messed up Aang.”

“What?”

“The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just… fell apart.”

Aang put a hand on his shoulder. “Sokka, that speech wasn’t your moment of truth. That was just public speaking, and nobody’s really good at that.”

“My dad is,” Sokka protested. “He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should.”

“Look, your moment of truth isn’t going to be in front of some map. It’s going to be out there, on the battlefield.”

Sokka sighed. “You two seem so confident about everything. How do you know we’re going to win?”

“Because I already failed the world once at Ba Sing Se. I won’t let myself fail again.” Aang said.

“I just want to make the world a better place to bring this baby into.” Zuko shrugged, patting his bump.

Sokka nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” He lead the way back down to ships. Aang and Zuko exchanged smiles.

Hakoda nodded to them as they arrived. “Ah, there you are. Zuko, we just need to figure out a safe place for you to wait. I don’t want to risk leaving you on the boat in case it’s attacked.”

Zuko shook his head. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m going to rescue my uncle.”

Hakoda floundered. “Zuko, I know how much you love your uncle, but you’re _pregnant_. You can’t go into battle, much less when you’ll be powerless.”

Zuko shrugged. “So will everyone else. And it’s not like I cant defend myself,” He pulled the hilts of his swords from their scabbard, “Besides, once I find uncle, I’ll be fine. He’s the Dragon of the West, after all.”

“Zuko,” Sokka groaned, “You can’t exactly sword fight while you’re _this_ pregnant. You have trouble getting on Appa half the time now.”

Zuko huffed. “Well, I just won’t climb anything! But I _need_ to do this, Sokka. It’s my fault he’s in prison, it’s my responsibility to get him out.”

Sokka looked set to argue, but Hakoda held up a hand. “No matter what we say, you’re going after your uncle, aren’t you?”

Zuko nodded.

“Then just be careful.”

“I will, sir.”

Sokka frowned. He stuck himself to Zuko’s side protectively. Zuko let him.

“There they are,” Bato rumbled, “The Great Gates of Azulon.”

“I don’t see any gates.” Katara said.

“You will.” Zuko muttered. He could just about see the massive statue of his grandfather on the horizon and the golden dragons either side of it.

“Katara, you and the Swamp Benders whip up a fog cover.” Hakoda ordered.

“We’ll sneak by that statues just like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade.” One of the Swamp Benders said. One of the pair. To? Thor? Something like that.

One synchronised jump from the Waterbenders sent fog blooming out all around them.

“Keep it up!” Hakoda called, “We’re almost through!”

He spoke too soon. Zuko flinched as alarm bells started ringing. Sokka grabbed his arm protectively.

Smoke poured out of the dragon statues’ mouths. A net slowly rose up between them and ignited. Zuko and Sokka gulped in unison. The ships were still sailing towards the barrier. The wooden ships. Sokka clutched Zuko tightly.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Fire Nation soldiers on motor boats started speeding towards them.

“Everyone below deck!” Hakoda barked. He leaned in towards Sokka and murmured, “Let’s hope your invention works.”

Sokka nodded grimly before pulling Zuko down the stairs. Zuko was not going to admit they were harder to manage than he was expecting, and he was grateful for Sokka’s help.

Zuko huffed a breathy laugh as the submarines descended beneath the waves. Incredible. Sokka was a genius.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, son.” Hakoda praised.

The proud grin lighting up Sokka’s face was beautiful.

“Yeah,” Toph groaned, “Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying.” She pushed back her fringe, revealing her clammy face.

Zuko hurried over to her and crouched down beside her, a hand on her back. “Take deep, slow breaths. In through your nose, out through mouth.”

She just groaned.

“Helmet?” The Duke offered.

She nodded and snatched it off him. There was a moment’s pause before she thrust her head into it and lost her lunch. Zuko clucked sympathetically, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

“Well, I just came up with the idea,” Sokka said, “The Mechanist did all the work.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, my boy,” The Mechanist said, “It was your idea to use Waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant! Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher.”

Zuko heard a piece of paper being unrolled, but he couldn’t see it through the Water Tribe members and Pipsqueak.

“Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn’t fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we’ll need to resurface.”

Zuko lead Toph up to the roof of the sub. “The fresh air will help you feel better.”

“I hope so.” She moaned.

“Trust me. I’m kind of an expert on dealing with nausea.”

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

“Don’t tell Sokka, but the smell of cooking meat still makes me feel sick sometimes.”

“Don’t tell Sokka what?” Sokka himself asked, coming up behind them with Katara.

“Oh- uh-”

“Sparky’s baby isn’t a fan of meat.” Toph replied breezily.

“What- how? Meat is so delicious.”

“Once it’s cooked, I’m fine, it’s just when it’s- oh, never mind.” Zuko sighed.

Aang flew down to join them on his new glider. “So, this is it, huh?”

“Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar’s alive?” Sokka asked.

“I’m ready.” Aang said determinedly.

He and Sokka clasped arms, only to pull each other into a hug. Katara and Toph quickly followed.

“You too, Zuko.” Aang said.

“I don’t know-” Zuko started to protest. Aang and Toph pulled him int, slotting themselves in around his belly.

“I hope you kick some serious Firelord butt, Twinkle Toes.” Toph said.

They pulled apart as Hakoda started speaking. “Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it’ll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time’s over, back in the subs.”

Toph grumbled under her breath. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder as they walked back inside with Sokka. Aang and Katara stayed up top. Zuko rolled his eyes.

Toph clasped his hand tightly, preparing to go back under. Sokka poked his head up top to yell at Katara to hurry up.

Toph buried her head in Zuko’s side as they went down, but she handled it better.

“Everyone, into position. Earthbenders into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride.” Hakoda ordered.

Toph squeezed Zuko’s hand tightly as she stood to go. “Good luck out there, Sparky.”

“You too, Toph.”

Zuko ended up back at Sokka’s side as they entered the harbour. Their hands found each other as the submarine twisted and rolled to avoid the harpoons.

“Ready the torpedo.”

A beat.

“Launch!”

The gates in front of them exploded. They propelled through. Zuko could feel the sweat starting to bead on his brow. The baby was kicking up a storm, but he found he couldn’t move to comfort it.

He stood beside Sokka at the back of the Water Tribe warriors.

This was it.

He could hear the sounds of the missiles above them. Could feel the submarine shaking with their impacts.

The submarines were opening up.

It was time to go.

“Zuko, you need to get out of here.” Sokka called over the din of battle. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Zuko could see the confliction in his eyes. He wanted to go with Zuko, but his eyes strayed to his fellow warriors in their charge.

“No. You keep fighting.”

“Okay. Stay safe. I’ll see you when this is all over.”

“I promise.”

With that, Zuko was running. He could still feel his fire, but if he needed to fight, he’d go for his dao. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t need to.

It was easy to get away. Zuko wasn’t going to question the giant plant creature that rose up from the ocean. It allowed him to slip away.

He ran and ran, pouring his energy into just _not stopping_.

He knew a secret short cut to the prison. Lu Ten had told him about it when he was a child, but he still remembered it.

He ran.

Uncle was waiting for him.

His lungs were burning, but he didn’t stop.

He charged into the narrow cave passageway, just a small fire in his palm to light his way. He just hoped he would reach the prison by the time the eclipse started.

His legs felt like jelly.

He couldn’t stop.

The prison! He could see the prison!

He sped up the staircase, dodging the guards lying on the ground. He didn’t know, he didn’t care.

“Uncle!” he yelled raggedly, “Uncle!”

“He’s gone.”

Zuko whirled around. A guard slumped on the floor blinked up at his under hazy eyes. “He busted himself out. I’ve never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army.”

“No.” Zuko groaned. His uncle was gone. His uncle was gone, and he was alone. He was alone and he was pregnant. Why couldn’t Uncle have just waited? Why, why, why?

He needed to get out of here.

He sprinted back down the way he came. Only his flame was gone. He didn’t have time to care about the darkness. He had to get out of here.

He couldn’t see anything.

He didn’t know where he was.

He was just running.

His face was wet.

He was crying.

There was light. Torches lit the passageway up ahead of him. Desperately, he ran towards it. There was a door. A bronze, gilded door.

No.

He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew that his father was behind that door. It was eerily still and silent. The only thing Zuko could hear was his own laboured gasps. Aang wasn’t here. He wasn’t fighting. His father may have escaped the Avatar, but he wasn’t escaping Zuko.

“I’m ready to face you.”

The door slid open easily under his touch.

His father was there. Sipping tea. It made Zuko feel sick just to watch. His father’s eyes were as cold as ever: burning gold, but sleety and feelingless as ice. They simmered with cruel contempt. There was an almost lazy feeling in the way they roved over Zuko’s body. He quirked an eyebrow slightly at seeing his son. He showed no emotion.

“Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?” he purred, “With a bastard in your belly, no less.”

Zuko walked forward. There was a line of guards between him and his father, but he didn’t fear them.

He knew a worse monster than soldiers with jobs to do.

“Why are you here?” Ozai asked.

“I’m here to tell the truth.” Zuko said. He did not let his voice waver for one moment.

“Telling the truth in the middle of an eclipse,” Ozai drawled, “This should be interesting.”

At that, the guards turned on their heels and jogged away, out of sight.

“First of all, in Ba Sing Se, Azula didn’t kill the Avatar. He survived.”

“Did he now?”

Zuko internally flinched. There was no way Azula would have let their father believe she killed the Avatar unless she was absolutely certain he was dead.

“He’s leading this invasion.”

“And you decided to join him?”

“Yes.”

“Against your own people? Your family? Your father? Your _Firelord_.”

“That’s another thing. I’m not taking orders from you anymore.” Zuko forced himself to stand tall. He had come this far. He would not falter now.

“You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!” Ozai snarled. He sprung from his seat, ready to lunge.

The burning Alpha scent stole Zuko’s breath away, but he still refused to flinch. He drew his swords, twirling them before him. “Think again. I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!”

Ozai sank back down, harsh judgement in his eyes.

“For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. _You_ , my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me- a 13 year old boy- to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?”

“It was to teach you respect.” Ozai snapped.

“It was cruel!” Zuko yelled. “And it was wrong!”

“Then you’ve earned nothing.”

“No, I’ve learnt everything! And I’ve had to do it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don’t see our _greatness_ , they hate us! And we deserve it. We’ve created an era of fear in the world. And if we don’t want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness.”

Ozai roared with laughter. “Your uncle has gotten to you hasn’t he? Or perhaps, too much time with the Avatar?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “ _Yes_. He has. And time with the Avatar is worth far more than any time here with you.”

Ozai scowled.

“After I leave here today, I’m going to find Uncle Iroh. I’m going to beg for his forgiveness for how I treated him. He’s the one who has been a real father to me.”

“That’s just beautiful,” Ozai chuckled haughtily, “Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure.”

“But I’ve come to an even more important decision,” Zuko said evenly, “The Avatar and his friends are my family. I will not let you hurt them. I’m going to help them defeat you.”

“Is that so? Since you’re a full blown traitor now, and you want me gone, why wait? I’m powerless, you’ve got your swords, even with that _pup_ in your belly, why don’t you just do it right now?”

“Because I know my own destiny,” Zuko answered without hesitation, “Taking you down is the Avatar’s destiny. And do not ever insult my child again.”

With that he sheathed his swords and turned to go. “Goodbye.”

“Coward! You think you’re brave enough to face me, but you’ll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you’ll stick around until the sun comes out. Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?”

Zuko froze.

“What happened that night?”

“My father, Firelord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Firelord and your life would be spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished.”

Zuko could feel the tears coursing down his face. He refused to wipe them away. They didn’t make him weak and he wasn’t ashamed. In a painfully small voice, he breathed out, “So she’s alive.”

“Perhaps. Now I realise banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper.”

Zuko realised his mistake.

He could feel his fire.

 _No_.

White flashes surged from his father’s hands. No time to run. Zuko took the bast head on. In the back of his head, he hoped Toph would be proud. He could feel the energy racing through his body. He breathed. Uncle said to let it travel through the stomach. But his baby’s life was more important than Zuko’s. He guided the crackling electricity around his stomach, risking his chest- it _burned_ , _it burned_ \- and sent it shooting through his fingertips.

For a moment, he thought about hitting his father directly with it.

No.

The ground underneath Ozai exploded. The Firelord crashed into the stone wall. His eyes burned with fury.

Zuko ran.

Pain coursed through his body. Tears scorched his eyes. He didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. He would get free no matter what.

He was going to save his baby.

Even if it killed him.

He just needed to get back to the beach, back to his friends. His family.

If they were still alive.

They were strong.

They would be.

The mouth of the cave was up ahead. Zuko burst out of it and nearly vomited. Hulking airships bombed the beach. The submarines were gone. He kept running. He could only hope that they weren’t there. That everyone was still okay.

A low, mournful growl echoed in his ears. Zuko looked up to see Appa flying away. Through his tears, he laughed. They were alive. He just had to catch up.

He ran quickly. Everything was still in chaos. It was easy for him to snag a balloon and take to the skies, following after Appa. The bison was a speck in the distance, but if there was one thing Zuko could do, it was find the Avatar.

Hugging his belly tightly, he sagged to the floor. Tears cascaded down his face. His chest was tight. So tight. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care.

His baby wasn’t moving.

“Please hold on Firefly. Please, please, please. You’re going to be okay. Just be strong for me. Hold on.”

The flight passed by simultaneously like a blur and an eternity. Every moment he didn’t feel his baby move was an age, but his mind couldn’t focus. His thoughts churned in his head, obscured by exhaustion and fear. He couldn’t keep track of time, was only sure that this was taking too _long_. He needed to catch up, needed help, needed, needed, needed. Agni, he didn’t know.

He just needed his baby.

Appa was so far away now. Zuko was going to lose him at any moment. But he was sure that they were heading to the Western Air Temple. It was the only place that made sense: it was in this direction, Aang knew it, it was empty and safe.

They had to be going there.

Zuko didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t.

He couldn’t see Appa anymore.

That was okay. It was. He was nearly there.

He started lowering the balloon, scanning the ground for the cliff where the temple was. A relieved breath was forced from his lungs as he saw it.

He touched down on land and staggered into the temple. His legs were barely holding him up anymore, but he didn’t stop. He was so close now.

“Nearly there, Firefly. Just a little longer.”

The temple was huge. He just needed to find everyone. He tried to yell, but he didn’t have the air.

Voices trickled into his ears. He sobbed once and hobbled towards them. He emerged from the corridor into a large open courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle and-

Toph’s excited gasp rang out. “Sparky!”

The group turned. Gasps and smiles erupted as they caught sight of him. Zuko just stood there panting, unable to move.

Sokka ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so, so, so sorry we left you. When you didn’t come back, we thought you’d been captured. I’m sorry.”

“Sokka, it’s okay.” Zuko wheezed.

There were lips pressing against his. Sokka was kissing him. It was awkward and clumsy. Zuko’s belly was in the way, they were both exhausted, Sokka was somewhat desperate. But it was honest, sincere and passionate.

Zuko kissed back.

They pulled apart. Zuko looked into Sokka’s hope filled eyes and his brain short circuited.

“Katara, please, I need you to heal me!” Zuko stumbled as he pushed forward. Only Sokka’s strong arms around kept him from falling. Tears were pouring down his face, sobs racking his body, shoulders shuddering.

Katara was already running over, Aang and Toph hot on her heels.

“Please, my father, he shot me with lightning!”

“He _what_?” Sokka snarled furiously.

“You- fought the Firelord?” Aang gasped.

“Never mind that now,” Katara barked, “He needs something to lie on. I don’t care what, just do it.”

Aang and the Earthbender boy made quick work of un-armouring Appa, starting with the tail piece. Katara and Sokka carried Zuko over to the bison and laid him down on the fluffy tail.

Zuko was vaguely aware of the Earthbender shooing Teo and The Duke out of the room. He clung to Sokka’s hand as a desperate life line, holding him close. Aang and Toph hovered, Katara knelt in front of him, rolling his shirt up.

“I- I haven’t felt it move since.” Zuko cried. “I didn’t know before, but I want my baby. I want it so badly. Please, please, please.”

Aang was crying. So was Toph.

Sokka tenderly stroked Zuko’s hair in an attempt to give him what little comfort he could. Sokka’s own his brimmed with tears, but he didn’t let them fall.

Toph knelt down, feet flat on the floor and pressed her ear to his belly. “I can still hear the heartbeat. It’s faint, but it’s there.”

His baby was alive.

His baby was alive.

His baby was _alive_.

Zuko cried with- relief wasn’t the word for it. Relief was too casual. This was something deep and primal, stirring in the very core of Zuko’s being. Of joy and hope and love all bubbling to the surface and spilling out in his tears.

He hadn’t noticed Katara coat his belly in water. He could see she was pouring everything she had into the glow. Into healing him. His baby. He had never been so grateful for anyone before.

The seconds went by like a century.

The baby kicked.

A sound burst from Zuko’s throat. A scream of laughter and sobs all at once.

“It’s okay,” Katara soothed, voice raspy with exhaustion, “Your baby’s okay.”

Between his cries, Zuko gasped out a weak, “ _Thank you_.” The two words did nothing to express how eternally grateful Zuko was, of everything Katara had done for him. But right now, it was all he could do.

He turned himself towards Sokka and buried his head in the Alpha’s chest. He’d already done this more times than he’d have liked during their time together. What was once more?

To his credit, Sokka pulled him closer and just held him. He didn’t say anything, just rubbed gentle circles on his back and let him cry.

Over Zuko’s head, he murmured to Katara, “Get some rest. We’ll be okay here.”

Zuko didn’t hear her say anything, just heard the shuffling of feet as the others moved away.

“ _Sokka_.” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, what he even could say.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just let it all out.”

Zuko did.

He cried and cried and cried. There was no power on earth that could the flood of emotions. He cried until he was spent. He felt the tears stop flowing and the great, heaving sobs start to subside. His body slumped. There was no strength left in it at all. His eyelids were drooping, and he couldn’t pry them open again.

“Sh,” Sokka whispered, “It’s okay. Just rest. You’ve earned it.” He gently laid Zuko back down on his side. His right side. Zuko found he didn’t even care. He felt safe.

“Don’ go…” Zuko croaked with the last dregs of his strength.

“I won’t.” Sokka promised. With one hand he squeezed Zuko’s hand tightly. With the other, he stroked Zuko’s hair until the Omega succumbed to sleep.

Zuko groaned as he opened his eyes. Taking stock of his body, he found every muscle aching and his head was pounding. But his baby squirmed inside him. Warmth flooded through his body. His shaky hands moved up of their own accord to clasp his belly.

“Hey.”

Zuko looked up to see Sokka smiling down at him. Oh. He was lying on Sokka’s lap.

“Hi.” He croaked.

“How are you feeling?”

“Depends. Do I have to move any time soon?”

Sokka laughed. “No.”

“Good. How long was I asleep?”

“Uh… about three hours.”

“Oh. That explains why I’m still so tired. Did- did you stay with me? This whole time?”

Sokka nodded. “I promised I would.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

They sat in silence for several long minutes before Zuko patted Sokka’s arm to get his attention. “Help me sit up?”

Sokka nodded and excruciatingly carefully helped Zuko lean back against the slope of Appa’s tail. The big bison snored on uncaringly.

“You kissed me.” Zuko said blandly.

Sokka blushed, ducking his head. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you- he- the- what happened. If I did, I never would have done that. I am so sorry.”

“Is that your word of the day?” Zuko snarked softly.

Sokka managed to pout.

“I- the timing wasn’t great,” Zuko sighed, “But I- I didn’t mind it.”

Sokka’s head snapped up incredulously. “You didn’t?”

“I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

“Yeah- well- but-”

“What I want to know is why you kissed me in the first place.”

“What- what do you mean?”

“I mean, you could have anyone you wanted. Why waste your time on me?” He rubbed at his scar self-consciously.

Sokka stared at him in shock. “Because you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.”

Now it was Zuko’s turn to stare.

Sokka continued, trying to squeeze out every last word he could before his courage ran out. “Yeah, when we first met, you were an absolute jerk, but now I know you, I get why. And honestly, even at your worst, you were way less of a jerk than you could have been. But when you joined us after Ba Sing Se, you were a completely different person. I didn’t know what to think. But then I spent more time with you, and I realised how strong and brave you were. You turned your back on everything you ever knew, to do the right thing, because you figured out it was wrong. That’s incredible on it’s own. But you’re smart and really talented, and even if you won’t admit it, kind and funny, and brave and I really, really like you.”

Zuko’s chest stuttered. “Oh…”

“If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. We can forget this ever happened.”

“No!” Zuko blurted out. “I do. Feel the same way, that is. But Sokka, I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“And that doesn’t change anything for you?”

“No. The general impression I got was that the dad’s not around. I mean, if I’m wrong, I’ll totally step back and leave you alone.”

“No, no. He’s- you’re right, he’s not involved. But I’m still pregnant. I have to put my baby first.”

“And I totally understand and respect that. I’m not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Sokka, I need you to think about this. My baby and I are a package deal. Do you really want to tie yourself to another Alpha’s child? Because if we do this now, you will. There’s no way to avoid a newborn if you’re courting its parent.”

Sokka’s hand came up to gently cup Zuko’s face, fingers caressing the scar. “Zuko. I don’t care if another Alpha helped create this baby. It’s _yours_ , and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Zuko pulled Sokka closer and kissed him. The baby kicked excitedly. Zuko was pretty sure that meant it approved.


	15. Prisoners of the Fire Nation

“Sparky, Snoozles, are you two awake yet?” Toph called loudly as she barged her way over.

Zuko stirred and groaned, burying his face in Sokka’s chest. After their discussion the previous evening, he and Sokka had fallen asleep intertwined with each other. It had been one of the best nights of Zuko’s life.

Sokka groaned into his ear. “We’re up, Toph, we’re up.”

“Speak for yourself.” Zuko grumbled. Nevertheless, he untangled himself from Sokka, sitting back against Appa.

Katara and Aang made their way inside as well, with the other three just behind them.

“Toph, are you bothering Zuko?” Katara asked.

“Hey, what about me?” Sokka protested.

“I’m not bothering anyone,” Toph huffed, “Right, Sparky?”

“I’m fine, Katara.” Zuko said.

“Zuko, you were shot with _lightning_ yesterday,” Katara said, coming to kneel beside him, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“How’d you survive that, anyway?” Aang asked, sitting down with them.

“My uncle. He taught me how to redirect lightning.”

“Cool!” Aang grinned.

“Where is your uncle anyway?” Sokka asked.

“Gone.”

“Oh, Zuko, I’m sorry.”

“No, he’s not dead. He had already escaped by the time I got to the prison. I don’t know where he is now.”

Sokka put his arm around Zuko’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “We’ll find him.”

“I hope so.” Zuko sighed.

Katara cleared her throat. “Zuko, can I see your stomach? I want to give you another round of healing, just to be safe.”

“Sure.” Zuko rolled up his shirt and let Katara coat his skin in water.

“Well, as far as I can tell, you’re not suffering any ill effects from the lightning. But I want you on bedrest for at least all of today. You put your body through a lot, and I want you to take the time to recover. I also want you to count kicks. If you don’t feel 10 movements in an hour, call for me immediately. The baby seems fine now, but I’d rather not take chances.”

Zuko nodded. “Thank you.”

“Any time. Now, I hope you’re hungry, I’m going to make breakfasts.”

Zuko was hungry now that she mentioned it. He felt a little sick, too. Hopefully getting something in his stomach would fix that.

As soon as Katara moved, Toph cuddled up to his side, nuzzling against him. “Don’t ever do that again Sparky.”

“I’ll try not to.” Zuko sighed. He relaxed back against, one arm coming up to embrace Toph. His free hand slid into Sokka’s. He hadn’t realised he was falling asleep until he was being poked awake.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Sokka chuckled, “Breakfast time.”

Zuko opened his eyes with a yawn. His little cuddle pile with Sokka and Toph and been joined by everyone else; Aang, Katara, The Duke, Teo and the Earthbender with the moustache. Zuko really needed to learn his name.

“Here.” Katara passed him a bowl of rice.

His stomach rumbled eagerly. “Thanks.”

“Hey, Zuko, is it okay if we do more Firebending training? I- I’m going to need it if I ever want to defeat the Firelord.”

“Not today.” Katara said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. Bedrest. But yes, Aang. I need to teach you how to redirect lightning. It will probably come in useful.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait,” Katara said, “You’re not actually planning to hit Aang with lightning, are you?”

“Of course not,” Zuko scoffed, “I can’t bend lightning and we don’t have the luxury to just wait for a convenient storm. I managed it, and I’d never practiced it before. Uncle wouldn’t shoot lightning at me.”

“Yeah. Can’t imagine why not.” Sokka said dryly.

Zuko ignored him. “I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. Uncle invented the technique from studying Waterbenders. It’s all about the flow of energy. Since you are a Waterbender, you should be able to manage it pretty easily.”

Aang nodded along with every word he said. “Thanks, Zuko. That means a lot. And… I’m really sorry you had to fight your father.”

Zuko blinked in surprise. “Why? It wasn’t your fault.”

Aang’s eyes glistened with tears. “It _is_ my fault. I didn’t find the Firelord, so you had to face him instead. I failed and you paid the price. You almost lost your baby because of me.”

Zuko shook his head, setting his bowl down. “Aang, I didn’t _have_ to face my father. I chose to. I found his bunker by accident as I was leaving the prison. I knew he was in there. I needed to confront him. You didn’t fail at anything. I made my choice. I have to live with that.”

Aang flung himself into Zuko’s arms. The Firebender pulled him close and scented him. As Zuko hoped, Aang calmed down, sniffling away the last of his tears.

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“Go and eat your breakfast.”

Aang nodded with his trademark happy go lucky grin. “Of course, Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko grimaced. “Please don’t call me that.”

Sokka roared with laughter. “It suits you so well, though.”

Zuko glared sideways at him, focusing on devouring his rice. The more he ate, the less sick he felt and the hungrier he felt.

Eventually, everyone finished. Aang, Toph, Teo, The Duke and the Earthbender quickly ran off to go explore the temple. Katara went off to do…. whatever it was that Katara did all day, leaving Zuko and Sokka alone.

“So, is there a new plan to defeat my father?” Zuko asked.

“Oh, right, you were asleep when we decided that. Well, technically it’s the old plan. Aang’s going to master all four elements and defeat the Firelord before the comet. You know about the comet, right?”

“Sokka, everyone in the Fire Nation knows about the comet. Especially Sozin’s great grandson.”

“Oh, right.”

“Do you think he can do it?”

“Aang? Absolutely. He’s got three elements down already, and he has a pretty great Firebending teacher.”

Zuko snorted. “A Firebending teacher who’s the size of a whale.”

“A very beautiful whale.”

“Still a whale.”

“Zuko, you’ll do great. Aang’s going to do great. Now what do you want to do today?”

Zuko shrugged. “What can I do on bedrest? I probably shouldn’t sleep all day.” He sighed. “I miss my theatre scrolls.”

Sokka broke into a wide grin. “You’re a theatre nerd? That’s adorable.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“So… what do you want to do?”

Zuko shrugged. “We could just… talk. Get to know each other a little better.”

“Sounds great. So… favourite colour, favourite food, favourite animal, embarrassing childhood memory. I’ll go first. My favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is seal jerky, my favourite animals are penguins and my most embarrassing childhood memory is when I got two fishing hooks stuck in my thumb.”

“Two?” Zuko repeated.

“I got one stuck and tried to use another to get it out. It didn’t work very well.”

“Right…”

“Your turn.”

“Uh… my favourite colour is…. yellow. My favourite food is… I don’t know. I really want some fire flakes and I’ve been wanting them for months, but I don’t know if that’s because I really like them, or if it’s just a pregnancy thing. My favourite animals are turtleducks. And Appa.” He gently gave the furry body behind him a pat. “And my most embarrassing childhood memory is…. I don’t know. I have a lot of those. I was always embarrassing myself. But probably when I threw a bit of bread at a turtleduck. I was copying what Azula did. The turtleduck was fine, but she bit me. Which was fair, but I felt really, really bad about it.”

Zuko found himself tearing up at the story. And it wasn’t just because of the memory of his mother. He just felt so, so bad about hitting the turtleduck. Maybe it was because he was nearly a parent now too.

“Zuko?”

“Sorry, I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Sokka pulled him into a hug. “It’s just the hormones. No need to apologize.”

Zuko just nodded.

Eventually, he stopped crying over the turtleduck. Talking to Sokka was nice. Easy. They had so rarely had the chance to just talk to each other before; both the adventures and their friends making it difficult. As much as Zuko loved them, socialising was hard work. But Sokka was different. They talked for hours, and could have talked for hours more, had the others not come back in for lunch.

And if the temple wasn’t exploding.

Sokka pulled Zuko to his feet and dragged him behind the fountain. Aang, Toph and Katara were already hiding there.

“What’s going on?” Zuko cried as the temple shook again.

“It’s Combustion Man!” Sokka yelled back.

Well, wasn’t that just great.

Aang ran out, kicking up a whirlwind. Combustion Man just leapt through it and fired another blast. Aang leapt back to the fountain. Combustion Man jumped closer. Katara pulled the fountain water up. Out of it shot shards of ice. Combustion Man deflected them with his metal limbs. While he was distracted, the group dashed behind a pillar for better cover. Sokka held Zuko close to him, shielding him from the blasts.

“He’s going to blast this whole place right of the cliff side!” Toph exclaimed.

Katara stuck her head around the pillar- only for another blast to explode next to them.

“I can’t step out to Waterbend at him without getting blown up,” She said, “And I can’t get a good enough angle on him from down here.”

“I know how to get a good angle on him.” Sokka exclaimed. He moved around Zuko and Katara to the edge of the pillar, boomerang raised. He poked his head around. Zuko flinched as a blast hit right in front of them.

“All right buddy, don’t fail me now.” Sokka said. He flung it out. Then he grinned, stepping out to catch it. “Yeah, boomerang!”

The grin faded as Combustion Man clambered back to his feet. He swayed, but he was still standing.

“Aw, boomerang.”

They dived back behind the pillar. But the next blast was different; it exploded further away from them. Aang, Katara and Aang rushed out, while Toph held Zuko back. There was silence.

“It’s safe.” Sokka called out.

Zuko charged out, straight to Sokka’s side. The ledge Combustion Man had been standing on was gone.

“You did it, Sokka,” he grinned, “Boomerang worked after all. You hit his third eye. It must have messed with his Firebending.”

“Yeah, boomerang!” Sokka cheered. He grinned at Zuko and kissed him cheekily.

Toph mimed a gag.

“I think we might have to set up camp somewhere else.” Katara sighed.

Fortunately, the temple had no shortage of courtyards accessible to Appa. Lunch was quickly made. Zuko sat stretched out on Sokka’s sleeping bag to give Appa some time for himself. Sokka sat right beside him. Zuko leaned against him, trying to find a position easy on his back.

Generally a good day.

Making tea was one of Zuko’s favourite hobbies now. Toph had found a tea set in one of the rooms and had given it to him eagerly. Going through the motions of brewing was relaxing. Zuko was starting to understand why Uncle spent so much time on it.

“No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle’s favourite tea joke?”

“Sure.” Said Katara.

“I like jokes.” Said Aang.

“Bring it.” Said Toph.

Zuko carefully stood up, Sokka helping him balance the tray of cups. He walked around the circle handing them out. “Okay, well, I can’t remember how it starts, but the punchline is ‘leaf me alone- I’m bushed’.”

Crickets.

Zuko sighed disappointedly. “Well, it’s funnier when Uncle tells it.”

“Maybe because he remembers the whole thing,” Katara said, not unkindly, “Now sit down and put your feet up. I thought I told you bedrest.”

“I’ve been on bedrest all day.” Zuko protested.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Well, we were being attacked. I think that’s a good enough reason to move.”

“And it’s a good reason to relax now. The last thing you need is more stress.”

“Let me just finish handing these out.”

“It’s nice to get a chance to relax a little,” Toph said, “It hardly ever happens.”

Zuko nodded along. He shuffled down to Sokka and was just about to hand him his cup, when Sokka stood up.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

Zuko’s heart thudded nervously. Had he done something wrong? Did Sokka not want to be with him anymore? Zuko put the tray down, following Sokka away from the group.

“So, what’s up?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?” Sokka asked carefully.

Well. At least Sokka wasn’t about to break him with him one day into their relationship. He sighed. “You’re talking about your father aren’t you?”

Sokka nodded. “When the invasion failed, Dad told us to escape, while he and the others were captured. I just want to know where they might be.”

Zuko’s heart sank. “I can’t tell you.”

“What? Why not?”

“Trust me. Knowing will just make you feel worse.”

Zuko turned to go, but Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

“It’s my dad, Zuko. Please. I need to know what I put him through.”

And if that wasn’t painfully familiar. Zuko wished more than anything that Sokka didn’t have to feel that pain. But there was nothing he could do. “It’s not good, Sokka.”

“Please.” Sokka begged.

Zuko wilted. “My guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock.”

“What’s that?”

“The highest security prison in the Fire Nation.” The heartbroken expression on Sokka’s face hurt to see. “It’s on an island in the middle of the boiling lake. It’s inescapable.”

Sokka turned away with a scowl. “So where is this place?”

Oh no. Zuko could see the gears turning in Sokka’s head. “Why do you need to know? What are you planning?”

“Nothing.”

A pause. Like Zuko was going to believe that. But Sokka waved him off, putting on his casual mode. “Boy, you’re so paranoid.”

For good reason. “It’s in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on the way here.”

“Thanks, Zuko.” Sokka yawned and wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist as they started walking back towards the group. “Just knowing makes me feel better.”

“Yeah, sure it does.” Zuko muttered under his breath.

Zuko’s suspicions were proven correct almost immediately. At the crack of dawn, he heard Sokka shushing Appa as he climbed up into the saddle.

“Not up to anything, huh?”

Sokka yelped in surprise, falling to the ground with a thud. Zuko peered down as Sokka glared up at him.

“Fine, you caught me. I’m gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?”

“I’m never happy.” Zuko snarked.

A concerned look passed over Sokka’s face before he brushed it away. He started gathering up the things that had spilled out of his bag. “Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It’s my mistake and it’s my job to fix it.”

Zuko sighed and carefully slid down Appa to join Sokka on the ground.

“I have to regain my honour. You can’t stop me, Zuko.” Sokka tried to push past Zuko. Not that it was hard. Sokka barely grazed him, but Zuko was unsteady on his feet all the same. He was also getting rather annoyed with Sokka’s stubbornness and low blow.

“You need to regain your honour? Believe me, I get it. I’m going with you.”

Sokka whirled around in shock. “Absolutely not. I have to do this alone. Besides, you’re pregnant. You’re in no condition to storm a Fire Nation prison. You got struck by lightning barely two days ago. You need to stay here where it’s safe.”

“How are you going to get there?” Zuko retorted, “On Appa? Because not only did you forget I sleep on him before trying to take him, last time I checked, prisons don’t have bison day cares.”

Sokka sighed in defeat.

“We’ll take my war balloon.” Zuko said.

“What part of _you’re pregnant_ did you not understand? There is no way I’m taking you to a Fire Nation prison.”

“Either you take me, or you don’t go at all. I will not hesitate to set Katara on you. And she will definitely freeze you to a wall.” With that, he stalked away.

Sokka sighed before hurrying after him. “You’re still pregnant. What are you going to do about that?”

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.”

Zuko led Sokka to his war balloon. Sokka reluctantly helped Zuko inside- probably a desperate attempt to ease his Alpha chivalry.

“So, what is this plan?” he asked sceptically.

From his satchel, Zuko pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. “Scent blockers. I managed to pick some up in town when we were at- that inn.”

Sokka nodded with a grimace. “Okay. But even if they can’t _smell_ you, they can definitely _see_ you.”

“That’s where I need your help.” Zuko said. He took a long roll of bandage wraps out of his bag and handed them to Sokka. Sokka stared dumbly as Zuko rolled up his shirt.

Zuko sighed. “We’re going to bind my stomach to hide the bump. It’s not perfect but it’ll do for now.”

Sokka looked at him in horror. “But won’t that hurt? And what about the baby?”

“It will be uncomfortable, but the baby will be fine.”

Sokka frowned and hesitated.

“Just do it. Please. We’ll be fine.”

Sokka sighed heavily and they tied the bandages around Zuko’s middle.

“Is this enough?”

“No, it needs to be tighter?”

“Are you sure? I want you to be able to breathe.”

“I’m fine, Sokka. But it needs to be as tight as possible.”

Sokka wrenched the wraps tighter and tied them with a huff. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Actually, Zuko was a little woozy and light headed and the baby was absolutely hammering his insides. But he was fine. He just needed a moment to adjust. He rolled his shirt back down and glanced at himself. He still looked like he’d packed on a few pounds, he wasn’t so obviously pregnant now.

Zuko stoked the flames into a roar, trying to ignore the faint nausea creeping up on him. Sokka seemed to see that he needed a distraction.

“Pretty clouds.”

“Yeah. Fluffy.”

Sokka started whistling.

“What?” Zuko sighed.

“What?” Sokka said, “Oh, I didn’t say anything. You know, Teo and his dad designed these war balloons.”

“No kidding.”

“Yup. A balloon, but for war.”

“If there’s one thing my dad’s good at, it’s war.” Zuko huffed, sending more fire into the engine.

“Yeah, it seems to run in the family.”

Zuko growled. “Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that.”

“I know you’ve changed.”

“I meant my uncle.” Zuko said sadly. “He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.”

“I think your uncle would be proud of you. You haven’t done anything that would let him down. You’ve been doing one amazing thing after another.”

“I’m 16, pregnant and unmated. And I took so long to rescue him, that he had to get himself out of prison, which I got him into in the first place. He kept looking after me when I was pushing him away and I just- every time I try to repay him, I fail.”

“Zuko, you haven’t failed at anything. And if your uncle cares about you at all, he’ll adore your baby just as much as we do.”

“Thanks,” Zuko smiled tentatively, “Now please tell me you have a sob story of some kind. I don’t want to talk about me anymore.”

Sokka pondered for a moment. “My first girlfriend turned into the moon.”

That… was not what Zuko was expecting. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Sokka pouted. “We’re dating. Don’t call me buddy.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now come and sit down. You should stay off your feet for as long as possible.”

“Sokka, there’s not enough room for us both to sit down. It’s not fair to make you stand the entire way.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and patted his lap. “Just sit down.”

Zuko stepped close and cautiously lowered himself onto Sokka’s lap. Sokka’s warm arms embraced him, holding him steady.

“You’re really warm.” Sokka said.

“Firebenders run hot.” Zuko mumbled, tucking his head into the crook of Sokka’s neck.

“Cool. Now tell me all about your uncle. I need to know what to expect when we find him.”

“Okay. Well, what do you want to know?”

“Whatever you want to tell me.”

Sokka sored loudly. Zuko chuckled. He didn’t have the heart to be annoyed; not when he was so relieved Sokka still wanted to be with him. He wasn’t sure, not after their argument that morning. But everything was okay. Sokka didn’t reject him. Zuko had gotten up to stoke the fire and stretch his legs when he saw something in the distance.

“There it is.”

“Huh? Huh?” Sokka grunted, staggering over to Zuko. Zuko felt bad about how numb Sokka’s legs must be.

“There’s plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we’re quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.” Zuko said.

The descent started fine, but Zuko quickly realised they were starting to fall. No matter how much fire he put into the balloon, it wasn’t responding. “We’re going down. The balloon’s not working anymore.”

“The air outside is just as hot as the air inside, so we can’t fly.” Sokka realised.

The balloon tilted alarmingly. Zuko clutched desperately at the sides. He was not going to throw up, he was not going to throw up. “Ugh! So what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” Sokka hissed, “Crash landing?”

It didn’t seem like they had much of a choice. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut as they scraped over the boiling water. Heat didn’t normally bother a Firebender- but knowing what that water could do certainly did.

They dropped lower, skating through the water. Boiling water splashed against Sokka’s hand. He clapped a hand over his mouth to cover his yelp.

The balloon struck land. Both boys tumbled out of it painfully. Sokka spat grit from his mouth and hovered by Zuko’s side, helping him up.

“Are you okay? The baby?”

Zuko was going to have some impressive bruises the next day, but he was fine. Inside his belly, the baby kicked away irritably. “We’re fine. We’re both fine. You?”

Sokka nodded. “Yeah.”

Zuko turned to look morosely at the half sunk wreck of the balloon. “How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won’t work?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Sokka assured, “I suspected it might be a one way ticket.”

“You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?”

“My dad might be here. I had to come and see. I’m just sorry I let you come too.”

“Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this? This is just crazy!”

“Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place. I told you not to. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven’t exactly worked. So this time, I’m playing it by ear. So there!” Sokka snapped. He groaned as he touched the hot metal of the balloon. Zuko rushed over to check on him. Sokka pushed the balloon into the water.

“What are you doing?” Zuko hissed.

“It doesn’t work anyway, and we don’t want anyone to find it.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Zuko huffed. They both turned to look up at the fortress towering sinisterly above them. “There’s no turning back now.”

“I hope these disguises work.” Zuko muttered as they snuck out of the armoury.

“We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible.” Sokka said.

Almost immediately a group of guards ran past. One noticed Sokka and Zuko lurking. Zuko prepared himself for the worst. He had some luck after all, because all the guard yelled was, “Guards! There’s a scuffle in the yard! Come on!”

Zuko and Sokka exchanged brief glances, before running after the guards. The armour was heavy, especially combined with the weight of Zuko’s belly. It took all of his concentration not to waddle or waver on his feet. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to run too much.

When they emerged from the corridor, the prisoners were gathered in a large circle. The guards pushed their way through the crowd. Zuko and Sokka followed uncertainly. In the centre was another guard and a prisoner.

“I didn’t do anything.” the prisoner said. He was a great, hulking Alpha. Zuko fought against the instinct to back away. Sokka moved in front of him slightly.

“I’m going back to my cell.”

The guard sent a fire whip licking at the prisoner’s heels. “Stop right there, Chit Sang!”

Zuko stepped forward to intervene, but Sokka’s hold on his arm held him back.

“We can’t blow our cover.” Sokka whispered. There was a protective glint in his eye. He didn’t have to say _“and it’s not safe for you_ ” for Zuko to know what he meant.

“I’ve had it with your unruly behaviour.” The guard snarled.

“What did I do?” the prisoner- Chit Sang asked.

“He wants to know what he did. Isn’t that cute?” the guard jeered. He leaned towards Zuko and Sokka. Zuko felt sick. When they didn’t reply, the guard scowled, lifting his visor.

Zuko kept his face impassive. He had practice at that. “Uh, very cute sir.”

“Super cute.” Sokka echoed.

Satisfied, the guard stalked towards Chit Sang. “You didn’t bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang.”

“What?” Chit Sang snorted, “That’s not a prison rule.”

“Do it!” the guard snarled.

“Make me.” Chit Sang challenged coolly.

The guard smirked, walking away. Fire ignited in his hand and he blasted a fire whip towards Chit Sang’s turned back. Zuko bit his lip to quell the building whimper. Sokka squeezed his arm.

Chit Sang turned, blasting the fire straight back. The guard kicked it away. He clucked his tongue, reeking of smugness. “Firebending is prohibited. You’re going in the cooler.”

He pointed at Sokka. “You! Help me take him in.”

“Meet back here in an hour.” Sokka whispered as he hurried away.

Agni, Zuko hated this.

He ended up on break. Okay, food. Food was good. He still felt light headed. He was probably just hungry. He hadn’t had time for breakfast.

“Hey, new guy!” Someone called out, “I know it’s the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax!”

Zuko forced himself not to flinch or panic. “But what if there’s an incident?” he stuttered, “If I’m not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.”

The group burst out laughing.

“Give it a week,” said an Alpha woman, “He’ll loosen up.”

Zuko cautiously sat. “Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?” he asked diplomatically.

“No, you can’t date the female guards.” The Alpha woman said.

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” Grinned a Beta man.

The Alpha threw an empty cup at his head. The Alpha man next to him burst out laughing.

“No, that’s not it,” Zuko interrupted, “The Boiling Rock. It holds the most dangerous criminals in the Fire Nation, right?”

The group nodded.

“So what about war prisoners?”

Sokka was easy to spot on the balcony above the yard.

“Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?” Zuko said.

Sokka pulled his visor up. “Zuko?”

“Shh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners.” He lifted his own visor to meet Sokka’s eyes. “I’m afraid your father’s not here.”

“What? Are you sure? Did you double check?”

Zuko really, really wanted to take the pain out of Sokka’s eyes. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“No,” Sokka whimpered, “No!” He banged his fists furiously against the metal wall.

“I’m really sorry, Sokka.”

“So we came all this way for nothing? I put you in danger for nothing? I failed… again.”

“Ah, what would uncle say?” Zuko groaned, “Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It’s like a silver sandwich. So when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich.”

Sokka’s face lit up and he looked out over the railings excitedly. “Maybe we haven’t failed after all!”

“That’s the spirit,” Zuko grinned, “I can’t believe that worked. I didn’t even know what I was saying.”

“No, what you said made no sense at all. But look,” Sokka said, pointing down at the yard, “It’s Suki!”

Zuko didn’t know who that was. He followed Sokka’s finger to a girl with short brown hair sitting on a rock.

“Prisoners! Back to your cells!” A guard yelled. A bell started ringing and Suki walked back to the cell block with the other prisoners.

“Who’s Suki?” Zuko asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer.

Sokka grinned and squeezed Zuko’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’s just a friend.”

Agni how did Zuko get roped into this. He waited outside Suki’s cell, while Sokka was catching her up on the situation. What was taking him so long? A guard was coming up the stairs. He knocked on the door to warn Sokka.

The guard was approaching Zuko directly. Oh no. “Excuse me. I need to get into that cell.” She said.

Oh no. Not good.

“No, you can’t go in there. The… lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.”

She scowled. Angry Alpha. Not good. “Step aside, fool!”

She reached out to shove him. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the door.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?” she yelped. Then she was pinning him. He bit back an agonised gasp as she pushed his front against the metal.

Then she was yanking him back. It felt like his spin was going to snap in half. He couldn’t help but groan feebly.

“Guard help! I think he’s an imposter!” she yelled. “Aah! Arrest him!”

It was Sokka who grabbed him, and mock pushed him to the ground. Zuko attempted to make it more believable, but all he did was actually fall.

“You’re under arrest!”

Then he was hauled upright and Sokka was whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.”

Zuko didn’t fight as he was marched down the corridor. His baby was still kicking, so hopefully it was fine. But the horrible thoughts swirled in his head anyway. He’d put his baby in danger again. How could he call himself a parent when he was so stupid, irresponsible and reckless. He didn’t deserve this baby. It would be better off without him.

The thought brought tears to his eyes. His hastily pushed it down. He would not cry here.

He was stripped of his armour and given a prisoner’s uniform to wear. The baggy cloth helped hide his belly, as was more comfortable than the restrictive armour. Thankfully, he was given a minute of privacy to change. At least he could keep his secret a little while longer.

The cell door swung open. The stench of Alpha filled the room. The man wore a golden headpiece and carried himself with an air of superiority. The warden of the prison then.

“well, well, well,” he said, “I never thought I’d find you in here, Prince Zuko.”

“You know who I am then.”

“How could I not? My niece was heartbroken to hear you’d turned traitor.”

“Your niece?”

“Mai. I believe you two were acquainted before your banishment.”

“I never meant to hurt her.”

“Quiet! You’re my _special_ prisoner now and you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are- the traitor prince who let his nation down- why, they’d tear you to shreds.”

Zuko wasn’t exactly sure how patriotic criminals would be to the nation who imprisoned them; but it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

He had done enough of that.

“So what’s in it for you,” he drawled, crossing his arms, “Why don’t you just tell my father and collect a reward?”

“Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect.” The warden turned and slammed to door shut behind him.

Zuko clutched at his belly, tears scalding his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Firefly. I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t have long to himself before he was dragged out for cleaning duty. As it turned out, mopping was extremely difficult when you couldn’t bend at the waist but had to pretend that you could. His back was already complaining.

He didn’t intend to be next to Suki, but it ended up working out. Sokka appeared and grinned when he saw them. “Oh good. You guys have met.”

“Actually, we met a long time ago.” Suki said.

“We did?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, you kinda burned down my village.”

Zuko winced. He was pretty sure she was one of the Kyoshi Warriors. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t make a habit of burning down villages. He wasn’t that cruel. “Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again.”

They carefully backed behind the stairs and crouched down. Zuko bit back a groan of discomfort.

“So listen,” Sokka said, “I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?”

“Yeah…” Zuko said slowly.

“So they’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?”

“Just get to the point, Sokka.” Suki said.

Zuko wanted to growl at her. When had he gotten so protective over Sokka? Suki was Beta. She wasn’t even that threatening.

“It’s a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water.” Sokka explained.

Suki and Zuko exchanged looks.

“The cooler as a boat?” Zuko repeated, “Are you sure?”

“I’m telling you, it’ll work.” Sokka smiled. Zuko found himself swept up in the beautiful expression.

“I walked around the perimeter. There’s a blind spot between two guard towers. It’s the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We’ll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It’ll take us straight across. As long as we don’t make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom, we’re home free.”

“But how are you going to get the cooler out?” Suki asked.

“Yeah, how are you gonna get the cooler out?” asked a deep, rumbling voice from above them.

Zuko flinched, looking up.

Chit Sang stood on the stairs, staring down at them. He nimbly jumped through the railings and landed heavily beside them.

“What?” Sokka yelped, “We didn’t- we didn’t say that?”

“Yeah, you heard wrong.” Zuko growled. He would not be intimated or submit.

“I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in.” Chit Sang said.

“There’s nothing to get in on.” Zuko said warningly.

“Yeah, the only thing we’re hatching is… an egg?” Sokka said.

Zuko and Suki let out joint sighs of exasperation.

“Okay, well, I come with you, or the warden hears about this egg too.” Chit Sang said.

“I guess we have no choice.” Suki sighed.

“Okay, you’re in,” Sokka said, “Now, first we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside.”

He held out a spanner. Zuko took it and tucked it onto his clothes. Sokka glanced at him questioningly. Zuko nodded. He had his breath of fire. He’d survived the North Pole. He’s be fine. His baby would be fine, safe and warm inside his belly.

“Oh I can get you inside.” Chit Sang grinned.

If Chit Sang touched his stomach, Zuko was going to kill him. He walked backwards, taking deep breathes to calm himself. Chit Sang grunted as he knocked into him.

“Hey, what are you? Stupid? Watch where you’re going.”

The big Alpha grabbed his shoulders. Zuko grabbed back. Physically, he was no match for Chit Sang, but he didn’t have to be. It was a fake fight. He repeated the phrase over and over again in his head.

Chit Sang threw Zuko away. Zuko managed to land on his feet, but it was a near thing. “Hey, watch who you’re shoving!” he yelled. He shoved Chit Sang’s chest, pushing him backwards.

“I think you mean _whom_ I’m shoving.”

They locked hands with exaggerated grunts and groans of effort. If they escaped, Katara was going to kill Zuko.

They broke apart briefly. The cheering started up. Then Chit Sang was throwing Zuko again. Zuko’s back hit the ground with a hard thud. Agni, where were the guards when he wanted them.

“I need backup over here!” Sokka yelled over the din.

Zuko twisted out of the way as Chit Sang threw himself to the ground. Dizziness was starting to build in Zuko’s swimming head. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

He punched a blast of fire at Chit Sang’s feet. The burly Alpha dodged easily.

“No Firebending,” barked a guard, “Into the cooler!”

Finally.

Two guards tackled him to his knees and dragged him towards the cooler.

The baby was still kicking. Firefly was still okay.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Firefly was still squirming away inside of him. His limbs and fingers were starting to numb with chill, but he was okay. He curled around his belly, focussing all his heat there. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there. He could last. He had to.

He had a baby to protect.

The doors creaked open. Sokka stood in the doorway, looking more beautiful than ever. “I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson.”

Zuko raised his head. He releases a puff of fire to show that he was alright. “Yes, I have. Completely.”

He stood. The bolts and screws he’d undone and collected in his shirt jangled as he moved. Sokka grinned. He leaned in close and pulled up his visor. “I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They’ll be waiting for us at the shore.

Footsteps.

“Someone’s coming.” Zuko yanked Sokka in and pulled the door too. They stood in silence, listening to the approaching voices. Sokka peered through the crack in the door.

“Yeah, new arrivals coming at dawn.”

“Anybody interesting?”

“Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate.”

“No foolin’.”

Sokka cast a horrified look towards Zuko.

“War prisoners,” Zuko said softly, “It could be your father.”

“I know.” Sokka said grimly.

“Well? What should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?”

“I don’t know.” Sokka moaned. “Is it right for me to risk your freedom, all of our freedom, on the slim chance that my dad is going to show up?”

Zuko reached out and squeezed Sokka’s hand. “It’s your call, Sokka.”

Zuko hated this. Surfing down a cliff, with a rolling hunk of metal on his back had to have been the worst experience of his life. His back hurt, his feet hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Sokka was trying to take as much of the cooler’s weight as he could, but it didn’t take away the fear that any moment, Zuko would slip and his baby would be crushed.

Chit Sang and Suki rushed up to help.

“Took you guys long enough.” Chit Sang complained. He nodded to two figures on the shore bellow. The woman waved, but the man just sulked. “This here’s my girl and my best buddy. They’re coming too.”

Zuko scowled.

So did Sokka. “Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let’s go.”

They pushed it across the shore, towards the water.

Sokka lifted up a rock, revealing his Water Tribe clothes underneath.

“Are you sure you wanna go?” Zuko asked, “You’re the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself, redeem your honour. Rescuing your dad is your chance.” Not that Zuko wanted Sokka to stay at all. He just wanted Sokka to be sure. He didn’t want to see Sokka living with the same regrets he did.

“Your dad?” Suki repeated.

“If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe sometimes, it’s just better to call it quits before you fail.”

“No, it’s not,” Zuko said “If you had abandoned the invasion, you would have left me behind with no hope of finding you again. Look, Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot before things work out.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Sokka sighed, “But that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“Even though you’ll probably fail over and over and over again-”

“Seriously, not helping.”

“You have to try every time.” Zuko put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “You can’t quit because you’re afraid you might fail.”

“Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?” Chit Sang interrupted.

Zuko scowled.

Sokka took a deep breath. “No, I’m staying,” he turned to Zuko and Suki, “You guys go. You’ve been here long enough.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Sokka.” Suki said.

“I’m staying too.” Zuko said.

“Zuko, please. You have to go.” Sokka urged desperately.

“Not without you. If I couldn’t save my uncle, I’m going to help you save your father. I’m staying.”

“Not me,” said Chit Sang unnecessarily, “I’m out.” He pushed the cooler into the water and jumped in. “Let’s roll, baby.”

They floated away into the cover of steam.

“We gave up our only chance of escaping,” Sokka said, “I hope we haven’t made a huge mistake.

Zuko was clinging onto the side for dear life. He was dizzy, couldn’t see his feet and above a drop that would most definitely kill him. Why did he always get himself into these messes.

Dawn was just cracking on the horizon when alarm bells started ringing.

“The plan failed!” Sokka cried, “They’re caught!”

They stepped up the pace in climbing. Zuko was trying not to gag. The nerves were twisting is already sensitive, uncooperative stomach. He was not enjoying it.

“The gondola’s moving!” Sokka exclaimed. “This is it. If my dad’s not there, we risked everything for nothing.”

“We had to.” Zuko murmured, squeezing Sokka’s hand.

“Come on, come on!”

The gondola doors opened. The first prisoner stepped out.

“Is that him?” Suki asked.

“My dad doesn’t have a nose ring.” Sokka said.

More and more prisoners filed out. Zuko couldn’t see Hakoda anywhere.

“Where is he?”

The flow of prisoners trickled and stopped.

“That’s it? That can’t be it.” Sokka whimpered.

“I’m sorry, Sokka.” Zuko murmured.

“Oh no!” he moaned.

Zuko wanted to cry. He wanted to rescue Hakoda. He wanted to get out of here with his baby still safe. His hand twitched towards his belly, but he kept it still. He wasn’t ready to reveal his pregnancy to Suki yet.

“Hey, you!” a guard barked. The three of them looked around in horror. Had they been caught? “Get off the gondola!”

Zuko’s eyes widened hopefully. He waited with baited breath as another figure stepped off the gondola.

A familiar figure.

“ _Dad_.” Sokka whispered.

Zuko squeezed his hand.

Now all they had to do was escape.

Sokka hurried away towards the guards by the gondola and pushed his way through.

“Guess we’d better get back to our cells before someone notices we’re gone, huh?” Suki said.

“Yeah.”

Getting back in was a lot easier than getting out. Zuko just hoped he could get some sleep. The last time he’d slept had been briefly on the balloon ride over and that was a full day ago. He was exhausted.

He got about two hours, in the end. Not much but enough to keep him going for a little while. He’d just been too tense and on edge to get any proper sleep.

“Zuko, are you there?” Sokka hissed through the narrow slit in the door.

Zuko staggered over to it and peered out. “I’m here.”

“I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together.”

The sudden voice startled them both. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!” Sokka said.

“Well, you’ll have to do that later. He’s coming with us.” The guard said.

“Why?” Sokka asked.

Nothing good.

“Because we have orders straight from the warden. That’s why.” Said another guard.

“Could I just get 10 more seconds to rough him up a bit?” Sokka said.

“Fine. 10 seconds.” The guard huffed.

Sokka quickly slid into the cell and dramatically punched the pillow Zuko held up for him. “Take that! And this!”

Zuko grunted and yelped with the hits obligingly.

“We have a new plan,” Sokka whispered, “But it’s gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour.”

The cell door started to open. Sokka snatched the pillow out of Zuko’s hands and grabbed hold of him. Zuko lost his footing and flailed against Sokka.

“Alright, that’s enough,” the guard ordered, pulling them apart.

Zuko clasped his hands to the back of his neck- not submissive, he was not submitting to anyone- and let himself be marched away from Sokka.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. “Where are you taking me?”

The guards didn’t answer him.

He was shoved into another cell unceremoniously. He cried out as he hit the chair in the middle. He was just grateful it was his chest that took the blow, not his stomach. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

A voice from the corner of the room startled him- one he hadn’t heard in a long time. “Come one, Zuko. We all know that’s a lie.”

“ _Mai_?” he gasped.

“Get of the floor, Zuko.” She huffed.

He clambered up and slumped into the chair. “How did you know I was here?”

“Because I know you so well.” She said.

“But how-”

“The warden’s my uncle, you idiot.”

Zuko groaned. How did he forget that.

“The truth is, I guess I don’t know you. You could have come home. That’s all you wanted, and then you threw it away.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“We wanted you to come home. And then you rejected us.”

“Mai, this isn’t about you. This is about the Fire Nation.”

“Thanks Zuko. That makes me feel all better.”

“Mai, I never wanted to hurt you,” he climbed to his feet and met her icy eyes, “But I have to do this to save my country.”

“Save it?” she scoffed, “You’re betraying your country.”

“That’s not how I see it.”

She crossed her arms and scowled. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened a fraction in surprise. And a fraction was a lot of expression for Mai. “Zuko. You’re-”

Zuko knew that she had discovered him. The scent blockers must have been wearing off. “Yes. Now shush. It’s not something I want to broadcast here.”

“Fine. I think you’re crazy, but fine.”

A guard appeared in the doorway. “Ma’am, there’s a riot going on. I’m here to protect you.”

“I don’t need any protection.”

“Heh. Believe me, she doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens.” The guard said, stepping into the room.

Zuko blasted fire at his feet. In the guard’s confusion, he barrelled past. Mai lunged for him, but he slammed the door shut, locking her inside.

She glared furiously at him. Her eyes glimmered with tears. His did too. Mai had been like a sister to him throughout his childhood- far better than Azula had been. It hurt.

He ran.

His baby came first.

He managed to see Sokka, Hakoda, Suki and Chit Sang through the smoke of the riot. He charged his way across the yard. He kept his focus entirely on them, just hoping he’d make it to them before his legs gave out. Someone tried to grab him from behind. Without breaking stride, he slammed them over his shoulder.

“Zuko!” Sokka gasped in relief, before composing himself. “Good. We’re all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas.”

“And how do we do that?” Zuko asked.

“I’m not sure.” Sokka said.

“Ugh! I thought you’d thought this through!” Zuko groaned.

“I thought you told me it’s okay not to think everything through!” Sokka cried.

Zuko was too damn tired for this. He just wanted to get out of here. “Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important.” He doubled over, clutching his head. He felt awful. Sokka gasped worriedly, hands hovering over Zuko’s shoulders.

“Hey, uh, fellas?” Chit Sang interrupted, “I think your girlfriend’s taking care of it.”

Zuko raised his head to watch Suki charge across the riot. She bounded across the shoulders of the other prisoners.

She scaled the wall, somersaulting onto the platform. She easily fought through all the guards attempting to stop her. Zuko was starting to wonder how she hadn’t managed to escape on her own.

The she was climbing up to the next platform: where the warden was. She grabbed his arm, fist raised to his face. Then she had his hands tied behind his back and his hairpiece gagging him.

The rest of them hurried up to the platform. Zuko didn’t have it in him to shake off Sokka’s worried hovering. Hakoda had the same concerned look in his eye. His gaze kept darting between Zuko’s haggard looking face and his reduced belly. Zuko didn’t have time to deal with that now.

“We’ve got the warden. Now let’s get out of here.” Suki said.

She hadn’t broken a sweat, but the others were all panting from running after. Zuko was leaning more and more on the wall the longer they stood still.

“That’s some girl.” Said Hakoda.

“Tell me about it.” Sokka huffed.

They rushed towards the gondola, the warden slung over Chit Sang’s broad shoulder.

“We’re almost there!” Suki called.

Thank Agni. Zuko was already starting to fall behind. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going for.

The two gondola guards blasted fireballs at them. Zuko pushed Sokka out of the way. He deflected their attacks easily. More guards appeared, readying for another assault. He wouldn’t be able to block that many attacks.

“Back off!” he yelled, “We’ve got the warden.”

The guards paused. They lowered the stances and moved to the sides of the bridge.

“Let’s go.”

The group moved slowly. Zuko lead the way, eyes darting from soldier to soldier and ready to strike.

Zuko turned to face the guards as they reached the gondola and the others climbed inside.

Zuko turned the lever. The gondola slowly started moving. He glanced between the lever and the gondola.

“Zuko! What are you doing?” Sokka yelled.

Zuko kicked the lever. It was difficult, but he broke the metal rod. Sokka’s face was desperate. Zuko charged towards the gondola. It had already left the ground.

Fireballs volleying over his head, Zuko launched himself from the railing. For one terrifying second, he thought he wouldn’t make it. He braced himself for the plummet into the boiling lava when his hand met Sokka’s. The Water Tribe boy strained to pull Zuko up. Hakoda rushed to help and Zuko managed to scramble inside.

Sokka clutched at him fiercely.

“What was that?” he cried.

“I made it so they can’t stop us.” Zuko said through heavy pants.

Sokka sighed. “Just don’t ever do that again.”

“We’re on our way.” Suki said.

“Wait, who’s that?” Hakoda asked.

Zuko followed his gaze and groaned miserably. Azula. Ty Lee stood at her side. “That’s a problem. It’s my sister and her friend.”

Hakoda’s eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he and Zuko had had when they first met.

The thick wires were never going to be a problem for Ty Lee. She ran across them with the greatest of ease.

Azula propelled herself upwards with incredible jets of blue fire. She clamped a pair of hand cuffs to the line and ziplined towards them.

“This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for.” Suki growled.

“Me too.” Said Zuko, trying to convince himself. Did Azula know about his pregnancy? Had their father told her?

Sokka frowned.

Zuko winced. If Azula didn’t know, he wasn’t going to give her any reason to suspect. If she did, she was going to go for him without hesitation. He didn’t have a choice.

He had to fight her.

He, Suki and Sokka climbed up onto the roof of the gondola. Zuko gave the slightest shake of his head when Sokka moved to put himself in front of Zuko. Sokka frowned but moved back all the same.

Ty Lee vaulted onto one side of the gondola. Azula landed on the other. They were pinned in.

Azula smirked. With an elegant flick of her leg, she sent a wave of fire towards Sokka and Zuko. Zuko punched it out with his own fire.

He could hear the sounds of Suki and Ty Lee fighting behind him. He didn’t have time to worry about it.

He put himself in front of Sokka, deflecting away Azula attacks. He didn’t have a choice but to stay on the offensive.

Sokka darted out. Azula dodged and struck back with a blast of fire. Sokka ducked behind Zuko. Zuko deflected it, punching his own blast towards her. It was almost pitiful how easily she deflected it.

But it distracted her enough to let Sokka push her backwards with the tip of his sword. Zuko fired of several quick rounds at her. She dropped onto her hands to dodge. She scowled.

She kicked a huge blast towards them. They dived out of the way. Zuko felt the intense heat rush by him.

Zuko deflected more and more of Azula’s blasts. His mind whirled with desperate plans to beat her and escape. The gondola groaned and shuddered to a halt. It rocked dizzyingly back and forth. Sokka was sliding towards the edge, scratching and clawing to try and hang on. Zuko grabbed his hand and helped haul him up.

Ty Lee jumped onto the gondola’s pulley. “They’re about to cut the line!” she yelled. There was tangible fear in her voice.

Zuko winced. He had never spent much time with Ty Lee, but she’d endeared herself to him with her sunny attitude and sweet smile. She hadn’t presented the last time he’d seen her: now she had a sugary sweet fire lily Omega scent. He didn’t want her hurt.

He didn’t want to die either.

He didn’t want anyone here to die, not even Azula. But what could he do?

Azula looked outraged. Her gaze fell on a gondola coming from the other end and she schooled her expression. “Then it’s time to leave.” She smiled poisonously. She blasted herself away, landing neatly on the other gondola. “Good bye, Zuko.”

Ty Lee followed her. As the two gondolas passed by, they stared at each other. Azula wore a look of triumph, while Ty Lee just looked sad.

This couldn’t be it for them, could it?

Zuko jumped back inside the gondola, yelling, “They’re cutting the line! The gondola’s about to go!”

“I hope this thing floats.” Hakoda grimaced. There was no disguising the fear in his eyes. He looked desperately for Sokka.

Zuko understood.

Secret be damned, he pressed his hand to his belly. The baby moved under the skin. Zuko hoped against hope that somehow he’d live to see his baby born.

The gondola started moving again. Zuko, Sokka and Suki crowded around the closest window.

“Who is that?” Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko squinted and gasped. “It’s Mai!”

“The gloomy girl with the knives?”

“I don’t- what is she doing?”

The gondola trundled further and further away until it reached the dock at the edge of the cliff. Sokka pulled Zuko away from the window and out of the gondola.

Hakoda directed Chit Sang to throw the warden back in. “Sorry, warden. Your record is officially broken.”

They ran over the rocks.

“Well, we made it out. Now what?” Suki asked.

Zuko ignored her. He staggered to a halt and turned to look back at the prison.

Sokka tugged on his arm. “Zuko, what are you doing?”

“My sister was on that island.”

“Yeah and she’s probably right behind us, so let’s not stop.”

“What I mean is she must’ve come here somehow.” Zuko strode to the edge of the cliff and pointed at the air ship on the docks below. “There. That’s our way out of here.”

Zuko was tired. Zuko was really, really tired. It was a long way down to the docks. The first way they’d found was a steep stair case carved into the rockface. There was probably another way down, but no one could be bothered to look. It was a bad idea to waste time anyway. Sokka stuck close by Zuko’s side as they made their way down. He squeezed the Omega’s arm every time Zuko started looking too out of it.

Suki led the way, but she and Chit Sang cast confused, worried glances behind them. Hakoda kept eyeing the two. Sokka recognised the look as one that said they would most definitely talk about this later.

“Come on Zuko,” he aid quietly, “Just a little while longer.”

Zuko grunted and glared at him. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.”

Eventually, they made it onto the airship. Zuko got them into the air and gave a quick crash course on how to pilot it, before slinking away to a quiet corner. Sokka followed. Zuko wavered on his feet, grabbing at the walls in a futile attempt to stay upright. His eyes started to roll back into his head. Sokka dived for him and carefully lowered him to the floor. He listened to Zuko’s gasping breaths and frowned.

“Enough of this.”

He reached under Zuko’s shirt and quickly starting unwinding the bandages around Zuko’s stomach. Zuko inhaled deeply, his belly heaving as he tried to pull in more and more oxygen.

Suki gasped. “He’s _pregnant_?”

Sokka nodded.

“What was he doing in that prison then?”

Sokka sighed. “I tried to get him not to come, but he was pretty stubborn about it.”

“Is he alright?” Hakoda asked.

“Fine,” Zuko wheezed, “Just tired.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we’re gonna let Katara be the judge of that.”

Zuko groaned.

There wasn’t much to do once the initial excitement was over. Sokka sat on the floor with Zuko’s head pillowed in his lap. The expectant Omega was breathing much easier, but still didn’t have the air to carry out a conversation. That was fine. He was quite happy to just listen to Sokka talk. Sokka rambled on and on, occasionally stopping to ask Zuko how he was and petting Zuko’s hair. Zuko drifted in and out of sleep for the most part.

“One hell of a first date, huh?” Sokka grinned softly.

Hakoda looked over, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. “Date?”

Zuko groaned, while Sokka blushed. “Yeah…”

“So when did this happen?”

“The day of the invasion, after we escaped. And no, the baby’s not mine.”

“Hmm.”

Zuko drifted back to sleep.

“Come on sleepyhead. Time to wake up.”

Zuko prised his eyes open. Sokka was looming above him, poking his arm. “’Mmm up…” Zuko slurred sleepily.

“We’re back at the Air Temple. Can you stand?”

“Yeah. I might need some help though.”

“That’s okay.” Sokka said.

Very carefully and slowly, Zuko sat up. Sokka stood and gently helped Zuko to his feet. Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist and led him to the door. “Come on. Let’s get Katara to look you over.”

Zuko sighed defeatedly. “There’s no getting out of it, is there?”

“Nope.”

The ramp unfurled. Katara, Aang and Toph were standing outside, battle ready. They relaxed in confusion when it was Zuko and Sokka who emerged, not a horde of Fire Nation soldiers.

“Sokka? Zuko? What happened? Where’s the war balloon?” Katara asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You didn’t go fishing, did you?”

Sokka chuckled sheepishly. “No. We kinda maybe sorta broke into a Fire Nation prison.”

“ _Why_ would you do that?” Katara demanded. She froze wide eyed, when the other three stepped of the ship.

“I’m new,” Chit Sang waved, “What’s up everybody.”

“Dad.” Katara gasped, her eyes glimmering with happy tears.

“Hi, Katara.” Hakoda smiled. He stepped forward and embraced her tightly.

“How are you here?”

Hakoda chuckled. “I got broken out.” He nodded at Zuko and Sokka.

Zuko untangled himself from Sokka and pushed him towards Katara and Hakoda. Hakoda pulled him close and nuzzled his head.

“Seriously,” Toph groaned, “You guys didn’t find any meat?”

Zuko shook his head. “Sorry Toph.”

“Wow, you sound _rough_ , Sparky.”

“I’m a little tired.”

Katara pulled free of her father’s hold, staring at Zuko critically. “I’ll bet it’s more than that. Come on.”

She took Zuko’s wrist and pulled him over to Appa. He obediently laid down and rolled up his shirt. Katara immediately frowned.

“What did you do here?”

“I- I bandaged myself to hide my pregnancy.”

Katara palpated his stomach carefully, her hands shimmering with water. “It doesn’t look like you’ve done any damage, but that was pretty dangerous. This whole plan of yours was. What you went through during the invasion was bad enough, but adding this to it-”

Katara’s tirade halted when Zuko burst into tears.

“I know, I know, I know! I was stupid and reckless, and I nearly killed my baby and I know that! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Sokka bundled him into a hug. Zuko huddled against him, sobbing brokenly into Sokka’s chest. It was an intense cry, but a short one. Soon, his sobs faded to sniffles and he slumped against Sokka.

Sokka carefully laid himself down, bringing Zuko down with him. Zuko was mostly on top of him, but the Firebender was comfortable and dozing slightly.

Sokka was thankful that Katara had had the sense to move everyone away to settle in Suki, Hakoda and Chit Sang and let Zuko have his privacy.

Zuko breathed in Sokka’s scent. It helped calm him a lot. His eyes ached from the crying, but he felt better after it. His hand settled against his belly. For the rest of his pregnancy, he was going to stay out of danger and rest. He might have gotten lucky with the baby’s safety, but that luck would run out eventually. And his baby’s life was not something he was willing to risk.

Sokka’s chest was rumbling. He was probably rambling again. Zuko sighed and shifted.

Only to see Hakoda sitting right there.

He startled and jerked upright, moving away from Sokka. “Chief Hakoda. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

Both Hakoda and Sokka were giving him confused looks.

“Uh, Zuko,” Sokka said, “Dad’s been there for a few minutes. How did you not see him? We’ve been talking this entire time.”

Now it was Zuko’s turn to look confused. “I was lying on my right.”

“And?”

Zuko gestured to his scar. “I can’t see or hear very well out of this side.”

Hakoda grimaced sympathetically. Sokka looked outright appalled. “How is this the first time I’m hearing about this?”

Zuko shrugged, ducking his head. “I thought it was obvious.” He gestured to his scar again, this time highlighting the disfigurement of his eye.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Zuko shrugged. “It’s fine. I’ve had time to adjust.”

Sokka pulled Zuko back into a hug.

Zuko hissed and pulled away. “Sokka, not now.”

Sokka tracked Zuko’s nervous glances between him and his father. “Zuko, Dad doesn’t care. Do you, Dad?”

Hakoda shook his head. “Absolutely not. I think you two are good for each other.”

Zuko startled. “Really?”

Hakoda nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Zuko gestured wildly to his scar and his belly. “I’m the Fire Nation prince, I chased Sokka all over the world, I look like this and I’m pregnant with another Alpha’s child.”

“Being from the Fire Nation isn’t inherently a bad thing. What’s been done wasn’t your fault. Yes you’ve made mistakes, but you were a scared, hurting child and you’ve more than atoned. Scars don’t take away from beauty. I may not know the story behind your baby, but if Sokka can accept it, so can I. Besides, you clearly both adore each other. What more can a father ask for?”

Zuko’s eyes hurt and his lip trembled. He flung himself off Sokka’s lap and into Hakoda’s waiting arms.

So this was what fathers were supposed to be like.

It was nice.

Hakoda held him close, rubbing his back gently.

“Sorry.” Zuko mumbled into his chest.

“It’s okay. Kya was weepy when she was pregnant too. Especially with Sokka.”

Zuko hummed. He peeled himself away from Hakoda and wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”

Hakoda smiled warmly. “Any time Zuko. I’ll leave you two alone now. Katara’s making soup. I suggest you eat some before you go to sleep. You need to keep your strength up.”

Sokka and Zuko nodded in unison. Hakoda left and Zuko settled back against Sokka.

“Your father is nice.”

Sokka laughed. “Yeah, he is. I’m pretty sure he’s planning on adopting you.”

“That’s nice,” Zuko yawned, “Wake me up when the soup’s ready."


	16. A Night Out

“I feel huge.”

“Zuko, you look beautiful.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Ugh. Just help me up. I need to go find Aang. We’re running late.”

Sokka laughed but helped ease Zuko to his feet. The Alpha linked their arms as they walked through the temple. Zuko would not admit to waddling. He grimaced, pressing his free hand to his belly.

“Zuko?”

“Kidney shot,” Zuko grunted, “This kid’s not even born yet and it’s already putting me through the ringer.”

Sokka laughed. “You’ll be great, Zuko.”

“I hope so.”

Hakoda looked over from where he was gutting a fish. “If it helps, Kya and I weren’t ready to be parents and we’d always wanted a family.”

Zuko sighed loudly. “I have no hope then.”

Hakoda chuckled. He stood up and carefully put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko tensed for only a moment before relaxing into the touch.

“In my experience, as long as you love your child, you can make it work.”

Zuko just sighed despondently.

“And there’s no shame in asking for help.”

“Hakoda, I’m really grateful for the advice and all, but you really smell and it’s making me want to vomit a little.”

Hakoda laughed and stepped back obediently. “Sorry. I’ll make sure to wash up once I’m done.”

“Thanks. Have you seen Aang anywhere?”

“I think he said something about a giant pai sho table. He went that way.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye Dad, see you later.”

“Sokka slow down,” Zuko huffed, “I can only go so fast.”

“Heh, sorry.” 

“Why does this temple have to be _huge_?” Zuko groaned.

Sokka just laughed. “It’s not much further. I can hear Aang.”

Zuko let out a long puff of air as they finally found the giant pai sho table. Aang was dancing excitedly around the pieces, with The Duke following eagerly. Teo and the Alpha Earthbender Zuko now knew was called Haru were examining a tile closely, admiring the craftmanship.

“Aang,” Zuko called out, “Firebending. Come on.”

Aang froze in mid-air and then zipped over to Zuko and Sokka. “Let’s go then, Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko grumbled as they made their way to their designated Firebending area. “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

“One day, everyone in the Fire Nation will be saying that and you’ll be thanking me for it.”

“I doubt that.”

Sokka laughed and leaned down to Zuko’s belly. “I will give you whatever you want if your first words are Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko scowled and yanked Sokka upright by his collar. “If either of you teaches my baby to say that, I will incinerate you both.”

Both of them laughed uproariously. Zuko just shook his head. They reached the Firebending courtyard and Sokka helped Zuko ease himself onto the rock seat Toph made for him. The Alpha then quickly retreated to the edge of the arena.

“Keep tension in your torso but relax your shoulders. You need power behind the action. Don’t forget to adjust your footing, or you’ll unbalance yourself. Yeah, that’s it. You’ve got it.”

Zuko was vaguely aware that Hakoda had joined the audience, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He’d slowly become accustomed to the others watching their bending practice in the nearly two weeks they’d been at the temple. Hakoda and Chit Sang took a while to get used to, but as long as they stayed quiet, he could deal. Besides, he wasn’t going to begrudge Sokka time with his father, now that Zuko had seen how good Hakoda was with his children. It was hard for the Water Tribe family to spend much time together; Katara was always busy mothering everyone else and Sokka was practically glued to Zuko’s side like the protective Alpha he was. If they found time together, then Zuko didn’t mind if they watched Aang’s lessons. Aang didn’t mind an audience either.

“Lunch is ready!” Katara called.

With a grunt of effort, Zuko hefted himself out of the chair, waving away Aang’s offer of help. Aang looked eagerly at Zuko. They bowed to each other- or Aang bowed and Zuko pressed his fist to his hand and tilted his head. Then Aang was blurring away. Zuko laughed and started making his way after the excitable Beta.

Sokka slid in beside him as they walked.

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Sokka. Really. The nightmares are going away. I’m doing fine.”

“Well, if you ever want to talk-”

“I know, you’re there.”

“And don’t forget it.”

They were, of course, the last ones to arrive at the at the main courtyard. Katara immediately started fussing. “Zuko, there you are. Sit down and eat. And put your feet up, you need more rest.”

With the two Water Tribe siblings’ help, Zuko lowered himself down onto Sokka’s sleeping bag.

“Katara, I’m fine. I’ve done nothing but sit all day.” In fact, he’d barely done anything but sit all day for the past week and a half.

She pressed a bowl into his hands. “You have less than two months until you give birth. You need all the rest you can get. Especially after everything you’ve been through.”

Zuko sighed. “Fine.”

Katara nodded triumphantly. Sokka just chuckled patting Zuko’s shoulder.

Of course nothing good lasted long.

A loud explosion started him awake, followed by several more. Aang was already charging out to the edge of the courtyard.

Zuko felt sick as the Fire Nation warships rose up from the fog. He lurched to his feet, retreating towards the others.

Aang and Appa quickly followed. Metal shielding blocked the open front of the courtyard, but the building was already crumbling.

“Katara, watch out!” he yelled.

She moved. A chunk of rock fell where she’d been standing. She shot him a grateful look. “Thanks, Zuko.”

He nodded to her. Sokka grabbed his arm, pulling him close protectively.

Haru and Toph opened up a tunnel. “Come on, we can get out through here!”

Sokka herded Zuko towards the tunnel very insistently, one arm firmly around Zuko’s back. “Come on.”

“Sokka, it’s okay, I’m not going to fight half a dozen airships.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when we’re not in danger anymore.”

Yeah, Zuko probably deserved that one.

“Aang, come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” Sokka yelled over his shoulder.

Aang and Katara were desperately trying to pull Appa into the tunnel, but the huge bison wasn’t budging.

“I can’t get him to go in there!” Aang called back, “Appa hates tunnels.”

“Aang, there’s no way we can fly out of here.” Katara said.

“We’ll have to find a way.”

Sokka grimaced, clutching Zuko even tighter. “We need to split up.”

He turned to the others in the tunnel. “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”

“No!” Katara cried, “The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again.”

Zuko winced.

Hakoda put his hands on her shoulders. “It’ll be okay. It’s not forever.”

With tears in her eyes, Katara hugged him and turned back towards Appa. Sokka let go of Zuko to hug his father, before grabbing Zuko and Suki. The two of them helped Zuko climb up Appa’s tail and into the saddle.

Toph pressed her hand against the wall, before propelling herself up into the saddle. “I can clear that away and we can fly out through there.”

“Um, there’s an awful lot of fire in that general direction.” Suki pointed out.

“We’ll get through,” Aang said from Appa’s head, “Let’s go.”

They blasted through the rocks. Toph held up a rock shield as Appa charged over the ships. Zuko flinched as he saw Azula glaring up at them. “Looks like this is a family visit.” He muttered.

Sokka squeezed his shoulder. Zuko pressed himself against Sokka tightly, pressing his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck whimpering lowly. Now he had glimpsed what it felt, he was terrified of losing his baby. He couldn’t take any more risks, yet here they were: literally flying through fire.

Azula was _right there_.

“Sh,” Sokka soothed, “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get out of here.”

Katara was fending off fire blasts with her Waterbending. Zuko should have been helping her, but he couldn’t move.

Appa twisted and rolled, soaring over the ships. They disappeared in the fog and clouds.

“We did it,” Sokka breathed, “We’re okay.”

“Where do we go now?” Katara asked sullenly.

“I don’t know.” Aang replied.

Zuko spoke up from Sokka’s lap. “I have an idea. We could go to my family’s holiday house on Ember Island.”

“Uh, wouldn’t that be like, the _worst_ place to hide?” said Sokka, carding his hand through Zuko’s hair.

“No. It’ll be right under his nose. We haven’t been in years. He’d never think to look in his own house.”

“Well, it’s not like we have any better ideas,” Aang shrugged, “Ember Island it is.”

Zuko sat up to give Aang the directions and then leaned wearily on Sokka’s shoulder.

“You doing okay?” Sokka asked softly.

“Not really. I’m tired. And terrified.”

“Hey, we’re going to keep you safe. I promise.”

“I know. But you can’t keep me safe from giving birth.” Zuko murmured, running a hand over his belly.

Katara spoke up, reaching across to squeeze Zuko’s hand. “You won’t be alone, Zuko. We’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Sokka grinned. “Yeah. We have Katara. She can heal your or the baby if something goes wrong.”

Worry still clouded Zuko’s features. Katara squeezed his hand tightly. “I helped Gran- Gran deliver plenty of babies back home, and Suki and I have delivered one ourselves before.”

Zuko looked to Suki.

The Beta warrior nodded. “We did. Everything went well. The baby was fine.”

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief that at least someone knew about delivering babies, because he was clueless. “Thank you.”

Sokka dramatically spat hair out of his mouth. He looked between Suki, Katara and Zuko. “How do you guys manage to have your hair down all the time?”

Zuko laughed. “Turn around.” He pulled the hair tie of Sokka’s wrist and deftly pulled his hair up into the wolf tail Sokka was so proud of.

“Oh. Thanks Zuko. When did you become such a good stylist?”

Zuko shrugged and blushed. “Hair is really important in the Fire Nation.”

With that he settled back against Sokka’s side, cradling his belly.

Dusk was steadily falling by the time they arrived at Ember Island. Through his yawns, Zuko pointed Aang in the direction of the large, secluded house he had so many memories of. They landed in the large courtyard and clambered off; Zuko with Sokka and Katara’s help.

“There’s plenty of spare rooms.” Zuko said as he lead them inside. Making sure to keep clear of his parent’s room, Zuko showed each of them to a room. Suki and Toph ended up in guest rooms, Katara in Azula’s and Aang in Lu Ten’s.

It was just Sokka and Zuko alone in the hallway.

“Sokka… can you sleep with me?”

Sokka stared.

“Not- not like that! Just- I don’t- I don’t want to be alone.”

Sokka smiled. “Of course I will.”

Zuko smiled back and pulled Sokka towards one of the rooms. “This one was mine.”

It was just like he remembered it. The spacious wardrobe, the large window that let in the sunlight, the stuffed bookcase, the bed bigger than any child could possibly need. But just enough for two teenagers and a baby bump.

Zuko woke Aang just after dawn for Firebending practice. A change of location was no excuse for slacking off. But Aang certainly wasn’t slacking off. His flames were more powerful than Zuko had ever seen them- and wielded with a degree of control unrecognisable to the nervous boy and the puff of smoke they’d started with.

Katara and Toph soon appeared, wearing their Fire Nation outfits, sitting down to watch.

Zuko and Aang bowed to each other and concluded the session.

“Doesn’t it seem weird that we’re hiding from the Firelord in his own house?” Katara asked.

“I told you, my father hasn’t come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago.” Zuko groused from his seat on the fountain statue. “It’s the last place anyone would think to look for us.”

“You guys are not going to believe this!” Sokka yelled as he burst into the courtyard with Suki hot on his heels. “There’s a play about us.”

“We were just in town and we found this poster.” Suki explained.

Sokka held up said poster eagerly. It had vaguely accurate portraits of Aang, Sokka and Katara on it, with Zuko’s scar in the background.

“What?” Katara asked, “How is that possible?”

“Listen to this,” Sokka said and read out, “The Boy In The Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Puan Tin, who scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.”

Suki continued with, “Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.”

Zuko groaned loudly. “My mother used to take us to us to see them. They butchered Love Amongst The Dragons every year.”

“Sokka, do you really think it’s a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?” Katara asked.

Sokka glanced at Zuko out of the corner of his eye. “Come on. A day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I’ve been missing.”

“Sokka, are you sure about this?” Zuko hissed as they made their way out of the house. Even though no one was around, he pulled his hood further over his face. He probably looked less bizarre than Aang, who wore the most ridiculous hat Zuko had ever seen to hide his tattoos. But he’d found it in Lu Ten’s room and refused to take it off.

Sokka wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Yes, I’m sure. A night out is exactly what you need. You need some time away from everything you’re worrying about.”

“By watching a play about it?”

“Well…”

Zuko chuckled. “I’d prefer an actually good performance of Love Amongst The Dragons, but hopefully this will get my mind of the baby for a little while.” He grunted as the baby gave a sharp kick. “Well, as much as I can, at least.” He amended.

Sokka grinned and kissed his cheek. “That’s the spirit.”

It was a short walk to the theatre, but Zuko was out of breath anyway. Sokka chuckled and led him up to the balcony to take their seats. They had two rows in their box. Zuko sunk gratefully onto the second row bench with a loud groan.

“Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section?” Toph complained, “My feet can’t see a thing from up here.”

“Don’t worry,” Katara said, “I’ll tell your feet what’s happening.”

The lights dimmed and the curtain rose. Sokka tugged on Zuko’s cloak excitedly. He leaned forwards and grabbed Katara’s shoulder, pointing at the stage. Zuko had to admit the backdrop was pretty nice. It showed an icy sea, with what could only be Katara and Sokka in a boat.

‘Katara’ stood, sighing dramatically. Zuko already had criticisms. Katara was a teenager, so why did the actress playing her have more cleavage exposed than any 14 year old should? Especially in the South Pole, of all places. And Zuko could see her heavy face of makeup from the back.

Then she spoke. “Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling.”

Oh Agni.

‘Sokka’ had perhaps the most annoying voice Zuko had ever heard. “All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I’m starving.” He turned obnoxiously to the audience and there was an obedient round of laughter.

Sokka and Katara turned to each other with flabbergasted expressions. 

“Is food the only thing on your mind?” ‘Katara’ asked.

“Well, I’m trying to get it out of my mouth and into my mouth. I’m starving.”

More laughter.

Sokka flopped forward. “This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this.” He seethed.

Toph laughed. “I think he’s got you pegged.”

Zuko patted his shoulder comfortingly as he slumped back with a pout.

‘Katara’ stood up in the boat. “Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears.” Was that a _leg slit_ in her dress? Had this supposedly acclaimed playwright ever been to the South Pole?

“Still, we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have.” She slumped back into the boat, clutching the sides. Zuko almost thought she’d collapsed, but she kept talking. “And we must never relinquish it, even… even to our dying breath.” Then she broke into dramatic, obnoxiously fake sobbing.

Katara scoffed. “Well that’s just silly. I don’t sound like that.”

Sokka, Toph and Suki snickered. Zuko couldn’t help but grin slightly.

“Oh man, this writer’s a genius.” Toph crowed.

A spotlight appeared on stage. An iceberg prop was wheeled into view.

“It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for 100 years.” Because that was how people talked.

“But who?” ‘Sokka’ asked. “Who is the boy in the iceberg?”

The two actors climbed the fake iceberg. A silhouette of Aang was being waved about at the top. The real Aang leaned forward in his seat excitedly.

“Waterbend! Hi yah!” the actor Katara called. Zuko was offended by the mockery of Waterbending. He could only imagine how Katara felt.

The circle on the top of the iceberg open up with a gush of steam. ‘Aang’ popped up with a cheeky grin and struck a pose.

“Who are you, frozen boy?” ‘Katara’ asked. She had two leg slits apparently, both exposing her entire leg. Did no one realise she was a _14 year old from the South Pole_?

‘Aang’ laughed. “I’m the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun.”

No, that was not what the Avatar was for.

“Wait, is that a woman playing me?” Aang asked incredulously. Zuko couldn’t be bothered to explain it was probably because she was light and could do the wire work there almost certainly was. The Ember Island Players liked to use flashy stage effects to make their plays look better; they’d been like that since he was a child.

An absolutely ridiculous Appa puppet appeared from behind the iceberg, which ran around the stage growling and barking. Zuko scowled.

‘Katara’ gasped. “An Airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it’s making me tear bend.” She fell to her knees and clutched ‘Aang’s’ leg, sobbing dramatically.

“My stomach is so empty that it’s making _me_ tear bend.” ‘Sokka’ said, copying ‘Katara’. “I need meat!”

‘Aang’ pointed. “But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?”

“Ooh, where, where?”

‘Aang’ laughed obnoxiously. “Did I mention that I’m an incurable prankster?”

No, because Aang _wasn’t_.

The audience laughed.

“I don’t do that.” Aang complained. “That’s not what I’m like. And I’m _not_ a woman!”

Toph laughed because of course she did. “Oh, they nailed you Tinkle Toes.”

Zuko grimaced as a Fire Nation ship rolled on stage. Oh dear Agni, was that meant to be his uncle? 

“Prince Zuko, you must try this cake.”

“I don’t have time to stuff my face.” The Zuko actor retorted, wearing a ridiculous cap over his head to give him the pony tail and scar. On the wrong side. “I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour.”

“Well, while you do that, maybe I’ll capture another slice.” ‘Iroh’ said. He shoved his face into the cake and made horrendous eating noises.

“You sicken me.”

Zuko scowled, crossing his arms over his belly. “They make me look totally stiff and humourless.”

Katara grinned snidely. “Actually, I think that actor’s pretty spot on.”

“How could you say that?” Zuko yelped. Sokka pulled him into a hug to restrain him.

“Let’s forget about the Avatar and get massages.” ‘Iroh’ said.

“How could you say that?” ‘Zuko’ boomed.

Zuko just scowled into Sokka’s shoulder. “That’s not what Uncle’s like.” He muttered.

“I know.” Sokka soothed, rubbing his back.

Oh, for Agni’s sake, now he was crying. It was just so horrible and degrading. Uncle didn’t deserve that at all. Why was everyone laughing? They didn’t know Uncle at all, but they were being fed this, so they’d think he was a sloven pig. It wasn’t fair.

‘Aang’ pulled the most horrific puppet Momo out of a bush. “It’s a flying rabbit- monkey.”  
No he wasn’t. Anyone with half a brain cell could see he was a lemur.

Then she made the damn thing _talk_. Who in their right mind thought Momo could talk? Aang groaned loudly over the audience’s laughter. Zuko 100% agreed with him.

Suki laughed as ‘Sokka’ came on stage in the Kiyoshi Warrior uniform. Sokka pouted.

‘Katara’ made orgasmic moans as she was encased in crystals and ‘Sokka’ was chased around by a man in a bunny costume.

Then there was a pirate fight. ‘Katara’s’ legs were on full display and she was crying about hope again.

Katara did not look amused.

Zuko buried his head in Sokka’s shoulder in despair when ‘Aang’ was rescued from ‘Zuko’ by the ‘Blue Spirit’. Not only was the ‘Spirit’s’ voice incredibly annoying, the mask spanned the actor’s entire body. As if that was in any way practical.

“Wait, weren’t you the Blue Spirit?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded.

“Cool.”

Zuko and Aang exchanged looks as ‘Aang’ rode off stage on the ‘Blue Spirit’s’ head.

Wait- Jet and Katara had been a thing? Zuko pulled his hood over his eyes, but Katara said nothing. Obviously. How could she know about him and Jet?

Toph laughed and Katara blushed at the actors’ theatrical lust.

Tears filled Sokka’s eyes as Yue floated upwards. Suki laughed.

“You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit.”

“Shh, I’m trying to watch.”

Zuko just patted his shoulder sympathetically.

‘Aang’ cheered as she smashed a bunch of toy boats dressed in an Ocean Spirit costume. She had a doll of Zhao in her hand. Zuko wanted to be sick.

With that, the first act closed. The audience applauded and cheered, Toph joining in loudly. Aang groaned just as loudly.

They gathered outside on a balcony, sitting on the steps. Zuko scowled. “So far, this intermission is the best part of the play.”

Sokka slumped down next to him with a helping of jerky. “Apparently, the playwright thinks I’m an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the times.”

“Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics.” Suki teased.

“I know!”

Zuko reached over and swiped a stick of jerky.

“Hey! That’s my comfort food!”

“Eating for two.” Zuko shrugged, patting his belly.

Sokka groaned.

“At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you.” Aang groused. “That woman playing the Avatar doesn’t resemble me at all.”

Yeah, Zuko wasn’t wasting his breath trying to explain about the wire works.

“I don’t know,” Toph shrugged, “You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.”

Aang growled. Zuko flinched in surprise. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Aang _growl_ before.

“Relax, Aang,” Katara soothed, “They’re not accurate portrayals. It’s not like I’m a preachy cry baby who can’t resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time.”

Everyone stared at her.

“What?”

Nope, Zuko was not taking that one.

“Yeah,” Aang grumbled as he sat back down, “That’s not you at all.”

“Listen friends,” Toph said, “It’s obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you’re seeing up there on that stage is the truth.”

Did his research? He couldn’t get Zuko’s scar on the right side. He had literal wanted posters and banishment notices all over the Fire Nation. It wasn’t that hard to get right. So no, what he was seeing on stage wasn’t in fact the truth, thank you Toph.

“Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom.” ‘Katara’ said.

“I’d better have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending teacher.” ‘Aang’ said. She held up a tiny stick. Zuko had to squint to see that it was his glider. Seriously? Could they not have made a better one? Zuko was trying his best to ignore the goings on, on stage, scrutinising the poster instead.

“This is it,” Toph exclaimed, brimming with excitement, “This must be where I come in.”

‘Aang’ flew around the theatre and landed back on stage. “I flew all over town and I couldn’t find a single Earthbending master.”

“Here it comes.” Toph grinned.

The fake boulder on stage lifted up to reveal a big burly man with Toph’s hair and clothes. Huh. Okay. “You can’t find an Earthbending master in the sky. You have to look underground.”

The others burst out laughing. Zuko raised his head from the poster and stared in confusion.

“Who are you?” ‘Aang’ asked.

“My name’s Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that’s just what I am.” ‘Toph’ said.

“Wait a minute,” Toph said, “I sound like a guy. A really buff _guy_.”

Katara grinned. “Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t have cast it any other way. And least it’s not a flying bald lady.”

Aang scowled.

Well, at least Toph was happy.

Zuko flinched into Sokka when the Toph actor let out unearthly scream. Sokka pulled him close, a growl rising in his throat.

There was a round of applause, but Zuko could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. The baby kicked angrily.

“You okay?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. Just startled. I’m a little jumpy, I guess.”

“Zuko,” ‘Iroh’ said, “It’s time we had a talk. About your hair. It’s gone too far.”

‘Zuko’, now sporting a cap with longer, flowy hair, said, “Maybe it’s best if we split up.”

Any laughter was quickly silenced by Zuko’s burning glare.

Their portrayal of Azula was laughable, but it was Azula, so no one did.

Zuko flinched when ‘Jet’ started flailing about on stage. He clutched Sokka tightly when a rock fell on top of him. His throat was tight when he spoke. “Did- did Jet just die?”

“You know, it was really unclear.” Sokka mused.

The sounds of the play faded out of Zuko’s ears. All he could hear was _Jet is dead_. But he couldn’t be. No. No. No. His hands tightened around his belly. His baby’s father was dead. When they were together, Jet had off handedly mentioned that he didn’t want kids, but Zuko had been thinking about trying to find him when this was all over, to tell him he did have a child.

Now he’d never get the chance.

Jet wouldn’t even know he had a child.

Zuko didn’t have any fairy tale notions. He was well aware he wouldn’t tell Jet about the baby and they’d be happy family. Zuko didn’t want that. But for Jet to have died never even knowing, that just wasn’t fair. Why did Zuko always get the worst luck? Why did the people around him always suffer for it?

“I have to admit, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive.” ‘Katara’ purred.

“You don’t have to make fun of me.” ‘Zuko’ snapped.

“But I mean it.”

Zuko wanted to vomit and it looked like Sokka did as well. And Katara. And Aang.

“I’ve had eyes for you since the day you first captured me.”

Katara and Zuko sharply avoided each other’s gazes. Zuko pressed closer to Sokka as Sokka’s grip on him tightened.

“Wait,” ‘Zuko’ said, “I thought you were the Avatar’s Alpha.”

Aang nodded.

‘Katara’ laughed. It was a horrible sound. “The Avatar? Why, he’s like a little brother to me. I certainly don’t think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about _this_?”

The two actors pressed together, with romantic music playing. Zuko cocooned himself in his cloak, ducking his head into Sokka’s side.

Aang stood up.

“Oh, you’re getting up?” Sokka whispered, “Can you get me some fire flakes?” Zuko glowered as he was dislodged. “Oh and fire gummies.”

“Well brother, what’s it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?” ‘Azula’ asked.

“Choose treachery,” ‘Iroh’ grinned, “It’s more fun.”

‘Zuko’ went and stood by ‘Iroh’.

“No way!” ‘Azula’ exclaimed.

“I am an Omega. I don’t have the strength to be the prince my nation deserves.” ‘Zuko’ swooned.

The Earth Kingdom banner fell down, landing on ‘Iroh’ and ‘Zuko’.

Zuko sighed despondently.

“ _What_?” Sokka hissed furiously.

“It doesn’t matter.”

‘Mai’ and ‘Ty Lee’ over took the Earth King. Once again, it was an absolute mockery of everyone’s skills. Then ‘Aang’ vaulted over.

“Avatar State, yip yip!”

Oh, come on.

The stage lights dimmed. The actor had luminescent paint over her eyelids and skull cap tattoo, which glowed in a poor imitation of the Avatar State. She was hoisted into the air with rope. The backdrop lit up with the outline of a bear.

‘Azula’ rose up, also wearing luminescent paint. “Not if my lightning can help it!”

‘Aang’s’ eyelid opened slightly to grab the blue ribbon ‘Azula’ flung at her.

She was lowered back down and laid on the ground.

“The Avatar is no more.” ‘Azula’ declared.

Zuko facepalmed as the audience started cheering. He’d expected it, but the others clearly hadn’t. He hadn’t thought to warn them about the almost definite Fire Nation propaganda the play would be full of. He was kind of expecting them to have figured. Judging by their faces, he was wrong.

It was probably a good thing Aang hadn’t come back yet.

This time, they migrated to the corridor just outside of the box. Zuko just slumped onto the floor- slowly, with Sokka’s help.

“It seems like every time there’s a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive.” Suki said. “I mean you guys lose a lot.”

“You’re one to talk, Suki,” Sokka snarked from his position at Zuko’s side, “Didn’t Azula take you captive? That’s right, she did.”

“Are you trying to get on my bad side?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Does anyone know where Aang is?” Katara interrupted.

“He left to get me fire gummies, like, 10 minutes ago. And I’m still waiting.” Sokka said.

“I’m gonna check outside.” Katara said, already walked off.”

A young child ran past in an Aang costume excitedly. Zuko’s maternal instincts had been running rampant recently, so normally he’d have more patience, but right now, he really wanted to yell.

“Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me.”

“I’m an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of stealth. I think I could get you backstage.”

“Zuko, do you mind?”

Zuko waved him away. “Go. Someone might as well have fun tonight. I have Toph to protect me if anything goes wrong.”

And then there were two.

“Geez, everyone’s getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, and that’s saying something.” Toph said.

Well, he had been insulted, watched his uncle be insulted and learned the Alpha who fathered his baby was dead. What was she expecting, smiles and songs?

“You don’t get it. It’s different for you. You get a muscly version of yourself taking down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty great.”

“But for me, it takes all the mistakes I’ve made in my life and shoves them back in my face. My uncle, he’s always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? By letting him be captured and not bothering to rescue him because I got myself knocked up. And I just had to sit through and watch while the people we’re trying to save made a mockery of him.”

Toph sat down beside him. “Zuko, your uncle doesn’t care about any of that. You don’t realize it, but he doesn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you.”

Zuko pushed his hood back, his eyes shining hopefully. “Really?”

“Yeah, and it was kind of annoying.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Toph leaned into his shoulder, nuzzling him. She was scenting him. He didn’t stop her. “But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. And you did and you’re here with us. He’s proud. Plus, he’s already got the grandpa vibe going for him. I think he’d be thrilled to be an actual grandpa.”

Zuko smiled.

Toph punched his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s how I show affection.” She shrugged.

The Aang kid ran past again. This time he stopped to look at Zuko. “Your Zuko costume’s pretty good, but your scar’s on the wrong side.” Then he was running off again.

“The scar’s not on the wrong side!” Zuko yelled, yanking his hood back down again.

Toph burst out laughing.

Zuko groaned as the baby started up another round of battering his insides. “Firefly settle down. Please.”

Toph grinned and pressed her head and her hands against Zuko’s belly.

“Toph, you’re squishing me.”

“Eh, you’re already being squished. You can deal with it.”

“Thanks.”

Katara stormed over with a face like thunder. Zuko grimaced at the scent of upset Alpha.

“Is everything okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Everything’s fine.” She said curtly.

Everything clearly wasn’t, but Zuko wasn’t going to press an upset Alpha when he was on the ground and unable to defend himself. If Toph started a fight, he’d kill her. Thankfully, she remained more interested in feeling the baby’s movements.

Suki came back with a few smug Sokka in tow.

“The third act’s about to start. Shall he head back inside?” Sokka glanced around. “Where’s Aang?”

“He’ll come inside when he’s ready.” Katara said.

Sokka shrugged.

Zuko held his hands out and Sokka and Toph helped him slowly clamber to his feet.

“I swear you’re getting heavier every day.” Sokka said.

“I know.” Zuko groaned despairingly. He waved off Sokka’s offer for help as he sank back onto the bench.

Sokka pulled something out his pocket. “Oh, here, before I forget. I got you these.”

“You got me fire flakes?” Zuko sniffled.

“Well you’ve been complaining you want them daily now. I figured you’d start burning things if you didn’t get any soon.”

Sokka grunted as Zuko collided with him in an awkward hug. “Okay then.” He laughed.

Zuko released him, only to start munching his way through the fire flakes.

He only moaned with joy once.

Eventually Aang returned. Instead of taking his previous seat, he sat down next to Sokka. Zuko might have growled protectively if he wasn’t so contented with the fire flakes.

“Here’s what you missed,” Sokka whispered, “We went to the Fire Nation, and you got better, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooh look. The invasion’s about to start. Sh.”

‘Aang’ and ‘Katara’ stood on top of the submarine.

“I just want to let you know, Aang,” ‘Katara’ said, “That I’ll always love you. Like a brother.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” ‘Aang’ said. The two shook hands and nodded to each other. Then ‘Aang’ flew away.

The real Aang blushed furiously and pulled his hat over his head.

“Hey Toph,” ‘Sokka’ said, “Would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship?”

Sokka yanked his arm away from Zuko’s shoulders, laughing hysterically. He grabbed Zuko, looking at him dementedly for a moment, then pulled Aang’s hat up and did the same to him. “I told him to say that.”

Then he put his arm back around Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes, leaning fondly into Sokka’s side. Actually, he was exhausted. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a little while. He didn’t care about the stupid play anyway.

It would be nice though if Sokka actually sat still.

“I guess that’s it. The play’s caught up to the present now.” Sokka said, unwinding himself from Zuko and standing up to stretch.

“Wait,” Suki said, “The play’s not over.”

Zuko pulled him back down and he retook his pillow position with an amused chuckle.

“But it is over,” he said, “Unless this is the future.”

Zuko shuddered and curled into Sokka when Firelord Ozai appeared on stage. Sokka held him tightly and nuzzled him. “With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!”

‘Azula’ ran on stage. “Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They are trying to stop you.”

“You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

‘Zuko’ and ‘Aang’ appeared on stage.

“Aang, you find the Firelord. I’ll hold her off.” ‘Zuko’ said.

“You are no longer my brother.” ‘Azula’ said. “You are an enemy.”

“No, I am the rightful heir to the throne.”

“We’ll see, little Omega.”

The two actors danced around throwing ribbons at each other. ‘Azula’ waved her hand and fake flames shot up from the floor. They covered ‘Zuko’. He went down a trap door, yelling “Honour!”

‘Azula’ bowed to the audience.

The audience burst out cheering and applauding.

Zuko’s eyes widened and he hid in Sokka’s chest from the others’ horrified gasps. A furious growl rose in Sokka’s throat. Zuko had to push him back down.

“Sokka! Sokka, it’s okay!”

“Okay? Zuko, did you see what they did?”

“I know, I know. But there’s nothing you can do about it, so please just calm down.”

Sokka took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m calm now, I promise.” He held out his arm.

Zuko appreciated it. He crawled into Sokka’s embrace willingly.

As horrifying it was an image, the fight between ‘Ozai’ and ‘Aang’ was well choreographed and the special effects were good. A huge fabric fire twisted around ‘Aang’. She yelled and collapsed to the floor.

“It is over Father,” ‘Azula’ said, “We’ve done it.”

“Yes, we have done it. The dreams of my father and my father’s father have now been realised. The world is mine.”

Fake flames covered the stage and a Fire Nation banner rolled down from the ceiling.

Cheers and applause.

The group just stared.

“That wasn’t a good play.” Zuko said as they left the theatre.

“I’ll say.” Aang said.

“No kidding.” Katara said.

“Horrible.” Suki said.

“I’ll say.” Toph said. Her opinion had quickly soured when people started cheering for the deaths of her friends.

“But the effects were decent.” Sokka said.

Zuko just sighed.

Sokka turned to him. “I’m really sorry I dragged us out here. I just wanted to something nice, and it backfired terribly.”

Zuko nuzzled his shoulder. “It’s okay. I appreciate the thought.”

“But seriously, what was that out there?” Toph asked, “They were cheering for your death and what were all those jabs about you being an Omega for?”

Zuko huffed. “It’s a Fire Nation play. It’s full of propaganda, obviously. I’m a traitor to my nation. The idea is to portray me in a negative light so no one will root for me against my father. Same for Aang. And I told you that Omegas are seen as lesser in the Fire Nation, so they’ll use whatever they have to discredit me.”

“That sucks.” Toph said.

“Yeah, it does.”

Sokka tugged him closer, on the verge of growling again. Zuko clasped his hand and nuzzled him again, this time with a healthy dose of calming Omega scent. Sokka immediately relaxed.

“It could have been worse,” Zuko shrugged, “My pregnancy could have been made public, but it wasn’t.”

“I guess that is a good thing.” Sokka said.

“I just wish I knew _why_ my father is keeping it a secret. I don’t think even Azula knows.”

“Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Sokka said.

Zuko pressed his free hand to his belly. “I hope so.”

By the time they got back to the house, Zuko was out of breath and slightly limping. He waved away everyone’s concern and sent them all to their rooms for some sleep. The only one who he couldn’t shake was of course Sokka. Zuko just rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s flapping and fussing.

“Sokka I’m fine. It’s just hard work carrying _this_ around all day and my feet are a little sore, that’s all. I already asked Katara about it and she said it was fine.”

“Well, this is your lucky day, because one of my numerous hidden talents is being really good at massages.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow. Sokka grinned and led him up to their room. Zuko slumped into an armchair, groaning softly. Sokka knelt at his feet and gently slipped his boots of.

“Here. How’s this?”

Zuko moaned with satisfaction. “You _are_ good at this.”

“I told you I was. Now shush and _enjoy_ it.”

Zuko most definitely did. Sokka had magic hands or something, because this was the best massage he’d ever gotten; and he was a prince, he’d had quite a few. He’d never enjoyed any of them like he did Sokka’s. Maybe because it was Sokka- no, because this was just a really, really nice massage.

“Hey, Zuko. Are you still awake there?”

“Yeah.” Zuko took a deep breath, pushing back the tears. “Sokka I have to tell you something.”

Sokka gave him a puzzled, worried look. “What is it?”

“The baby. It’s Jet’s. I didn’t know you had a history with him, I’m sorry I kept it from you and I completely understand if this changes how you feel.”

Sokka just stared at him blankly.

“Sokka?”

“Jet wasn’t a great guy. But he didn’t deserve to die, and you don’t deserve having to deal with this mess. But it doesn’t change anything for me. You said the dad wasn’t involved and knowing he tried to get with my sister doesn’t change that. I stand by what I said before. This is _your_ baby. That’s all that matters to me.”

Zuko burst into tears. Sokka helped him stand and Zuko buried his head into Sokka’s chest.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Their hands rested together on Zuko’s bump.


	17. The Birth

Zuko was going mad. They had been on Ember Island for 2 weeks now, and he was going absolutely mad. He was getting bigger and heavier every day and he was cleaning everything. It was taking everything he had not to reorganise the entire house. They were just _waiting_. For the baby to come, for the comet to come, for the Fire Nation to attack them. Which ever came first. And Zuko was not enjoying it.

It didn’t help that he _hurt_.

His belly was strangely tight, and his hips and lower back were aching fiercely. He was too tired to do anything except just lie across one of the sofas with a blanket draped across his legs. Ugh.

Sokka leaned over the back of the sofa. “You okay?”

Zuko nodded. He was too tired for talking.

Sokka moved around the sofa to kneel by Zuko’s head and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. “You sure? You were tossing and turning all night.”

“I’m fine. Being pregnant means being uncomfortable all the time.”

“Okay. Well, tell me if you feel any worse.”

Zuko nodded.

“Do you want me to stay or would you rather have some alone time?”

“Can you read to me?” Zuko gestured to the play scroll on the table next to the sofa. “I’ve been trying to read but I can’t focus.”

Sokka smiled. “Sure.”

Zuko lifted his head and Sokka obediently slid under. Zuko let his head fall into Sokka’s lap and tried his best to relax, letting Sokka’s voice wash over him.

The others started trickling into the room and settled down to listen. Zuko couldn’t be bothered to care. He was tired. He was hoping Sokka’s voice would lull him to sleep, but his belly was hurting too much. A low groaned escaped his lips.

Sokka’s voice faltered. “Zuko, are you okay?”

“’M fine. Just… sore.”

Katara made her way over, her hands hovering. “May I?”

Zuko gestured weakly to his belly. Katara palpitated gently, her face calm and impassive. Then she smiled. “I think you’re starting labour.”

Zuko opened his eyes and stared at her. So was everyone else. “Really?”

Katara nodded. “Yep. How long have you been feeling bad for?”

Zuko shrugged. “All night I guess.”

“This is your first baby. I’m not surprised it’s taking a while.”

Zuko groaned in frustration. “How long are we talking?”

Katara shrugged. “It could be up to a day. It depends how long the first stage lasts.”

“Great. Can you keep reading?”

Sokka started. He nodded and smiled, but the unease was written all over his face. He started reading again and seemed to calm down. Zuko tried to follow his lead. Unfortunately it was incredibly difficult to sleep when you were absolutely terrified, and your body was out of your control. He pictured Uncle’s voice in his head talking him through breathing exercises.

“That’s the end of the story. Zuko?”

“Find another,” Zuko mumbled, “Please. I don’t want to think about this for any longer than I have to.”

Sokka smiled and stroked Zuko’s hair. “Sure thing. Any requests?”

“No. Just need a distraction.”

“Here,” Aang said as he held a scroll to Sokka, “How about this one?”

“Good enough for me.” Sokka shrugged and started reading.

Zuko managed to focus on Sokka’s words this time. He listened intently to the story and laughed at Aang’s comedic interruptions. The pains were still coming, but he found himself managing to breathe through them. They ebbed and flowed. Zuko let himself flow with them. The baby was still squirming away inside of him. He allowed himself to smile.

He was going to meet his baby soon.

Aang was telling stories of his adventures as a young Airbender. He wasn’t a great storyteller; he stopped and started and reversed and added things, but Zuko enjoyed seeing him so lively. The burden resting on the young boy’s shoulders was crushing- seeing him smile gave Zuko hope that they’d still have Aang when this was all over. He breathed out as the tension in his belly loosened.

He could do this. He was going to be fine.

“What time is it?” Zuko asked groggily.

“Lunch time.” Sokka said. “Are you hungry?”

Zuko looked to Katara. “Can I eat?”

“If you feel hungry.”

“A little. Just something light.”

Katara nodded and squeezed Zuko’s shoulder before walking away to the kitchen. Zuko heaved himself slowly into a sitting position. “Can someone help me up?”

“Are you okay?” Sokka as he eased Zuko to his feet.

“Just need to walk around a little.” Zuko shrugged as he started pacing around the room. His body buzzed with a bizarre, restless energy. Walking eased it somewhat. His head felt strange to. Like he needed to find something, but he didn’t know what. His steps faltered as a contraction came over him. He breathed out slowly.

Toph flinched.

Katara came back into the room with a plate of bread, which she held out to Zuko. “Here. Is this enough?”

“Thank you.” Zuko the plate and lowered himself back down onto the sofa. He nibbled slowly at the bread.

“Not very hungry?” Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. “A little. I don’t know. I’m tired. I just hope a little food will keep me going.”

Sokka just put his arm around Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko leaned into him wearily.

After a while, he discarded what was left of the bread and stretched out across the sofa to try and sleep. Sokka draped a blanket over him and then shooed everyone away. Zuko sighed in relief at the peace and quiet. His eyelids were heavy, and his limbs were sagging. Maybe he could get some sleep now.

Zuko awoke groggily. He turned his head slowly to look out of the window. It was dusk. He’d managed a few hours after all. He swallowed and grimaced. He needed a drink. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the long, arduous process of standing up. Unreasonably difficult, in his opinion. It may have taken more than a minute longer than he would have like, but he was up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he waddled into the kitchen. Suki was there. She frowned as he came in.

“Zuko, what are you doing? You should be resting.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I’m in labour, I’m not dying. I can get my own glass of water.” He did so smugly- until a sharp pain rippled through his stomach. He doubled over with a cry. The glass shattered at his feet.

Suki rushed to his side. “Katara! Sokka!”

Zuko tried to push her away. “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

The two Water Tribe siblings skidded into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Katara demanded.

“Contraction,” Zuko grunted sharply, “I’m fine.”

“Alright. Let us know when it’s passed.”

Zuko waited a few more seconds before breathing out. “It’s over.”

Sokka rushed to his side and swept Zuko into his arms, away from the broken glass.

“Sokka, stop fussing. I’m fine.”

“You’ve said that about three times already.” Sokka said.

“Because it’s _true_!” Zuko snapped.

Katara held her hands up peacefully. “We know. Now let’s get you back to your room so you can get comfortable.”

Zuko nodded. He let Sokka help him as the three of them made their way back to their room. Zuko flopped wearily onto the bed. Then frowned. Something wasn’t right. He staggered upright and plucked at the blankets. Distantly he heard Sokka say something but Katara shushed him. He shoved them off the bed and started arranging the pillows around the edge of the mattress. He placed Sokka’s pillow in the centre of the headboard. Then he started running his hands over the small blankets he’d collected in his nest building quest: one that Toph had scented, one from Aang and one from Katara. Sure it was weird for an Omega to have so many scents in their nests, but Zuko liked it. He draped each blanket over the pillow mounds and nodded in satisfaction.

“Better.” He said.

Just in time too. He groaned in pain, slumping forward onto the mattress. Katara stepped forward and rubbed his back.

“Just breathe, Zuko. You’re alright.”

“ _Sokka_ …” Zuko moaned.

“Yeah? What do you need?”

Zuko just slumped into his arms, nuzzling into Sokka’s chest. “This is fine.”

“How about we get you up on the bed, huh?” Sokka asked.

“Fine.” Zuko held his hands out and let Katara and Sokka heft him up and onto the bed.

“Zuko, are you okay for me to check your dilation?” Katara asked.

Zuko blushed furiously but nodded. He reached out his hand and Sokka gripped it tightly. Katara draped a sheet over Zuko’s waist and slowly slipped of his trousers. She watched him carefully for any sign of discomfort. Zuko tried his best to keep his face impassive. That wasn’t exactly easy with his face lighting up so furiously.

“Two centimetres,” Katara announced with a smile, “You’re doing really well.”

“Great. Can I get dressed now?” Zuko grumbled.

Katara laughed. “Yes.”

Zuko did so and looked over to Katara. “What now?”

“Whatever you want. You’re in control here.”

“I am?”

“You’re the one having the baby. We’re going to do this how you want, okay.”

“Okay.” Zuko echoed weakly.

Zuko paced around the room, slowly, restlessly. Katara and Sokka hovered at his side but he’d growled at them until they gave him some space. He was not expecting how much of his body hurt. His belly was in an vice and his back had a knife in it. And Katara was trying to tell him the contractions hadn’t even really kicked off yet. Zuko and Sokka gave her identical looks of terror. She just rolled her eyes.

“I hate this.” He whined. He grabbed a hold of Sokka’s shoulder and groaned into him as another contraction came over him.

“Easy, easy. Just breathe.” Sokka murmured, rubbing Zuko’s back.

“I _am_ breathing.” Zuko groaned.

“Work with the pain, Zuko.” Katara said.

Zuko glared at her. He stepped out of Sokka’s hold and continued his waddled pacing. He cradled the weight of his belly as he moved. It felt heavier than ever.

“The baby’s dropping.” Katara said.

Oh. He said that out loud. Whatever.

Someone knocked on the door. Katara glanced at Zuko before opening it. Suki poked her head in.

“Hi guys. How’s it going?”

“Fine.” Zuko growled irritably.

“Sorry about him,” Sokka said, “He’s a little on edge right now.”

Zuko glared.

Suki just smiled. “I can’t blame you. Katara, why don’t you let me take over for a while? You need to rest.”

Katara turned to Zuko.

Before she could say anything, he waved her to the door. “Go. We’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Call for me if you need me.”

Then she was gone and Zuko was left with Sokka and Suki. “Sokka, don’t you dare leave me.” He growled.

Sokka rushed over to his side and clasped his hand. “Hey, where am I going to go?”

Zuko put his arms around Sokka’s neck and pressed his head into Sokka’s chest. “I hate this.”

“I know.” Sokka murmured.

“So, am I allowed to ask how this all came about?” Suki asked, “Cause no offense, but you really don’t seem the nurturing type.”

“No. You’re not.” Zuko said.

“Right. Sorry.”

“’S fine.” Zuko detached himself from Sokka and resumed his pacing, this time holding Sokka’s hand.

“So is this how Fire Nation births usually go?” Suki asked.

Zuko stuttered for a moment. “Uh. I mean I don’t really know how it works for most people, but for the royal family, not really. It’s a lot busier. There’s a whole team of healers in the room and no family or mates. I think nobles do something similar, but there’s more flexibility and, um, everyone else can have family or whoever and probably only the one healer.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“How does it go in the Earth Kingdom?” Zuko asked.

“It varies place to place, but on Kiyoshi Island, mothers are taken to the special birthing rooms. Babies are delivered by a midwife and a Kiyoshi Warrior with training assists.” She turned to Sokka. “What about the Water Tribe?”

Sokka shrugged slightly. “I never really paid much attention to all that, but babies are delivered in their own home by a village elder. That’s my Gran- Gran. She started taking Katara with her to help and pass on the know- how.”

“Sokka, Sokka, _Sokka_ -” Zuko whimpered, desperately grabbing at the Alpha.

Sokka gathered him up quickly. Zuko moaned loudly.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Sokka murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Zuko just shuddered. If this was what the first few contractions were like, how was he going to manage the ones that were coming?

“Zuko,” Suki said, “You need to breath. Slowly. Like you do when you’re mediating.”

Zuko did as she said, his uncle’s instructions running through his head.

“That’s it. Breathe with the pain instead of fighting it.”

“I’m fine.” He sighed. “Have you delivered babies before? Besides that one with Katara.”

Suki nodded. “Not every Kiyoshi Warrior is trained in midwifery, but the leader always has to be.”

“Well, that’s really good for us.” Sokka chirruped.

Zuko tugged him forward, resuming his slow pacing. “How long is this going to take?” he asked.

“Definitely a few more hours. Sorry.”

Zuko groaned frustratedly.

After a while Katara stepped into the room, with Aang on her heels. Zuko was leaning on the end of the bed, Sokka and Suki at his sides. Suki patted Zuko’s shoulder gently and left the room. Zuko nodded to her and then to Katara and Aang. “Hey.” He croaked. He glanced around the room. How long had those candles been burning? He hadn't noticed anyone light them. It was dark outside. When had that happened?

“How’re you doing?” Katara asked.

“I’m… managing.”

“How far apart are the contractions?”

Zuko shrugged.

“About 10 minutes. They’re not lasting very long.” Sokka replied.

Katara nodded. “Can I check you over?”

Zuko blushed again but nodded. He laid down on the bed. Sokka took one of his hand. Aang copied and held his other hand. Katara placed the sheet over him and slid of his trousers.

“4 centimetres.”

“Seriously? That’s it?” Zuko yelped.

She rubbed his knee gently. “You’re doing really well Zuko.”

Zuko started crying. He buried his head in his hands to try and hide his sobs. Sokka pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Zuko. You’re doing great.”

“I want this to be _over_!” Zuko cried. “I can’t do this.”

Sokka tilted Zuko’s head up and kissed his forehead. “Yes you can. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“Yeah,” Aang cheered, “If you can hunt me all over the world, you can have a baby.”

Zuko laughed through his tears. “Thanks, Aang.”

Katara helped him get dressed again. She hugged him tightly. “You’re not alone. We’re going to help you through this.”

Zuko nodded into her shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re all taking shifts to sit with you.” Aang said.

“Are you sure about that?” Zuko asked.

Aang nodded. “We all agreed on it. That way Katara and Suki can be well rested when the baby’s born. We’re switching over every three hours.”

Zuko smiled and pulled Aang into a hug. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Katara smiled and turned to the door. “I’ll be back to check on you later.”

“So what do we do now?” Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. “You can do whatever. I’m just going to lie here for a little bit.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Sokka asked.

Zuko pinned him with a hard look. “I’m tired. I’ll move in a bit.”

“Whatever you want.” Sokka said.

“It’s kinda boring in here, isn’t it?” Aang said after a moment of silence.

Zuko’s body cramped viciously and a shrill whine escaped his throat. He curled up, trying to get on his knees.

“Zuko?” Aang yelped.

Zuko ignored him. Sokka deftly helped him to kneel on the mattress and ride out the rest of the contraction. He panted heavily, wiping sweat from his brow. “That- that was rough,” he wheezed, “I need to get up.”

He leaned on Sokka and struggled to his feet. He took a long breath, already fed up with this whole birthing business.

Aang was staring nervously. “Oh…”

“You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want too, Aang.” Zuko said.

“No. You’re my friend and I want to be here with you.”

“Okay. Now just help me move.”

Aang slipped under his arm and the three of them started another slow trek around the room. Zuko leaned his head on Sokka’s shoulder. Holding it up was more effort than he was willing to give at that moment. Aang launched into as many old Airbender stories as he could remember to keep Zuko entertained. Zuko appreciated the thought, even if his focus was gradually slipping.

His body tensed. He braced himself for another contractions. He groaned into Sokka’s shoulder. His legs were shaking. Why was this taking so long? “Time is it?” he slurred.

Aang glanced out the window. “Late.”

“Great.”

“Hey, why don’t we try meditating? Doesn’t breathing help when you’re having a baby?”

“There is another human literally pushing its way out of me. Do I look like I have the patience for meditation?”

Sokka nuzzled the top of his head to try and soothe him. “Hey, what have you got to lose? It might help.”

Zuko huffed. “Fine. But you’re going to have to hold me up.”

Aang grinned brightly and folded into the standing meditation position in the middle of the room. Zuko followed as best he could. Sokka kneeled beside him, dutifully holding his shoulders. Aang and Sokka were right. Zuko couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried this earlier. It was easier to clear his mind and focus on his breathing instead of the increasing pressure inside him. Now he just had to wait and see if it would get him through the next contraction. His breathing picked up as the next contraction descended.

“Breathe in through the nose,” Aang instructed sagely, “Out through the mouth. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.”

Zuko fought to follow, giving a low moan. Sokka rubbed slow, gentle circles on his back. “You’re doing well. You’re doing so well.”

Zuko just nodded along. He wrangled his breathing, forcing his body to cooperate.

“Very good.” Aang said.

There was a tentative knock at the door. It opened to reveal an uncharacteristically unsure Toph. “You’re relieved, Twinkle Toes.” She said. Through his muddled mind Zuko could sense the false bravado.

“Oh, okay.” Aang said, standing up. He gave Zuko’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “Good luck, Zuko. You’re going to be fine.”

Then he was gone.

Zuko slumped forward onto his knees. He panted for a moment. “I’m fine, Sokka. Just tired. Let me sit for a while.”

He crawled on his hands and knees over to the bed. He didn’t try and get on it, just leaned against the frame. “Hey, Toph.”

“Hey.” She said sullenly and she and Sokka joined him on the floor.

“Is everything okay, Toph?” Zuko asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she snarked. It was weak.

“Toph.” Zuko didn’t have the patience for deflections.

“I can feel it. The contractions. And you’re in pain. And it’s scaring me a little bit.” She admitted.

Zuko sighed, gently pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay. I know it’s scary, but I’m okay. It’s just the baby showing us that it’s strong and it wants to come into the world and meet us.”

“Katara did tell us the baby was a little earlier than she was expecting.”

Zuko laughed. “It’s an impatient little thing, isn’t it?”

“Kind of like you then?” Sokka joked.

Zuko snorted. “I’m patient.”

“Sure, Sparky. You keep telling yourself that.”

“I hate you both.”

When Katara next checked him, he was at 5 centimetres. Not enough. Zuko moaned his way through yet another contraction, still kneeling on the floor. He was practically crushing Toph’s hands, but she showed no sign of it. Sokka kneaded his back and he pushed back into the touch. He groaned loudly. The contraction was longer than all the others had been. The panic started creeping back into his mind.

“Breathe, Sparky. You got this.”

The contraction lasted a few more minutes. He gasped. He was shaking.

“Easy. You’re doing great.” Sokka murmured.

“I’m tired. I’m so tired.”

“I know. Just a little while longer. You can do this.”

Zuko slumped sideways. He laid across the floor, pillowing his head into Sokka’s lap.

“Uh, Zuko? Are you okay?”

Zuko nodded.

“Do you want to get on the bed?”

Zuko shook his head.

“Okay then.” Sokka shrugged. He stroked Zuko’s hair as Zuko’s eyes slipped closed. “Are you going to sleep?”

“No.” Zuko scoffed. “There is no way I can sleep through this.”

Zuko wailed in pain. The contraction roared through his body. It twisted inside him. Tears started budding in his eyes. He grabbed hold of Sokka’s hands and _squeezed_. A startled groan escaped his lips as he felt a rush of liquid soaking his thighs.

“Katara!” Sokka yelled.

Toph jumped to her feet and froze.

There was a flurry of noise downstairs and Katara rushed into the room. Suki and Aang were hot on his heels. She hurried to Zuko’s side and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Zuko, that was your waters breaking. Things are going to pick up now.”

Zuko nodded. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going. He just clutched Sokka to ground him. He needed a lifeline to hang on to reality- Sokka was the only thing that could break through the fog.

“Zuko, can we move you to the bed? I think you’ll be more comfortable.”

Was that Katara? He was pretty sure it was Katara. He mumbled out a response. Two pairs of arms reached around his torso and helped heave him up. He groaned as he moved and just let himself drop onto the bed. He breathed in the familiar, comforting scents of his nest.

“Sokka…”

A warm weight found it’s way into his hand and a hand settled in his hair. “Right here, Zuko. I’m right here. Can Katara check you over?”

Zuko nodded. He took a long gulp of Sokka’s calming scent.

“7 centimetres.”

“Did you hear that, Zuko?” Sokka murmured, “It’s nearly over. You’re nearly through.”

It wasn’t over. It was only just beginning.

Zuko lurched upright, hand clasped to his mouth. “I’m going to be sick-”

Aang pressed a bowl into his hands. Zuko retched weakly, coughing into the bowl. Someone was rubbing his back. He panted for a moment and spat the taste of bile from his mouth.

Suki smiled and took the bowl from him. “I’ll go wash this out.”

Zuko groaned and sank back against the pillows. Sokka dabbed at his forehead with a wet cloth. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No problem.”

“Is it nearly here?” Zuko asked wearily.

Katara smiled encouragingly. “You’re at 8 centimetres now. It won’t be long.”

Zuko nodded. He howled with the next contraction. He curled in on himself. He reached for Sokka. “I want Uncle!” he wailed. His voice was thin and trembling.

Sokka pushed his hair back from his forehead. “I know you do.”

Zuko sobbed. “I need him here. Why isn’t he _here_?”

“You’re not alone, Zuko. I’ve got you.”

“It hurts.”

“I know but-”

“If you- _hggnn_ \- try to tell me I’m nearly there, I’m going to _strangle_ you.”

“Sorry.” Sokka meeped.

Zuko laughed deliriously. “I am exhausted. I am hurting. I am half naked. And the worst part? I don’t even care anymore.”

Toph rubbed her hand over his clenched, bloodless knuckles. “Easy, Sparky. I know yelling at Snoozles is fun but don’t waste your energy on it.”

Zuko groaned, gritting his teeth against another wave of pain.

“Well done. That’s it. You’re doing so well.”

Was he?

Pressure. There was so much pressure inside him. He was going to explode. He was dying, wasn’t he? He had to be dying. There was no way he could survive this kind of all consuming agony. He sobbed miserably. He bore down against the pain with a shrill shriek.

“That’s it, Zuko! Keep pushing!”

Voices. So many voices. He couldn’t keep track of them all. There was the steady presence at his side, warm and cool and soothing and grounding. He leaned into it.

“Come on. Another big push.”

“That’s it. Keep it going.”

“You’re doing it, Zuko. You’re doing it.”

“I can see the baby’s head!”

“Big push now!”

What? They wanted more from him? He couldn’t. He was so tired. Tired like he’d never thought possible. He had nothing left to give.

“Don’t give up now, Zuko.”

“You’re so close.

The tiny hand clutching his let go. Another hand guided his wrist down between his legs. A warm weight settled at his back to help him sit forward. His focus honed in on the fuzziness beneath his fingertips. It was round and domelike. It rested just inside him, poking out ever so slightly.

Wait. Was that-

“That’s your baby, Zuko. It’s right there, ready to meet you. Just push one more time for me.”

“You’ve got this. I believe in you.”

Zuko pushed.

And screamed.

He burned.

It was gone.

He felt empty.

A cry.

A baby’s cry.

“You did it, Zuko! You have a son.”

He held his shaking arms out. “Give him to me.”

The tiny, squealing little thing was pressed into his arms. He still had blood on him, making his dark hair sticky, but Zuko didn’t care. Golden eyes met his. He had a son. He loved him. He loved him so much even though he didn’t know him. The baby wriggled and squirmed in his arms. Zuko pulled his sweat soaked shirt back and pressed the baby to his bare skin. “Hello, baby. Hello, my little sun dragon.”

“Does he have a name?”

Zuko turned to see Sokka grinning delightedly next to him. “Lee. His name is Lee.”

“Really?” Toph asked from his other side. “Lee? That’s so boring.”

“I think he’s adorable.” Aang chimed in.

“I know. There are a million Lees. I want him to get to be a child. I don’t want him to be pressure by expectations or a grand destiny. I just want him to be _Lee_.”

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko leaned into him. “It’s perfect.”

Zuko just stared down in awe at his son.

“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam, little soldier boy come marching home, brave soldier comes marching home.” Zuko sang softly. He swayed gently, rocking Lee in his arms. His body pulsed with aches, but the sun was high in the sky. He was too full of restless energy to lie down.

“Where’d you learn to sing like that?”

Zuko turned to the doorway. Sokka stood there, a smile on his face.

“My uncle. He sings it a lot. It’s only right that I sing it to Lee too.”

Sokka stepped into the room and gently wrapped his arms around Zuko. He ran his little finger down Lee’s sleeping cheek.

“Hey there Sunflower. It’s great to finally meet you.”

Lee gurgled in his sleep.

Zuko chuckled.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Sokka said.

“Yeah, he is. I don’t know if I can put him down.”

“Why don’t you let me watch him for a little while. You worked pretty hard to get him out. You need to sleep.”

Zuko sighed. A wave of tiredness washed over him as the last dregs of adrenaline faded away. “Promise you’ll stay with him?”

“We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Zuko pressed Lee into Sokka’s arms. He shuffled over to the bed and carefully collapsed onto it. His eyes fell closed and sleep over took him immediately. The last thing he was aware of was Sokka draping a blanket over him. 


	18. Break of Dawn

“More ferocious!” Zuko barked. “Imagine striking through your opponent’s heart.”

Aang punched out another blast of fire and groaned. “I’m trying.”

“Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo.” 

Aang twirled fire out from his hands with a weak roar that honestly wasn’t even a roar.

“That sounded pathetic. I said _roar_!”

Aang nodded determinedly. He bellowed loudly- flames shooting out from his hands and mouth like dragon fire.

Momo chittered anxiously, cowering behind Zuko’s leg. The Firebender nodded approvingly.

“Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?” Katara called out.

Aang perked up eagerly. “Ooh, ooh, me, me, me!”

He started to run towards her but Zuko yanked him back by his robes. “Hey, your lesson’s not over yet! Get back here!” He lifted Aang of the ground with a stern frown.

“Come on, Zuko,” Suki said, “Just take a break. What’s the big deal?”

Zuko let Aang drop with a scowl. “Fine.”

Aang blurred away.

“If you wanna lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!”

A tiny wail interrupted his tirade. Zuko sighed, walking over to the steps and taking Lee from Sokka. He sat down and pushed his shirt to the side and let Lee latch on. The baby started guzzling immediately. “Again? I just fed you. Why are you so hungry all the time?” he sighed.

“He’s probably taking after Sokka.” Katara teased.

Sokka frowned at her. “Maybe Zuko’s right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy.”

“Speak for yourself.” Zuko scoffed. He spent all day training and half the night up with Lee. He hadn’t slept properly in two weeks and was running on the naps he took whenever he could.

Sokka ignored him. “But I know just the thing to change that.” He jumped to his feet dramatically, throwing of his shirt. “Beach party!”

Zuko raised an eyebrow sceptically. “I’d rather not.”

To his credit, Sokka managed not to look hurt. Instead he just squeezed Zuko’s shoulder. “Fair enough. Why don’t we take Lee for a little bit while you get some sleep?”

Zuko nodded. His eyes were aching. Lee let go of his nipple as if on cue. He put the baby over his shoulder and burped him- thankfully this time without the vomit.

Sokka took him and Zuko made his way into the house. He didn’t even make it to his bed, just collapsed on the sofa. It was embarrassing how fast sleep overtook him.

He leapt over the cliff, punching fire at Aang. He could see Suki holding Lee, so he pushed Aang in the opposite direction. Aang darted behind a big Appa sand sculpture.

“What are you doing?” he cried.

“Teaching you a lesson.” He sent up a wave of fire that shot through the sculpture.

Aang darted away, somersaulting through Zuko’s next attack. He landed at the top of the cliff. Zuko sent a barrage of blasts upwards, racing along beside Aang. He quickly climbed up the cliff and chased Aang through the rocks, blasting more fire. Aang jumped from a ledge onto a palm tree, clinging desperately. Zuko followed, rolling as he hit the ground. He punched a fireball upwards. The palm tree caught fire. Aang jumped onto the roof of the house. Zuko propelled himself up the wood and pulled himself onto the tiles.

“Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!” Aang ordered in a defensive stance.

“Go ahead and do it.” Zuko challenged. He punched a fire blasts, then double kicked two more. Aang slid away and climbed inside through a window. Against his better judgement, Zuko followed by blasting a hole in the roof.

He stood in place for a moment. Aang was hiding. He turned slowly around the room.

A chest of drawers jerked to the side. Aang flung it towards him. Zuko blasted it away easily. Aang skidded out of the room.

Zuko twirled around arcs of flame, building more and more until he pushed the flaming tunnel towards Aang. Fear flooded the Avatar’s eyes for a moment. An arc of wind blew the tunnel away.

“Enough!” he snarled. The firelight reflected in his eyes. He looked powerful. A torrent of wind blew Zuko right of his feet. He crashed through the wall and landed with a heavy thud outside.

Lee was crying.

He pushed himself to his feet, eyes searching desperately. Suki was trying to shush him. Zuko stepped towards her, but Katara and Aang blocked his path.

“What’s wrong with you?” Katara demanded furiously. “You could have hurt Aang.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Zuko growled, “What’s wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin’s comet is only three days away?”

They stared at him. Lee was still crying. Zuko was forcing every fibre in his body to not snatch his son up. “Why are you all looking at me like I’m crazy?”

Maybe because he’d run around throwing fire at his friend, but his sleep deprived, hormone riddled mind that wasn’t really clicking.

“About Sozin’s comet,” Aang said slowly, “I was actually gonna wait to fight the Firelord until after it came.”

What?

“After?” Zuko repeated.

When was this discussed? Why hadn’t anyone told him? Did they not think he was capable anymore now that he had a baby? A baby he’d been missing out on spending time with so he could work himself to the bone getting himself back in shape and training Aang.

“I’m not ready.” Aang said. “I need more time to master Firebending.”

“And frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work too.” Toph added.

“So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?” Zuko said.

“Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Firelord right now, he’s gonna lose.” Sokka said. “No offense.”

“The whole point of fighting the Firelord before the comet,” Katara continued, “Was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can’t get any worse.”

“You’re wrong,” Zuko said gravely, turning away from the group, “It’s about to get worse than you can even imagine. Sozin used the comet to wipe out the Air Nomads. I’m almost sure my father will use it to do the same to the Earth Kingdom as it’s his biggest obstacle right now.” He slowly sank down onto a nearby rock, eyes cast down.

Katara slumped to her knees. “I can’t believe this.”

Sokka took Lee from Suki’s arms and pressed him into Zuko’s. Zuko clutched him tight and he finally stopped crying. Zuko leaned cautiously against Sokka’s side. Sokka pulled him close and held him.

“I always knew the Firelord was a bad guy. But that plan is just pure evil.”

“What am I gonna do?” Aang moaned.

Zuko pushed himself to stand and stepped towards him. He tried to make himself as non-threatening as possible; with the baby in his arms and giving of as much Omega comfort scent as he could. He couldn’t contain the joyful stutter in his chest when Aang looked at him with no fear in his eyes.

“I know you’re scared. And I know you’re not ready to save the world. But if you don’t defeat the Firelord before the comet comes, there won’t be a world to save.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your dad’s crazy plan sooner?” Aang demanded.

“I didn’t think I had to,” Zuko protested, “I assumed you were still gonna fight him before the comet. No one told _me_ you decided to wait.” He growled bitterly. Lee fussed his arms.

Aang fell to his knees with his head in his hands. “This is bad. This is really, _really_ bad.

“Aang, you don’t have to do this alone.” Katara said.

“Yeah, if we all fight the Firelord together, we’ve got a shot at taking him down.” Toph added.

“All right!” Sokka cheered, “Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan and Sword!” The palm leaf he held up drooped.

“Fighting the Firelord is gonna be the hardest thing we’ve ever done together.” Aang said. A tiny smile spread across his face. “But I wouldn’t wanna do it any other way.”

The others laughed, converging on Aang and hugging. Zuko sighed. Lee was still fussing with all the tension and strong scents in the air.

Katara looked at him. “Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs.”

Zuko tentatively stepped closer. Toph and Suki pulled him into the circle. Sokka grinned proudly.

Appa rumbled above them and landed with a heavy thud. The group was completely bowled over. Zuko glanced down in panic. Lee wasn’t hurt. He chirruped like he always did when he saw Appa. Zuko was sure that was his happy noise. Appa gently puffed hot air onto the baby, his big eyes impossibly gentle. The bison was just as fond of the baby as the baby was of him. His protectiveness of Lee had not faltered now he was out of the womb.

“There is one technique you need to know before facing my father- how to redirect lightning.”

Aang grinned nervously.

“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it.” Zuko explain, echoing his uncle’s words. Agni, it felt like eons had passed since then. As he spoke, he demonstrated the motions Uncle had taught him. “You turn your opponents’ energy against them.”

“That’s like Waterbending.” Aang exclaimed.

“Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders.”

“Did it work when- when your father used lightning on you?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t do it properly. You need to send the energy through your stomach to keep it away from your heart. I couldn’t do that because of Lee, so I had to risk my chest.”

“What did it feel like?”

“Exhilarating. But terrifying.” Zuko closed his eyes against the onslaught of memories; the crackling of electricity, the cruelty in his father’s eyes, the pure, unadulterated terror that his baby was going to die. “You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move- it’s over.”

Aang laughed nervously. “Well, not over- over. I mean, there is always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?” He turned to Katara for confirmation.

She looked up from Lee and Momo trying to grab each other with a frown on her face. “Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you.”

Aang deflated. “Oh.”

Zuko sighed. “You’ll have to take the Firelord’s life before he takes yours.”

Aang grimaced.

Lee started crying. Zuko sighed, hurrying over to pick him up.

“Yeah, I’ll just do that.” Aang muttered.

“Gather round, Team Avatar.” Sokka said.

They all did so, sitting down on the rocks in a semi-circle. Normally Zuko would scoff that they looked like school children, but Lee had him up every hour that night and he had no energy to care. Said baby was now sleeping contentedly in a sling around Zuko’s chest. Of course.

“In order to take out the Firelord, or in this case, the Melonlord, our timing has to be perfect.” Sokka knelt down with them and started drawing in the dirt with a stick.

“First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the Melonlord is distracted, Aang swoops in and _bam_. He delivers the final blow.”

“Uh, what about me?” Toph asked.

“For now, you’re the Melonlord’s forces.”

“So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?” she grinned.

“Whatever makes the training field more realistic.” Sokka shrugged.

“Sweetness.”

Zuko scowled. “No one is throwing anything at my baby.”

Sokka paused. “Right. I kinda forgot you had Lee. Toph, are you okay to hold him so Zuko can do the training?”

Zuko stared intensely at Sokka. He was pretty sure that if Toph could see, she’d be doing the same.

“Is that okay with you, Sparky?”

Zuko sighed. “I know you’ll look after him.” With a desperate prayer that Lee wouldn’t wake up, he took him out of the sling and passed him to Sokka. He tied the sling around Toph’s chest and then settled Lee into in.

Toph felt her way around the tiny body slowly; as if memorising him. She nodded once she was finished. “I’ll be careful, Sparky,” she murmured to Zuko. Then louder she said, “But the rest of you better watch out!”

This was definitely going to be fun.

“Mwa ha- ha- ha- ha- ha!”

Zuko looked across to Aang and Sokka: now his warrior get up. The Alpha gestured and the two pairs started moving. Zuko and Katara darted up the higher rocks, while Sokka and Suki charged forward.

They fought past rock statues. A large boulder landed right in front of them. Suki somersaulted over easily, but Sokka stopped to pout.

“Watch it, Toph!”

“I am not Toph, I am Melonlord! Mwa ha- ha- ha- ha- ha!” The evil overlord effect she was going for was kind of ruined by the baby sling- but no one was going to tell her that.

She lit another tar covered rock on fire then flung it outwards. Zuko and Katara darted sideways to avoid it. as they came back together, golem soldiers sprung up and surrounded them. They were blasted away easily. Then they were running forward again.

“Now, Aang!” Sokka yelled.

Aang soared over head, staff raised. He landed. There was no strike. He just slumped defeatedly.

“What are you waiting for?” Zuko yelled, “Take him out!”

“I can’t.” Aang said.

Sokka stormed up the slope. “What’s wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you’d be shot full of lightning right now.”

“I’m sorry, but it just didn’t feel right. I didn’t feel like myself.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. In one fluid motion, he sliced the watermelon in half. “There. That’s how it’s done.”

Aang stared in horror.

Momo descended eagerly on the spilt watermelon.

“Great. Sparky, can you please take your kid back now. He’s starting to stink.”

Zuko sighed. “Yeah, I got him.”

Eating while nursing probably wasn’t the best idea, but Zuko was starving and Lee was taking forever to finish. He leaned his head back against Sokka’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I have a surprise for everyone!” Katara said, walking over to the group, holding a scroll.

“I knew it!” Toph exclaimed triumphantly. “You did have a secret thing with Haru!”

Sokka, Zuko and Suki stared.

“Uh… no.”

They shrugged and went back to eating.

“I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this.” She unrolled the scroll. On it was a portrait of a tiny child. “Look at baby Zuko! Isn’t he cute?”

Wait, what? Wasn’t his baby portrait still at the palace? Zuko stared at the scroll and scowled as the others laughed.

“Oh, lighten up,” Katara said, “I’m just teasing.”

“That’s not me. It’s my father.” Zuko said.

“But he looks so sweet and innocent.” Suki said.

“Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers.”

“But he’s still a human being.” Aang groused from his shadowy corner.

“You’re going to defend him?”

“No, I agree with you. Firelord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world will probably be better off without him, but there’s gotta be another way.”

“Like what?”

Aang sighed. “I don’t know.” He smiled hopefully. “Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can’t bend anymore.”

“Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again.” Zuko snarked.

Aang looked way too hopeful. “Do you really think that would work?”

“No.”

Aang slumped. “This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can’t just go around wiping out people I don’t like.”

“Sure you can,” Sokka shrugged, “You’re the Avatar. If it’s in the name of keeping balance, I’m pretty sure the universe will forgive you.”

Aang shook angrily. “This isn’t a joke, Sokka!” he yelled. “None of you understand the position I’m in!”

A growl rumbled in Zuko’s throat as Lee started crying, but he pushed it back down. “He tried to kill me while I was _pregnant_. His son and his grandson. I need to do whatever it takes to keep my son safe.”

“That doesn’t mean killing your father is the answer!”

“Aang we do understand,” Katara soothed, “It’s just-”

“Just what, Katara, what?”

“We’re trying to help.” She snapped.

“When you figure out a way for me to defeat the Firelord without taking his life, I’d love to hear it!”

He stormed away, leaving behind a raw, bitter scent of anger.

“Aang, don’t walk away from this!” Katara yelled after him. She started to storm after him, but Zuko grabbed her shoulder.

“Let him go. He needs time to sort it out himself.”

“Zuko, relax.” Sokka murmured as he massaged Zuko’s shoulders gently.

Zuko stared down at the crib. Lee was finally asleep, tucked under a blanket that smelled like him and Sokka. “How can I? Aang won’t kill my father. How can we ask a child to become a killer? I don’t think I could kill him either. Could any of us?”

“I think, if it was him or us, yes.”

Zuko sighed. “Maybe I could, for Lee. But I’m not letting that monster get anywhere near him.”

“I know you won’t. None of us will let that happen. Now please, come to bed.”

Exhaustedly, Zuko let Sokka lead him over to the bed and tuck him in. He curled into Sokka’s warmth, breathing in his soft scent.

“Let me handle Lee tonight.”

“You don’t have to, he’s my baby. I can manage.”

“Zuko, you need sleep. If I need you, I’ll come get you.”

Zuko was losing the battle with sleep. “Okay…”

Sokka pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

“Okay, that’s everything.” Sokka announced as he loaded up Appa’s saddle. Lee gurgled in his sling, but he didn’t start crying. Thank Agni.

“No, it’s not,” Toph said, “Where’s Aang?”

They all looked at each other in horror and ran into the house. Appa just sat munching his hay.

“Aang? Aang!” Zuko yelled.

“Come on, lazy bones!” Toph called, “Let’s go!”

No answer.

They darted into different directions, scattering through the house. Zuko opened random door after random door. Nothing. Toph walked by and shrugged empty handedly.

They followed the other three to one of the balconies. Sokka was holding Aang’s staff, but there was no sign of the Airbender himself.

“Aang’s not in the house.” Zuko said. “Let’s check the beach.”

“Look! There’s his footprints.” Sokka said, pointing to the indents in the sand. They lead straight to the water and vanished there. “The trail ends here.”

“So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?” Suki said.

“Maybe he was captured.” Katara suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Sokka said, “There’s no sign of a struggle.”

“I bet he ran away again.” Toph said.

“Uh- uh, he left behind his glider and Appa.” Sokka pointed out.

“Then what do you think’s happened to him, O Sleuthy One?” Toph drawled.

“It’s pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He’s definitely on a Spirit World Journey.”

“But if he was, wouldn’t his body still be here?” Zuko asked.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

“Then he’s gotta be somewhere on Ember Island.” Katara said. “Let’s split up and look for him.”

Toph latched on to his arm. Zuko cupped Lee protectively as he stumbled under her weight. “I’m going with Zuko!”

Zuko blushed as everyone stared at them.

“What? Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Zuko. Now it’s my turn.”

“And then when I was 9, I ran away again.”

“Uh huh.”

“I know I shouldn’t complain. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing that I really wanted- their love. You know what I mean?”

Zuko groaned. “Look, I know you had a rough childhood. But we should really focus on finding Aang.”

“This is the worst field trip ever.” She complained.

“How about, when this is all over, I leave Lee with Katara and you and I can spend the whole day talking about shitty families?”

Toph smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. But you shouldn’t swear in front of the baby.”

Oops.

“Shush. I didn’t say anything.”

They lapped the entire beach. No sign of Aang. Defeatedly, the two of them made their way back to the house and slumped on the front steps with Katara and Suki. Hopefully Sokka would find something.

Zuko buried his head in his hands. This was all his fault. He’d pushed Aang way too hard and should never have tried to force him to kill the Firelord. He was going to end up just like his father, wasn’t he? Lee reached up, trying to grab at Zuko’s hand. Zuko let him have it. Lee’s tiny fingers curled around his much larger one. He suckled Zuko’s fingertip. Zuko smiled. Did his father ever feel this kind of warmth for Zuko? Or even Azula? If he felt like this every time he looked at Lee, then maybe he wouldn’t be such a terrible parent after all.

Appa landed with a thud in front of them.

“Judging by the looks on your faces, I’m guessing you guys didn’t find Aang either.” Sokka sighed. He landed with a lighter thud.

“No.” Zuko grumbled. “It’s like he just disappeared.”

Toph sat up suddenly. “Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?”

Sokka’s eyes widened dramatically. “Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!”

He ran over to the big bison and forced his mouth open. He leaned inside. Appa was nice enough not to close his mouth. “Momo, I’m coming for you buddy!”

“Sokka,” Katara said tiredly “Appa didn’t eat Momo. He’s probably with Aang.”

Sokka peered out between Appa’s teeth. “That’s just what Appa wants you to think.” He started crawling further inside Appa’s mouth.

Zuko sighed. Why was he dating a child again? “Get out of the bison’s mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here.” He said over the sounds of Sokka squirming out of Appa’s mouth. “Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away.”

“What should we do, Zuko?” Katara asked.

Zuko stood up. “I don’t know.”

They stared at him.

“Why are you all looking at me?”

“Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang.” Katara said.

“Yeah,” Toph agreed, “If anyone’s got experience hunting the Avatar, it’s you.”

Zuko thought for a moment. “I have an idea.”

He hurried over to Appa. Sokka was still picking himself up of the floor. He leaned in for a hug, but Zuko shooed him away with a glare. “You’re disgusting. Stay away from me.”

He carefully climbed onto Appa’s head. Hopefully Lee wouldn’t mind flying too much.

“Zuko, I don’t wanna tell you how to do your job,” Sokka called out from the saddled, “But why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There’s no way Aang’s there.”

“Just trust me.” Zuko said.

Lee sneezed. Zuko sighed, using his own sleeve to carefully clean of the baby’s face. He’d had worse substances on his clothes. He was just glad Lee seemed to be enjoying the flight immensely. He smiled. What a weird baby.

The tavern was easy enough to find. Zuko lead the way inside the rowdy bar, cradling Lee in his sling protectively. People were hurrying about and shouting all over the place. Great. A bar brawl.

“And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?” Katara asked sceptically.

“Jun.” Zuko replied, pointing across the room. The dark haired Alpha woman sat casually, drinking from a steaming cup. A man rushed her. She smacked him aside with her leg with out moving any other muscle.

“Oh yeah. That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole.” Sokka said.

“Mole? Her skin is flawless.” Suki said, watching the woman dance through the fighting men.

“No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on.” Sokka explained.

“The Shirshu.” Zuko said. “It’s the only animal that can track Aang’s scent anywhere in the world. It’s the one shot we have at finding him.”

Jun through her cup into the air, threw a man over her shoulder and caught the cup with out spilling a drop.

“I don’t know who this Jun lady is,” Toph said, “But I like her.”

“Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us.” Sokka said.

“Yep. Back in the good old days.” Zuko sighed and approached Jun’s table.

“Oh great,” she huffed, “It’s Prince Pouty. Where’s your creepy grandpa? And please don’t tell me you kidnapped a baby.” She eyed Lee cautiously.

“He’s my uncle. And he’s not here. And no, I didn’t. I gave birth to one.”

Jun’s attention moved to Katara. “I see you worked things out with your girlfriend.”

Both Katara and Zuko’s faces lit up with blushes.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“I’m not his girlfriend!”

“I’m his boyfriend though.” Sokka smirked, slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders.

“Right. Good for you. So what do you want?”

“I need your help finding the Avatar.” Zuko said.

“Hm, doesn’t sound too fun.”

“Does the end of the world sound like more fun?” Zuko snapped.

She sighed and elegantly got to her feet. They followed her outside to where Appa and the Shirshu were apparently becoming friends. Jun pulled out a piece of meat and held it up.

“Nyla?”

She threw it and the Shirshu gulped it down eagerly. Jun hugged its head, scratching its ears. “Whose my little snuffly wuffly?” She nimbly ducked as the Shirshu tossed its head, shooting out its tongue. “Whoa! Careful there! Okay, so who’s got something with the Avatar’s scent on it?”

Katara handed her Aang’s staff. Jun held it out the Shirshu. The Shirshu sniffed it and wandered around in a circle. It lay down at Jun’s feet, rubbing its nose with its paws.

“Well, what does that mean?” Zuko asked.

“It means your friend’s gone.” Jun replied, petting the Shirshu.

“We know he’s gone. That’s why we’re trying to find him.” Toph said.

“No, I mean he’s _gone_ \- gone. He doesn’t exist.”

“What do you mean, Aang doesn’t exist?” Sokka asked. “Do you mean he’s, you know, dead?”

“Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Oh, it’s a real headscratcher. See ya.” She shrugged as she climbed onto the Shirshu’s saddle.

“Helpful. Real helpful.” Toph grumbled.

“Wait,” Zuko said, “I have another idea. There’s only one other person in this world who can help us face the Firelord. I’ll be right back with a smell sample.”

He scrambled into Appa’s saddle and srabbled in his bag. He found what he was looking for and climbed back down.

“You saved your uncle’s sweaty sandal?” Sokka asked as Zuko held it up.

“I think it’s kind of sweet.” Toph said.

The Shirshu lunged forward, sniffing it. Zuko wrapped a protective arm around Lee, who was somehow asleep. Weird baby.

“Let’s do this.” Jun said. She turned the Shirshu and it bounded away.

“Hey, wait up!” Zuko called as they all scrambled onto Appa.

They followed Jun and the Shirshu over jagged rocky hills. It didn’t falter once, always pushing on. Zuko was impressed by its endurance as dawn peeked over the horizon. It sped through the forest and straight toward a familiar, towering wall. It leapt through the gap and stopped.

“We’re headed to Ba Sing Se?” Zuko said as they landed.

The Shirshu pawed at the rock. “Your uncle is somewhere beyond that wall,” Jun said, “Nyla is getting twitchy so it can’t be too far. Good luck.” She smiled almost kindly, urged the Shirshu forward and then disappeared.

Zuko sighed as Lee started crying. “It’s been a long day. Let’s camp and start our search at dawn.”

They settled on Appa instead of making a proper camp: except for Toph in her rock tent. There was something strangely nostalgic in settling down to sleep on Appa’s tail cradling Lee in his arms, as Zuko had done for so many months while he was pregnant. Sokka flopped down next to him. The Alpha fell asleep in mere moments, Lee quickly following. Zuko smiled. He didn’t think he was ready to face his uncle- he never would be- but he was glad he was doing it with Sokka at his side. There was no one else he’d rather have there.

Zuko startled awake. Lee’s frightened wails rang in his ears as he watched a wall of fire surround them. Had the Fire Nation found them?

Four figures loomed above them on the rubble. They were dressed in blue and white robes not black and red soldiers’ uniforms. Zuko squinted up- recognising Piandao and Jeong Jeong the Deserter. The other two were white haired old men he had never seen before.

“Well, look who’s here.” One of them cackled.

Zuko flinched back, his hold on Lee tightening. Sokka placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Both Water Tribe siblings were smiling. Alright then.

The fires dimmed and the four men joined them on the ground. Zuko fought the instinct to growl. All of them but one- the loud laughing one who was Beta- were Alphas. It wasn’t a good idea to threaten them but Zuko’s instincts were screaming at him to protect his baby.

“What’s going on?” Toph asked, “We’re surrounded by old people.”

“Not just any old people,” Katara said, “These are great masters and friends of ours.” She bowed to one of the men Zuko didn’t know. “Pakku.”

He bowed back. “It is respectful to bow to an old master. But how about a hug for your new grandfather?”

What?

Katara gasped. “That’s so exciting!”

Next to Zuko, Sokka exploded with much less dignity than his sister. Namely, an ungainly scream. Zuko elbowed him.

Katara and the old man hugged. “You and Gran- Gran must be so happy to have found each other again.”

You know what, Zuko wasn’t going to even ask. Sokka would probably spill it later anyway.

“I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.” Pakku looked very disgruntled as Sokka slammed into him.

“Welcome to the family, Gramp- Gramp!”

You can still just call me Pakku.” He said, peeling Sokka away from him.

Sokka was not to be discouraged. “How about Gramp- Pakku?”

“No.”

Sokka deflated. Zuko gave him a sympathetic shoulder pat while trying to juggle the still loudly fussing Lee. It was embarrassing enough, but Zuko was just glad he wasn’t fully screaming.

Katara continued with the introductions. “This is Aang’s first Firebending teacher.”

Zuko nodded to him- both because his hands were full, and he was very doubtful about the job he’d done teaching Aang. The boy was terrified to use fire after all.

“Jeong Jeong.” The Alpha rumbled, nodding respectfully back.

Sokka bowed to Piandao.

“Hello, Sokka.” He glanced over at Zuko and smiled. “It’s been too long, Prince Zuko.”

Lee was still crying. Zuko could not be asked right now. It took all of his court training to politely reply, “Master Piandao.”

Thankfully he didn’t seem to bothered with the lacklustre reply.

“So wait,” Suki asked, “How do you all know each other?”

“All old people know each other, don’t you know that?” said the crazy Beta.

“We’re all part of the same ancient, secret society, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations.” Piandao explained.

“The Order of the White Lotus.” Zuko said in the middle of shushing Lee.

Piandao looked surprised but the crazy Beta jumped in front of him. “That’s the one.”

Lee shrieked, his cries rising in volume. Zuko bit back a groan and stepped away from the group. He walked over to Appa, hoping the bison would be able to work his magic. Appa turned his head towards the baby and huffed. Lee’s screams slowly faded out into quiet babbles. Zuko just sighed exhaustedly. Sokka appeared by his side and tugged him back over to the group. By some miracle of Agni, Lee stayed quiet.

“He’s an unhappy little thing, isn’t he?” Piandao clucked sympathetically.

“The fires earlier scared him, and he’s never been around strangers before. And it’s his first time away from home.” Zuko explained.

Jeong Jeong cast a disapproving glance at the crazy Beta, who was looking apologetic. “The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty, and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important.”

“It came from our Grand Lotus,” Pakku said, looking at Zuko, “Your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko smiled. His uncle was alive.

“Well that’s who we’re looking for.” Toph said.

“Then we’ll take you to him. You have some introductions to make.”

The crazy Beta pushed Jeong Jeong and Piandao aside roughly. He stared over the group in confusion. “Wait, someone’s missing from your group, someone very important.” He stepped closer.

Zuko hastily stepped back. Lee whimpered but didn’t cry.

“Where’s Momo?”

What? The crazy Beta had Sokka pinned nose to nose. A growl rumbled in Zuko’s throat. The Beta had already threatened his baby, now he was threatening his mate. Wait. What. He and Sokka weren’t _mated_. What was Zuko thinking? It was probably the stress and tiredness. It was the middle of the night and it wasn’t as though Zuko was well rested before that.

“He’s gone,” Sokka replied, “And so is Aang.”

The crazy Beta stepped away, shrugging to himself. “Oh well, so long as they have each other, I’m sure we have nothing to worry about.”

He patted Sokka’s shoulder and Zuko clenched his jaw to keep himself in check. Toph squeezed his wrist gently.

The other White Lotus members looked very, very done with the Beta’s crazy antics.

“Let’s go!” the Beta laughed as he propelled himself with Earthbending to the top of the wall. Sokka just put his arm around Zuko and let the Omega leaned wearily against him.

Lee seemed to be loving their trek along the hillside; especially now he was getting used to the Lotus members’ scents. Zuko was not. He had barely slept in two days and his entire body hurt. He was almost regretting not listening to Katara about taking longer than three days to recover from giving birth- if he had, he would have at least started off the journey less sore. Sokka’s hand in his was the only thing keeping him moving. That and his annoying chatter.

“So Bumi,” he asked the crazy Beta, “How did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?”

Oh yeah. Zuko vaguely remembered hearing about how Omashu surrendered to the Fire Nation.

“Escape? I didn’t escape. Everybody else escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn’t know what or when, but I knew I’d know it when I knew it.”

“Wow. You took back your whole city by yourself.” Suki said.

“So what about you guys?” Bumi asked, “Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?”

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks.

“Nah.”

“No, not really.”

Bumi lowered a boulder and gestured to the collection of tents. “Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp.”

Zuko looked around desperately for any sign of his uncle. “Where? Where is he?”

“Your uncle’s in there, Prince Zuko.” Piandao said, pointing to the large, central tent. Sokka walked with him up to the door. He pulled Zuko into a gentle kiss and squeezed his hand.

“It’s going to be fine. You’ll see.”

“Thank you, Sokka.” Zuko whispered. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the tent. “Uncle…”

Loud snores greeted him. There was his uncle alive, slumbering away in a bed across the tent. Zuko just smiled and sat down on the rug to wait.

Zuko actually managed a few hours of sleep. Sure it was sitting up, but at least he wasn’t quite so dead on his feet as he had been. His uncle sat up with a wide yawn. He stretched, his back to Zuko. Zuko struggled to force any words past his lips. Tears were already trickling down his face.

“I am so, so, so sorry, Uncle. I wanted to go back for you every day. I wish I’d never-”

Iroh whirled around and crushed Zuko against his chest. Zuko gasped slightly. “How can you forgive me so easily?” His arms moved of their own accord to clutch at Iroh’s shoulders.

“There is nothing to forgive. You made the right choice and found your way and I couldn’t be more proud of you. I am so happy you found you way here.” Iroh pulled away, resting his hands on Zuko’s shoulders and looking him over. Tears were glistening on Iroh’s face too.

“It wasn’t that hard Uncle,” Zuko joked through his tears, “You have a pretty strong scent.”

Iroh’s gaze fixed on the sling around Zuko’s chest. “Zuko…” he breathed.

Zuko smiled hopefully and gently took Lee out of his sling. The baby was awake, but calm. “Uncle, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“He’s _yours_?”

Zuko nodded. “His name is Lee.”

“May I hold him?”

Zuko passed Lee into his uncle’s waiting arms. Lee gurgled up at Iroh and settled down to sleep. Iroh chuckled softly, running a hand down Lee’s pudgy cheek.

“Oh, Zuko. He’s beautiful. When was he born?”

“2 weeks ago.”

“You’ve been pregnant this whole time?”

“Since the boat to Ba Sing Se.”

Iroh’s eyes widened in recognition. Zuko knew his uncle knew exactly who he was talking about. But the old man just shook his head. “I would have found you sooner if I had known, but I had no idea.”

“I didn’t either, for a long while. When I found out, I didn’t want to believe it. Now I can’t imagine my life without him. I just wish you were there, Uncle.”

Iroh pulled him into a one armed hug. “I’m here now, Zuko.”

“He was born at dawn.”

“The mark of a powerful Firebender.”

“Will it matter to you if he’s not? A Firebender, I mean.”

“Of course not, Zuko. He is your child. I love him just for that.”

Sobs wracked Zuko’s shoulders. Lee fussed. “Thank you, Uncle. I thought you’d be furious at me.”

Iroh pressed Lee back into Zuko’s arms. “Of course not Zuko. Parenthood is a hard experience to go through for one so young, much less alone. All I want is to support you.”

“I’m not exactly alone.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know Sokka? The non bender who travels with the Avatar?”

Iroh grinned broadly. “I had always hoped you would find someone you would find happiness with.”

“Uncle, we’ve only been together for a few months. Since the eclipse actually. He just- he just takes good care of Lee and doesn’t care that he’s another Alpha’s child.”

Iroh just laughed. “As much as we have to catch up on, we must rise and face the day. It will be an important one.”

Zuko nodded. “I love you, Uncle.”

“I love you too, Zuko.”

With that, Zuko quietly slipped out of the tent. “Come on, Firefly. Let’s find somewhere quiet for your breakfast.”

“Uncle, you’re the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Fatherlord.” Zuko said, awkwardly trying to eat his breakfast while still cradling the sleeping Lee.

“You mean the Firelord?” Toph said.

“That’s what I just said.”

“Hmm…” Iroh murmured.

“We need you to come with us.” Zuko insisted.

“No, Zuko,” Iroh sighed, “It won’t turn out well.”

“You can beat him, and we’ll be there to help.”

“Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don’t know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end a war. History will see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Firelord.”

“And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?” Zuko asked.

“No. Someone new must take the throne- an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko.”

“Unquestionable honour? But I’ve made so many mistakes.”

“Yes, you have. You’ve struggled and you’ve suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honour and only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation.”

“The Fire Nation? I can barely manage Lee. And I’m an Omega anyway.”

“Parenthood is a trying time, Zuko. Especially in the circumstances you have been forced into. But anyone can see the love you have for your son all over your face. As long as you have that, I know that you will find a way. And you are not alone. There is no shame in letting others help. As for your status, while Omega Firelords have been discouraged, there is no law to stop you. What could be more inspiring for Omegas than to have one as their Firelord? You can do this, my nephew.”

Zuko sighed. “I’ll try, uncle.”

“Well, what if Aang doesn’t come back?” Toph asked.

“Sozin’s comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Firelord.” Iroh said. “When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.”

“That’s why you gathered the members of the White Lotus.” Suki said.

“Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Firelord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you.”

“I can handle Azula.”

“Not alone. You’ll need help.”

“You’re right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?”

“It would be my pleasure.” She grinned.

“What about us?” Sokka asked, “What’s our destiny today?”

“What do you think it is?” Iroh asked.

“I think that even though we don’t know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet.”

“And that means when Aang does face the Firelord, we’ll be right there if he needs us.” Toph said.

Iroh nodded with a smile.

Zuko looked down at little Lee nestled in his arms. Tiny golden eyes stared up at him. Tears stung his own eyes. He’d always known this day would come. He’d just never let himself think about how hard it would be.

“Uncle,” he said in a tiny, shaky voice, “Is there somewhere safe- for Lee to go?”

Iroh nodded. “I made arrangements this morning.” He put his bowl down and stood. “Come with me.”

Zuko followed with Sokka at his side. There was no hiding the tears pouring down his face. It was only Sokka’s arms around him that kept him moving to the edge of the campsite. A man in the White Lotus blue and white was waiting with an ostrich horse.

“Zuko, this is Taigen. He will be the one escorting Prince Lee.”

Zuko was glad the man was at least an Omega. But how could he give this stranger his tiny defenceless little baby; the one he’d sworn to protect with his very life? But this _was_ protecting him. Zuko had a job to do. Lee could not be allowed near the war.

“Promise me you’ll protect him?” Zuko said in a trembling voice.

Taigen nodded. His chocolate eyes burned with sincerity and kindness.

Zuko sobbed. His hands were shaking so much that Sokka had to help him take Lee out of the sling and hand it to Taigen. He clutched Lee tightly to his chest, holding onto every moment he had left.

“I love you, Firefly. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens today, always remember that I did this because I love you and I want you to be safe.” His voice broke but he pushed through the sobs to whisper one final, “ _Goodbye_.”

He passed Lee into Taigen’s arms.

Sokka was the only thing holding him up.

Iroh pulled something out of his pocket that glinted in the sunlight. “Take this with you. Lee will always have something to remember his family by.”

“Roku’s hair piece…” Zuko mumbled brokenly.

“Meant to be worn by the crown prince.” Iroh said. He handed it to Taigen, who slipped it into his pocket. Then he carefully swung himself into the saddle.

As if he’d just realised what was happening, Lee screamed. Zuko jerked in place, holding himself back with the last dregs of his strength. “We’ll see him again soon.” Sokka murmured into Zuko’s ear.

Zuko could barely hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his baby crying.

“Go.” Iroh murmured.

“Farewell, Prince Zuko.” Taigen said. Then the ostrich horse was trotting away, further and further until it vanished from sight.

Zuko fell to his knees. He screamed. Iroh and Sokka cradled him between them, but he couldn’t feel it. All he could feel was the jagged shreds of his heart burning away inside his chest.

“Come back…” He whispered.

“Come back.” He begged.

“ _Come back!_ ” He screamed.

But there was nothing. Just the sounds of the camp and his own, desperate sobs. There was nothing Iroh or Sokka could say to make it better, so they just held him through the waves of agony that shook his very core.

His head broke the surface. He leaned into Sokka’s chest and panted heavily. “I- I’m ready to go now.” He croaked.

“Okay.” Sokka said quietly.

He and Iroh helped Zuko to his feet- catching him when he nearly fell again. After a few shaky steps, he made his way back to the main camp under his own power. Katara and Toph ran over and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s going to be alright.” Katara whispered.

Zuko just nodded, squeezing them both hard.

They pulled away. Katara climbed onto Appa, while Toph joined Suki on a giant eel- hound. Zuko turned to Sokka and pulled him into a desperate, salty kiss.

“Be careful out there.” Zuko murmured.

Sokka squeezed his hands. “I will. Katara, you watch out for Zuko?”

“You bet.”

Zuko hugged him, breathing in snow, pine and a cold breeze. Then he let him go and turned towards Appa. Katara’s pseudo grandfather- Pakku- pressed a waterskin into his hands.

“You’ll need this. Get your strength up.”

“Thank you.”

Appa lowered his head with a low rumble. Zuko climbed on, knowing that Appa understood his pain.

“Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel- hound.” Piandao explained to Sokka. “The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet with a day’s journey.”

“Thank you, master.”

They bowed to each other. Sokka pushed forward and hugged the older Alpha.

“So, if I’m gonna be Firelord after the war’s over,” Zuko asked his uncle, “What are you gonna do?”

“After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I am going to reconquer my tea shop and I am going to play Pai Sho every day.”

Zuko wanted to smile, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He glanced back at Katara, then over to Sokka. They nodded.

“Goodbye, General Iroh.” Katara said.

Goodbye, everyone.” Iroh rumbled. “Today, destiny is our friend. I know it.”

Zuko flicked the reins and then they were flying away.

The sky was burning orange. It was beautiful. Zuko just wished it didn’t mean the end of the world. He could feel the comet now; energy crackling in his blood. It burned in his veins, but it was a good kind of burn. Powerful. And if he felt it, his father would. Azula would.

“Zuko, don’t worry. We can take Azula.” Katara said.

“I’m not worried about her. I’m worried about Aang. What if he doesn’t have the guts to take out Aang? What if he loses?”

Then Zuko would never see his son again.

“Aang won’t lose. He’s gonna come back.” Katara said. “He has to.”

This was not what Zuko was expecting for crashing Azula’s coronation. It was only her and the Fire Sages in front of an empty courtyard. Her hair was in disarray and he could the unstable spark in her eye. Appa landed with a heavy thud and a warning bellow.

Zuko stood on his head. “Sorry, but you’re not gonna become Firelord today.” He leapt down and in the strongest voice he could muster said, “I am.”

Azula laughed. “You’re hilarious.” She sniffed the air and frowned. “You’ve- you’ve given birth, haven’t you? Recently.”

“Yes.”

Azula scowled. Zuko could see the confusion whirring behind her eyes.

Katara stepped up to Zuko’s side. “And you’re going down.”

The Fire Sage went to place the crown in Azula’s hair. “You want to be Firelord? Fine, let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother, the show down that was always meant to be- Agni Kai!”

Zuko did not flinch at her demented grin. He simply growled, “You’re on.”

She smiled.

“What are you doing?” Katara hissed. “She’s playing you. She knows she can’t take us both, so she’s trying to separate us.”

“I know, but I can take her this time.”

“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula.”

“There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”

Katara frowned but conceded.

They kneeled at opposite ends of the courtyard, back to back. Zuko’s last Agni Kai there rang in his mind. But this time, he was going to fight. He’d fought Zhao and won, he’d fought Azula and not died, he was not going to cower from his family anymore. He had a son to protect now.

The two rose and turned to each other. Azula threw of her robe with a sneer. “I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.”

“No, you’re not.”

She leered at him. A blue inferno blasted from her hand. Zuko leapt forward, planting his feet. His arms rose up. Two arcs of fire met Azula’s in one torrential blast. The wall of fire blazed across the courtyard, swirling viciously.

Azula unleashed a volley of kicks, sending arc after arc of blue. The fire blazed all around them. Bursts of blue and orange lit up the city around them.

Zuko wished his home didn’t have to burn.

Their flames met again: huge searing streams blazing past each other. Zuko’s feet slid backwards. He ground his heels into the ground.

Azula glanced back at the burning palace entrance behind her. She glowered. Blue fire propelled her into the air. A huge fire whip crashed down.

Zuko blasted it apart with an orange tide.

Azula kneeled, panting. Zuko released a massive fireball from his fist. Azula just barely leapt out of the way. Fury twisting her face, she skated towards him on blue fire. She punched out an inferno.

Zuko leapt into the air with a burst of fire. Like Azula had done, he brought down a great fire whip. She skated circles around him, dodging every one of his blasts.

He rolled to the ground, swirling up a storm with his kicks.

It hit Azula.

She crashed to the ground with a startled groan. She pushed herself to her feet. She snarled at him, hair falling over her face.

“No lightning today?” Zuko taunted, “What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect?”

“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!” she roared. Electricity blazed from her palms.

Zuko inhaled and exhaled, ready for the strike.

Her eyes twitched away from him.

To Katara.

White light streak across the courtyard.

Zuko ran. Maybe he was yelling.

Then his world disappeared in white hot pain.

He was burning, burning, burning. This was dying. The whiteness faded to black. Stabs of pain scorched through him. He could barely think anymore. Azula… Katara… Uncle… Sokka… _Lee_ …

Dying.

 _Lee_.

 _Lee_.

Muscles aching. Body burning. Get up. Protect Lee. Katara. Lightning. Azula.

Hands on him. Turning him over. Gentle. Kind. Snow and sea salt and flowers. Safe. Water. Cool. Pain fading away.

“ _Thank you, Katara_.”

She smiled. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” She was crying. She carefully lifted him to sit and then to stand. His chest burned but all he cared about was Azula.

She was sopping wet and chained to a grate. She screamed, unhinged, breathing blue fire. His little La La. What had been done to her? He knew those maddened screams would haunt his nightmares for a long time- the scream of a mind so broken and shattered.

That was the last thing he remembered.

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft. The second thing he noticed was the sound of a baby crying. The third thing he noticed were the quiet voices around them. His eyes were heavy. So heavy. He prised them open. He groaned as the light stung his eyes.

“Zuko!” a voice cried at his side. “You’re awake!”

His eyes focus on the face in front of him. “Sokka…”

“Hey there, Sunshine.”

Zuko’s eyes scanned Sokka, looking for any kind of injury. “You’re okay?”

“Well, my leg’s broken, but other than that, I’m fine. You on the other hand…”

“You gave us quite a scare, nephew.”

Zuko looked across the room. “Uncle?”

Iroh laughed. In his arms, he was rocking a bawling Lee “Hello, Zuko. Now, this little one has been waiting has been waiting a long time to see you again.”

Sokka helped him sit up against the pillows. Zuko took stock of his body. He hurt all over, his chest especially sore. And bandaged too. Iroh carefully passed Lee into his waiting arms. The baby stopped crying immediately and started trying to suckle.

Zuko laughed. There was no feeling to describe the joy he felt at that moment. “Always hungry, aren’t you, Firefly?” He guided Lee to his unbandaged teat. The baby started guzzling eagerly. “I’m surprised I’m still making milk after getting hit with lightning. How long was I asleep anyway?”

“Three days,” Sokka said, “And Katara’s a miracle worker.”

“Speaking of Katara, she should know you’re awake.” Iroh said. “I will fetch her.” As he left the room, he cast a meaningful look at Sokka.

As soon as they were alone, Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. “I am so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

“So you’re gonna be the new Firelord?”

Zuko nodded. “I need to fix what my family’s broken.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, though.”

Zuko smiled. “I know. It’s not like I’m doing it without the Avatar, the most powerful Earthbender in the world, a Waterbending master and our master strategist.”

Sokka laughed. “That’s not what I meant. I was kind of hoping I could stay here a while you get back on your feet.”

“I’d like that.”

“And… I wanted to give you this.” Sokka held up a necklace. It looked a lot like Katara’s: a round stone on a dark blue ribbon. Only the stone was a fiery orange, with the Water symbol carved into the centre, surrounded by a pattern of flames.

“It’s an engagement necklace. It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. I know we’re young and the world’s a mess and it’s our job to fix it, but I- I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Sokka, how long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since Lee was born. I sat with you while you gave birth and it was the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen anyone do. And then I saw Lee for the first time, and I fell in love with him almost as much as you did. And you let me take care of him and I just grew to love him more. I can’t imagine my life now without you two in it.”

Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. “But what about the Southern Water Tribe? Don’t you want to go home? And your father? Aren’t you the next chief? How can you do that from the Fire Nation?”

“Okay, one question at a time. Of course I want to go home, but I can visit whenever I want and write. My dad still has more than a few years left as chief. And we’re not a strict monarchy. Our chiefs are voted for by the village. So they vote for someone who isn’t me, no biggie.”

“But why would you want to give up your home for _me_?”

“Because Zuko, I think I love you.”

“Oh…”

Sokka held the necklace out. “So do you want this or….”

“I do, Sokka, I really do but… all I keep thinking about this politically. If we mate, it allies the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, and everyone will think you’re Lee’s father, which will strengthen his claim to the throne if he’s not a bastard. I just- I don’t want to do that to you.”

Sokka cupped Zuko’s face with a radiant smile of understanding. “Hey. The political stuff isn’t _why_ you want to, is it?”

“No.”

“Why do you then?”

“Because I think I love you, too.”

“Good enough for me.”

Sokka brought their lips together and clasped the necklace around his neck.

“Aw!”

The two pulled apart hastily to see Katara and Iroh grinning in the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” Sokka demanded.

“Not long.” Katara snickered.

“Congratulations.” Iroh added.

“Thanks,” Zuko sighed, “Now can we take this of so Lee can finish his meal please?” he said, nodding to the bandage covering his right side.

“Sure.” Katara said.

Zuko groaned as he tried to slip the robe on. Though Katara had done an incredible job healing him, too many movements still hurt.

“You need some help with that?”

Zuko turned to see Sokka limping over on his crutch. Lee was in a sling around his chest.

“Where have you been?”

“Exploring the palace,” Sokka replied as he tied the belt around Zuko’s waist, “It’s really big. It’s a pretty big adventure for you, isn’t it, Lee?”

The baby just gurgled.

Sokka and Zuko laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Zuko walked through the corridor in full Firelord regalia. The necklace rested in the hollow of his throat, reassuring him with its cool presence. Aang was sitting by the curtain in full monk robes. How far they’d come. “I can’t believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down and now…”

“And now we’re friends.” Aang smiled. “And you’re a parent.”

“Yeah. We are friends. I’m really lucky.”

“I can’t believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world’s so different now.”

Zuko put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “And it’s gonna be even more different. We’ll rebuild it together.”

Aang pulled him into a hug. Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang’s shoulders and breathed in the scent of willow, rainwater and lavender.

Then they stepped through the curtain together. The gong sounded and Zuko took in all the colours mixed together; red and blue and green. Fire and Water and Earth coming together for the first time in 100 years. And at the front of the crowd were his friends. Sokka was in the very centre, Lee in his sling, and beaming proudly.

The crowd cheered.

Zuko held up a hand for silence. “Please, the real hero is the Avatar.”

He stepped aside as Aang came forward.

“Today, this war is finally over!” Zuko declared. “I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace.”

Zuko knelt down as one of the Fire Sages stepped forward.

“All hail Firelord Zuko!”

Zuko rose and beckoned Aang forward as the crowd cheered.

As refreshing as having his nation’s approval was, Zuko really appreciated peace and quiet. As the festivities faded out, he, Sokka and Hakoda slipped away into a quiet side room.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as Sokka passed Lee into his arms.

“Congratulations, Zuko.” Hakoda rumbled.

Zuko ducked his head. “Thank you.”

“Of course, there’s a lot to be congratulating you for right now. But I think you’ve had enough of Firelord ones for now.”

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, I have.”

“So I’ll just move on to congratulations on the baby. He’s beautiful, Zuko.”

“Thank you. Would you like to hold him?”

Hakoda nodded and Zuko pressed him into his arms. Lee’s tiny hands grabbed at Hakoda’s larger one. The Alpha chuckled. “You know, I wasn’t expecting to be a grandfather just yet, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

“What?” Zuko looked to Sokka, who shrugged, looking just as confused as Zuko felt.

Hakoda laughed. “It’s not difficult to see how much my son cares about you. And when an Alpha is carrying an Omega’s baby around, you know it’s serious.”

“And you’re not… upset?” Zuko asked tentatively.

Hakoda shook his head. “I’ll miss him, but I know he’ll be happy. He’s had to be an adult for too long now- you all have. I trust him to make this decision for himself.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Sokka said, hugging his father tightly.

“Just promise me you’ll come visit from time to time, okay. All of you.”

“Of course we will.” Sokka said.

“Absolutely.” Zuko echoed.

Iroh’s tsungi horn had put Lee right to sleep. He curled contentedly against Zuko’s chest in a brand new turtleduck patterned sling Sokka had given him right before they left for Ba Sing Se. 

Iroh had returned a few days after Zuko woke, once he was up and about. The old Alpha still had work to do in the city, so missed the coronation. Zuko didn’t mind. If he ever needed him, his uncle would always be there.

It had been a month since his coronation and Zuko couldn’t be happier.

He had his son, he had his mate and he was slowly rebuilding his nation.

He exchanged smiles with his uncle as he set a cup of tea down beside him. He handed one to Toph and moved over to where Suki and Katara were playing Pai Sho.

“Zuko, stop moving!” Sokka ordered from his desk. “I’m trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we’d always remember the good times together.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Sokka.” Katara said, coming over to look. Then she frowned. “Wait, why did you give me Momo’s ears?”

“Those are your hair loopies.”

Zuko looked down at the page. “At least you don’t look like a porcupine. My hair is not that spiky. And Lee just looks like a blob.”

“And why did you paint me Firebending?” Suki asked.

“I thought it looked more exciting that way.” Sokka shrugged. Momo jumped on the table and chittered. “Oh you think you could do a better job, Momo?”

“Hey, my belly’s not that big anymore,” Iroh said, “I’ve really trimmed down.”

“Well, I think you all look perfect!” Toph grinned.

They laughed.

As the group started dissipating Sokka pulled Zuko onto his lap. “We’ve done alright, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we have.”


End file.
